Blue Wings
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo era nuevo y la magia y los caballeros paseaban de la mano por la tierra... ¡AU de Gravitation! ShuichixYuki y otras varias
1. cap 1 Historia del mundo conocido

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar -

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con lo que sea), se debe a que mi inconsciente las relaciona sin que me de cuenta -.- (No me lo tengáis en cuenta pliiis... ;;)

4- Ya sé que este tema está muy trillado y todo eso, pero me hacía mucha ilusión escribir sobre esto con estos personajes -

5- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)  
Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ya podéis empezar a leer -

Cap. 1: Historia del mundo conocido

Era se una vez, en la antigua tierra, cuando la magia aun era una cosa normal y cotidiana y los caballeros cabalgaban por los caminos en busca de aventuras.  
El mundo conocido se componía en un único continente y este a su vez se dividía en varios reinos muy distintos entre si.

Al Norte, separado por el mar de Valcó del resto del continente, estaba el reino del Hielo, gobernado por el clan Askaler, un lugar frío y algo tenebroso. La familia Askaler era una de las más antiguas de todas las familias reales del continente. Durante generaciones, y nadie sabía como, la familia real había conseguido poder y fuerza, ampliar sus fronteras convirtiéndose así en unos de los reinos más prósperos y poderosos. Siempre habían ganado todas las guerras y conquistas en las que se embarcaban. La gente decía que era una familia bendecida por los seres invisibles.

Al Sur Oeste, el reino de las Montañas gobernado por el clan Uesugi (uno de los más antiguos, casi tanto como el Askaler). Era el único reino que estaba conectado por tierra con el reino del Norte a trabes de un estrecho lleno de montañas.

El anciano rey Uesugi se había casado con una hermosa extranjera de la que nadie sabía mucho y con ella había tenido a sus tres hijos. En primer lugar estaba la princesa Mika, era una mujer de mucho carácter, fuerte y eternamente preocupada por sus hermanos menores. Ella había adoptado el papel de madre tras la perdida de la reina cuando solo eran niños. En segundo lugar estaba Eiri, un muchacho serio, maduro y enamorado del arte de la espada, pasó su infancia entre libros y estudios a cargo de su tutor. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de un peculiar tono dorado, heredado de su madre, que fascinaban a todos. Y finalmente estaba Tatsuha. Un muchacho alegre, revoltoso y con un peculiar sentido del humor. Físicamente se parecía mucho a su hermano, pero el tenía los ojos y el cabello negros.

Al Sur, el reino de los Bosques gobernado por el clan Seguchi. Era una familia poderosa, pero no tan antigua como el clan Askaler o el clan Uesugi. Este reino había nacido tras la unión pacífica de varios reinos pequeños hacía varios siglos. El rey Tohma Seguchi, el actual gobernante, era un hombre joven de cabellos dorados y ojos turquesas que parecían leer en lo más profundo del alma humana. En su cara siempre había una eterna sonrisa que ocultaba a la perfección sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Detrás de aquella feliz fachada se ocultaba una mente fría, calculadora y meticulosa. Era una persona que se fijaba en las cosas que normalmente pasaban por alto y en ocasiones eso suponía ventaja y la victoria.

El reino del Sur no tenía salida al mar, pero gracias al matrimonio entre la hermana mayor del rey Tohma y el gobernador del Principado de Ática se consiguió una. Este principado, aunque de pequeña extensión comparado con los otros estaba prácticamente formado por costa y contaba con el más importante puerto comercial del este.

Entre el reino del Sur, el del Sur Oeste y el Principado de Ática se extendía un inmenso desierto habitado por varias tribus y clanes independientes. A esta zona se la llamaba los Reinos Centrales, ya que cada tribu tenía su propio territorio pero sin fronteras claramente delimitadas. Los habitantes de este territorio son muy reservados con las gentes de otros reinos, aunque no dudan en compartir sus víveres con los cansados viajeros. Cuando se disputan el control de algún oasis o extensión, resuelven sus diferencias sin pedir ayuda a los reinos más grandes.

Las relaciones entre los reinos conocidos eran variadas, el sur estaba aliado con el Principado y con el reino del Sur Oeste, pero mantenía una relación muy tensa con el reino del Norte y apenas algún trato de fronteras con los reinos centrales.

Un buen día, las relaciones tanto comerciales como políticas entre el reino del Sur y el del Norte se rompieron(nadie sabe muy bien por que) y ambos se declararon la guerra. Durante cinco años todo fueron batallas y acuerdos que no llegaban a ningún lado. El reino del Norte era tres veces más grande que el del Sur, pero este contaba con poderosos aliados y la balanza siempre estuvo equilibrada.

Durante la primavera del 5º año todo indicaba que el reino del Norte ganaría la guerra y se haría con el dominio de toda la tierra que había desde el mar Valcó hasta las montañas negras, tras las cuales se decía que estaba el fin del mundo.

El reino estaba prácticamente invadido por el ejercito del Norte, casi estaban a punto de tomar la capital. El ejercito había quedado reducido a la mitad y los refuerzos del reino del Sur Oeste no llegarían a tiempo. Las tropas del rey Askaler estaban asentadas tras el bosque que envolvía le capital del reino. Sin embargo (y según nos cuentan los documentos oficiales), poco antes de la batalla, el rey Askaler se adelantó con unos pocos hombres y se enfrentó en persona con el rey Tohma en las profundidades del bosque. Al parecer ninguno de los dos soberanos quería malgastar más vidas, así que se disputaron la paz en un duelo.

El enfrentamiento duró casi toda la noche y finalmente el rey Tohma, que era más joven y hábil que su adversario, se declaró vencedor.  
El ejercito del reino del Norte se retiró y ambos gobernantes firmaron un tratado de paz en el que se establecían leyes y normas impuestas por ambos reyes para mantener las buenas relaciones.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. cap 2

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar -

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con lo que sea), se debe a que mi inconsciente las relaciona sin que me de cuenta -.- (No me lo tengáis en cuenta pliiis... ;;)

4- Ya sé que este tema está muy trillado y todo eso, pero me hacía mucha ilusión escribir sobre esto con estos personajes -

5- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)  
Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ya podéis empezar a leer -

Cap. 2

Pasaron los años y los reinos del sur del Valcó fueron evolucionando y creciendo en prosperidad y armonía.

Por la proximidad entre los reinos de las montañas y el de los bosques, ambos países se llevaban muy bien y tenían excelentes relaciones tanto comerciales como personales. Y por esto nadie se extrañó cuando el propio rey Tohma pidió en matrimonio a la princesa Mika hija mayor del rey Uesugi. Ella aceptó la propuesta y un año después todo estaba listo para la boda.

La princesa Mika llegó al palacio del rey Tohma un hermoso día de primavera acompañada de una guardia especial y su fiel sirvienta y confidente Ayaka.

Por el camino Mika observaba atentamente a su acompañante. Ambas tenían el cabello castaño y largo, pero Ayaka tenía los ojos color azul marino y ella los tenía negros como su hermano menor. Se llevaban algunos años, pero siempre habían tenido muy buena relación, para Mika era casi como una hermana pequeña. Aunque en aquellos momentos estaba preocupada por ella. Sus ojos estaban apagados y su rostro permanecía sumido en la tristeza y la melancolía que producía un desengaño amoroso.

Ayaka estaba enamorada del hermano mediano de Mika, Eiri. Al parecer ella se le había declarado poco antes de partir con su señora, pero este la había rechazado. No porque ella fuera una sirvienta y el un príncipe, sino porque simplemente no la quería de la misma forma que ella lo quería a él. Había sido un golpe duro para la joven (un desengaño amorosa siempre lo era y a los 15 años parecía aun peor) y aunque intentaba disimular, sus ojos no podían ocultar su pena y su dolor.

- Ya no falta mucho para llegar - comentó Mika en voz alta para sacar a su compañera de viaje de su trance.

- No... creo que no mi señora - dijo la más joven enderezándose en el asiento de la carroza en la que viajaban.

- Tengo ganas de llegar. No me gustan los viajes tan largos - se quejó la princesa intentando mantener una conversación.

- He oído decir que el reino del rey Tohma es tan grande como el nuestro, pero que no hay tantas montañas.

- Y es cierto, su reino se compone básicamente de llanuras cubiertas por una alfombra de árboles tan verdes como sus ojos - musitó más para si que para su compañera con una sonrisa muy dulce en el rostro que solo aparecía cuando ella pensaba en el rey Tohma. Ayaka intentó disimular la risa, pero Mika se dio cuenta y sonrojándose un poco dijo -. Además es un reino muy prospero y tiene un ejercito fuerte y fiel. Siempre ha sido un buen aliado y este matrimonio será un paso más para la unificación de los dos reinos.

- ¿solo... solo os casáis... por eso...? - preguntó muy nerviosa Ayaka. La princesa retiró la mirada y la fijó en la ventanilla de la carroza, pero sin prestar verdadera atención al paisaje.

- No... - musitó finalmente muy bajito y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Una sacudida del carruaje les indicó que se habían detenido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿ya hemos llegado? - preguntó Ayaka asomándose por la ventanilla y preguntando a uno de los guardas que las acompañaban.

- No - dijo el soldado -. Uno de los hombres que iba más adelante a encontrado algo asombros.

- ¿y que es eso tan asombroso que nos hace detenernos? - preguntó Mika asomándose. Inmediatamente el soldado se puso en posición de firmes. El hombre miró de reojo al guía. Era un hombre joven, seguramente un novato, y se puso nervioso al ver que la princesa se dirigía a él -. Y bien ¿qué es eso que has visto?

- Es algo muy extraño. En un claro, a unos veinte metros del camino, hay una casita abandonada completamente cubierta y rodeada de unas flores violetas que no he visto en mi vida.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Mika mirando en la dirección que le indicaba el soldado -. Has despertado mi curiosidad, acerquémonos a ver.

- Pero, mi señora... - intervino el jefe de la guardia - no podemos separarnos del camino, aun estamos lejos de la ciudad y puede ser peligroso...

- No pasará nada por acercarnos un momento - dijo Mika en un tono que dejaba claro que si no la obedecía su vida en el ejercito, y probablemente fuera de él, estaba acabada.

- Como digáis mi señora.

El carruaje avanzó un trecho y volvió a detenerse. Mika se echó la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza y bajó con Ayaka del carruaje. Caminaron por un viejo y casi oculto sendero que tenía toda la apariencia de no haber sido utilizado en años por la cantidad de maleza que había en él. Siguieron al guía junto con algunos hombres más adentrándose en la espesura. Hasta que finalmente y tras apartar unas matas...

- Oh, Dios mío - exclamó Ayaka con los ojos muy abiertos.

El guía no había mentido: aquello era muy hermoso. Ante ellas se extendía un gran claro atravesado por un riachuelo. Al otro lado de donde se encontraban una pequeña casita de madera estaba absolutamente cubierta de unas pequeñas y extrañas flores de color violeta que jamás habían visto, al otro lado un gran árbol con pequeñas flores de color amarillo. El terreno que los separaba de la casita también estaba cubierto de las mismas flores.

- ¿Qué clase de flores serán estas? - preguntó Ayaka arrodillándose dispuesta a recoger algunas.

- ¡No las cortes!

Los soldados desenvainaron dispuestos a enfrentarse a aquel desconocido, pero se quedaron muy parados al encontrarse con un par de niños de unos 12 años que los miraban con las manos en la cintura y ojos desafiantes.

Mika también estaba sorprendida. Nunca había visto a dos niños más hermosos que aquellos que tenía delante. Ambos tenían la misma cara redonda y graciosa de piel blanca y suave, sus ojos eran de un tono violeta muy parecido al de las flores que se extendían por el claro en el que se hallaban. Por la ropa que llevaban estaba claro que pertenecían al reino del sur.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó el pequeño que llevaba un extraño gorro en la cabeza con verdadera descortesía.

- Espera, cálmate - dijo el otro con voz conciliadora. Tenía un pañuelo atado en la cabeza como si se tratara de un pirata - parecen extranjeros, tal vez se han perdido...

- ¿Y por eso tienen que cortar las Lirlas? - le espetó a su compañero con ojos centelleantes.

- No quería decir eso...

- Perdonad pero... - dijo Ayaka tímidamente para que los dos pequeños dejaran de discutir - no era mi intención hacer nada malo. No sabía que estas flores no deben tocarse. Lo siento - dijo haciendo una reverencia. Los pequeños la miraron algo sorprendidos.

- Lo ves - dijo el niño del pañuelo dándole un golpecito con el codo a su compañero.

- Lo siento no quería ser grosera - dijo con cara de arrepentimiento y después añadió intentando arreglar las cosas - ¿os habéis perdido? Si es así podemos conduciros al camino...

- No nos hemos perdido - explicó Ayaka mientras los soldados bajaban las espadas lentamente -. Nos dirigimos al castillo del rey Tohma, pero hemos hecho un alto en el camino.

- ¿al castillo...? - dijo el pequeño del pañuelo y de pronto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - entonces ¡¿sois el séquito que acompaña a la princesa Mika?!

El niño de la gorra también abrió mucho los ojos y observó a las dos mujeres. Ayaka miró a su señora y esta se quitó la capucha que hasta el momento había mantenido su rostro cubierto.

- ¿cómo sabéis quienes somos? - preguntó con frialdad mirando a los pequeños -. Nadie debía saber que veníamos.

- Pues... - dijo el pequeño del pañuelo muy nervioso mientras su compañero le lanzaba una mirada que decía claramente "eres un mete patas". Los soldados volvieron a levantar las espadas, pero se detuvieron cuando una nueva voz se escuchó en el claro.

- Porque son un par de cotillas que siempre saben más de lo que deberían saber.

- Ah, pero tú eres... - dijo Mika muy impresionada.

Ante ella habían dos jinetes vestidos con el uniforme de la guardia real del reino del Sur. Uno era un hombre de más o menos la edad de Mika con el cabello verdoso y unos penetrantes ojos azules, de constitución atlética y fuerte. Su rostro serio y seguro, hacía estremecer a los soldados. A su lado iba un joven cadete de unos 15 años con el cabello marrón y largo hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta.

- ¡Capitán Sakuma! - gritaron los dos pequeños corriendo hacia los jinetes con el alivio dibujado en el rostro. Los dos soldados bajaron del caballo y los niños abrazaron al capitán. Este les dedicó una leve sonrisa.

- Me alegra volver a verla princesa Mika - dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia.

- Lo mismo digo Sakuma - respondió la mujer tras recuperarse de la sorpresa. Encontrar a Ryuichi Sakuma en medio del bosque era lo último que se esperaba. Hacía años que no lo veía, y solo sabía de él por lo que le había contado Tohma en sus cartas.

La primera vez que lo vio tenía 15 años y era un cadete de la guardia real. Como hijo de soldado, había crecido entre los muros del palacio y siempre había sido amigo del entonces, príncipe Tohma, casi se podría decir que eran como hermanos. En su juventud Ryuichi había sido muy alocado, escandaloso y casi infantil. Aunque en ocasiones se hacía pesado tratar con él uno no podía evitar cogerle cariño con sus ojitos brillantes y su sonrisa aniñada. Pero al parecer Ryuichi había madurado con la edad y ahora era nada más y nada menos que el capitán de la guardia real. Apenas había restos de su anterior personalidad infantil.

- Mi señora - dijo uno de los guardas de Mika -, será mejor que emprendamos la marcha, no tardará en anochecer y no es prudente viajar por el bosque en la oscuridad.

- Está bien - dijo Mika asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿nos escoltará hasta palacio... Capitán? - agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Por supuesto, pero primero tenemos algo que hacer - dijo el hombre dándole las riendas de su caballo al cadete y tras coger a cada niño de una mano se acercó a la casita de madera -. Enseguida volvemos.

El grupo los vio alejarse desconcertados y como se arrodillaban bajo el enorme árbol que había a la izquierda de la casita.

- ¿a dónde van? - susurró Ayaka al cadete.

- Van a presentar sus respetos - dijo sin apartar la mirada de su superior.

- ¿como? - preguntó la morena desconcertada.

- Hace nueve años cuando la guerra estaba acabándose, el capitán pasaba por aquí y encontró este claro. Dentro de la casa encontró a una mujer moribunda con dos pequeños. El capitán le juró en su lecho de muerte cuidarlos como si fueran sus propios hijos y desde entonces se hizo cargo de los mellizos. Todos los años, el capitán viene con ellos para presentarles sus respetos.

- Vaya, es una historia muy triste - dijo Ayaka con voz apenada. Mientras veía a los tres arrodillados en el suelo junto a un montículo con una extraña lápida.

- El capitán es un hombre de honor, siempre cumple su palabra y es muy valiente... - dijo con tono lleno de orgullo. Pero al girar la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutora se quedó mudo.

- ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó Ayaka inocentemente al ver que el cadete la miraba fijamente.

- No... no ocurre nada... Oh, vaya pero si no me he presentado. Cadete Hiroshi Nakano a su servicio - dijo poniéndose firme -. Pero podéis llamarme Hiro si gustáis - dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- Yo me llamo Ayaka, mucho gusto - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciendo que a Hiro le subieran los colores.

Mika observó la escena en silencio y con una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro. Pero desvió la mirada al ver acercarse a los otros tres.

- Ya podemos partir - anunció Ryuichi cogiendo las riendas de su caballo.

El grupo caminó en fila por el descuidado sendero hasta regresar al carruaje. Las dos damas subieron ayudadas por un soldado, mientras los dos pequeños subían a caballo.

- Ay, ay, ay - se quejó el niño del gorro cuando este se le enganchó en una rama y le cayó al suelo.

- Ah, pero si eres... - exclamó Ayaka al contemplar la azulada y ondulada melena que se había ocultado bajo el gorro todo ese tiempo.

- Una chica - afirmó la niña mientras Hiro le devolvía el gorro antes de subir con ella al caballo.

- ¿No lo habías notado? - preguntó el niño del pañuelo tras subirse detrás de Ryuichi.

- La verdad es que no - dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- No pasa nada - repuso la niña -, con el pelo escondido siempre me confunden. Aunque a Shuichi lo confunden con una chica lleve el pelo al descubierto o no - se burló la chica.

- Oh, venga ya te vale Maiko - protestó el otro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Venga ya está bien - intervino el capitán haciendo que los dos callaran -. Maiko, vuelve a ponerte el gorro - la chica obedeció -. Sargento, seguidme.

Y toda la comitiva se puso en marcha siguiendo al capitán. El viaje duraría como hora y media más así que decidieron no hacer más paradas. Hiro y Maiko se mantuvieron cerca del carruaje todo el camino y de vez en cuando cambiaban algunas palabras con Ayaka.

Mika se limitó a observarlos en silencio. La historia de los mellizos ciertamente era triste, pero había algo que no acababa de cuadrarle. Hacía nueve años había habido una gran guerra con el reino del norte, y su padre no había dudado en ayudar a Tohma. Seguramente la madre de aquellos niños sería la viuda de algún soldado fallecido en combate que habría enfermado mientras esperaba que su marido regresara. Pensó que Sakuma había sido muy amable al hacerse cargo de dos niños que nada tenían que ver con él.

Al llegar a la cima de una barranco divisaron el castillo. Era una edificación magnífica, resplandecía sobre una colina dividiendo la fortaleza en tres partes dominando la ciudad que se extendía a los pies de la colina. La parte alta casi siempre estaba vacía ya que apenas se desarrollaba ninguna actividad allí, en la parte media era donde estaba el centro de la actividad el castillo, la sala del trono, la entrada principal del castillo, la cocina, la biblioteca... y todas las partes útiles de un castillo. Y finalmente la parte baja, estaba resguardada por varios jardines y bosque. En una parte estaba la academia militar de los cadetes y los barracones de los soldados y al otro algunas habitaciones.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino el rey Tohma en persona salió a recibirla. Ciertamente se veía bien, los años no parecían dejar huella en su sonriente rostro y parecía que el tiempo quisiera conservar su belleza para siempre.

- Mi estimada Mika - dijo tendiéndole una mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a bajar -. Celebro ver que estáis bien.

- Hemos tenido un buen guía en la última etapa de nuestro viaje - contestó mirando de reojo a Sakuma mientras este ayudaba a Shuichi a bajar.

- Ya veo. Lo cierto es que pense que tal vez podrías encontraros por el camino - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin soltar la mano de su prometida la condujo hasta el interior del palacio, mientras Ayaka los seguía tras despedirse con un leve gesto de los mellizos y del cadete.

Nada más entrar se encontraron en una enorme sala con unas escaleras de mármol enfrente y varios corredores en los laterales. El techo estaba compuesto por una gran bóveda de cristal que dejaba pasar los rayos de sol y en el centro de la estancia una fuente rodeada de pequeñas plantas.

Junto a la fuente se hallaban dos hombres hablando, pero detuvieron la conversación al ver a su rey.

- Señor - dijeron los dos inclinando la cabeza levemente.

- Mika, permite que te presente a K, mi consejero y mano derecha - dijo señalando al individuo rubio de ojos azules - y al profesor Sakano - dijo señalando al otro hombre, que era moreno y llevaba un extraño adorno en la cara. Mika recordó que le habían hablado de aquel invento. Si mal no recordaba se llamaban... gafas.

- Es un honor conocerla - dijo K cortésmente, haciendo una reverencia.

- Señora espero que su viaje halla sido apacible - dijo Sakano, aunque Mika se dio cuenta de que miraba detrás de ella.

- Si buscas a los mellizos - dijo Tohma con una sonrisa divertida - acaban de llegar. Están en el patio con el capitán y el joven Hiroshi.

- Oh, perfecto - dijo dando dos pasos hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no se había despedido como era debido -. Eeeh... si me disculpa he de cumplir con mis obligaciones y...

- Ja, ja, ja - rió alegremente Tohma al ver lo azorado que estaba -. Descuida Sakano. Puedes retirarte.

Y con una reverencia se fue en dirección al patio.

- Parece un hombre muy nervioso - comentó Mika mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista en el exterior.

- Lo es - dijo Tohma -, pero es un buen hombre y un gran maestro.

- ¿Qué materias imparte? - preguntó Mika mientras era conducida a una sala que parecía un salón pequeño, con las estanterías llenas de libros y unos sillones muy cómodos delante de una chimenea.

- Pues conoce todas las lenguas que se hablan al sur del Valcó, matemáticas, astronomía, historia... pero su especialidad es la música.

- ¿música? - preguntó sorprendida -. Y esos niños son sus alumnos.

- Ellos dos y mi sobrino Suguru. No se si te acuerdas de él.

- Si le recuerdo, tenía mucha gracia para tocar el piano.

- Pues tendrías que escuchar a esos pequeños. Tienen un don innato para la música, escuchan una canción una sola vez y son capaces de tocarla, con la flauta, el piano y la lira.

- Además de poseer una voz espectacular - añadió K con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, que son algo fuera de lo normal ya lo había notado. Jamás había visto ese color de ojos.

- Bueno no son solo sus ojos... - musitó Tohma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Mika.

- Nada - dijo con su eterna sonrisa y después cambió de tema -. Mika ¿te gustaría escucharlos?

- La verdad es que si. Has despertado mi curiosidad.

------------------------------

- No, Suguru, así no - decía el profesor Sakano a un joven de unos 15 años con el cabello verde oscuro y cara de desesperación.

- Entonces ¿cómo? - protestó el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con rabia.

- Tienes que mantener los tiempos y respetar los silencios. De lo contrario solo conseguirás un montón de ruido.

- Yo mantengo los tiempos - protestó el chico empecinado. Desde muy pequeño había demostrado un gran talento para la música y al parecer se le había subido un poco a la cabeza.

- Venga Suguru no te enfades - le dijo Maiko dejando su clarinete sobre la mesa y sentándose con él al piano -. Venga ahora practico un rato contigo ¿puedo? -preguntó mirando al profesor.

- Por supuesto - concedió Sakano subiéndose las gafas. Sabía que la pequeña Maiko ejercía bastante influencia sobre el chico y por eso la dejaba interceder cuando veía que no podía convencer al joven peliverde. No era algo de lo que enorgullecerse pero tenía las clases planeadas y las discusiones con el adolescente sobrino del rey las retrasaba.

Los dos empezaron a tocar una melodía alegre, manteniendo el ritmo y la sincronización. A Suguru le encantaba tocar el piano con Maiko. Sentirla tan cerca hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, sin embargo después de cuatro estrofas la cercanía empezó a turbarlo y comenzó a perder la concentración. Cuando en un movimiento rápido la chica le rozó la mano, Suguru sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda que le hizo tocar con torpeza la siguiente nota, produciendo un sonido estridente.

- Lo siento - dijo Suguru con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- No pasa nada. Creo que he subido un poco el ritmo - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento - repitió el chico.

- Shuichi ¿por qué no tocas un rato conmigo? - pidió la chica.

El chico que había permanecido sentado a lo indio junto a la ventana observando a sus dos compañeros. Dio un brinco y se sentó en el sitio que le cedió Suguru. Los dos hermanos empezaron a tocar a la vez, en perfecta sincronización y armonía. Estaban tan concentrados, que ni siquiera se percataron de que la puerta se abría dando paso al rey Tohma, a Mika, K y Ayaka.

Los recién llegados escucharon atentamente, maravillados por la maestría de los pequeños. Aunque lo que también maravilló a Mika fue los colores de pelo de los pequeños. Ya había visto el tono azulado de la larga melena de Maiko, pero el de Shuichi no era menos extravagante: lo tenía corto y de un extraño tono rosado.  
Al acabar los cuatro recién llegados aplaudieron asustando un poco a los pequeños músicos.

- Habéis mejorado mucho - dijo el rey Tohma.

- Gracias, señor - respondieron al unísono haciendo que la sonrisa del rey se ensanchara un poco más. Sin embargo este no dejó de notar la cara de disgusto que puso su sobrino -. Niños, tengo que pediros un favor.

- Lo que usted diga - dijo Shuichi.

- ¿Podríais enseñarle a Ayaka el castillo?

- Claro que si - respondieron otra vez en una sola voz. Maiko cogió a la morena por la mano y entre ella y Shuichi se la llevaron a rastras.

- Tiene mucha energía - comentó K divertido.

- En ocasiones demasiada - aseguró el profesor Sakano con un suspiro.

- Yo tengo que ir con el capitán Sakuma - dijo escuetamente Suguru saliendo por la puerta. Sakano volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Muy difícil? - preguntó Tohma con el semblante algo serio mientras observaba a su sobrino alejarse desde el ventanal de la sala de música.

- Solo es la rebeldía propia de su edad - explicó el profesor amablemente -. La adolescencia no es fácil para nadie y me temo que el joven Suguru tiene una dura batalla que librar...

- Es por Maiko ¿cierto? - intervino Mika. Los tres hombres la observaron perplejos.

- Te fijas en las cosas - dijo Tohma con una sonrisa.

- Solo hay que ver como se la comía con la mirada - replicó encogiéndose de hombros -. No soy quien para meterme, pero habría que vigilarlos un poco.

No te preocupes por eso, Maiko ya tiene guardaespaldas.

CONTINUARÁ...

Vale, aquí está mi primer fic de Gravitation. Es un AU (¿ha que nos se nota? :P)

Neko-chan: Hola soy la imoto de Tenshi. Os recomiendo este fic, yo ya he leído los capis que ya tiene escritos ¡y está genial! Pero hace una eternidad que no hace nuevos capítulos y me tiene en ascuas ¡tata mala! T.T

Ay, ¿y que quieres que haga? Ahora mismo no estoy inspirada para escribir sobre Gravi -.-'

Neko-chan: lo sé ahora está en plena etapa creativa con Yu-Gi-Oh! Y tampoco estás acabando ninguno >. 

Oye, ya está bien. Lo acabaré cuando pueda y punto. En fin, gracias por leer y espero que me den su opinión -

Jaa ne!


	3. cap 3

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar - (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con lo que sea), se debe a que mi inconsciente las relaciona sin que me de cuenta -.- (No me lo tengáis en cuenta pliiis... ;-;)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 3

En el patio situado al oeste del castillo, muy cerca de los dormitorios de los soldados, estaba el Capitán Sakuma supervisando los ejercicios de los cadetes. Al menos cuarenta aspirantes a ingresar en las filas del ejercito del reino del sur, entrenaban duramente bajo la atenta mirada de su superior.

La verdad es que muchos de aquellos jóvenes solo se habían presentado para poder estar cerca de un héroe tan conocido como era Ryuichi Sakuma.

Se había convertido en el capitán de la guardia real con solo 26 años. Era el más joven en la historia del reino, y no por enchufe, como decían las malas lenguas. Nueve años atrás, durante la guerra con el reino del norte, había mostrado su valía en el campo de combate. Consiguiendo grandes victorias comandando al ejercito tras la muerte inesperada de su superior a manos del enemigo. De no haber sido por su autocontrol y decisión, las tropas hubieran sido aplastadas al hallarse sin alguien que les ordenara. Su leyenda se había extendido por todo el reino y su nombre era conocido y temido por muchos.

Sin embargo, al capitán Sakuma no se le había subido la fama a la cabeza ni nada parecido. Era un hombre de ideales rectos, conducta impecable y carácter serio y reservado. Nadie hubiera podido identificar a aquel hombre con cierto cadete revoltoso y algo infantil que había sido tiempo atrás.

En sus ojos había fuerza, decisión, valor y en ocasiones algo de... tristeza.  
Solo unas pocas personas se habían percatado de esa mirada melancólica que se perdía en los colores anaranjados del atardecer. Entre ellos el propio rey y los mellizos a los que había tomado bajo su protección a la edad de tres años.

¡está bien¡por hoy ya es suficiente- gritó a sus cadetes -. Ahora iréis a comer y después volveréis con los entrenamientos de la tarde.

¡Si, señor- gritaron todos y tras saludar a su superior rompieron filas.

Ryuichi se encaminó hacia el edificio en el que estaban las oficinas de los soldados de rango superior, pero dos pares de ojos de color violeta le hicieron cambiar el rumbo.

¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí- preguntó a los dos niños que estaban apoyados en la cerca que separaba las caballerías del patio.

- Mirábamos los entrenamientos - contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa.

¿no deberíais estar en clase- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno... hubo un pequeño "incidente" con Suguru - explicó Maiko rascándose la nuca - y el profesor Sakano nos dejó salir antes porque quería hablar a solas con él.

- Ya veo - contestó Ryuichi aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Suguru está muy nervioso últimamente - comentó Shuichi.

¿por qué serí se preguntó Maiko frunciendo el ceño a la vez que su hermano mientras intentaban sacar algo en claro.

Ryuichi sonrió sin poder contenerse, eran demasiado pequeños e inocentes como para darse cuenta de que era lo que en realidad le pasaba al sobrino del rey. Él si lo sabía y había empezado a tomar medidas por si acaso las cosas se desmadraban.

¿Y como van vuestras clases con Hiro?

- Muy bien - respondieron a la vez.

- Hiro es muy buen profesor de defensa personal - añadió Maiko.

- Aunque yo no acabo de cogerle el truco a la espada - dijo Shuichi con pesar.

- Tranquilo con práctica todo se consigue - le aseguró el capitán revolviéndole la rosada cabellera.

En aquel momento el joven cadete Hiro se les acercó corriendo. Llevaba dos espadas pequeñas de entrenamiento.

- Buenos días Hiro - dijeron los mellizos a la vez como de costumbre.

- Hola pareja - dijo Hiro al llegar, después se cuadró delante de sus superior -. Señor.

- Descansa cadete - dijo Sakuma -. En fin yo tengo que ir a las oficinas. Aprovechad que tenéis un rato libre para entrenar.

- Sííí - dijeron los mellizos. Ryuichi les dedicó una última sonrisa y se alejó preguntándose como demonios se las había arreglado Hiro para saber que los mellizos, estaban libres para ir a entrenar.

- Menos mal que recibiste el mensaje - decía Shuichi cuando el capitán se hubo internado en el edificio.

- Calla, que menudo susto me he llevado - le reprochó el moreno mientras lo preparaba todo para empezar la lección ¿no podéis pensar en otra cosa para avisarme cuando tenéis un rato libre?

- Pero esta es muy efectiva - se quejó Maiko haciendo pucheros.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero un día de estos me dará un infarto.

- Está bien señor quejica ya pensaremos algo - se resignó Maiko.

¿qué hacemos primero- preguntó Shuichi.

- Todavía os falta práctica con la espada, así que he traído estas para practicar. Son espadas de entrenamiento, no cortan pero pesan bastante para su tamaño.

- Ya lo creó - se quejó Maiko al coger una.

- Pues por quejarte empiezas tú - dijo Hiro con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa de burla.

- Abusón, lo haces para vengarte por el susto de antes - le espetó dirigiéndose hacia el muñeco de entrenamiento.

Después de hora y media, los mellizos se sentaron en el suelo exhaustos.

- Ya no puedo más - se quejó Shuichi jadeando, Maiko solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que le faltaba aliento para hablar.

- Está bien, lo dejaremos por hoy - dijo Hiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Ciertamente se notaba la mejoría, estaba seguro que si tuvieran la edad necesaria podrían ser unos cadetes prometedores, tenían la agilidad y la fuerza necesarios. Pero también sabía que sus pequeños amigos preferían la música a las armas.

Paseó la mirada por la galería superior que rodeaba el patio de entrenamiento. Desde hacía rato tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba. Entonces su mirada tropezó con una figura de cabellos castaños que se desvaneció al instante. Hiro sintió como sus mejillas se ponían sonrosadas ¿por qué diantres tenía que ponerse tan nervioso solo con verla de lejos¿y por que Ayaka salía corriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraban? O mejor aun ¿por qué lo observaba a escondidas? Podría ser que él... ¿le gustara?

El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó al pensar en aquella idea. No, no podía ser, menuda tontería... De pronto volvió a sentir la sensación de que lo observaban pero esta vez más de cerca. Giró la cara y se topó ante la atenta y escrutadora mirada de sus dos amigos. Estaban sentados en el suelo a su lado con la barbilla apoyada en la mano.

¿qué... que miráis- preguntó demasiado consciente de que estaba mostrando su nerviosismo.

- Estás muy colorado - dijo Shuichi observándolo muy serio. Maiko dirigió una mirada en dirección a la galería.

¿Sabes? Nos hemos fijado en que te sonrojas siempre que está cerca - dijo la niña con una sonrisa picarona, mientras Shuichi asentía con la cabeza.

¿qué estáis diciendo? Yo no me sonrojo cuando veo a Ayaka.

¿cuándo hamos dicho que habláramos de Ayaka- dijo Shuichi mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Tonto, caíste de lleno" se dijo Hiro a si mismo al ver que había picado el anzuelo y se había tragado el cebo, el hilo y la caña de pescar.

- A ti te gusta Ayaka. Venga reconócelo - dijo Maiko recargándose sobre su espalda mientras le pinchaba la mejilla con un dedo.

- Ya basta - dijo Hiro poniéndose en pie de golpe y dejando a su amiga en el suelo -. Ahora tenéis clase con el profesor Sakano y yo tengo tareas que atender - dijo mientras recogía.

- Como quieras - dijo Shuichi levantándose de un salto, se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a alejarse.

- Hasta mañana Hiro - se despidió Maiko caminado con su hermano hacia la entrada más cercana. De pronto se detuvo y dijo , pero deberías saber que ella también se sonroja mucho cuando te ve.

A Hiro se le escaparon las espadas de la mano y cayeron al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Cuando se volvió para mirar a los mellizos ya no estaban.

-

La actividad en el palacio era frenética mientras la gente preparaba todo para la boda. En pocos días el castillo estaba engalanado para la celebración. El día anterior al enlace, después de anochecer, llegó un jinete encapuchado al palacio.

¿quién va- preguntó el vigía al desconocido -. Identificaos.

El recién llegado se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto un hermoso rostro enmarcado por una resplandeciente cabellera rubia y unos gatunos y gélidos ojos felinos. Al guardia le sorprendió mucho el color de aquellos ojos: eran dorados. Jamás había visto un color así. Por un momento incluso pensó en que estaba ante un espectro.

- Soy el príncipe Eiri Uesugi - dijo el jinete. Con voz fría y un dejo de desagrado en la voz mientras le mostraba el escudo de la familia.

- Oh, bien venido señor - dijo el guarda respetuosamente -. Llevamos todo el día esperándole - hizo una seña y un soldado algo más joven que se acercó desde el interior -. Acompaña al príncipe Uesugi a los aposentos del rey.

Sin contestar el príncipe se internó en el castillo siguiendo al guardia. Atravesaron el patio y los corredores hasta que finalmente llegaron a unas grandes puertas de roble. El soldado llamó.

- Adelante - contestaron desde dentro.

El soldado abrió la puerta y anunció al recién llegado. El rubio entró con paso firme. Era una sala parecida a un salón, junto a la chimenea estaban el rey Tohma y Mika.

- Eiri - dijo la mujer acercándose a su hermano y dándole un abrazo. Eiri simplemente se dejó abrazar pero sin corresponder -. Empezaba a preocuparme. Hace horas que te esperaba.

- Di un rodeo por los bosques oscuros para evitar los pueblos - dijo con un tono frío que se había hecho costumbre en él.

- Pero es un lugar muy peligroso - dijo Tohma con el ceño fruncido.

- No me asusta el peligro - contestó el príncipe en tono casi desafiante.

- Bueno lo que importa es que ya has llegado y que estas bien - intervino Mika llevando a su hermano hasta un sillón cerca del fuego. Luego sometió a su hermano a un interrogatorio ¿cómo esta nuestro padre¿y Tatsuha?

- Están bien, te piden disculpas por no poder asistir a un día tan importante como es tu boda, pero ya sabes que la salud de nuestro padre es muy... "delicada" y Tatsuha es muy joven para internarse solo en los bosques.

- Solo eres dos años mayor que él y a su edad ya te escapabas para viajar - le reprochó su hermana.

- Venga Mika ya es muy tarde no tengo ganas de discutir - le espetó su hermano.  
Mika abrió la boca para continuar discutiendo, pero Tohma le hizo una señal para indicarle que no dijera más y ella le hizo caso. Mika tocó una campanita y a los pocos segundos entró Ayaka.

La joven se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse con el rubio y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no gritar.

- Ayaka, lleva a Eiri a su habitación - dijo Mika con tono seco, que indicó a la joven sirvienta que su señora no estaba de buen humor.

- Si, señora - contestó la joven con una reverencia mientras ella y el joven príncipe salían de la habitación sin decir nada más.

La luz de la luna llena entraba a raudales por los ventanales iluminando a medias el oscuro pasillo. La pareja caminaba en silencio, mientras sus pisadas hacían eco en las paredes.

- Tiene buen aspecto - murmuró Ayaka sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

- Gracias, tú también - fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

- Y... ¿cómo están todos? Quiero decir...

- Todos están bien. Tatsuha te manda recuerdos.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación destinada al príncipe de los ojos dorados.

Era una habitación espaciosa con un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, a la derecha una gran cama con dosel y a los pies de esta un gran armario.

- La señora le ha elegido ropa para mañana - dijo Ayaka mostrándole el armario lleno de ropa , puede elegir la que más le guste. Si necesita cualquier cosa toque de esta campanilla y vendré enseguida.

- Está bien, puedes retirarte - contestó el rubio quitándose la capa.

- Buenas noches, señor - y tras despedirse salió del cuarto.

Eiri se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente se quitó las botas y se tumbó de espaldas. El cansancio del viaje se hizo presente de golpe y se quedó dormido sin haber acabado de desvestirse.

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, tal vez segundos, minutos u horas. Su habitación seguía igual de oscura que cuando había llegado. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada de un sudor frío, pero no se alarmó demasiado ya que siempre era igual.

Aquel recuerdo lo torturaba por las noches. De día procuraba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en aquel incidente, pero en cuanto bajaba la guardia por las noches, mientras dormía las imágenes del pasado le asaltaban una y otra vez... torturándolo hasta el borde de la locura.

Se levantó y se acercó al ventanal. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la brisa suave y fría le acariciara el rostro. Pero la brisa trajo algo más que el frío alivio de su aliento. Escuchó algo más que los sonidos de la noche. Era una voz, suave y cálida.

Salió al balcón escrutando en la oscuridad con sus ojos dorados. Las caprichosas nubes rodaban por el cielo cubriendo la luna y sumiéndolo todo en penumbras. La voz venía de algún lugar a su derecha y ahora podía distinguir algunas palabras.

"La luz de la luna se filtra"

Nunca había escuchado aquella canción, lenta y melancólica. Le llegaba a los más profundo del alma y hacía palpitar con fuerza su corazón y a la vez le infundía paz.

"y baña el cuarto"

Entonces se percató de que la voz procedía de algún lugar por encima de donde se encontraba y levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que la nube por fin dejaba pasar la luz de la luna. Y el joven Eiri contempló la imagen más hermosa que jamas había visto.

En el balcón del piso superior había una criatura que bien podría haber sido confundida con un hada o un espíritu de la naturaleza. Su piel blanca brillaba de forma sobrenatural y sus cabellos rosados reflejaban la luz plateada de la luna. Cantaba con los ojos cerrados.

"baña el cuarto..."

En aquel momento abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Unos extraños y grandes ojos violetas lo miraron con curiosidad e inocencia. Eiri se limitó a sostenerle la mirada en silencio, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel rostro suave y tranquilo.

Eiri sentía palpitar con fuerza a su corazón sin apartar la mirada de aquella hermosa criatura. De pronto aquella figura desconocida le sonrió con dulzura. A él le palpitó aun más fuerte el corazón mientras otra nube volvía a tapar la luna y cuando pasó, la figura de voz angelical ya no estaba.

-

Eiri se despertó temprano, o mejor dicho lo despertaron. Las campanas de la capilla donde tendría lugar el enlace empezaron a tocar al alba y así seguirían hasta que los novios llegaran al altar.

En ese instante recordó algo y salió al balcón. Levantó la cabeza y miró el balcón del piso superior, pero estaba vacío, el único movimiento que había allí arriba era el de las cortinas al moverse a causa del viento.

- Buenos días señor - saludó la joven Ayaka desde dentro del cuarto - le traigo el desayuno - explicó dejando la bandeja en una mesa que había cerca de la ventana.

- Gracias - dijo sin apartar la mirada de las ondulantes cortinas.

¿ocurre algo- preguntó la chica con curiosidad mirando en la misma dirección.

- Nada - dijo cortante volviendo a entrar en el cuarto.

- Tenéis que ir a la capilla antes de una hora - explicó la chica , solo tenéis que bajar hasta la entrada y seguir el pasillo que está lleno de flores, no tiene perdida - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien... - dijo mientras la muchacha se dirigía a la puerta, pero de pronto la llamó - Ayaka...

¿Sí?

- No, nada - dijo Eiri cambiando de idea. La chica salió del cuarto. Hubiera querido preguntarle a donde daba aquel balcón, pero cambió de idea. Pensándolo bien, lo más seguro era que aquel ser no hubiera sido más que un producto de su imaginación.

Se plantó delante del armario para escoger su ropa. Todo era muy elegante, pero prefirió coger el traje más sobrio que encontró. No quería destacar entre la multitud. Finalmente cogió unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con bordado azules y un chaleco también negro. Se ciñó al cinto su espada, más que nada porque para él era ya una costumbre. Pasear sin su espada era como caminar desnudo, le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Una vez listo salió de la habitación y bajó la escaleras tal como le había indicado Ayaka. Una vez en la entrada caminó por un corredor decorado con flores de todas las clases y colores. Salió del castillo y se encontró en un pequeño puente de madera cubierto que conectaba el castillo con la capilla. Cuando por fin entró en la capilla se quedó muy sorprendido.

Era una gran construcción de estilo gótico. Con grandes ventanales cubiertos de vidrieras de colores y gruesas columnas en forma de espiral que sostenían una cúpula con frescos de ricos colores.

El lugar estaba lleno de cortesanos y representantes de otros reinos aliados. A muchos ya los había visto antes en las reuniones que se celebraban cada año, para hablar sobre las relaciones y los negocios internacionales.

Junto al altar estaban el rey Tohma, el consejero K y el Capitán Sakuma. Cuando el rey lo vio le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Eiri caminó con paso seguro entre los presentes. A su paso podía escuchar los cuchicheos y las risitas de las cortesanas, con sus 17 años, el príncipe Eiri era un caballero apuesto y elegante que hacía suspirar a muchas mujeres sin limite de edad o posición. Sus ojos dorados y fríos, su expresión seria y su actitud distante, le hacían irresistiblemente misterioso.

Una vez llegó al altar hizo una reverencia al rey.

- Buenos días Eiri - dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días - contestó el joven.

- Permite que te presente a K, mi consejero y mano derecha, no encontraras a un hombre con tanto don de gentes en todo el reino. Y él es el capitán Sakuma, general del ejercito del reino del sur y capitán de la guardia real.

- He oído hablar de usted - dijo Eiri intentando no sonar sarcástico.

Su hermano pequeño, Tatsuha, era un gran admirador de aquel soldado de fama internacional y más de una vez lo había aburrido hasta la saciedad contándole historias de sus logros y victorias. Ahora que lo tenía delante, en parte podía comprender la fijación de su hermano. El capitán Sakuma era un hombre ciertamente intrigante. Su mirada fría y calculadora era el resultado de su larga carrera en el ejercito. Lo observaba todo con meticulosidad como intentando decir posibles actuaciones en caso de un ataque repentino.

- Yo también he oído hablar de vos príncipe Eiri - dijo el capitán. A Eiri no le hizo mucha gracia ese último comentario.

- La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar - dijo Tohma intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con su eterna sonrisa.

En aquel momento la música del órgano llenó el lugar y todos los presentes se pusieron en pie y se volvieron hacia la entrada principal. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la comitiva de la novia. Unos infantes iban delante esparciendo pétalos de flores, detrás de ellos iba Mika, elegantemente vestida de blanco y con una mirada de felicidad que Eiri no recordaba haberle visto antes.

Cuando por fin llegó al altar Tohma la cogió de la mano y ambos se arrodillaron ante el párroco que oficiaría la ceremonia.

A Eiri nunca le habían gustado esa parte de los enlaces, las encontraba mortalmente aburridas. Con disimulo dirigió su vista hacia los presentes. Algunas damas lloraban de emoción, y otras más jóvenes cuchicheaban. La mayoría de los caballeros tenían expresión de absoluta concentración, pero de seguro no serían capaces de recordar ni una sola frase del discurso del párroco.

Al fondo de la sala distinguió a Ayaka, iba vestida de azul claro y estaba sentada junto a un joven cadete que le lanzaba miradas furtivas. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se pusieron colorados. A Eiri le hizo gracia aquella reacción y se alegró de ver que Ayaka por fin se había olvidado de él. La conocía de toda la vida y ciertamente se había sorprendido mucho cuando ella se le declaró, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que rechazarla. El jamás podría volver a amar...

En eso los novios se pusieron en pie sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El capellán cogió una cinta roja de encima del altar y la ató alrededor de las manos de la pareja. Tras pronunciar unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido, los novios se dieron un beso y todos los presentes aplaudieron.

La música del órgano volvió a sonar pero esta vez acompañado de dos hermosas voces. Eiri buscó con la mirada el órgano mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Conocía una de aquellas voces.

El órgano estaba situado en la galería superior de la capilla justo encima de la puerta principal. Allí había cuatro personas. Un hombre con gafas dirigiendo a dos muchacho completamente vestidos de blanco y otro con el cabello verdoso tocando el órgano. Eiri se fijó en los dos pequeños cantantes. El de la derecha tenía una larguísima melena azulada y ondulada, y estaba claro que se trataba de una chica, el otro con el cabello rosa y corto era sin duda alguna la misma persona a la que había visto la noche anterior en el balcón. Ahora que podía verlo a la luz del día se fijó más en él. Su cara era aniñada, no debía tener más de 12 años, no era demasiado alto y su constitución era delgada.

Sintió como alguien le daba un leve golpecito en el hombro y al volverse se encontró ante K que le hacía señas con la cabeza para que caminara detrás de los recién casados. A medida que avanzaba por el corredor no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los pequeños cantantes. Quería cruzar su mirada con la del pequeño pelirrosa, pero este mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Regresaron al palacio y fueron a un gran comedor donde dio inicio el banquete, Eiri se sentó en la mesa de los novios junto con el consejero K, el capitán Sakuma, el hombre de gafas que había dirigido a los niños durante la ceremonia, al cual le presentaron como al profesor Sakano y el joven que había tocado el órgano que resultó ser el sobrino del rey, Suguru y otros invitados de honor. Durante la comida, Eiri escudriñó la sala en busca de los pequeños y después de un rato los encontró.  
Estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo de la sala, cerca de la mesa de los niños. Junto a ellos estaban Ayaka y el joven cadete que la había acompañado durante la ceremonia.

¿Ocurre algo príncipe Eiri- dijo alguien a su derecha. Al volverse se encontró ante el rey Tohma, que lo observaba con curiosidad tras dirigir la mirada a donde miraba el príncipe.

- No, solo sentía curiosidad por los dos chicos que han cantado después de la ceremonia.

- Es normal que te hallan llamado la atención - dijo Tohma con una sonrisa -. Los mellizos Shindo son unos pequeños realmente sorprendentes.

- Y tienen las voces más hermosa que jamás se hallan escuchado en el reino del sur, en especial Shuichi - aseguró el profesor Sakano con orgullo.

- Y también saben tocar el piano - añadió Mika - me quedé muy sorprendida cuando los escuché.

- Aun están muy verdes en ese campo, el joven Suguru les saca ventaja - dijo Sakano mirando a su tercer discípulo.

- Teniendo en cuenta el ritmo al que evolucionan no tardarán en pasarme delante - dijo Suguru con una sonrisa. Aunque Eiri no pudo dejar de notar un deje de resentimiento en su voz. Alguien tenía el orgullo herido.

- Bueno eso se verá con el tiempo, Maiko y Shuichi aun son muy jóvenes - dijo Tohma que también se había percatado de la actitud de su sobrino.

- Estoy deacuerdo con usted majestad, aun son muy jóvenes - dijo Sakano mirando al Capitán Sakuma.

- Sé en lo que piensas Sakano - dijo el capitán sin mirarlo -. Pero como su tutor, yo decido que es bueno y que no lo es.

Eiri los observó confundido. El profesor parecía hacer esfuerzos para no contestar algo y los ojos del capitán parecían decir "no admito protestas.  
No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en toda la cena.

Cuando el banquete acabó, todos los invitados se dirigieron al salón contiguo en el que tendría lugar un baile que duraría hasta bien entrada la noche.

CONTINUARA...

¡Y aquí ta el capi 3¿Qué tal, gusta?

Neko-chan¡Pues claro que gusta! Al menos a mi sí :P

Una cosita que quería explicar. Al final de la ceremonia, en vez de un intercambio de anillos, he puesto que el sacerdote une las manos de los novios con una cinta roja. Por lo visto en Japón, se dice que los enamorados están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino(o algo así), por eso pensé que quedaría bien. Además tampoco quería que fuera una ceremonia católica (no quiero meterme en temas de religión -.-)

En cuanto a la canción de Shuichi...

Neko-chan: a eso no se le puede llamar canción

Ya lo sé, pero me pareció adecuado. Me explico: en el tomo 1 de Karekano (edición de Glénat) Yukino se queda durmiendo en el aula(cuando aun es chantajeada por Arima) y es despertada por el chico con esta canción. En el cómic, este es el momento en que Yukino ve a Arima con otros ojos por primera vez.

Neko-chan: en otras palabras, el flechazo. Que original eres -.-'

¿Y por qué no? Me pareció buena idea. En fin ahora paso a contestar

Reviws:

Kiyone Kudou: me vas a hacer sacar los colores Me alegro de que te guste ¡el tuyo esel primer reviw que recivo en esta historia! y espero que no sea el último ;P

luna-tejedora: hola! me alegro de que te guste. Si, no me preocuparé más por si el tema ya está muy visto. y yo tampoco he visto fanfics en los que aparzca Maiko. así que... Espero no defraudarte con el nuevo capi. :D

Claudiña: je, je. la verdad es que ya estaba un poco cansada de ver a Mika y a Tohma en plan "estoy contigo porque no tengo más remedio" así que aquí cambié el rol. Y Shuichi aun tardará un poco en crecer, pero en este capi ya se han visto. ji ji ji

Chouri: Me alegro de que te halla gustado, pero en cuanto a lo del comic... no lo tengo escaneado en el PC. Mi hermana Neko-chan se lo compra en una tienda de manga. Lo publica la editorial Glénat (NdN-C: a 8'50 €! si es que no se encantan -.- Son mi ruina)

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Jaa ne!


	4. cap 4

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con lo que sea), se debe a que mi inconsciente las relaciona sin que me de cuenta -.- (No me lo tengáis en cuenta pliiis... ;;)

4- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

5- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)  
Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ya podéis empezar a leer -

Cap. 4

El salón de baile estaba muy engalanado. Las lámparas que pendían del techo iluminaban la estancia mientras por los grandes ventanales podía verse el cielo nocturno.

El rey Tohma y la ahora reina Mika fueron a la parte alta del salón y se dirigieron a los invitados.

- Damas y caballeros. Os agradezco profundamente vuestra asistencia y espero que os divirtáis.

Tras estas palabras y un aplauso de los presentes, la orquesta empezó a tocar y los invitados empezaron a bailar siguiendo a los novios.

En un rincón algo alejado de los bailarines, estaba el príncipe Eiri con la mirada fija en cierta persona.

A unos metros de él estaba Ayaka bailando una canción muy animada con un chico de pelo rosado que respondía al nombre de Shuichi Shindo. No sabía por que pero aquel pequeño lo tenía fascinado, tal vez fuera por su voz, por su mirada cándida o por su rostro dulce. Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez era una mezcla de todo.

Entonces se percató de la mirada pícara que dirigió a su hermana melliza. La chica estaba bailando con un cadete, el cual le habían dicho que se llamaba Hiroshi Nakano. La chica de cabellos azulados guiñó un ojo disimuladamente en respuesta y las dos parejas se fueron acercando. En un movimiento rápido las parejas se intercambiaron quedando Ayaka y Hiro por un lado y los mellizos por otro. La muy sorprendida pareja dirigió una mirada confusa a los pequeños con las mejillas muy coloradas, pero estos se limitaron a sonreírles con picardía y alejarse del lugar dando vueltas al compás de la música.

Eiri no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Menudo par de celestinas... Caminó bordeando la pista de baile para no perderlos de vista. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que varios invitados los miraban con curiosidad, pero los niños o no lo notaron o simplemente ignoraron tal hecho. Finalmente los pequeños se sentaron en un sofá cercano a un balcón mientras conversaban observando a sus dos amigos. Eiri se quedó apoyado en una columna mientras los observaba, justo detrás de unas damas que parloteaban alegremente.

- Mira allí están - decía una de ellas tapándose la boca con su abanico

¿Esos son los mellizos que me decías- dijo otra mujer.

- Sí. Los que están bajo la tutela del capitán Sakuma.

- Yo he oído decir - comentó la tercera mujer acercándose a sus amigas - que son los hijos de un hombre que servía bajo sus ordenes y que falleció en la guerra.

- No, ese es el joven Hiroshi Nakano, el que está bailando con la chica de los cabellos castaños. Era el único hijo de un soldado que estaba en la guardia real y cuando falleció el capitán se hizo cargo de él, pero eso fue después de quedarse con los mellizos. De todas formas para ellos es como un hermano mayor.

¿de verdad?

- A mi me dijeron que los habían hecho prisioneros cerca de la frontera del norte y que el rey Tohma los había traído a palacio para que hicieran compañía a su sobrino Suguru.

- Lo cierto es que nadie sabe seguro de donde salieron esos pequeños. Pero está más que claro que proceden de otro reino. No hay más que fijarse en el extraño color de sus ojos y su cabello.

Se quedaron calladas ya que en aquel momento el joven Suguru se les acercó y le pidió un baile a Maiko. La chica aceptó con una sonrisa.

- Por lo que dicen el joven Suguru le tiene mucho "aprecio" a la pequeña Maiko.

- Bueno se conocen desde que eran niños.

- Me temo que no lo decía por eso, querida.

- Insinúas que al joven Suguru...

¡Por supuesto! Está más que claro.

- Pero Maiko solo tiene 12 años y el joven Suguru 15. Aun son muy pequeños para pensar en esas cosas.

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy precoces...

- De todas formas no hay que preocuparse - dijo la mujer del abanico con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por eso.

Las otras dos mujeres se volvieron y vieron como el capitán Sakuma se acercaba a la pareja y tras intercambiar unas palabras Maiko empezó a bailar con él dejando a un disgustado Suguru alejándose de la pista de baile.

- El capitán Sakuma le hace de guardaespaldas - dijo llanamente la mujer del abanico.

- Bueno al fin y al cabo es su tutor. Es normal que se preocupe por ella.

- Si, pero es un poco exagerado - y luego dijo en tono confidencial -. Por si no lo sabéis ha encargado al joven Nakano que los entrene en el arte de la espada.

¡No- exclamaron las otras dos muy sorprendidas.

- Pues si. Como lo oís.

¿A los dos?

- A los dos. Como es lógico el profesor Sakano se opuso. Ya sabéis que es un hombre de paz que vive para la enseñanza. Le horrorizó la idea desde un principio e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para que el capitán desistiera de su decisión, pero él no es el tutor de los mellizos y ya que el rey Tohma está deacuerdo con la decisión del capitán... el profesor Sakano no ha tenido más remedio que callar. Por eso apenas pueden mirarse sin lanzar chispas por los ojos.

- Yo comprendo la postura del profesor. Son muy pequeños. A los cadetes no los aceptan en la academia hasta los 15 años.

- Bueno pero siendo los ahijados del capitán de la guardia real sería muy extraño que no supieran defenderse.

- Oh, mirad - dijo la dama del abanico mirando hacia el otro lado de la sala con disimulo -. Allí está el barón Fuji.

- Pero esa chica que la acompaña no es ni su hija, ni mucho menos su esposa...

Eiri se alejó discretamente pensando que su padre tenía razón: para conocer todo lo que ocurría en palacio solo había que escuchar a las cortesanas. Para bien o para mal eran una inagotable fuente de información.

Poco a poco se fue acercando donde estaba sentado Shuichi, parecía muy aburrido allí solo. Caminó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No sabía con que excusa se le presentaría, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con él.

En eso un grupo de bailarines le cortó el paso por unos segundos; tras conseguir esquivarlos llegó hasta el sofá donde había estado sentado Shuichi, pero no lo encontró ¿dónde se había metido? Dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile, pero solo vio a Maiko que seguía bailando con el capitán. No había ni rastro del pequeño pelirrosa por ningún lado.

Con una indescriptible sensación de frustración, que ni él mismo entendía, salió al balcón para intentar aclararse las ideas con la brisa nocturna.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la barandilla y una vez allí apoyó los brazos mientras daba un suspiro y agachaba la cabeza.

- "Pero se puede saber que te pasa Eiri - se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente -. Solo es un mocoso al que no conoces de nada ¿por qué le das tanta importancia?"

"La luz de luna se filtra"

El joven de ojos dorados levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Podía sentir el corazón desbocado golpear violentamente en su pecho. Pero el balcón estaba desierto, no había nadie más allí.

"y baña el cuarto"

A su derecha distinguió unos escalones que descendían hasta el jardín. Bajó despacio guiándose por la voz que le llegaba a lo más profundo del alma. Como los marineros atraídos por las sirenas, fue con paso lento pero firme. Una vez en el jardín buscó en la oscuridad y finalmente le encontró.  
Estaba sentado a lo indio en un banco de piedra con las manos apoyadas en la parte posterior del borde del banco y miraba a la luna fijamente.

"baña el cuarto..."

Al terminar la canción sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento a Eiri le pareció que estaba hablando con alguien, pero allí no había nadie más. De pronto el pequeño giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido. Se observaron en silencio unos segundos y finalmente Shuichi dijo con una sonrisa:

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - contestó Eiri sin saber que otra cosa decir.

¿Has salido a tomar el aire?

- Sí - contestó.

- Hoy ha hecho un buen día, un buen clima ha sido su regalo de bodas - dijo el pequeño mirando otra vez el cielo estrellado.

¿Regalo de quien- preguntó el príncipe desconcertado.

- De los seres invisibles- contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa inocente.

Eiri no sabía si lo decía enserio o simplemente le tomaba el pelo. Pero entonces recordó que la gente de los reinos centrales tenían la creencia de que el mundo estaba controlado por los espíritus de la naturaleza y pensó que, seguramente, Shuichi también creía en ello.

- Tu eres el hermano menor de la prince... quiero decir, de la reina Mika ¿no?

- Sí - contestó sentándose a su lado.

- Por lo que veo eres un hombre de pocas palabras - dijo burlonamente el pequeño pelirrosa.

Yuki frunció el ceño algo molesto, pero sabía que tenía razón. Apenas le había dicho tres palabras seguidas.

- Shindo Shuichi- dijo tendiéndole su pequeña mano.

- Yuki Eiri - contestó el otro. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda al estrecharle la mano.

¿Yuki- repitió confundido.

- Cuando viajo no es recomendable que la gente sepa quien soy en realidad.

- Ah... ¿te importa si te llamó Yuki?

- No.

- Si quieres puedes llamarme Shuichi, todo el mundo lo hace. Porque si me llaman por el apellido nunca sé si me hablan a mi o a mi hermana.

- Es un buen motivo ¿Qué estabas cantando?

A Shuichi se le subieron un poco los colores y desvió la mirada.

- Solo es una vieja canción.

- Nunca la había escuchado, no es de este reino ¿verdad?

- No sé - dijo el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros.

A Eiri le parecía muy tierno, se notaba demasiado que solo era un niño y sin embargo algo en él le hacía que se le removieran las entrañas. Shuichi había vuelto a clavar su mirada en el cielo. La luna se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos violetas dándoles un aspecto extraño y casi mágicos.

De pronto, Yuki se dio cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a Shuichi. Este por su parte estaba tan embelesado con las estrellas que ni siquiera había notado la proximidad del rubio.

- "¿Que estás haciendo? Solo es un niño" - se reprochó Yuki, pero su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a obedecerle. Podía oler el perfume de su piel. Era una mezcla de esencia de flores, pero no supo distinguir de que flores.

¡SHUICHI- gritó una voz femenina y Yuki se retiró instantáneamente. El pelirrosa se dio la vuelta en el banco y miró hacia el balcón. No se había dado cuenta de lo que el rubio había estado a punto de hacer.

¡Estoy aquí- gritó y dos figuras se asomaron por la barandilla. Allí estaban su hermana Maiko y el capitán Sakuma.

- Tengo que irme - dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto ¿te vienes o te quedas un rato más?

- Subo contigo - contestó escuetamente.

Los dos subieron las escaleras del jardín en silencio y cuando llegaron arriba Maiko se les acercó.

- Hermanito ya es la una y media - dijo colgándose de su brazo.

¿Ya- preguntó sorprendido.

- Pues si. Nos han dejado un rato de más - entonces sus ojos se clavaron en Yuki. Eran del mismo tono violeta que su hermano, pero mientras en los ojos de Shuichi había inocencia, alegría y serenidad en los de Maiko además había una especie de fuego, casi era como la mirada de una fiera salvaje.

- Maiko él es Yuki Eiri.

- Oh, el hermano de la reina - dijo con una sonrisa -. Mucho gusto. Shindo Maiko.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Venga niños ya tendríais que estar durmiendo - dijo el capitán Sakuma con una media sonrisa.

- Siii - corearon los pequeños. Entonces se le acercaron y cada uno le dio un beso en una mejilla.

- Buenas noches - dijo Shuichi.

- Hasta mañana - dijo Maiko mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Que descanséis - les contestó mientras los pequeños subían unas escaleras seguidos de una mujer de unos cuarenta años que les hacía de niñera. Cuando el capitán se volvió se sorprendió un poco de la mirada del joven príncipe. Era una mezcla de dolor, rencor y odio, pero no supo hallarle una respuesta -. Vuestra hermana quiere hablar con vos príncipe Eiri - le comunicó.

- Está bien - contestó el rubio y sin más entró en el salón.

El capitán Sakuma lo observó con curiosidad mientras se perdía entre la multitud. Era un joven ciertamente misterioso.

-

Mika estaba sentada junto a su marido y otros cargos importantes. Lo cierto era que hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Escrutaba con la mirada a la multitud buscando a su hermano. Hacía más de media hora que lo había mandado llamar y aun no había ido ¿acaso pensaba pasarse toda la noche esquivándola solo para no obedecer? Sabía que era perfectamente capaz.  
Por suerte en aquel instante lo vio acercarse y se relajó.

¿Me has llamado?

- Si quiero hablar contigo.

Mika le dirigió una significativa mirada a su marido y este asintió. Después los dos hermanos se apartaron un poco de la gente.

- A penas hemos tenido tiempo de dirigirnos dos palabras desde que llegaste y me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Ya estamos hablando - contestó Eiri. Todavía estaba nervioso por lo que había sucedido en los jardines y hablar con su hermana mayor era lo último que le apetecía.

¿Por qué eres tan borde- le reprochó su hermana. Él se limitó a no contestar -. Has cambiado mucho en estos dos años, hay veces en las que no reconozco a mi hermano.

- Simplemente he crecido y he madurado. Todos lo hacemos con la edad. Tú tampoco eres aquella niña pecosa con trenzas que gritaba cuando le acercaba una rana - dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

- Pero no es lo mismo - dijo Mika muy seria -. Antes eras alegre, cariñoso... cándido. Y ahora es como si te rodeara un muro de hielo infranqueable. Desde la muerte del profesor Kitazawa...

¡No me lo menciones- le espetó Eiri, dándole la espalda para que no viera la expresión de profundo odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Eiri - dijo con voz dulce poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. Deja de torturarte. No fue culpa tuya. Era un duelo a muerte, uno de los dos debía morir y doy gracias al cielo de que no fueras tú...

- Mika, estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches - dijo apartándose de ella y se fue sin mirarla.

¿Qué tal ha ido- preguntó Tohma que había observado la escena desde lejos.

- Como siempre - dijo la mujer con un suspiro.

Tohma la cogió de la mano y le dio un leve apretón para indicarle que estaba allí y que no se preocupara. Ella simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

-

Y allí estaba, otra vez en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y el corazón oprimido en el pecho a causa de la frustración.

¿por que¿por qué todos se interponían¿por qué no podía acercarse a ella sin que inmediatamente todo el mundo fuera a estorbar?

Él solo quería estar cerca de ella, escuchar su voz, mirar aquellos ojos violetas llenos de vida... ¿qué había de malo en ello?

Cuando por fin la había visto alejarse de Nakano, la había seguido hasta el sofá. Al parecer los mellizos habían convertido en un juego eso de intentar juntar al cadete y a la sirvienta, ya que aprovechaban la mínima ocasión para dejarlos a solas.

- Maiko ¿quieres bailar conmigo- le preguntó cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban sentados.

¿Te importa si te dejo solo- le preguntó a su hermano, el cual parecía más interesado en lo que hacía la pareja que acababan de dejar bailando que lo que hiciera su hermana.

- Claro que no - contestó moviendo la mano.

- Vale - dijo con aquella sonrisa que hacía estremecer a Suguru.

El joven pianista le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó. Con delicadeza la condujo hasta la pista de baile, mientras un sentimiento de felicidad lo embargaba. Colocó una mano en su cintura a la vez que ella ponía otra en su hombro y poco a poco empezaron a dar vueltas.

- Has mejorado mucho como bailarín - le dijo la chica -. No me has pisado ni una sola vez todavía.

¿Eso es un halago?

- Tal vez - dijo sacándole la lengua burlonamente. Le gustaba esa faceta suya, primero lo hacía enfadarse y después lo arreglaba todo con una sonrisa.

La música cambió y la melodía se hizo más lenta y romántica. Suguru la apretó un poco contra si intentando que sus mejillas no enrojecieran. Podía sentir el aroma de su cabello y la fragilidad de su cuerpo que empezaba a dejar de ser el de una niña. Desde el primer momento en que la vio le pareció una criatura extraña y fascinante. Jamás olvidaría aquella vez.

El tenía ocho años y su padre lo mandó con su tío, el rey Tohma, para que aprendiera del gobierno y de la forma de regir un reino. El padre de Suguru era el gobernador del principado de Ática, situado al este y estaba casado con la hermana menor de Tohma, pero esta siempre había sido de constitución débil y murió cuando Suguru tenía 6 años. Que el recordara, su madre siempre había estado enferma y por tanto siempre había sabido que lo dejaría solo, así que cuando faltó, tampoco lo pilló desprevenido.

El viaje hasta el castillo se le hizo largo y monótono. Cuando llegó su tío lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y su sonrisa perenne. Le enseñó sus aposentos y le presentó al profesor Sakano.

- Se encargará de tu educación. Es un hombre erudito que cuenta con mi total confianza. Te enseñará todo lo que un futuro gobernante debe saber. Tu padre me ha dicho que aprendes deprisa y que eres aplicado. Así que no habrá ningún problema.

Las clases eran entretenidas y el profesor era un hombre paciente. También estaba versado en el arte de la música e instruyó al joven en la técnica del piano. Resultó que el chico tenía mucha facilidad para tocar aquel instrumento y sus progresos fueron rápidos y contundentes.

Un día mientras paseaba por el jardín, escuchó el sonido de dos espadas al chocar repetidas veces. Al acercarse encontró al Capitán Sakuma entrenando con un niño más o menos de la edad de Suguru, tal vez un poco mayor. Se les quedó mirando embelesado, el joven tenía mucho brío, pero la experiencia del adulto era demasiada para que el niño tuviera nada que hacer.

- Son buenos ¿verdad?

A Suguru casi se le para el corazón al escuchar aquella voz que venía de ninguna parte. Miró a derecha e izquierda, pero allí no había nadie.

- Mira hacia arriba - dijo de nuevo la voz mientras se reía.

Cuando Suguru levantó la mirada pensó que soñaba. Subida en una gruesa rama había una niña de unos cinco años con el cabello de color azul cielo recogido en dos coletas cortas, llevaba puesto un pantalón viejo y algo gastado en las rodillas y una camiseta de manga corta. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de uno de aquello duendecillos o ninfas que moraban en los árboles de los bosques de los que tanto había leído en los libros.

- Lo has asustado - dijo otra voz. En otra rama había un niño de la misma edad que ella, con el pelo de un tono rosado, corto y revuelto. Vestía de la misma forma que la niña.

- No es verdad - le replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que si. Mira que cara a puesto - dijo señalándolo con la cabeza.

- Yo no me he asustado - protestó Suguru indignado, aunque lo cierto es que todavía sentía como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en la garganta.

- Oye - dijo la chica colgándose cabeza bajo sujetándose a la rama con las piernas de forma que su cara quedó ante la de Suguru ¿tú eres el sobrino del rey?

- Si... - musitó él algo sonrojado por la proximidad.

¿el que toca el piano- se interesó el niño de cabellos rosados tumbándose boca abajo en la rama.

- Ajá...

¡Shuichi y Maiko- gritó una voz autoritaria haciendo que los dos niños cerraran los ojos como si acabaran de tirarles un petardo al lado ¿qué estáis haciendo ahí?

- Capitán - dijeron los niños a la vez. Bajando del árbol con mucha agilidad.

Cuando Suguru se volvió se dio cuenta de que el capitán Sakuma se les acercaba seguido del otro chico de cabellos marrones. Suguru lo había visto hablar con su tío varias veces en los pocos días que llevaba allí y las sirvientas le habían contado muchas cosas sobre él y sus victorias en el campo de batalla.

- No me habéis contestado - dijo el hombre con mirada severa.

- Solo queríamos ver el entrenamiento - dijo Shuichi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sabéis que no me gusta que andéis espiando - les dijo en el mismo tono serio.

- No espiábamos - dijo Maiko con tono inocente y cruzando las manos en la espalda , solo estabamos tomando el aire cerca de vosotros.

- Si, claro... - dijo el chico moreno con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento el capitán reparó en la presencia de alguien más.

- Joven Suguru - dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos. A Suguru no le gustó su mirada. Era escrutadora y profunda, como si intentara ver más allá de él. De su alma.

- Capitán Sakuma - dijo el chico respetuosamente.

- Oye Hiro ¿vienes a jugar- preguntó Shuichi muy emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Pues... - dijo el joven mirando al capitán.

- Claro que puedes. Por hoy ya es suficiente entrenamiento.

- Siii - dijo Shuichi saltando de alegría y arrastrando al moreno del brazo.

¿te vienes- preguntó Maiko a Suguru.

- Vale.

Y los cuatro se marcharon bajo la mirada atenta del capitán Sakuma.

A Suguru nunca le había gustado la mirada del capitán. La encontraba tan penetrante y suspicaz que en ocasiones pensaba que podía leerle los pensamiento más oscuros y profundos. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaban se sentía mal, como si hubiera cometido algún pecado y Sakuma lo supiera. Nunca le caería bien aquel hombre que resultó ser el tutor de los mellizos.

Poco después de aquel primer encuentro en el jardín, Suguru estaba en la sala de música practicando solo. No era hora de clase, pero como tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer... tocaba una canción muy popular que le había enseñado el profesor Sakano hacía poco.

Estaba tan concentrado en la música que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría y que dos personitas entraban sigilosamente. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que a las notas que él tocaba se les unían dos voces dulces y suaves, y cuando por fin se percató, sonrió y continuó tocando. Al finalizar la canción se volvió para hablar con los mellizos que estaban sentados a su lado, pero antes de poder decir nada...

- Lo habéis hecho muy bien - los tres niños se giraron hacia la puerta y allí encontraron ni más ni menos que al rey. Los mellizos se pusieron en pie de un salto y empezaron a disculparse atropelladamente.

- Lo sentimos... - dijo Maiko muy nerviosa.

- No volveremos entrar aquí - agregó Shuichi moviendo la cabeza.

- No queríamos interrumpir los estudios...

- De verdad que no lo haremos más...

- No vengo a reñiros - dijo el rey sonriente. Los pequeño siempre le habían tenido miedo, aunque él no entendía por que -. Pero será mejor que los tres salgáis a jugar fuera, hace un día demasiado bueno para quedarse encerrado.

Los tres niños salieron en silencio contentos de que no los hubieran reñido. Aquella misma tarde le comunicaron a Suguru que tendría dos nuevos compañeros de clase.

Según el rey Tohma, dos voces tan excepcionales no debían ser desperdiciadas, por eso permitió que los mellizos estudiasen con Suguru bajó la tutela del profesor Sakano. Al capitán Sakuma le pareció bien, de todas formas los mellizos ya tenían edad de empezar a estudiar; y prefería que estudiaran en el castillo que no en la escuela del pueblo que quedaba bastante lejos.

Durante seis años Shuichi y Maiko habían sido sus compañeros de estudios y sus mejores amigos; aunque siempre estuvo claro que preferían ir a jugar con Hiro que quedarse estudiando con él, sobretodo Shuichi. A Maiko, sin embargo, le gustaba más estudiar. Era la más sería y madura de los dos mellizos (aunque a veces se dejaba llevar por la hiperactividad de su hermano), era responsable y encantadora. En ocasiones había deseado que fuera su hermana pequeña.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses había empezado a verla con otros ojos, su corazón latía muy rápido cuando la veía o se le acercaba y cuando la encontraba hablando con otros chicos se sentía arder de celos. No quería que nadie más se le acercara, nadie...

¿Suguru- la voz de Maiko lo sacó de sus pensamientos - me estás aplastando - protestó la chica intentando separarse un poco.

- Lo siento - dijo apartándose un poco pero sin soltarla. Podía sentir la mirada escrutadora de Maiko intentando descubrir que le pasaba.

- Disculpad - Suguru se sobresaltó al reconocer aquella voz.

Al volverse se encontró ante los ojos azules del capitán Sakuma. Aquel hombre lo ponía nervioso. Siempre estaba al acecho vigilando a los mellizos. De acuerdo, era su tutor y debía cuidarlos, pero en ocasiones era excesivo y las miradas de hielo que le echaba lo dejaban fulminado, era como si supiera lo que sentía por la chica de cabellos azules.

- Hola Ryuichi - dijo la joven con una sonrisa. Los mellizos y el rey, eran los únicos que lo llamaban por su nombre de pila.

- Maiko me prometiste un baile - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto. Suguru lo siento...

- No pasa nada - dijo el joven con una sonrisa falsa, pero muy creíble. Y se fue mientras la pareja se alejaba dando vueltas.

No podía soportar aquella situación, siempre era igual. Podía sentir la mirada y los cuchicheos de los presentes mientras se burlaban de él. Maldita sea ¿por qué¿por qué?

-

Estaba a punto de amanecer. El cielo empezaba a tomar aquel tono rosado que precede a la salida del sol. El baile había acabado hacía un par de horas y el castillo estaba sumido en un silencio casi sepulcral.

El joven Eiri Yuki no había dormido nada. Desde que había abandonado el salón de baile tan precipitadamente solo un pensamiento llenaba su mente privándolo del tan necesario sueño: Tenía que marcharse de allí.

No soportaba recordar ¿por qué no podía evitarlo? No quería recordar el pasado, pero todo lo llevaba de nuevo a aquel momento fatídico de su vida. A aquel momento en el que había perdido la confianza en el mundo y en las personas, cuando había sido traicionado tan vilmente, cuando...

Se detuvo en aquel punto ¿de que servía pensar en ello? Lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede cambiar el pasado, tenía que olvidar y seguir adelante... pero... ¿cómo olvidar cuando todo le hacia recordarle?

Se levantó y salió al balcón. La brisa de la madrugada, fría y húmeda, le acarició el rostro para darle los buenos días. Instintivamente miró hacia el balcón que había más arriba del suyo. Las puertas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Su ocupante aun debía estar en brazos de Morfeo. Sonrió levemente al recordar a aquel ser sobrenatural que había conocido el día anterior. Y pensó:

- "Es demasiado inocente, demasiado confiado, demasiado puro... a las personas así hay que tenerlas bajo custodia, vigiladas, para que no las dañen"

Se giró de repente y movió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Se vistió, recogió sus cosas y salió de su cuarto. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo se encontró con Ayaka. La chica tenía cara de sueño, pero intentó disimular al verlo.

- Buenos días, príncipe Eiri - dijo respetuosamente inclinando la cabeza.

- Buenos días - dijo escuetamente.

- Sois muy madrugador.

- He de partir ya, si no quiero llegar demasiado tarde a la frontera. No es bueno cabalgar de noche.

¿pero os marcháis ya- exclamó la chica ¿no vais a despediros de vuestra hermana ni a comer algo?

- No. No me gustan las despedidas y mi hermana es demasiado sentimental...

- Al menos permitidme que os traiga algo de comer para el camino.

Tras unos minutos Ayaka regresó de la cocina con una bolsa llena de víveres. Yuki la amarró a su caballo y partió tras decirle a la sirvienta que le dijera a su hermana que no se preocupara, que estaría bien y que esperaba que fuera feliz.

CONTINUARA...

¡Ya toy aquí! Por fin se conocen Yuki y Shuichi je, je, je...

Neko-chan: Te han quedado un poco misteriosos los mellizos ¿no? Nadie sabe nada de ellos...

De eso se trata, hermanita :P Ahora ya sabéis porque se miraban tan mal Sakuma y Sakano durante la cena. Oposición de ideas. Sakano es un pacifista y no ve de que puede servirles a sus pupilos que sepan luchar. Pero creédme, les será muy necesario en el futuro...

Y en cuanto a Suguru...

Neko-chan: suguru su-suguru su-suguru-guru (con la música del opening de Gals!)

' sin comentarios, sobredosis de felicidad. En fin ¿qué decía? Ah, si! Se conoce también como llegó Suguru (N-C: suguru sug... TL: silencio N-C-.-) a palacio y como conoció a los mellizos.

Espero que os halla gustado.

Reviws:

Claudiña: me alegro de que te gustara el encunetro. no es com el del manga, pero también es de noche XD.Y no te preocupes, que en el próximo ya crecen.

luna-tejedora: la verdad es que yo también tenía ganas de que apareciera Yuki pronto, por eso no lo retrasé

Arigato, por leer y dejar reviws.


	5. cap 5

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 5

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Mika se había convertido en la esposa del rey Tohma y por las noticias que llegaban al castillo del reino del sur oeste, era un matrimonio feliz.

El viejo rey Uesugi seguía como siempre: terco, cabezota, obstinado, fuerte y sano como un roble. Ya era un hombre de avanzada edad, pero no mostraba signos de debilidad. Aun daría mucha guerra el viejo rey.

Sin embargo el rey como padre no podía dejar de preocuparse. Su hija estaba bien, de eso no tenía duda, pero los otros dos...

¡Eiiiiriiii- gritó un joven de casi 20 años, alto, con el cabello y los ojos negros como la noche.

- Ahora que tripa se te ha roto Tatsuha - le espetó su hermano mayor con su habitual tono frío. Detestaba que le interrumpieran - no tengo ganas de entrenar contigo.

La expresión "diferentes como el día y la noche" les quedaba perfecta. Pese a que físicamente eran iguales (casi se podría haber dicho que eran gemelos, a excepción del color del cabello y los ojos) sus caracteres eran completamente opuestos. Tatsuha era abierto, alegre, un poco alocado y le encantaba la juerga, por el contrario Eiri (o Yuki como todos le llamaban desde hacia tiempo) era callado, frío, desagradable y muy irascible. No convenía hacerlo enfadar, aunque Tatsuha lo hacía siempre que podía.

Eiri como hijo mayor (barón claro está), heredaría el trono a la muerte de su padre aunque aquello no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Lo habían preparado desde niño, pero nunca había mostrado interés alguno por asistir a las reuniones de estado "Mi padre aun es capaz de reinar sin ninguna ayuda -decía cuando le reprochaban que no se tomaba la molestia de enterarse de cómo iban las cosas - así que yo estoy de más" pero sabía de sobras cuales eran sus deberes. Hasta que no fuera necesario no se preocuparía por el reino.

Tatsuha era el menor y había tirado por el camino militar. Era un apasionado de la espada y se defendía bien, aunque por alguna extraña razón, jamás había logrado vencer a su hermano "te conozco demasiado bien, por eso no puedes ganarme" le había dicho su hermano una vez. Y tal vez fuera cierto, le conocía de toda la vida, sin embargo a veces Tatsuha pensaba que no sabía nada de su hermano mayor.

- No vengo por eso, borde - le dijo Tatsuha con el ceño fruncido. El repentino tono serio de su hermano hizo que Yuki se pusiera en guardia, ver a Tatsuha serio siempre era señal de problemas -. Acaba de llegar un mensajero de las tierras del norte, nuestro padre quiere que vayas.

Yuki cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, lo dejó sobre la mesa y salió de la biblioteca seguido de su hermano. Tenía un mal presentimiento. La actitud de su hermano y el hecho de que su padre quisiera verlo no presagiaba nada bueno.

Al llegar al salón del trono lo encontró sentado en su sitio frotándose la barbilla con actitud pensativa. Ante él había un hombre vestido con capa de viaje sucia y algo raída, su cara reflejaba el cansancio que producía un viaje largo sin demasiadas paradas.

- Ah, Eiri - dijo el viejo rey cuando vio entrar al mayor de sus hijos barones -. Ahora que estas aquí podemos seguir - y dirigió la mirada hacia el mensajero para indicarle que podía dar su mensaje.

- Señor, vengo del puesto de guardia de la frontera del norte. Últimamente está habiendo mucha actividad extraña en el otro lado de la frontera. El capitán del puesto mandó a algunos hombres de incógnito para investigar pero solo uno regreso, medio muerto, dijo que los demás habían caído cuando los descubrieron. Sus últimas palabras fueron, que el rey del norte estaba llamando a todos los hombres jóvenes de las aldeas como... como si se estuviera reuniendo un ejercito.

¿un ejercito- repitió Yuki entornando los ojos y sopesando las posibilidades ¿No sabéis para que está reuniendo a tantos soldados?

- No, estamos seguros, señor. Lo único inteligible que pudo decir fue que los viejos rencores no mueren sino que se esconden y que de no hacer algo, la sangre volvería a correr entre las raíces.

¿qué clase de mensaje es ese- protestó Tatsuha desconcertado. Pero Yuki si que lo había entendido.

- El reino del Norte pretende hacer otra guerra con el reino del Sur.

¿pero que estás diciendo- exclamó el moreno con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Es la única explicación - dijo Yuki con su habitual mirada gélida , hace 20 años el reino del norte y el del sur estuvieron envueltos en una cruenta guerra. Al final los reyes de ambos reinos llegaron a un acuerdo y firmaron la paz. Puede que el rey del norte está cansado de tanta paz...

- En tal caso hay que avisar al rey Tohma - sentenció el rey -. Como sus aliados no podemos permitir que los ataquen por sorpresa. En esta ocasión no podremos mantenernos neutrales como la otra vez ya que el matrimonio de Mika nos ata a unos deberes y condiciones inquebrantables.

- Yo iré al reino del sur y podré sobre aviso al rey Tohma - dijo Yuki con voz firme.

- Está bien, una guardia te acompañará...

- Iré yo solo - le interrumpió el rubio.

¡estas loco! No puedes ir tú solo - le dijo su hermano menor.

- Si voy con una guardia llamaré mucho la atención. Es mejor que valla solo y de incógnito.

- Está bien - concedió el rey ante la estupefacta mirada de su hijo menor -. Pero ten cuidado y se prudente.

- Lo seré.

Y tras decir esto fue a prepararse para su viaje. Mientras recogía algo de equipaje en su habitación, pensaba en cual sería la ruta más rápida y segura que podía tomar. No podía correr riesgos de ser descubierto. El rey del norte no sabía que ellos habían descubierto su plan y no podía permitir de ninguna manera que le descubrieran, ahora llevaban ventaja.

- Eiri - dijo Tatsuha desde la puerta.

- Mmmh... - gruñó Yuki para darle a entender que lo escuchaba, pero sin girarse a mirarlo.

- Quiero ir contigo - dijo muy serio.

- No - dijo su hermano aun más serio y seco.

- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan. Te quedarás aquí con nuestro padre. Si las cosas salieran mal y los del reino del norte atacaran antes de tiempo, es mejor que tú estés aquí.

¿y por que no voy yo y te quedas tú- le espetó enfadado. Yuki se dio la vuelta y lo miró a la cara.

¿a que viene tanto interés en ir?

- Siempre estoy encerrado en el castillo, nunca he salido del reino, ni siquiera pude ir a la boda de Mika - esto último lo dijo en voz más baja, como si le doliera pensarlo.

- Embustero - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa mientras volvía a darle la espalda.

¿eh?

- Lo que quieres es ir al reino del sur para poder conocer a tu héroe - le dijo con sorna.

- Puede - dijo con los mofletes colorados , pero también quiero ir a ver a nuestra hermana.

- No te preocupes - dijo Yuki cogiendo su bola y echándosela al hombro -. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte cuando la vea.

Y tras decir esto salió del cuarto dejando a su hermano muy rabioso y enfadado.

-

Llevaba dos días de camino, hacía pocas horas que había pasado la frontera y ahora se encontraba en un gran bosque de árboles tan altos como montañas. Aquel era el camino más corto desde la frontera hasta el castillo, era arriesgado ya que podía ser asaltado en cualquier momento, porque los árboles ofrecían buen escondite.

Cabalgaba a buen paso, y a medida que avanzaba recordaba la última vez que había recorrido aquel camino. Ya hacía cinco años de aquello... cabalgaba desesperado como si le persiguiera un fantasma y quisiera alejarse de él. De aquel fantasma que lo torturaba dulcemente por las noches, un ser con los ojos violetas ¿qué habría sido de él?

En las cartas que les enviaba Mika solo los había mencionado un par de veces y solo de pasada. Por más que lo había intentado, el recuerdo de aquel chico seguía con él, no podía hacer nada para olvidarle. Se había convertido en su secreta obsesión. Por las noches lo veía en sueños, sentado bajo la luz de la luna cantando con su voz dulce y suave. Soñaba que se le acercaba, que se sonreían y que se besaban con pasión y amor mientras sus manos recorrían el mapa de su cuerpo. Aunque a veces esas visiones eran interrumpidas por otras mucho más desagradables. Un cuarto oscuro apenas iluminado por una vela medio consumida... todo envuelto en un silencio sepulcral... un cuerpo inerte en el suelo bañado en sangre... sus manos cubiertas de sangre...

Estaba oscureciendo de modo que se detuvo cerca de un río para pasar la noche. Extendió una manta al lado del fuego y se tumbó a descansar. Solo dormiría unas pocas horas y cuando empezase a clarear partiría de nuevo. Solo tardaría medio día más en llegar al castillo.

El viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles produciendo un sonido sordo que inducía al sueño, como una nana. Yuki estaba tumbado boca arriba con un brazo por encima de la cabeza y una mano en el pecho. La hoguera apenas era a esas alturas unas pocas ascuas que se resistían a apagarse. Unos pasos casi imperceptibles se le acercaron. Una silueta se detuvo a su lado y unas sonrisa se asomó por debajo de la capucha de la capa.

En un rápido movimiento, Yuki hizo caer al desconocido al suelo tras pegarle una patada en los tobillos para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Desenvainó la espada que tenía a su lado cubierta por la manta que lo cubría y llevó el filo al cuello del encapuchado.

¡Eiri para¡soy yo!

¿Tatsuha- preguntó el rubio sin apartar la espada - entonces si que debería matarte...

¿Qué- preguntó el moreno.

- Era broma - dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

- Nunca me ha gustado tu sentido del humor.

- Y a mi nunca me ha gustado tu desobediencia.

¡Mira quien habla! El chico bueno - dijo con sorna.

- Ya vale - le cortó su hermano sentándose en su lecho improvisado ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estaba preocupado por mi hermanito y he venido a cuidarte - dijo con voz y cara inocentes.

- Ahora mismo te vuelves a casa - le espetó Yuki mirándolo con desagrado.

¿Piensas dejarme solo y desvalido en plena noche- contestó el moreno haciendo pucheros.

- Mira, eso de desvalido no te lo crees ni tú, además desde un principio te dije que no quería que vinieras.

- Me da igual - dijo Tatsuha levantando la barbilla , no voy a volver hasta que tu lo hagas. Estamos a medio día del castillo - añadió el moreno al ver las intenciones de su hermano - si deshaces el camino andado para llevarme a la frontera no llegaras hasta pasado mañana.

Yuki le dedicó una mirada fría de odio, pero su hermano no se amedrentó, ya fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas o porque estaba totalmente decidido de ir al castillo.

- Haz lo que quieras - le espetó volviendo a tumbarse y dándole la espalda - pero como me retrases te dejo en medio del camino.

- Siii - gritó Tatsuha levantando un puño en el aire en señal de victoria -. No te preocupes hermanito no te retrasaré.

- Duérmete ya - le espetó Yuki, empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión.

-

Habían cabalgado desde el amanecer y el sol ya estaba bastante alto. El camino había sido un tanto tedioso para el rubio. Tatsuha no podía estar demasiado tiempo sin hablar así que cada cinco minutos de silencio empezaba a hablarle de su héroe de toda la vida: el capitán Ryuichi Sakuma. Solo lo había visto una vez cuando era pequeño y este había ido al castillo de su padre para entregarle un mensaje. Lo había dejado profundamente impresionado y desde entonces había deseado ser como él. Se sabía de memoria todas sus hazañas y victorias. Y nunca se cansaba de contarlas, daba igual a quien. Cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo cinco minutos acababa enterándose de todo lo que el moreno tenía que decir y más.

Casi al mediodía ya habían llegado al bosque que rodeaba la ciudad que se extendía a los pies del castillo. En aquel bosque los árboles eran distintos al resto del reino, eran más altos, más gruesos y más resistentes.

- Es increíble que puedan haber árboles así - comentó Tatsuha mirando hacia arriba intentando distinguir la copa de los árboles.

- Si, muy interesante - dijo Yuki sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho su hermano. Lo cierto es que siempre le daba la razón como los locos.

- Oye ¿queda mucho- le preguntó su hermano menor.

- Solo un rato más.

Continuaron en silencio un rato pero algo les llamó la atención. El sonido inconfundible de dos espadas al chocar. Siguiendo el sonido de los golpes llegaron a un pequeño claro. En el habían dos chicos peleando. Uno era alto y tenía el cabello largo y liso hasta los hombros recogidos en una coleta, sus ropas eran sencillas, pero de calidad, debía tener unos 20 años. El otro, más bajo, llevaba un extraño gorro en la cabeza y vestía una camisa amplia y unos pantalones ceñidos hasta las rodillas; este además de bajo parecía más joven. Ambos luchaban con brío sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos príncipes. Sin embargo, el chico del cabello marrón parecía más experimentado que su rival. Con un rápido movimiento, la espada del más joven calló al suelo a varios metros de él.

- Creo que he ganado - dijo el joven de cabellos marrones apuntándole directamente al corazón.

¡Quieto- gritó Tatsuha, y antes de que Yuki pudiera hacer o decir nada, se había lanzado contra él hiriéndole el brazo izquierdo.

Los dos morenos lucharon por unos segundos, aunque Tatsuha llevaba las de ganar. No porque fuera más fuertes sino porque el otro estaba cansado y herido. El chico de la coleta tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó de espaldas al suelo desarmado. Tatsuha estaba a punto de asestarle un mandoble cuando su espada fue detenida por otra.

El joven del extraño gorro se había interpuesto entre ellos parando el golpe. La fuerza del impacto hizo que su gorra cayera al suelo revelando una larga trenza de color azul cielo. El joven... o mejor dicho LA joven le dirigió una mirada fulminante y le gritó:

¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo!

Tatsuha estaba un poco sorprendido ante aquella revelación. Ante él había una chica de unos 17 años, cabellos azules y ojos violetas mirándolo con odio y rabia. En aquel instante Tatsuha sintió como su corazón latía violentamente.

- Maiko, cálmate - le pidió el chico que aun yacía en el suelo mientras se intentaba poner en pie. La manga de su camisa estaba desgarrada y ensangrentada.

¿Qué me calme- gritó la chica aun más enfadada ¡casi te corta el brazo Hiro!

- Solo es un corte de nada

- Un corte de nada, claro - le replicó con sarcasmo ¿Y se puede saber quien demonios eres tú?

- Pues... yo... - por primera vez en su vida a Tatsuha no le salían las palabras.

¿Y vosotros quienes sois- preguntó Yuki adelantándose y saliendo de la sombra de los árboles. Maiko empuñó la espada con fuerza dispuesta a defenderse.

- Yo he preguntado primero - dijo la chica con rabia.

- Y yo después - replicó el rubio en tono frío haciendo que la chica se enfadara más.

- Yo soy el sargento Hiroshi Nakano - dijo el moreno cuando ya estuvo en pie. La chica lo miró sorprendida, pero ella también sabía que si no intervenía alguien podían pasarse así todo el día y parte de la noche - ella es Maiko Shindo.

- Yo soy Yuki Eiri y el es mi hermano Tatsuha.

¿Yuki Eiri- repitió la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos y bajando la espada.

¿Sabes quien...- empezó a decir Hiro mirándola desconcertado. Pero la chica se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabara de decir una palabrota ¡ah, no! No hagas eso - dijo el chico con un tono de desesperación en la voz. La chica simplemente bajó la mirada y envainó la espada. El joven sargento suspiró resignado y se dirigió a los dos hermanos ¿qué os trae por estas tierras?

- Traemos un mensaje para el rey Tohma - explicó Yuki mientras observaba a la chica con curiosidad mientras vendaba la herida de su amigo con un pañuelo. Ella simplemente le dirigió una mirada que no supo como catalogar. Era como si le acabaran de confirmar algo que ya temía que pasaría desde hacía tiempo.

- Os conduciremos al castillo - dijo la chica cruzando el claro y acercándose a un par de caballos que estaban atados.

¿pero que dices- exclamó Hiro -. No sabemos...

- Yo lo sé - dijo ella con un tono serio en la voz que no admitía réplicas.

- Vale - Le espetó el sargento mientras subía a su caballo - pero allá te las entiendas cuando lleguemos...

Sin decir nada más los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el palacio. Por el camino Yuki se dio cuenta de que la chica lo miraba de reojo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera salirle otra cabeza o algo así. Sin duda alguna era la hermana melliza de aquel que le había robado el corazón y la razón. Solo había hablado con ella una vez y a penas le había dicho una frase, pero aun la recordaba, porque su rostro era igual al de él. De lo que también se dio cuenta fue de que su hermano la miraba embobado con las mejillas sonrosadas. Suspiró. Tatsuha llevaba de cabeza a muchas chicas, pero era la primera vez que él iba tras una. Hiro también los miraba con desconfianza y no podía evitar la desagradable sensación de que ya los había visto antes, pero no sabía donde.

Finalmente llegaron a palacio. Un par de soldados los interceptaron.

- Sargento Hiro, estáis herido - exclamó un soldado.

- Solo es un corte - respondió bajando del caballo.

¿Quién os acompaña- preguntó el otro con el ceño fruncido Yuki y Tatsuha aun llevaban puestas las capuchas de las capas.

- Unos mensajeros - contestó Maiko mientras descabalgaba también, mirando de reojo a Hiro que asintió con la cabeza.

- Necesitamos ver alguna identificación - insistió el segundo guarda.

- Aquí la tienes - dijo Yuki mostrándole un pequeño escudo que llevaba en el interior de la capa.

- Pero si eso es... - dijo el primer guardia muy sorprendido.

- El escudo de la familia Uesugi - sentenció el rubio -. Tenemos que ver inmediatamente al rey.

- Acompañadme - dijo Hiro caminando hacia las puertas del castillo.

- Pero sargento... su brazo...

- No es nada - les cortó Hiro.

Los cuatro llegaron a la entrada, atravesaron los pasillos y llegaron al salón del trono. Dentro encontraron al rey, a la reina, al consejero K y al capitán Sakuma. Parecían muy sorprendidos ante la aparición de los mensajeros encapuchados.

- Señor - dijo Hiro tras ponerse firme, Maiko se quedó juntó a los mensajeros sin decir nada -. Estos hombres tienen un mensaje para vos del rey Uesugi.

¿De mi padre- preguntó Mika preocupada mientras se ponía en pie.

¿Qué mensaje traéis- preguntó el rey mientras los encapuchados seguían inmóviles.

- El rey dice que a ver cuando os decidís a darle nietos - dijo Tatsuha quitándose la capucha. Hiro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ante el descaro del moreno.

¡Tatsuha- exclamó la reina lanzándose en sus brazos.

- Ay, me aplastas - se quejó el moreno.

¿pero que estas haciendo aquí hermano- preguntó ella cogiéndole la cara entre las manos para observarlo. Hacía cinco años que no lo veía y estaba tan mayor y tan guapo.

- Acompañar a este para que no se pierda - dijo señalando al otro con el pulgar. Yuki se quitó la capa y su hermana se quedó muy sorprendida.

- Eiri... - musitó.

- Hermana - se limitó a decir el rubio.

- Hiro, Maiko, venid conmigo - dijo el capitán Sakuma.

- Si, señor - dijeron los dos y le siguieron saliendo de la sala.

-

¿Por qué no me dijiste quienes eran- le espetó Hiro a Maiko, mientras Ayaka le curaba la herida. Estaban sentados en el salón donde las doncellas se reunían en sus ratos libres. Ryuichi les había pedido que no dijeran a nadie que los príncipes Uesugi habían ido en persona y que Hiro fuera a curarse el brazo.

- No lo creí prudente - contestó la chica.

¿que- preguntó él desconcertado ¡auhh!

- Lo siento - se disculpó la chica ¿de verdad han venido los dos?

- Si - afirmó la niña

- Me extraña que el príncipe Eiri le haya dejada venir con él. Nunca le ha gustado viajar con gente.

- Parece que le conoces muy bien - dijo Hiro con voz seria.

- Bueno, los conozco de toda la vida - dijo la chica ruborizada -. De todas formas a este paso, al final no os van a dejar salir del castillo.

¿por qué- preguntó Maiko extrañada.

- Porque últimamente siempre volvéis heridos.

- Solo son rasguños - protestó la chica.

¿rasguños¡Hiro casi se queda sin brazo!

- Eso ha sido culpa del príncipe Tatsuha. Se pensó que Hiro iba a matarme y por poco lo mata a él.

- Ya pero ¿que me dices de tu hermano- le insistió Ayaka.

- Eso fue un accidente. Shuichi perdió pie y al caer se torció la muñeca. Solo eso.

- Pues maldita la gracia que le ha hecho al profesor Sakano. Al final le haréis salir canas.

- Es que es muy nervioso - dijo la chica con un suspiro - se preocupa en exceso.

- Por cierto ¿donde está Shuichi- dijo el sargento cuando Ayaka acabó de atar en vendaje.

-

En el aula de música solo se escuchaba el sonido de un piano acompañado por una voz dulce y armoniosa.

- Muy bien Shuichi - dijo el hombre de gafas al acabar la canción -. Has mejorado mucho, en estas semanas.

- Como que practicar es lo único que hago - remugó el chico de cabellos rosados mientras bebía un trago de agua para calmar la irritación de la garganta -. Odio las escalas. No entiendo por que no he podido ir hoy con Hiro y Maiko. Mi muñeca está mucho mejor - dijo el chico levantando el brazo vendado.

- De eso nada - le riñó el profesor mientras guardaba las partituras en una carpeta -. Apenas puedes tocar cuatro estrofas al piano sin que empieces a hacer muecas por la muñeca. Dudo que puedas empuñar una espada. De todas formas estabas algo atrasado en comparación con el nivel de tu hermana, con estas clases extras la alcanzarás antes de que se te cure del todo la herida.

- Está bien - aceptó el chico haciendo pucheros con la boca.

- No entiendo por que el capitán os mandó a practicar esgrima - dijo el profesor muy molesto. Shuichi sonrió disimuladamente. Estaba convencido de que quejarse era el hobby favorito de su profesor -. No sois soldados ni queréis serlo y nuestro reino ha mantenido la paz por muchos años.

- Somos los ahijados del capitán de la guardia real, sería muy extraño que no supiéramos defendernos.

- Hablas igual que Sakuma - dijo con disgusto.

- De todas formas a mi me gusta... y así no hago solo cosas de chicas - esto último lo susurró con algo de rencor.

El profesor lo observó muy serio y sonrió. Así que era eso lo que le preocupaba... a sus 17 años Shuichi conservaba cara de niño, cuerpo pequeño, delgada y fino, tenía la misma estatura que su hermana y su voz no era grabe de hombre, pero tampoco aflautada como de niño. Sabía que siempre lo habían confundido con una chica, desde pequeño y eso tenía un poco acomplejado al pelirosa. Tal vez por eso había aceptado con tantas ganas practicar con la espada... para hacer cosas de hombres.

- Venga, por hoy ya es suficiente. Te dejo marcharte antes, pero solo esta vez y que no sirva de precedente - le dijo levantando un dedo muy serio.

- Siiii - dijo el chico con su dulce sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta -. Muchas gracias profesor.

Shuichi bajó las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Entonces se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Con la mirada perdida en el suelo y cara de concentración. De pronto, levantó la cara y miró hacia un lado del corredor.

¿Ya han vuelto?

Y tras murmurar estas palabras echó a correr por el pasadizo. Bajó un tramo de escaleras cruzó otro pasillo y otro tramo más de escaleras hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraban los aposentos de los sirvientes. Al llegar a una puerta doble llamó y entró sin esperar respuesta.

¡La li ho! Maiko, Hiro - dijo casi canturreando los nombres.

- Hola hermano - dijo Maiko con una sonrisa tan dulce como la de él.

- Ya tardabas en llegar - dijo Hiro.

- El profesor Sakano me ha dejado salir antes - dijo sentándose junto a su hermana.

- Siempre me ha extrañado esa compenetración que tenéis - comentó Ayaka mientras guardaba el botiquín en un armario.

¿para que querías...- empezó a preguntar Shucihi señalando el armario, pero entonces se percató de que Hiro tenía el brazo vendado y la camisa manchada de sangre que descansaba en el respaldo de una silla ¿pero que te ha pasado!

- Un pequeño incidente - dijo el moreno poniéndose una camisa limpia.

- Maiko... - dijo con voz de disgusto.

¡Oye! Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

¿entonces como se ha herido?

- Me hirió Tatsuha Uesugi - explicó Hiro. Le sorprendió bastante ver como Maiko se ponía pálida.

¿el hermano más pequeño de la reina- preguntó Shuichi confundido señalando con los dedos hacia la pared - pero no estaba en el reino del sur oeste.

- Ahora está en el del sur - dijo Ayaka cogiendo la ensangrentada camisa de Hiro y examinándola. Con algo de jabón de Perrlat la sangre saltaría enseguida, pero coserla sin que se notara sería más difícil...

¿está aquí¿en el castillo?

- Pues claro - contestó Hiro.

¿y que hace aquí?

- Ha venido con su hermano para traer un mensaje...

¡Hiro- protestó Maiko algo enfadada.

- Ya sé que el capitán nos ha dicho que no se lo dijéramos a nadie, pero Shuichi no se chivará y de todas formas acabará por cruzárselos en los pasillos. Y al príncipe Eiri o Yuki, ya lo conoce...

Maiko respondió con un sonido indiferente de la garganta mientras miraba a su hermano muy seria. Shuichi también estaba serio y se contemplaba las manos como si de pronto las encontrara increíblemente interesantes.

CONTINUARÁ...

Vale, antes de que las fans de la pareja RyuichixTatsuha se me echen a la yugular (como hizo Neko. Tendríais que haber visto la cara de mosqueo que me puso, ni la madre de Shin-chan en su versión Sayan da tanto miedo), diré que no puedo poner esa pareja en este fic, porque tengo otros planes para el vocalista de NG. No me apedreéis pliiis ;-; ya lo entenderéis más adelante.

Neko-chan¡eso es mentira! Yo no me parezco a Misae ò.ó

¿y el grito que me echaste que?

Neko-chan: je je je :P ¡Y menudo carácter que tiene la chica! parecía que se fuera a comer a Tatsu-chan con patatas fritas XD

¿cómo reaccionarías si estuvieran a punto de descalabrar a tu mejor amigo?

Neko-chan: pos también.

En fin, pasamos a contestar...

Reviws:

luna-tejedora: me alegro de que te gustase la forma en que se encontraron :D Si, ya se que Yuki se fue muy pronto, pero como ves ya a regresado y no ha vueto solo. han pasado 5 años desde su primer encuentro pero ninguno de los dos se olvidó del otro je je...

Claudiña¡aquí está el capi 5! espero que también te guste y en cuento a lo que iba a hacer Yuki... Shuichi solo tenía 12 años, demasiado niño... pero ahora ya tiene 17 jeje es que ponerlos a hacer "cositas" antes de los 15 me da mucho reparo -., de 16 para arriba aun aun.

Arigato nanoda! Ja nee!


	6. cap 6

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 6

La sala del trono era una habitación rectangular de proporciones inmensas. Muros de piedra clara y columnas redondas tras los tronos un gran tapiz con el escudo de la familia real bordado. Altos ventanales lo iluminaban con la brillante luz del medio día.

El rey y la reina estaban sentados en sus tronos. A la derecha del rey Tohma estaba el consejero K. Ante el trono estaban los príncipes Yuki y Tatsuha. Todos estaban callados y muy serios.

La puerta lateral de la sala se abrió y entró el capitán Sakuma. Hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, para indicarle que los dos jóvenes ya no estaban cerca.

Bien ¿qué mensaje traéis- preguntó Tohma entrelazando sus dedos con cara seria.

Hace tres días - empezó a contar Yuki - llegó a palacio un soldado que provenía de un puesto de guardia de la frontera del norte. Nos dijo que habían detectado movimientos sospechosos en el otro bando y que mandaron a un grupo de soldados a investigar. Solo regresó uno, herido de muerte. Este soldado les contó que se estaba reuniendo un ejercito en secreto y que este ejercito tiene intenciones de ataca el reino del sur.

¿estas seguro de lo que dices- preguntó Tohma con la cara sombría.

Completamente. El rey del norte planea declararos la guerra.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar ¿por qué después de tantos años regresaban las hostilidades?

lo primero será asegurarse de esas noticias.

¿acaso dudáis de nosotros- preguntó Tatsuha molesto.

Claro que no - dijo Tohma con una sonrisa, en verdad aquel joven tenía fuego en el cuerpo, como todos los Uesugi , pero si hay algún problema prefiero solucionarlo por la vía diplomática. La guerra siempre ha de ser la última opción. Lo primero sería contactar con el rey del norte y aclarar la situación. Mandaré a unos mensajeros pidiéndole una audiencia.

Es peligroso, el rey del norte nunca ha tenido palabra - intervino Sakuma. En sus ojos había un rastro de odio y rencor que Yuki no pasó inadvertido.

Ya lo sé, viejo amigo. Pero no pienso implicar a mi pueblo y al suyo en una guerra como la de hace 20 años. Enviaré a alguien para concertar una reunión y hablar con él.

De todas formas - insistió el capitán , vos también tendríais que reunir al ejercito, por si acaso.

Estoy deacuerdo con el capitán - dijo su esposa.

Pero si el rey del norte se entera de que vos también habéis convocado al ejercito puede alegar que vos empezasteis con las hostilidades y entonces la guerra estallaría inevitablemente.

Por eso lo haremos con el mayor sigilo posible - dijo el rey con una sonrisa un tanto fría.

Como usted ordene - dijo Sakuma y salió del salón del trono.

K, llama a Sanka creo que el será el mejor para ir ha hablar con el rey del norte.

Si, señor - y también salió del salón. Tohma dedicó a sus cuñados una sonrisa un tanto triste -. Es lamentable que la única forma de vernos sea esta.

Estoy deacuerdo - dijo Tatsuha.

Llamaré a las doncellas para que os preparen unas habitaciones - dijo Mika poniéndose en pie - y mientras tanto me gustaría hablar con vosotros. Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos...

Mientras tanto en el jardín central del castillo, los mellizos hablaban algo serios.

¿y que vas a hacer- preguntó Maiko.

No puedo hacer nada. Esperaré hasta que se vaya y punto. El castillo es grande, yo estaré en un lado y él en el otro.

¿No crees que eso es un poco infantil?

¿y que otra cosa puedo hacer- preguntó desesperado. Su hermana lo miró con compasión sin saber que responder -. Me da miedo...

Pero Shuichi, no tienes porque temer. Solo son sueños...

Se nota que tú no los tienes - murmuró enfadado.

¡Oye no es preciso que me hables así! No me gusta que me desprecien- le espetó indignada.

Venga no te enfades - le pidió su hermano, pero la chica se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo a paso ligero. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la puerta tropezó con alguien y calló de culo al suelo.

Ay, ay, ay - se quejó llevándose la mano a la rabadilla.

Lo siento, no te vi - se disculpó una voz suave mientras una mano se tendía ante ella.

No importa, no miraba por donde... iba - Maiko se quedó sorprendida al ver a quien pertenecía la mano. Allí estaba Tatsuha con su mejor sonrisa, a un lado Yuki que la miraba con aquella expresión fría y distante y al otro lado Ayaka.

¿Te has hecho daño- preguntó Ayaka acercándose a su amiga.

No estoy bien - contestó mientras se levantaba sin hacer caso de la mano de Tatsuha.

Hermana, espera - dijo la voz de Shuichi "¡no vengas aquí!" pensó la chica, pero ya era tarde. Su hermano estaba a su lado con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Vaya, así que sois dos - exclamó Tatsuha , nunca había conocido a un par de gemelas.

El rostro de Shuichi se ensombreció al instante. Ayaka puso cara de dolor y Yuki lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ni las conocerás - le espetó Maiko con verdadera mala leche. Cogió a Shuichi de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras escaleras arriba.

¿y ahora por qué se enfada- preguntó el moreno desconcertado rascándose la nuca.

Porque acabas de confundir a su hermano con una chica - explicó Ayaka con una sonrisa forzada.

¿hermano¿es un chico!

Así es - confirmó la chica mientras continuaban caminando rumbo a sus habitaciones -. La verdad es que no eres el primero que confunde a Shuichi con una chica, su aspecto es demasiado... delicado, por decirlo de alguna manera. El pobre está bastante acomplejado por eso.

Vaya... - dijo Tatsuha sintiéndose mal por haberlo ofendido.

Tiene la misma cara que su hermana, es normal que la gente piense que son gemelas y no mellizos.

Llegaron a un corredor con ventanales a un lado y puertas al otro.

Esta será tu habitación Tatsuha - dijo la chica abriendo la puerta - y esta de al lado la suya Eiri.

Es la misma que ocupé cuando la boda de Mika - murmuró.

Así es, es una de las mejores habitaciones de la parte baja del castillo.

Pues me gusta más la mía - dijo el moreno tumbándose sobre la cama de su hermano.

Entonces vete a la tuya - le espetó mientras salía al balcón.

Estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Y sin poderse contener miró hacia arriba, al balcón donde había visto a Shuichi por primera vez hacía cinco años. Sin embargo aquel balcón si que había cambiado. Las puertas estaban abiertas y unas ondulantes cortinas amarillas cubrían la entrada. Tanto la barandilla como las paredes que rodeaban la puerta estaban cubiertas por una enredadera llena de unas extrañas flores de color violeta. En aquel instante una de aquellas flores se desprendió de la rama y calló a sus pies. Yuki la recogió y la examinó con detenimiento, jamás había visto una flor así.

Es una Lirla - le dijo Ayaka - son unas flores muy extrañas que solo crecen en determinados lugares. Son muy difíciles de encontrar por aquí.

¿y estas?

Los mellizos las plantaron expresamente - dijo con un tono melancólico y los ojos llenos de pena. Yuki separó los labios para decir algo...

¿y ese balcón- preguntó Tatasuha interrumpiéndolos.

Son los dormitorios de los mellizos, están comunicados por dentro y por el balcón, así que no podría decirte cual es de cual porque siempre están cambiándose de sitio - explicó la chica.

Son un poco hiperactivos - en aquel instante el estómago de Tatsuha gruñó ferozmente.

Ahora que ya sabéis cuales son vuestros cuartos, os llevaré al comedor - dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa.

Los dos la siguieron hasta el interior, pero antes de salir del balcón Yuki echó un último vistazo al balcón de arriba.

Shuichi estaba tirado en la cama con cara de depresión profunda. Maiko sentada a su lado intentaba consolarlo.

Venga Shuichi. No te pongas así.

¿y como me voy a poner- preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

Oh, vamos no es para tanto.

¡Me confundió con una chica- le dijo con desesperación sentándose en la cama.

No es la primera vez que te pasa.

Pero no es lo mismo. Cuando me lo decían de pequeño era una cosa. Los niños y las niñas se parecen. Pero ya tengo 17 años ¿es que no se nota que soy un hombre?

A mi me sigues pareciendo un niño - dijo ella con sinceridad.

Tú lo has dicho NIÑO, es decir un CHICO. Si me echaran menos edad me daría igual, pero...

Venga deja de torturarte de una vez - le pidió su hermana mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo.

¿en que me parezco yo a una chica, a ver- insistió.

Pues... eres bastante bajo en comparación con otros chicos de nuestra edad.

Tanaka es más bajito que yo.

Pero Tanaka tiene bigote desde los doce años.

Es cierto...

Eres bastante delgado y tus hombros no son muy anchos.

Ushiro también es flaco.

Él mide casi dos metros - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Solo conocían a los sirvientes del castillo y los cadetes de la academia. Pero entre ellos no había nadie que se pareciera a Shuichi -. Yo creo que es por el pelo.

¿el pelo? Pero si lo llevo corto.

No me refiero a su largo, sino a su color. El rosa siempre se asocia a las chicas. Tal vez si te lo tiñeras...

A mi me gusta este color, no pienso cambiarlo - protestó Shuichi.

A mi también me gusta, pero entonces no te quejes más de que te confundan - dijo la chica algo seria.

Está bien... - aceptó sintiéndose vencido - pero es que a veces creo que me voy a volver loco y además esos sueños...

Maiko sintió estremecerse a su hermano.

Siento mucho no poder ayudarte con eso, tal vez deberías hablar con alguien...

Ni de coña - dijo el chico sentándose en la cama -. Si alguien se entera de que sueño eso, pensaran que soy un enfermo.

Yo no pienso que seas un enfermo, pero me preocupa no poder hacer nada... y encima, ahora él está aquí - gruñó más para si misma que para su hermano.

Shuichi se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón, por un momento le pareció ver algo que se movía en el balón de abajo. Pero allí no había nada. Entonces recordó por un segundo aquella noche, justo la víspera de la boda del rey. Cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Él estaba cantando a los seres invisibles para que les concedieran un día soleado y hermoso a los novios. Al mirar hacia abajo vio que algo se movía y se encontró con un muchacho alto y rubio. Sintió curiosidad. Nunca lo había visto antes y sin embargo se le hacía extrañamente conocido. Vio que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, unos ojos de un precioso color dorado, y Shuichi pensó que lo habría despertado. Le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa y volvió a entrar en su cuarto. Al día siguiente había averiguado su nombre y su identidad, pero Yuki Eiri se marchó al alba sin ni siquiera despedirse de nadie (ni siquiera de su hermana). Unos días después empezó a tener aquellos sueños.  
Soñaba que estaba cantando y que Yuki se le acercaba con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto lo habían sorprendido. Al principio solo era eso se le acercaba y le miraba, con el tiempo la proximidad fue mayor. Se le acercaba, lo abrazaba y lo besaba apasionadamente y... y entonces se despertaba asustado y empapado de sudor.

¿por qué demonios tenía que soñar con aquello¿qué clase de mente calenturienta tenía? Estaba asustado ¿cómo no estarlo? Apena había cruzado cuatro palabras con él y el rubio se le presentaba en sueños de aquella manera. Pero... - pensó llevándose la mano a los labios - aunque le costara reconocerlo, en el fondo se sentía muy bien cuando Yuki lo besaba...

¡SHUICHI!

¿Qué- preguntó sobresaltado. Al volverse se encontró frente a la mirada furiosa de su hermana.

Te estoy llamando desde hace rato ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

Aquí - dijo señalándose la cabeza con ambos dedos índices y una sonrisa inocentona.

Déjalo. Es hora de comer, vamos.

Y los dos salieron del dormitorio rumbo al comedor. Ellos comían con los sirvientes siempre, todos en el castillo les tenían mucho cariño y eran un poco los hijos de todos.

Al llegar al comedor lo encontraron medio vacío como siempre a esas horas. Los sirvientes tenían turnos para comer, así no tenían que dejar a medias la comida para ir a atender una llamada. Los mellizos siempre comían en el turno de Ayaka, pero no la encontraron en la mesa.

¿No ha bajado Ayaka todavía- preguntó Maiko sentándose junto a Tanaka, un chico con bigote que se encargaba de las caballerías.

No - dijo mientras engullía la comida. Tenía mucho apetito para su tamaño.

Seguramente estará liada con la llegada de los mensajeros - comentó Ushiro estirando su larguísimo brazo para coger la cesta del pan que estaba al menos a un metro de él -. Se los han encargado.

¿Mensajeros- preguntó Shuichi desconcertado mientras le pasaba una bandeja con patatas a su hermana.

¿No te has enterado- dijo Tanaka dando un largo trago - mmmh, que bueno... Esta mañana han llegado dos mensajeros del reino del sur oeste. Menudos caballos tienen allí, son los más fuertes de todo el mundo creado por los espíritus naturales. Pero son muy testarudos...

Te estás desviando - le cortó Ushiro que conocía de sobras a su amigo y sabía que cuando se ponía a hablar de caballos no paraba.

Pues eso. Que han venido trayendo un mensaje para el rey.

¿Los mensajeros...- empezó Shuichi mirando a su hermana con cara de pregunta y ella simplemente asintió.

Vosotros dos sabéis algo ¿cierto- inquirió Tanaka. Conocía muy bien aquellas miradas cómplices.

Lo que nos acabas de contar - replicó Maiko sin apartar la vista de su plato al notar que su hermano iba a decir algo. Shuichi disimuló dándole un mordisco al pan.

Mentirosos - murmuró Tanaka.

Venga, déjalo estar - pidió Ushiro. Cuando los mellizos hacían pacto de silencio no había quien les hiciera soltar prenda -. Bueno, yo me voy ya.

Espera, me voy contigo - dijo Tanaka con una manzana en la boca mientras corría detrás del chico más alto -. "No vemo lego".

Hasta luego - dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

Se quedaron solos en el comedor y cuando ya estaban tomando algo de postre, apareció Ayaka. Se sentó delante de los chicos y les dedicó una sonrisa.

Si que has tardado hoy - comentó Shuichi acercándole una bandeja.

Me han encargado otra tarea - comentó la chica bebiendo un trago de agua.

La de niñera - dijo Maiko, ante tal comentario Ayaka se atragantó.

¿como- preguntó al recuperar el aliento.

Tanaka nos ha contado que te han puesto "al cuidado de los mensajeros".

Tanaka es un cotilla - protestó la morena secándose la cara.

¿Nadie sabe...? Quiero decir...

Nadie debe saberlo - dijo Ayaka muy seria.

¿Pero por qué- insistió Shuichi.

Porque lo ha dicho el capitán - sentenció Maiko y Shuichi no insistió más. Lo que decía el capitán iba a misa.

Yuki y Tatsuha caminaban por uno de los corredores de la parte central del castillo. Llevaban tres días en el castillo. No sabían nada del mensajero que Tohma había enviado pero de todas formas todavía era pronto.

En todo aquel tiempo Tatsuha solo había visto a los mellizos de lejos, ya que en cuanto se acercaba desaparecían como por arte de magia. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos le había perdonado el "desliz".

No sé por que se comportan así. No fue para tanto y un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Pues según veo, ellos no piensan igual.

Bah, seguro que tu también lo confundiste - protestó el menor de los Uesugi.

No, no lo hice porque ya sabía que era un chico.

Me refiero a la primera vez que lo viste, cuando se casó Mika.

Yuki pensó en el momento en el que lo vio sentado en el balcón bajo la luz de la luna. Recordó que había pensado que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural y que incluso había dudado en si lo había visto de verdad. Pero estaba completamente seguro de que siempre había pensado en él como en un chico.

Entonces también pensé que era un chico - dijo mirando a su hermano, pero entonces se percató de la extraña mirada que le dirigía ¿que miras?

Tu cara - dijo mirándolo suspicazmente , has puesto una expresión muy peculiar cuando estabas pensando en él...

No digas tonterías - protestó Yuki echando a andar.

Su hermano tuvo que apretar el paso para poder seguirlo, la mirada que había visto en Eiri... ¿podría ser...?

Sin percatarse habían llegado hasta la galería superior que rodeaba el patio de entrenamiento. Al otro lado, pudieron distinguir a un grupo de sirvientas que hacían coro y se reían en voz baja mientras miraban hacia abajo.

¿algo interesante, señoritas- preguntó Tatsuha con voz suave. Al instante todas las chicas se dieron la vuelta sobresaltadas.

No, nada - dijo una de ellas muy nerviosa.

Tan solo hablábamos - siguió otra.

Aunque en realidad ninguna sabía quienes eran ellos en realidad, no podían evitar tener la sensación de que se trataba de gente importante y que las hubieran pillado hablando, sin hacer sus deberes, las hacía pensar en un posible castigo.

tenemos que volver a nuestras tareas - dijo la que parecía más mayor inclinando la cabeza, y como si esa hubiera sido la señal todas las doncellas inclinaron la cabeza y cada una se escabulló por un sitio.

Es interesante el efecto que causas en las sirvientas - bromeó Yuki con una sonrisa ácida.

Han huido por que te han visto a ti, siempre causas ese efecto en las personas - le replicó su hermano con una sonrisa descarada -. Si hubiera venido solo no se hubieran marchado.

Yuki iba a responderle algo hiriente cuando un grito en el patio los hizo asomarse. Abajo estaban el capitán, el sargento Hiro y los mellizos. Al parecer estaban practicando con la espada por parejas, Hiro con Maiko y Ryuichi con Shuichi.

En aquel momento, la espada de Shuichi estaba en el suelo y el chico se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo. El capitán le dijo algo a Hiro y el chico asintió mientras él y Shuichi se dirigían a la entrada del castillo.

Debe de haberse herido - comentó Tatsuha en voz alta, pero al girarse para mirar a su hermano se dio cuenta de que este no estaba ¿pero donde...?

No terminó la frase. Abajo empezó a escucharse el sonido de las espadas al chocar, Maiko y Hiro habían reanudado el entrenamiento. El joven príncipe los estuvo observando largo rato. Ciertamente Maiko tenía mucho talento en aquella disciplina. Ayaka le había comentado que Maiko se tomaba muy enserio tanto las clases que recibía del profesor Sakano como las que recibía de su tutor. Que era una chica sensata y responsable, aunque de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar por la actitud de su hermano y empezaban a hacer chiquilladas.

Pensó que era admirable su manejo de la espada, ya se lo había parecido en el bosque. Su pequeño tamaño y sus movimientos ágiles le permitía escurrirse con facilidad, era un blanco demasiado pequeño y móvil para que la tocaran.

Maiko, eres un pequeño ángel - murmuró Tatsuha con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón lleno de dicha.

Mientras tanto en el salón de las sirvientas, Shuichi era atendido por Ayaka. Al parecer todavía no se había recuperado del todo de su lesión y al entrenar con la espada su muñeca se había resentido y no pudo esquivar el mandoble del capitán. Como resultado ahora tenía un corte no muy profundo en el mismo brazo. Por suerte el capitán había podido reducir la fuerza del golpe a tiempo, o de lo contrario Shuichi se hubiera quedado sin brazo.

Bueno esto ya estí dijo Ayaka tras anudar el vendaje.

Gracias - dijo Shuichi volviendo a colocarse bien la manga de la camisa.

Tendrías que habértela quitado - replicó la morena , ahora está más manchada que antes.

Tenía frío - contestó Shuichi sin mirarla a la cara.

¿frío o vergüenza de que te viera sin camisa- Shuichi se limitó a ponerse colorado.

Ayaka soltó una carcajada divertida ante la reacción de su amigo ¿cómo podía continuar siendo tan inocente y cándido?

La puerta se abrió y entró el profesor Sakano hecho un manojo de nervios.

¡SHUICHI- gritó sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes ¿qué ha pasado¿estás bien¿dónde estás herido...?

No se preocupe profesor - intentó calmarlo el chico mientras él le examinaba el brazo vendado - solo ha sido un rasguño, no es nada serio.

Un rasguño, una herida sin importancia... esto no puede seguir así. Cada vez que coges una espada acabas herido, no deberías continuar practicando algo tan peligroso...

El capitán... - intentó decir Shuichi pero el profesor Sakano lo interrumpió.

El capitán es un inconsciente. No comprende que no deberías hacer ciertas cosas... - Shuichi abrió la boca para protestar, en un momento a él lo había llamado inútil y a su tutor irresponsable. Pero no pudo decir nada.

¿y por que no?

Capitán - en la puerta de la sala estaba el capitán Ryuichi y miraba con ojos centelleantes al hombre de las gafas , es más que obvio que Shuichi no puede hacer estas actividades. Sería mejor que se centrara en los estudios. Tiene demasiado talento para desperdiciarlo jugando a los duelos.

Shuichi puede hacer todo lo que quiera. Tiene la suficiente capacidad para llevar a cabo ambas actividades.

Eso ya lo sé, pero no considero adecuado que exponga su integridad física inútilmente...

¿y según usted que sería lo adecuado¿encerrarlo en la biblioteca y no dejarlo salir? Puede que para usted sea lo más conveniente, pero le recuerdo que el tutor de Shuichi soy yo y seré yo quien decida si es conveniente o no que siga practicando esgrima... O estudiando.

Ante está clara indirecta el profesor Sakano se puso rojo de rabia, pero no dijo nada y salió del salón sin mirar a los presentes.

Shuichi suspiró, no le gustaba que la gente peleara y menos si él era el causante de la discusión. Ayaka le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró:

No te sientas mal, no es tu culpa.

Gracias - dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Después la chica salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

¿Cómo está tu brazo- preguntó el capitán sentándose a su lado.

Bien. Solo fue un corte.

Me habías dicho que ya no te dolía el brazo.

Y no me dolía, seguramente sujeté mal la espada y la muñeca se resintió - Shuichi bajó la mirada al suelo ¿Por qué diantres tenía que ser tan debilucho y torpe? Y encima había hecho que los dos volvieran a discutir.

Escúchame - le dijo el capitán mientras le sujetaba la barbilla con la mano y lo obligaba a levantar la cara , no quiero que te sientas responsable. Tú no tienes la culpa de que discuta con el profesor Sakano - Shuichi abrió la boca para decir algo pero el capitán lo interrumpió -. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se enfrentan dos ideas opuestas. Generalmente saltan chispas. Pero eso es cosa nuestra ¿entendido?

Si señor - contestó Shuichi con una media sonrisa.

¿qué clase de sonrisa es esa- exclamó él capitán fingiendo enfado y sin más se puso a hacerle cosquillas. Shuichi se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Ja jaja... No, no ,no... jajaja... por... por favor... Ryuichi... jajaja...

¿prometes no volver a poner esa cara de cordero degollado?

Jajaja... si... jajaja...

Te tomo la palabra - dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del asiento.

¿cenaremos juntos hoy- preguntó Shuichi mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían saltado con la risa.

Claro, hoy es miércoles - contestó el hombre mientras se encaminaba a la salida ¿A las ocho?

Si - dijo Shuichi asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los dos dejaron el salón de las sirvientas. El capitán bajó por unas escaleras rumbo a la parte baja del castillo y Shuichi fue por otro lado. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de cierto joven de ojos dorados que había presenciado toda la escena y que ahora se preguntaba que clase de relación mantenían aquellos dos.

Tatsuha continuaba dando vueltas por el castillo. Había estado observando el entrenamiento de Maiko hasta que este había terminado. Después había querido salirle al paso para hablar con ella, así que había bajado por las escaleras que tenía más cerca pensando que lo conducirían hasta el patio. Sin embargo acabó en las cuadras y cuando llegó al patio no pudo encontrarla. Entró de nuevo al castillo, subió y bajó escaleras, recorrió pasillos, atravesó salones y se encontró con puertas cerradas con llave. Aquel lugar era un laberinto, pero después de casi hora y media de deambular ya empezaba a ubicar las cosas.

Sin saber como se encontraba en una de las torres de la parte media del castillo. Al no encontrar señales de vida por allí decidió volver a bajar. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

Era música. Parecía un piano ¿de donde venía? Continuó por el corredor de la izquierda, estaba muy bien iluminado y tan solo había una puerta al fondo de este.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó. Si, definitivamente el sonido provenía de aquella habitación. Con mucho cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta.

Era una gran sala con las paredes llenas de libros y varios instrumentos musicales esparcidos por todas partes. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la brisa fresca de la primavera entraba por ella llenando la sala con el aroma de las plantas del jardín.

Abrió un poco más y entró. Casi en el centro había un hermoso piano con filigranas talladas en la madera. Y sentada ante él estaba Maiko. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con sus manos iba tocando las notas de aquella dulce melodía. Su expresión serena y tranquila contrastaba con la agresividad que demostraba durante los entrenamientos con la espada.

Muy bien por hoy es suficiente - dijo una voz, haciendo que Tatsuha se sobresaltase y que Maiko dejara de tocar.

El moreno no se había dado cuenta de las presencia de otras dos personas en aquella sala. El profesor Sakano y Shuichi, ambos estaban sentados de espaldas a la puerta cerca de la pared. El chico se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermana en la banqueta y empezaron a tocar otra pieza juntos. El profesor se dirigió hacia una mesa que había cerca de la puerta y entonces vio a Tatsuha. El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el moreno le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera callado.

Los mellizos no se habían dado cuenta de nada y continuaban tocando a la vez que Shuichi empezó a cantar.

Ahora Tatsuha comprendía lo que todos le habían dicho sobre la voz de Shuichi. Jamás había imaginado que alguien tuviera una voz tan dulce. Incluso le dio pena que dejara de hacerlo, pero ese sentimiento quedó opacado cuando Maiko tomó el relevo. Ella también tenía una hermosa voz.

Cuando los mellizos terminaron la canción se giraron para hablar con el profesor Sakano y se quedaron mudos al ver a quien tenían de audiencia.

¿Que haces aquí- preguntó ella.

Maiko esos modales - le recriminó el profesor.

No se preocupe - le dijo Tatsuha sin apartar la mirada de la chica -. La culpa es mía, no empezamos con buen pie.

El joven príncipe le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora pero ella se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Maiko se levantó dispuesta a irse y Shuichi la imitó. Pero Tatsuha les impidió el paso.

Queremos salir, por favor - dijo Maiko con tono de advertencia.

Y yo quiero hablar con tu hermano.

Ante esto el pelirosa abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y Maiko se lo quedó mirando, como si intentara descubrir que pretendía el moreno. Finalmente se volvió hacia su hermano y este asintió.

Está bien, pero no tardes mucho, son casi las ocho - dijo Maiko mientras salía del salón sin mirar al príncipe.

Descuida - el profesor también se despidió y se marchó escaleras abajo. Tatsuha caminó hasta el piano y se sentó en la banqueta.

¿De que quería hablarme- preguntó Shuichi con educación mientras el moreno pulsaba las teclas.

Yo solo quería pedirte perdón por haberte confundido con una chica - le dijo Tatsuha.

No se preocupe. No es la primera vez que me pasa.

Aun así, me gustaría empezar de nuevo - dijo mientras le tendía una mano - Tatsuha Uesugi.

Shuichi Shindo - respondió mientras estrechaba su mano.

En fin, ahora que eso ya está arreglado te acompaño.

¿a donde?

Por lo que ha dicho tu hermana tienes que estar en algún sitio a las ocho ¿no? Te acompaño un trozo.

¿acaso usted...?

no me llames de usted, solo tengo 20 años. Llámame Tatsuha a secas.

Está bien, Tatsuha.

¿que me ibas a preguntar?

¿te has perdido?

Pueees... la verdad es que si - dijo el moreno mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Me lo imaginaba. Ayaka también se perdía mucho al principio de llegar aquí. Me dijo que el castillo del reino del sur oeste era completamente llano.

Así es, pero no me has dicho a donde tienes que ir a las ocho.

A cenar - respondió como si fuera lo más lógico -. Todos los miércoles cenamos con el capitán.

¿por qué?

Porque no tiene otra noche libre.

No, quería decir que ¿por qué tenéis que cenar con él los miércoles?

Porque es nuestro tutor. Siempre hemos cenado juntos los miércoles desde que éramos pequeños a veces si tiene otra noche libre también cenamos juntos. Durante la cena nos cuenta historias sobre sus viajes y cosas así.

Parece que le tenéis mucho aprecio.

Pues claro - contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa muy alegre.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el pasillo de los dormitorios de los príncipes.

Por fin algo que conozco - exclamó Tatsuha.

Bueno, yo... - se quedó mudo al ver como la puerta que tenía al lado se abría y de allí salía el príncipe Yuki.

El rubio los observó atentamente a los dos y finalmente fue el moreno el que rompió el silencio.

Eiri ¿donde te habías metido? He estado toda la tarde dando vueltas por el castillo.

Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu sentido de la orientación sea pésimo - dijo Yuki fríamente.

Yo... si me disculpan... - dijo Shuichi escabulléndose por el pasillo.

Buenas noches - se despidió Tatsuha antes de que el chico girara la esquina. Shuichi se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer de su campo visual.

¿Vas a atacar por la retaguardia- preguntó Yuki mientras volvía a entrar a su dormitorio.

¿A que te refieres- preguntó el moreno entrando tras él y cerrando la puerta.

Me refiero al plan que vas a utilizar con tu nueva presa - contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Maiko no es ninguna presa.

¿y como las llamas ahora¿conquistas- Yuki se sirvió una copa y se la llevó a los labios mientras su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada - De todas formas acercarte a ella a través de su hermano no es tan mala idea. Pero yo que tú llevaría cuidado con el capitán. No creo que vaya a dejar a su protegida a la merced de semejante Don Juan. De seguro Mika y Ayaka ya la habrán puesto al corriente de tus "cacerías".

¿se puede saber que te pasa- preguntó Tatsuha observando atentamente a su hermano - estás más borde de lo normal. No has tenido un buen día al parecer.

Yuki se limitó a no contestarle mientras llevaba de nuevo la copa a sus labios y la vaciaba del todo.

A los pocos días de la llegada de los hermanos Uesugi, se presentó en palacio un embajador del reino del norte. Pidió audiencia con el rey y este accedió. Era un hombre alto, cuadrado de espaldas y con voz profunda, sus cabellos eran de un extraño tono azulado, pero más oscuro que el de Maiko. En la sala del trono se encontraban el rey y la reina, el consejero K y el capitán Sakuma. Además de Eiri que estaba medio oculto entre los soldados que estaban apostados en las columnas de la sala.

¿qué mensaje me traes- le preguntó el rey con el semblante serio.

Mi señor, el rey de las tierras del norte, me envía para que os entregue este mensaje.

Y le tendió un pergamino meticulosamente sellado con el escudo del reino del norte en el sello rojo. El rey Tohma lo abrió y lo leyó, durante su lectura su expresión se mantuvo hermética, sin embargo al llegar a la mitad del pergamino una chispa cruzó sus ojos. Al acabar la lectura, dobló el papel con cuidado y fijó su mirada en el embajador.

¿Sabes lo que contiene esta carta- le preguntó con voz seria mientras le mostraba el papel.

No, señor. Mis instrucciones eran traeros ese mensaje y dároslo en persona, después regresar con una respuesta. Ni preguntas, ni nada más.

Está bien - dijo Tohma apoyando los codos en los brazos del trono y cruzando las manos ante sus ojos -. Necesito un tiempo para pensar mi respuesta, mientras esperas puedes reponerte del viaje - hizo un gesto y un sirviente que aguardaba en la puerta lateral del salón se acercó -. Acompáñalo a la cocina y que le den de comer.

Si, señor - y tras hacer una reverencia él y el sirviente salieron del salón.

Con un gesto los soldados salieron de la sala. Una vez que todos salieron y que las puertas se cerraron, el capitán Sakuma habló con voz extremadamente seria.

¿Qué dice el mensaje?

El rey del norte quiere verme en persona.

¿Que- exclamó Mika.

Quiere hablar personalmente de un asunto... "delicado" - miró a Sakuma y este le devolvió una mirada fría. Era como si supiera a que se refería, como si pudieran entenderse con una sola mirada, o al menos aquello fue lo que le pareció a Yuki.

¿de que asunto- preguntó Mika.

Del mismo que puso punto y final a la última guerra.

No entiendo.

No te preocupes - le dijo Tohma con una sonrisa -. El rey del norte quiere hablar conmigo y eso haremos. Le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que puede venir, que acepto hablar con él y que... le daré las pruebas que me pide - esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Sakuma, el capitán apretó los puños con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza tras unos segundos. Parecía resignado y en sus ojos se reflejaba una furia que Yuki no supo explicar -. Ahora me gustaría hablar a solas con Sakuma.

Está bien - dijo Mika tras darle un leve apretón en la mano. Y tras estas palabras ella, K y Yuki salieron de la sala.

No nos han dicho nada claro ¿qué se traen esos dos entre manos- preguntó Yuki cuando llegaron a la biblioteca. Ninguno de los dos contestó ¿a que se refería con eso de "darle pruebas"?

No tengo ni la menor idea - dijo K rascándose el mentón distraídamente.

¿qué es lo que dio punto y final a la guerra- insistió el joven de cabellos dorados mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Para serte sincero, nadie lo sabe - dijo K con un suspiro -. Cuando aquello pasó yo me encontraba en el otro extremo del reino hablando con unos aliados, cuando llegó la noticia de que la guerra había acabado. Cuando por fin regresé a palacio, el rey me dijo que habían acordado un trato.

¿qué clase de trato- preguntó Mika.

No lo sé. Cuando le pregunté que había tenido que ceder para obtener la paz, me dijo que a cambio de la paz se tuvo que perder algo valioso...

¿algo valioso- repitió Mika que cada vez entendía menos.

Fue lo único que me dijo, pero nunca he sabido a que se refería.

El capitán Sakuma lo sabe - comentó Yuki sin apartar la mirada del jardín.

Seguramente - admitió K , estaba con el rey cuando todo aquello sucedió. Lo cierto es que tras la guerra, Sakuma cambió mucho de actitud. Antes era mucho más alegre y hablador que ahora.

Demasiado - afirmó la reina con nostalgia al recordarlo.

En fin, la guerra cambia a las personas. Sakuma se volvió serio y responsable.

Hasta el punto de hacerse cargo de un par de huérfanos - comentó Yuki al divisar a los mellizo sentados debajo de un árbol acompañados por Ayaka.

Pues sí - dijo K con una sonrisa mirando también por la ventana , la verdad es que durante un tiempo Sakuma estuvo muy frío y distante, casi se podría decir que amargado. No sé bien porque. Un día llegó a palacio con los pequeños y pidió asilo para ellos. El rey Tohma se lo concedió y desde entonces han vivido en palacio. En cierto sentido son los hijos de todos.

¿y donde los encontró?

En una cabaña en el bosque del Noroeste - respondió Mika. Su hermano lo miró con el ceño fruncido -. Me lo explicó el joven Nakano.

¿el otro... "protegido" del capitán- preguntó Yuki.

Si, nos dijo que encontró en aquella cabaña a una mujer moribunda y que esta le pidió que se hiciera cargo de sus hijos.

Es una historia muy triste - dijo K moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro , pero con los niños, Sakuma es capaz de sonreír como lo hacia antes.

Están un poco creciditos para que los llames "niños" ¿no?

Siempre los hemos llamado así, es la costumbre.

Shuichi, Maiko y Ayaka estaban sentados en el jardín a la sombra de un árbol. A esas horas todo el mundo en el castillo sabía que había un mensajero del reino del norte comiendo en la cocina.

Lo que no entiendo es porque no podemos acercarnos a la cocina - protestó Shuichi mientras tiraba un grano de uva al aire y Maiko lo atrapaba con la boca.

Para no molestarlo - dijo Maiko cogiendo otro grano de uva -. Me preguntó que mensaje habrá traído - y tiró el grano hacia su hermano, el cual lo atrapó sin problemas.

Tiene que ser algo muy importante - comentó Ayaka llevándose un grano de uva a la boca.

Eso es seguro - dijo Shuichi tirándole a su hermana otra uva , sino el capitán no nos habría dicho que no saliéramos de la parte baja del castillo.

Pero tampoco nos ha dado explicaciones - replicó Maiko lanzando una uva a su hermano, pero esta fue interceptada por cierto moreno de ojos negros.

¿qué hacéis aquí tan serios- preguntó Tatsuha sentándose al lado de Maiko

Evitarte - le espetó ella levantándose y sentándose entre su hermano y Ayaka.

Eso duele - dijo el moreno llevándose las manos al pecho y fingiendo que le dolía. Ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio.

Creí que estarías en la reunión - preguntó Ayaka. Los dos tenían la misma edad y se conocían de siempre, así que se tenían mucha confianza.

Cuando dije que quería ir, Eiri me echó una de sus miradas asesinas, así que preferí venir a hacer compañía a la dulce Maiko.

¿por qué demonios me llamas así- protestó la chica. En los pocos días que llevaba en el castillo, Tatsuha no había hecho otra cosa que tirarle los tejos.

Porque por mucho que me grites y me insultes se que debajo de toda esa rabia hay un noble corazón y un alma caritativa - dijo con voz sexy que hizo que a los otros tres se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

No hables así - le replicó la chica frotándose los brazos.

¿por qué no- dijo mirándola intensamente.

Maiko le devolvió una mirada llena de ira contenida. Shuichi la conocía demasiado y decidió intervenir antes de que empezara a correr la sangre.

¿sabes que mensaje ha traído el embajador del norte?

No tengo ni idea - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo una uva del racimo de Maiko. La chica lo apartó inmediatamente. Y Tatsuha sonrió complacido, estaba tan mona con la cara indignada... no sabía porque pero aquella chica lo había cautivado. Siempre había sido popular entre las mujeres de la corte de su padre y era un buen conquistador, caballeroso y atento. Pero a pesar de sus muchas conquistas, nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una chica como ahora. Tal vez fuera por la fuerza que irradiaba aquella pequeña fiera salvaje, por sus ojos vivos y alegres o simplemente porque era la primera que no sucumbía a sus encantos. Todo un reto.

Con lo grande que es el castillo ¿por qué tenias que venir aquí- preguntó más que irritada la chica.

Porque estabas tú, mi ángel - le contestó guiñándole un ojo. Aquello fue el colmo. Maiko se levantó con toda la intención de pegarle una torta a aquel pretencioso, pero su hermano la cogió por un brazo y se la llevó a rastras.

Tenemos clase con el profesor Sakano - dijo como disculpa y se fue arrastrando a su hermana.

¿por qué te comportas así- le preguntó Ayaka cuando los mellizos hubieron entrado en el castillo.

Porque estoy enamorado.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Madre mía, este capitulo es más largo que un día sin pan! Espero que no os hayáis aburrido.

¿Qué tal va el fic, gusta? Espero que si ¡Una cosa! El otro día, una amiga me preguntó como se dejan los reviws (porque intentó dejarme uno y al final no pudo) por si hay alguien más con el mismo problema lo digo: en la parte de abajo del capítulo, hay un letrerito que pone "Submit Review" y un cuadradito con "GO"; solo hay que apretar el "GO" para que se abra la ventana en la que se puede escribir el mensaje.

Neko-chan: y aquí termina la lección de hoy XD ¡Ahora tenemos a un Tatsuha enamorado hasta la médula de una polvorilla, un Yuki corroído por los celos y un Ryuichi sobreprotector! Menuda combinación XD

¿A que si je je je?

Neko-chan: muy feliz te veo yo hoy...

¡Es que por fin ha llegado el tomo 36 de Detective Conan! (aunque en realidad sería el 33) y cuando la semana que viene consiga el 13... ¡Tendré la historia desde el principio¡Soy feliz, feliz, feliz...!

Neko-chan: no, si ya se nota -' La última vez que te vi así, fue cuando emitieron Serial Experiments Lain por la tele.

Pos si XD En fin dejemos las paranoias para otro momento...

Reviws:

Lune de Barlon: Siento que te pierdas con la historia procuraré explicar más las cosas, aunque hay ciertas cositas que tienen que quedar "en el aire" como se suele decir. Yuki tenía 17 años cuando conoció a Shu-chan y ahora tiene 22.

Claudiña¡Aquí tienes el siguiente capi 6!espero que lo disfrutes

Zunade¡no hace faltaque llames a K! en realidad tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 25 y solo actulizo una vez a la semana (sábado normalmente) Dejo al loco de la magnum asustando a Shuichi para que cante XD

Sakuya¡cuanto entusiasmo! muchas gracias por tus ánimos

Ark Angel: me parece que me vas a matar ¡lo siento mucho pero no puedo incluir la pareja RyuichixTasuha en mi fic! me tiraría por los suelos gran parte de la trama. Disculpa ¿Si? Neko-chan ya estuvo a punto de matarme cuando leyó el fic, no te unas a su club.

luna-tejedora: gracias por no enfadarte con lo del TatsuxRyu, pero en verdad que no pega ni con cola en mi historia ¡Por fin se encuentra la pareja principal! aunque las cosas no empiezan muy bien que digamos je je je...

RsMoony¡pos aquí lo tienes! disfrútalo y en cuanto a lo del beso ji ji ji... en ese aspecto voy a ser muy mala y os haré esperar ja ja ja...

PD: lamento mucho que algunos simbolos de puntuación no salgan pero por más que lo intento no me acepta ni los signos de interrogacion y exclamción al final de frase, ni los guiones en los diálogos, ni los dos puntos delante de admiraciones. ¡esto se ha buelto loco!

Gracias por los reviws Thank you ¡Ja nee!


	7. cap 7

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 7

Yuki llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Hacía una semana que el mensajero había regresado a las tierras del norte y en cualquier momento llegaría la noticia de que el mismísimo rey del norte estaba a punto de llegar. Todo estaba preparado para su posible llegada.

Secretamente el capitán Sakuma había empezado a agrupar al ejercito en diversas posiciones estratégicas. Cada movimiento se hacía con suma precaución y cautela, para no despertar las sospechas de aquel rey de oscuro corazón.

Por lo que Yuki había averiguado, el rey del Norte, era conocido como Tachi de Askaler el negro. Gran soldado y formidable guerrero. No tenía compasión con el enemigo. Sus hombres, se decía, eran máquinas de matar, bestias sedientas de sangre que arrasaban con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Habían causado mucho mal en la guerra de hacía 20 años, los supervivientes de entonces narraban historias verdaderamente horribles de entonces.

Las fuerzas del reino del norte y las del reino del sur estaban muy igualadas. La guerra podría haber durado varios años más, pero ambos reyes habían acordado un acuerdo desconocido y la paz por fin llegó.

Pero... ¿por qué ahora volvían las hostilidades? El rey Tohma no había faltado, no había cometido agravio alguno contra él. No tenía sentido.

Un fuerte sonido de salpicadura seguido de un gritó lo sobresaltaron. De un salto se acercó al balcón espada en mano, pero una vez allí se quedó parado. Su hermano estaba de pie en medio del balcón completamente mojado, bajo un sol de justicia.

. ¡Idiota! - gritó una voz femenina por encima de sus cabezas, pero cuando Yuki miró hacia arriba solo pudo ver como la puerta del balcón se cerraba de golpe.

. ¿cómo va tu conquista? - le preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

. Perfectamente - respondió el menor de los Uesugi apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara -, al menos no me ha tirado una maceta.

. Debería haberlo hecho, así te liberaría de tu sufrimiento - le dijo volviendo a entrar en el cuarto.

. ¿sufrimiento? - repitió el moreno siguiéndolo.

. Estas obsesionado con ella, la sigues a todas partes como un perro faldero. A este paso acabaras enfermo... o ella acabará contigo - añadió mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto a la chimenea -. El otro día casi lo consigue.

. No iba en serio - dijo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y recordando.

FLASHBACK

Los mellizos estaban entrenando en el patio de la academia con Nakano. Aquel joven sargento siempre los miraba con veneno en la mirada, pero no les decía nada, porque sabía quienes eran y los problemas que podría conllevarle un enfrentamiento con ellos.

Yuki y Tatsuha observaban desde la galería superior que rodeaba el patio. Los mellizos se defendían bien con la espada, en especial Maiko. Era como si tuviera un talento innato para manejarla. Todos los días entrenaban a la misma hora con el sargento y Tatsuha iba todos los días a observar. Aquel día Yuki también estaba por casualidad.

. ¿sabes? - dijo Tatsuha tras un rato -, creo que Shuichi te tiene miedo.

. ¿a mi? - preguntó desconcertado por aquella afirmación - a penas he cruzado dos frases con él ¿qué va a temer de mi?

. Yo solo te digo lo que creo. Cada vez que se cruza contigo se pone nervioso y no da una. No se por que, pero lo tienes intimidado.

. Eso es una tontería - dijo Yuki, con un regusto amargo en la boca. No quería que le tuviera miedo...

. ¿lo comprobamos? - dijo su hermano menor con mirada astuta.

. ¿como?

. Primero lo observamos desde aquí, después bajamos - dijo llanamente apoyando los brazo en la barandilla.

Yuki lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Abajo Shuichi se estaba enfrentando con Nakano y la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien. No era nada fuera de lo normal, pero su técnica era buena y sus movimientos precisos. En caso de que lo atacasen podría defenderse.

. Muy bien, ahora bajamos - dijo Tatsuha encaminándose a las escaleras. Yuki lo siguió sin decir nada.

Una vez abajo se apoyaron en una columna, ahora si que estaban a la vista y el pelirosa no tardó en percatarse de su presencia. Los miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada. En pocos minutos Yuki comprobó que Tatsuha tenía razón. Parecía que hubiera perdido toda la concentración y al final cayó al suelo tras un enviste que podría haber esquivado fácilmente de haber estado concentrado.

. Shuichi ¿estas bien? - le preguntó su hermana ayudándolo a levantarse. El chico le dijo que si moviendo la cabeza y dirigió un mirada de soslayo hacia los dos príncipes. Maiko también miró en la misma dirección intrigada y cuando descubrió que era lo que perturbaba a su hermano sus ojos se llenaron de cólera - ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?

. Pasear - repuso Tatsuha con calma.

. El patio de entrenamiento no es apropiado para pasear - dijo Hiro con educación, pero era bastante evidente que estaba enfadado por la interrupción.

. Cierto, es para entrenar ¿me permitís que practique con vosotros?

. ¿por qué tendríamos que aceptar? - replicó la chica moviendo la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de la cara.

. ¿acaso dudáis de vuestra destreza con la espada? - Tatsuha pisaba terreno peligroso, pero quería enfadarla -. Aunque bien pensado las mujeres no son muy diestras en este arte.

. Cierra la boca y desenvaina - le gritó Maiko haciendo caso omiso de su hermano que le pedía que se controlara.

. Con mucho gusto.

Los dos empezaron a pelear. Había que reconocer que ambos lo hacían muy bien, aunque Tatsuha tenía más experiencia con la espada y llevaba las de ganar, o eso pensó él. A Maiko le costaba un poco mantener el ritmo y el chico acabó por bajar la guardia creyéndose ganador antes de hora. La chica aprovechó este descuido y consiguió desarmarlo dejándolo tirado de espaldas en el suelo con la punta de la espada de la chica en su garganta.

. ¿qué decíais de las mujeres y la destreza con la espada? - le preguntó en un susurro.

. Nada en absoluto - contestó con una sonrisa sexy -. Me habéis ganado y siempre me tendréis a vuestros pies como ahora, mi amada.

Ante este comentario Maiko se puso roja. Enfundó la espada y se fue de allí, tras dirigirle una mirada rabiosa.

FLASHBACK/End

. No crees que es una criatura extraordinaria - comentó Tatsuha secándose el pelo.

. Si, pero un día de estos acabará cortándote el cuello.

. Si es ella quien me ha de matar no me resistiré a la muerte.

. Estúpido - murmuró el rubio centrando su atención en un libro.

. ¿y tú?

. ¿yo que?

. ¿qué que pasa contigo y con el pequeño Shuichi?

Yuki levantó la cabeza sorprendido por aquella pregunta. Después miró a su hermano como si fuera la cosa más rastrera que se arrastrara por el planeta.

. No me mires así - dijo su hermano sentándose a su lado -. No disimules, he visto como lo miras.

. ¿y como lo miro? - preguntó con indiferencia y volviendo a su libro pero sin leerlo.

. Te lo comes con los ojos - le dijo su hermano con voz baja y sensual -, lo desnudas con la mirada y saboreas el perfume que deja en el aire cuando pasa por tu lado.

. Estas loco. Piensa lo que quieras - le dijo con frialdad, pero lo cierto es que había acertado de lleno.

. Venga ya Eiri. No me engañes, porque te engañas a ti mismo... o como se diga... Te gusta con locura y tú a él.

. Desvarías hermanito - dijo pasando una página.

. ¿eso crees? No me digas que no te has fijado en lo nervioso que se pone cuando estas cerca, en como se sonroja cuando vuestras miradas se cruzan y como le tartamudea la voz cuando habla contigo.

. Solo es tímido - aseguró el rubio, aunque en el fondo deseaba que su hermano tuviera razón.

. Créeme, Shuichi no es tímido. Tú lo intimidas - y tras esta frase salió de la habitación. Con una sonrisa de triunfo.

13131313131313131313131

. Estúpido, cretino, pretencioso, mal educado, sin vergüenza, arrogante... - decía Maiko paseando de un lado al otro de su cuarto. Se volvió a la ventana y gritó - ¡imbécil!

. Eso ya lo has dicho - la chica se volvió sobresaltada, pero se tranquilizó al ver quien era.

. Ryuichi - susurró con una sonrisa. Parecía más calmada -. Me has asustado.

. Lo siento, pero te he escuchado despotricar desde la otra punta del pasillo - Maiko se sonrojó un poco. El capitán sonrió con dulzura - ¿puedo preguntar a quien o a que estabas insultando?

. Bueno... es que...

. Por favor no hagas igual que tu hermano.

. ¿como?

. Sé que Shuichi me oculta algo, lo veo en su mirada - dijo el hombre de ojos azules mientras se sentaba en la cama -. Y también sé que tú sabes su secreto - la chica agachó la cabeza, no le gustaba engañar al capitán, pero había prometido a su hermano no decir nada de nada -. No te preocupes no voy a pedirte que me lo cuentes ni voy a presionarlo. Cuando queráis explicármelo, os escucharé.

. Gracias Ryuichi - dijo la chica sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El hombre solo sonrió y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos -. Estaba insultando a Tatsuha.

. No me parece prudente insultar al hijo de uno de nuestros aliados y hermano menor de la reina.

. Pero es que me saca de quicio - dijo la chica volviendo a enfadarse -, se pasa el día diciendo... diciéndome tonterías, aparece por cualquier lado sin previo aviso y es tan arrogante y tan fanfarrón y tan...

. Te vas a quedar sin adjetivos - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

. Es que no me hago el ánimo - dijo ella dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

. ¿Tanto te molesta que te cortejen? - ante esta pregunta Maiko se incorporó de golpe y miró a su padrino con los ojos como platos y las mejillas coloradas.

. ¡pero que estás diciendo!

. JA, JA, JA - el capitán se reía a carcajada limpia.

. Oye, ya vale de tomarme el pelo - se quejó la chica con la cara muy seria.

. Lo siento mi niña - se disculpó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. La miró unos segundos atentamente. Ciertamente ya no podía llamarla "niña", pero para él siempre lo sería -. Si de verdad te molesta hablaré con él y le diré que te deje en paz.

. No - dijo tajante. Ryuichi levantó una ceja por la sorpresa -, yo soy lo bastante mayor y fuerte para quitármelo de encima sola.

. Como quieras - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta -, pero si necesitas ayuda llámame. No quiero que sufras, ni que te hagan daño - añadió con una mirada seria.

. No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo he superado. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. Claro que, si necesito ayuda tú serás el primero en saberlo - se despidió la chica con una sonrisa. Ryuichi la miró con los ojos llenos de orgullo y ternura y se fue. Cuando la puerta se cerró se tendió de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente y dijo en un susurro - pero... ¿de verdad quiero quitármelo de encima?

13131313131313131313131

Varios días después, Shuichi estaba en el jardín a la sombra de un árbol contemplando como el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles. La suave brisa le revolvía el flequillo y llevaba a sus oídos murmullos que muy pocos mortales comprendían. Palabras sencillas en un idioma desconocido y olvidado. Suspiros que arrastraba el viento por lo largo y ancho del mundo. Mensajes secretos.

. Eso ya lo sé - dijo Shuichi -, pero es ella la que tiene que admitirlo.

. ¿Admitir que? - Shuichi pensó que se le había parado el corazón del susto. Se volvió para protestar a aquel intruso desaprensivo, pero su corazón empezó a latir con violencia. Ante él estaba el rubio de ojos dorados que lo tenía completamente trastornado. Desde su llegada sus sueños se habían vuelto más intensos y reales. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar aquella situación, pero era mejor que el rubio no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

. Príncipe Yuki - dijo respetuosamente inclinando la cabeza.

. No hace falta que seas tan formal - replicó Yuki.

. Si señor - dijo él, sin percatarse de que el príncipe fruncía el ceño ante aquel trato.

. ¿con quien hablabas?

. ¿hablar?

. Cuando llegué parecía que estabas hablando con alguien.

. No, no, no, no estaba hablando con nadie - dijo el chico muy nerviosos - es que... es que a veces me da por pensar en voz alta. Je, je - dijo con voz nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Yuki lo miró muy serio y decidió cambiar de tema.

. ¿todavía cantas?

. Claro, que si - afirmó con una sonrisa dulce mientras dirigía la vista hacia las ramas altas -. Si dejara de hacerlo me moriría de pena - añadió en un susurro - pero ¿me ha oído cantar alguna vez?

. En la boda de mi hermana - respondió el rubio mirándolo desconcertado ¿Acaso se había olvidado de él?

. Ah, es verdad - dijo Shuichi sonrojado.

. Tu hermana y tú lo hicisteis muy bien, tenéis muy buena voz.

. Gracias por el cumplido.

. Y el sobrino del rey también hizo una buena interpretación. Por cierto ¿dónde se encuentra? en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí no lo he visto.

. Se marchó - dijo Shuichi con voz apagada y cara sombría. Yuki se sorprendió por un cambio de actitud tan brusco. La mirada del pequeño cantante se había vuelto sombría -, volvió a su casa hace tres años. No he vuelto a saber de él.

. ¿por qué...?

. ¡EIRI! - pudieron ver a Tatsuha acercárseles corriendo desde el otro lado del jardín.

. ¿qué te pasa¿a que vienen esos gritos?

. Ha... ha llegado un mensajero... dice que el rey del norte llegará... llegará en dos días.

. ¿el rey del norte en persona? - preguntó Shuichi con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Yuki miró a su hermano con una mirada que quería decir claramente "no sabes mantener la boca cerrada". Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, aunque bien pensado, si el rey iba a venir, no tardaría en saberlo todo el mundo.

. ¿solo has venido por eso? - le replicó Yuki estaba molesto no solo con la indiscreción de su hermano, también lo estaba por que los había interrumpido ahora que por fin habían conseguido hablar más de dos frases.

. Pues no - le dijo su hermano de mal talante -. Shuichi, el capitán Sakuma quiere verte inmediatamente.

. ¿Ha dicho por que?

. No, pero estaba muy serio. Dijo que estaría en tu habitación.

. Entonces me voy. Hasta luego - y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta más cercana, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

. Tienes cara de disgusto hermanito ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Tatsuha inocentemente.

. Nada - le espetó el rubio de mala manera.

. Venga no te enfades - le dijo mientras se le colgaba de la espalda. Entonces se le acercó y le susurró al oído -, ya tendrás otra oportunidad para acabar de seducirlo.

. ¡pero que estás diciendo! - le gritó Yuki apartándolo de un empujón.

. Oh, vamos. Ahora no te hagas el loco. Se ve a la legua que está coladito por ti, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta - Yuki no contestó. Pues claro que lo sabía.

. Si has acabado de decir sandeces - y sin más se fue.

Pero Tatsuha se quedó allí de pie observándolo con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción. El brillo en los ojos de su hermano mayor solo tenían una interpretación.

13131313131313131313131

Shuichi abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró a su hermana sentada al lado del balcón en una butaca y al capitán Ryuichi, de pie a su lado, mientras observaba las Lirlas que se enredaban por la pared del balcón.

. ¿Capitán?

. Ah, ya estás aquí - dijo el hombre mientras el chico entraba en el cuarto -. Por favor, cierra la puerta y ven aquí - Shuichi obedeció y se sentó en la butaca junto a Maiko.

. ¿ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó la chica inquieta. La cara de preocupación de su tutor no podía presagiar nada bueno.

. Más o menos.

. ¿tiene algo que ver con la llegada del rey del norte? - preguntó Shuichi con cara de angustia. Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos.

. ¿cómo sabes eso? - preguntó el capitán.

. Estaba con el príncipe Yuki cuando Tatsuha se lo dijo - explicó el pelirrosa. El capitán frunció el ceño. Aquella actitud que tenían los hermanos Uesugi para con los mellizos empezaba a mosquearle de verdad. Ante Maiko había mostrado serenidad y calma, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a preocuparse.

. ¿De verdad va a venir? - preguntó Maiko con angustia en la voz.

. Así es - confirmó el capitán. Shuichi le cogió la mano a su hermana para consolarla. La chica se veía muy abatida ante la noticia. Le había desaparecido el color de la cara y temblaba ligeramente. Shuichi también estaba muy serio y su rostro era algo sombrío y lleno de preocupación.

. Escuchadme bien los dos - les dijo arrodillándose ante ellos y poniendo las manos en sus hombros -. Todo saldrá bien, os lo aseguro. Tenéis que hacer lo que yo os diga y no pasará nada.

. Pero ¿y si nos encuentra? - preguntó la chica con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Estaba aterrada.

. Jamás permitiré que os pase nada - dijo abrazándolos -. Juré por mi vida cuidaros y eso voy a hacer. Confiad en mi, por favor.

. Siempre hemos confiado en ti - murmuró Shuichi con los ojos cerrados.

. Y siempre lo haremos - terminó Maiko mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Permanecieron así abrazados unos segundos. Los mellizos necesitaban sentir que estaban a salvo, aferrarse a un punto de apoyo y ese era Ryuichi. Su tutor, lo más parecido a un padre que jamás habían tenido.

Estaban tan concentrados en aquel contacto que no se percataron de que desde el pasillo unos ojos de color turquesa los miraban con ternura y tristeza.

13131313131313131313131

Todos en el castillo se prepararon para la llegada de tan ilustre invitado. Acomodaron unas habitaciones en la parte alta del castillo, para el rey y su séquito. Era una zona iluminada, aunque algo aislada de la parte donde se llevaban a cabo toda la actividad del castillo.

. ¿por qué los habrán puesto allí? - comentó Tatsuha viendo como unas sirvientas caminaban cargadas de sábanas limpias.

. ¿y por que no? - le replicó Yuki sin apartar la mirada de su libro. Los dos estaban sentados en la biblioteca. Tatsuha miraba por la ventana y Yuki estaba sentado en una butaca cerca de él.

. Es como si quisieran tenerlos aislados.

. Pues no es mala idea.

. ¿y que pasa si se lo toman como un insulto?

. El rey sabe engatusar a la gente. No sufras por eso, le dirá que es la parte más lujosa y segura o algo así.

. En realidad la parte más resguardada del castillo es donde están vuestras habitaciones - los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era. Allí estaba el rey Tohma con su eterna sonrisa.

. Buenos días cuñado - dijo Tatsuha con bobería.

. Buenos días - contestó el rey. Yuki se limitó a pasar la página sin decir nada.

. ¿qué quieres decir con eso de la parte más resguardada? - preguntó Tatsuha, sin moverse del alféizar de la ventana.

. La parte baja del castillo tiene forma circular, fuera de la muralla está rodeado de bosques y barrancos. En la parte exterior está la academia militar con toda la guardia. Los jardines son interiores así que no son puntos vulnerables. Es la parte más segura del castillo.

. Pues a mi me parece, que está diseñada para guardar algo - dijo Yuki sin darle importancia. Sin embargo se extrañó al ver que Tohma se sorprendía, pero enseguida volvió la sonrisa al rostro del soberano.

. En fin, quiero pediros un favor - los dos príncipes le prestaron atención -. Durante la estancia del rey del norte bajo ningún concepto podéis mencionar a los mellizos.

. ¿que? - se extrañó Tatsuha.

. Veréis. Uno de los puntos del acuerdo de paz que establecimos hace años dice que no se puede dar asilo a traidores y fugitivos.

. ¿estas diciendo que Maiko y Shuichi son unos traidores? - preguntó Tatsuha con los ojos muy abiertos.

. Claro que no - repuso el rey negando con la cabeza.

. ¿Entonces en que les implica ese trato? - preguntó Yuki entornando los ojos. Aquello era muy sospechoso.

. Les implica indirectamente. Al parecer, su madre huyó del reino del norte durante la guerra, no sé si fue solo por sobrevivir o por otras razones, pero todo aquel que huyera del país bajo circunstancias sospechosas es considerado traidor y fugitivo.

. Eso sigue sin tener sentido - interrumpió Yuki -. A todo caso acusarían a su madre y ella está muerta, por lo que tengo entendido.

. Precisamente ¿no sabéis que en el reino del norte los hijos son juzgados por los delitos del padre? - preguntó Tohma con tono sombrío.

. ¿aun hay lugares con esa absurda ley? - preguntó Yuki sorprendido.

. Por desgracia si.

. Pero es imposible que sepan lo que hizo su madre - dijo Tatsuha - y aun más imposible que sepan de quien son hijos.

. Eso no es tan simple - comentó el rey con tristeza -. Por desgracia los mellizos se delatan solos.

. ¿no será por el color de su cabello? - preguntó Yuki con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

. Claro que no - negó el rey -, esos colores son muy comunes en el reino del norte.

. ¿en serio? - preguntó Tatsuha sorprendido.

. El mensajero que vino hace unas semanas tenía el cabello azul - recordó Yuki - pero entonces ¿qué puede delatarlos?

. Su voz y sus ojos - dijo el rey llanamente. Los dos príncipes lo miraron desconcertados -. Solo os pido que no digáis nada sobre su presencia aquí y que no los hagáis salir de la parte baja del castillo. Si se descubre que damos asilo a un par de hijos de prófugo, los pocos lazos que nos unen al tratado de paz podrían tocar a su fin.

. Como quiera majestad - dijo Tatsuha, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la biblioteca junto a su hermano, algo desconcertado -. Esto es muy raro.

. ¿no me digas? - le replicó el rubio con sarcasmo mientras caminaban por el corredor.

. ¿crees que el hecho de que los mellizos estén aquí, pueda desencadenar otra guerra?

. Parece que el rey lo cree posible.

. Pero según mis cálculos ellos solo tenían tres años cuando perdieron a su madre. Si ni siquiera la recuerdan¿como van a ser una amenaza?

. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Ya toy aquí¿cómo va todo? Yo estoy que no me lo creo ¡Ha nevado en mi pueblo! Hacía años que no nevaba así, en la tele han dicho que esta ola de frío es histórica.

N-C: si no fuera histórica, aquí no caería nieve. Y de todas formas las calles solo estuvieron nevadas dos días, al tercero ya no quedaba nada T.T

Bueno, dejemos el tiempo de lado. En cuanto al capítulo je je je... La relación de Maiko y Tatsuha es un tanto "tirante" Pero mi Maiko es muy temperamental y Tatsuha pues... es Tatsuha, aunque no está tan salido como en el manga XP

N-C: Pero así pierde encanto el personaje

No me vas a perdonar que pusiera a Maiko con Tasuha ¿verdad?

N-C: algún día de estos...

Bah, no importa. Ya sabes como va la historia. No puede ir la pareja TatsuhaxRyuichi

N-C: Lo se... ya no lo digo más...

Y en cuanto a los mellizos... cada vez hay más misterio en torno a ellos ¿qué pasará con la llegada del rey del norte¿qué pasó con la madre de los mellizos ¿por qué tienen que permanecer ocultos?

N-C¿para que preguntas si lo vas a decir en el próximo capítulo?

Reviws:

Shûiyuchan: me alegro de que te guste y lo de la guerra y la reunión va en el próximo.

Lune de Barlon¡Acertaste con lo de los mellizos! en este capi ya aventuro algo, pero lo explicaré con más detalle más adelante. y lo del acercamiento de Yuki y Shu, va lento pero va. je je je...

Chouri: me gusta que te guste XD y lo de Tohma y Ryuichi ya se ver�, ya se verá...

zunade: tranquila que de momento no dejaré de subir un capi a la semana (a no ser que a mi ordenador le de un cuelgue o se me borre el fic ¡Esoo NOOOOO!)

Claudiña: pues si los gemelos tiene algo que ver, ya digo algo en este capi ji ji... y lo de la guerra, ya veras :D

Amazona Verde: gracias por los alagos, siento lo de Ryu x Tatsu pero esa pareja no me conviene en esta historia. Sorry.

Hinata¡Aquí tienes más¡Disfrútalo!

luna-tejedora: Chica ¿pero que te pasa? me has dejado desconcertada o.o? Aunque me gusta que te intrigue el fic XD

RsMoony: aquí tienes el esperado reencuentro. Aunque Tatsuha los cortó (inoportuno que es este chico)

Blue-Azul-Acero: Gracias, aquí lo tienes.

Ark Angel: impaciente, las cosas iran poquito a poco, pero iran XD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegran mucho de verdad.

¡Ja nee!


	8. cap 8

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 8

Era de noche. Estaba solo en el bosque y todo estaba oscuro, las copas de los árboles apenas dejaban pasar la luz mortecina de la luna menguante. Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa nocturna y el de sus pisadas sobre las hojas caídas.

Podía sentir la ropa húmeda pegada a su piel, la sangre seca cubriéndole los brazos y la cara, le dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía razonar, su mente estaba en blanco, detenida en un recuerdo. Tan solo una imagen ante sus ojos y una voz en sus oídos.

. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Si has venido es porque lo deseas tanto como yo. No puedes ofrecerte y después cambiar de opinión...

Manos fuertes cogiéndole los brazos, inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Un aliento ardiente en el cuello, una boca sedienta sobre sus labios. Miedo, confusión, angustia, dolor... el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, aplastándolo, dejándolo sin aire.

. Basta, para... no quiero - lágrimas rodando por sus cara - ¡detente! - estiró el brazo y sintió algo frío y duro a su lado, lo cogió con todas sus fuerzas y lo estrelló contra aquella bestia sedienta de deseo - ¡NO!

. ¿Qué crees que haces, desgraciado! - se puso en pie tambaleándose la cara cubierta de sangre, dándole un aspecto aun más amenazador. Desenvainó la espada -. Si no haces lo que digo, morirás.

Arremetió contra él con violencia. Tan solo tubo tiempo de levantar la espada que tenía en las manos y cerró los ojos. Sintió el impacto y como la espada escapaba de sus manos. Después, solo silencio...

El cuerpo calló inerte encima suyo. Algo líquido y pegajoso le empapaba la ropa lentamente. Sin aliento, sin latidos, sin vida... apartó a aquel monstruo de encima suyo y lo observó en la semioscuridad. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez le habían mostrado, lo que el interpretó como cariño, estaban abiertos, inexpresivos, vacíos de toda vida y sentimiento.

Se levantó como pudo, salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, lo que había hecho... no quería pensar.

Caminó por el bosque sin saber a donde iba. Se dejaba llevar por sus pies sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Finalmente, llegó ante unas grandes puertas.

. ¿quién vive? - preguntó una voz en la lejanía. Pero no pudo contestar ya que, apenas abrió los labios para hablar, calló al suelo inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Solo vio oscuridad a su alrededor. Las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo a causa del sudor. Tardó unos segundos en comprender donde se encontraba. Estaba helado, sus brazos entumecidos por el frío le dolían ¿desde cuando las noches en las tierras del sur eran tan frías?

Se levantó despacio y se acercó al balcón para cerrar las puertas. El aire nocturno agitaba las cortinas, dándoles el aspecto de silenciosos fantasmas. Cogió las manijas de las puertas...

"Que el viento sople y traiga las nubes..."

Se detuvo antes de cerrar las puertas y sonrió. Tenía una ligera sensación de dejà vú. Aquella voz dulce y melancólica... Se puso una bata y salió a la fría noche. La luna era una línea curva y plateada que apenas iluminaba el balcón. Levantó la cabeza...

"que la oscuridad sea mi aliada"

"que me guarde del peligro"

Allí estaba Shuichi, sentado en la barandilla igual que la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora no estaba solo. A su lado se distinguía otra silueta, arrebujada en una manta blanca, para guarecerse del frío.

"Que la luna pierda su brillo de plata..."

Aquella voz era sin duda la de Maiko. Sonaba triste y apenada, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"que la noche me oculte en sus brazos"

"que me guarde del peligro"

Yuki sintió el corazón oprimido. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan compungida. Aquella canción parecía un ruego desesperado, una súplica hecha de todo corazón. Se le removió lo más profundo del alma. Pero ¿por qué aquella canción tan triste¿de que querían esconderse?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta de que los mellizos habían vuelto a entrar en su habitación, sin reparar en su presencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día amaneció lleno de niebla. Una niebla oscura y espesa que apenas permitía ver nada a más de tres metros de distancia, se había apoderado de los bosques que rodeaban el castillo. El rey ordenó poner más antorchas en los corredores para iluminar el castillo. Y aun así, todo estaba lleno de sombras, como si la noche hubiera decidido refugiarse allí de la luz del sol.

Cuando los vigías avisaron de la llegada del rey del norte, Yuki estaba en el salón del trono junto con sus hermanos, el rey, el consejero K y el capitán Sakuma.

En un principio habían pensado en que los príncipes Uesugi se quedaran en la zona baja del castillo. Pero el mensajero que había ido dos días antes para avisar de la inminente llegada del rey, había dicho que su señor deseaba conocer a los hijos del rey Uesugi.

. Si ya saben que están aquí, no es prudente esconderlos - había dicho K muy serio.

Pero a los que si habían escondido era a los mellizos. Todos en el palacio sabían que no tenían que hablar para nada de ellos, y nadie lo haría. Shuichi y Maiko eran "los niños" de todos y si el rey decía que había que ocultarlos así se haría, aunque no supieran el por que.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y el rey del norte entró con paso seguro y actitud altiva, seguido de dos guardas. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, alto con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos marrones y fríos. En sus labios una leve mueca de desprecio que le otorgaba a sus facciones la apariencia de que siempre estaba disgustado y asqueado del mundo.

Se plantó a pocos metros del trono y examinó a los presentes. El rey Tohma sentado en el trono de la izquierda, continuaba con el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto. Pero su sonrisa ahora solo era una leve curvatura en sus labios, la situación era demasiado tensa para nada más. A su lado, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos vivos y llenos de fuego. La reina Mika era ciertamente hermosa. Al otro lado del rey, el consejero K, un hombre de largos cabellos rubios y ojos felinos de color azul. Se decía que era muy astuto y que sabía controlar sus nervios, pero cuando se enfadaba y sacaba la espada era un temible adversario. Finalmente posó su mirada en el capitán Sakuma y sus ojos se llenaron de hiel.

Ambos se miraron con odio, desagrado, rencor y desprecio. No se podía decir cual de los dos parecía más disgustado con la presencia del otro.

. Bien venido al reino del sur, rey Tachi de Askaler - dijo Tohma cortésmente.

. Gracias señor - dijo desviando finalmente la mirada del capitán de la guardia -. Veo que estáis en buen estado, los años no parecen afectaros.

. Vos también tenéis buen aspecto.

Tanta cortesía era agobiante, o eso era lo que pensaba Yuki. Estaba apoyado en una columna observando la escena junto con su hermano. Los guardias del rey Tachi eran más altos que él y más robustos, aunque por sus caras se deducía que no eran muy inteligentes. Solo fuerza bruta.

. Basta de formalidades - dijo el rey Tachi -. Si he venido hasta aquí es para resolver todo esto. Habéis roto el acuerdo con el que llegamos a la tregua. Esto es una provocación muy clara.

Yuki y Tatsuha aguantaron la respiración ¿acaso sabía de la presencia de los mellizos en el castillo?

. Me temo que no os comprendo - dijo Tohma con total serenidad.

. ¿Negáis que en vuestro reino reside una traidora?

. De ser así yo no conozco su existencia. Debe de estar aquí de forma ilegal.

. ¿cómo podéis decir que no la conocéis? - explotó el rey Tachi entornando los ojos. Yuki vio como su cuñado abría desmesuradamente los ojos. Como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de que era a lo que se refería.

. No estaréis hablando de... ella.

. ¿A quien sino?

. ¿Cómo podéis tener la desfachatez...! - empezó a gritar el capitán Sakuma.

. Silencio - interrumpió Tohma con voz potente. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido. Yuki se quedó muy sorprendido, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro sonriente de su cuñado.

. Tengo pruebas que indican que está viviendo aquí.

. Señor - dijo Tohma muy serio -. No os negaré que "está aquí", pero os puedo bien asegurar que no "vive" aquí.

. Demostradlo - lo dijo casi como un reto.

. Como queráis - miró hacia los grandes ventanales y observó el cielo grisáceo -, pero me temo que no es buen momento partir ahora. El cielo indica que se acerca una tormenta...

. No me vengáis con cuentos Seguchi - replicó Tachi con los ojos entornados.

. No son cuentos, mi querido amigo. Tendríais que saber que las tormentas en este reino pueden ser devastadoras y peligrosas. Os pido calma y paciencia. Mañana a primera hora os daré las pruebas que me pedís.

Yuki observó como el capitán Sakuma apretaba los puños para contener la rabia, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía. El rey Tachi asintió con la cabeza.

. Esta noche seréis mi invitado - hizo una gesto con la mano y la puerta lateral del salón se abrió dando paso a algunos sirvientes -. Ahora os acompañaran a vuestras habitaciones, y os ruego que aceptéis cenar conmigo esta noche.

. Acepto vuestra invitación señor - dijo con tono frío. Y salió acompañado por los sirvientes sus guardaespaldas y el consejero K.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron y los guardas estuvieron a una distancia prudencial el rey Tohma suspiró aliviado. Siempre había sabido guardar calma en los momentos claves y eso en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida. Giró la cabeza y observó a su amigo Ryuichi, aquella mirada tan sombría...

. Ryuichi - llamó el rey -, siento mucho someterte a esta prueba.

. No os preocupéis mi señor - contestó el capitán con un tono que no dejaba entrever sus emociones -. Haré los preparativos para el viaje de mañana - y tras una reverencia salió de la sala con paso rápido y firme.

. Perdóname, viejo amigo - murmuró Tohma tan bajito que ni él mismo se percató de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la zona baja del castillo, un muchacho de ojos color violeta tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. Hacía más de dos horas que el rey del norte había llegado a palacio y no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo más estaría. "un acuerdo para mantener la paz no se hace en dos horas - pensó -, tal vez tenga que quedarse varios días" se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

. ¿Shuichi¡Shuichi!

. ¿que? - preguntó sobresaltado. Al girar la cabeza se encontró ante el rostro de su profesor. Habían pasado toda la mañana repasando matemáticas y lengua, ya que no podían acercarse la sala donde practicaban música. El rey había dicho que era mejor que no cantaran ni tocaran el piano, para evitar preguntas comprometidas.

. ¿has acabado? - preguntó mirando la hoja con los ejercicios que les había mandado hacía 20 minutos, pero la hoja estaba en blanco. Suspiró resignado.

. Lo siento - murmuró Shuichi agachando la cabeza. Sakano lo miró y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. No era momento para estudiar. Su mente estaba demasiado lejos en aquellos momentos y él lo sabía. Pero ya que no podían salir de allí había pensado que el estudio los mantendría distraídos... craso error.

. No te preocupes. Si preferís leer un libro...

. Profesor - llamó Maiko. Estaba muy seria y callada. Aunque siempre había sido la más calmada, su silencio ahora se hacía incómodo.

. Dime - respondió con gentileza.

. ¿Podría adelantar la hora de historia?

. Si, claro - respondió sorprendido, la historia era lo que más aborrecían -. El último día hablamos sobre los acuerdos con los reinos centrales...

. Señor - interrumpió la chica - ¿por qué no nos habla de la guerra de hace 20 años?

Sakano la miró con los ojos entornados y se dio cuenta de que había algo de desasosiego en su mirada y en la de su hermano. "Conoce tu pasado y entenderás el presente" se lo había dicho muchas veces, era la respuesta que les daba cada vez que preguntaban por que tenían que estudiar historia.

. Como queráis - concedió el profesor. Se sentó en una butaca al otro lado de la mesa de donde estaban los mellizos -. Antiguamente, lo que ahora es conocido como el reino del sur, eran un montón de pequeños reinos y principados independientes, con el paso de los años la familia Seguchi, empezó a unificarlos. La mayoría de las veces de modo pacífico, a través de tratos y acuerdos. Por el contrario el reino del norte siempre ha sido un reino grande, desde mucho antes que los Seguchi empezaran a unificar los reinos del sur. Sin embargo, hace casi 20 años, el reino del norte declaró la guerra en un intento de unificar ambos reinos. Fue una guerra cruel y sanguinaria. Por entonces el rey Tohma tenía unos 18 años y su padre se encontraba postrado en la cama sin poder hacerse cargo de la situación, de modo que el rey Tohma tubo que subir al trono antes de tiempo. Tras cinco años de guerra, se firmó un tratado de paz, por el cual el reino del Norte y el del Sur mantendrían la paz siguiendo ciertas normas y acuerdos...

. Y uno de esos acuerdos es el de no dar asilo a los renegados del reino del Norte - murmuró Shuichi. Le dolía el pecho por la angustia.

. Así es - confirmó el profesor con pesar.

Si solo fuera eso no habría ningún problema, al fin y al cabo los mellizos habían nacido en el sur y no sabían nada de lo que su difunta madre hizo en vida. Pero en el reino del norte estaba la antigua ley que decía que en caso de no poder castigar a un criminal por sus delitos, serían sus hijos los que pagaran por los crímenes del padre. Era una ley absurda e injusta, pero existía. Y los mellizos lo sabían muy bien.

. ¿nos matarían si nos descubrieran? - preguntó Shuichi mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Maiko también miró al profesor.

. No lo sé - dijo apartando la mirada -. Supongo que el castigo sería conforme a la falta que cometiera vuestra madre, pero yo no sé que hizo...

. Y nosotros tampoco - murmuró Maiko poniéndose en pie y mirando por la ventana -, tiene gracia. Estamos proscritos por un crimen que no cometimos y que ni siquiera sabemos cual es...

. No digas eso - le pidió su hermano -, no sabemos si era culpable de algún delito...

. Si no lo era ¿por qué huyó¿por qué abandonó su patria y vino aquí para morir dejándonos solos?

Shuichi agachó la cabeza, él también se lo había preguntado varias veces, pero nunca había encontrado respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki y Tatsuha entraron en la habitación del primero. El moreno se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó ante ella.

. ¿como puede haber cambiado tanto el tiempo? Ayer nos achicharrábamos, y hoy...

. Estamos en primavera, los cambios de tiempo son normales.

. Estos no - insistió Tatsuha.

Yuki no tenía ganas de discutir sobre el tiempo. Así que se sentó en la otra butaca con la mirada fija en las llamas.

. ¿crees que nos dejaran ir con ellos? - preguntó Tatsuha.

. ¿Ir donde?

. Donde va a ser. A la "excursión" que el rey prepara para su huésped.

. No creo que sea buena idea, por lo que se dijo en la reunión, lo más probable es que acabemos en un cementerio.

. ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber quien es esa mujer que ha estado a punto de desatar otra guerra?

. No - contestó secamente.

. Bah ¿es que no sientes curiosidad por nada? - y tras decir esto salió al balcón - ¿pero que demonios...?

. ¿que ocurre? - preguntó Yuki al salir al balcón. Siguió la mirada de su hermano y fue a parar al balcón de los mellizos. Se quedó de piedra. No había ni una sola flor en las enredaderas.

. ¿como puede ser esto? Ayer estaba completamente lleno de flores - Tatsuha miraba por el suelo, pero no había ni rastro de ninguna flor caída.

. Me parece que no solo el tiempo sufre cambios radicales en este reino...

Llamaron a la puerta y al momento entró Ayaka cargada con unas mantas.

. Lamento interrumpir, pero necesitareis esto para la noche...

. Ayaka, ven un momento - pidió Tatasuha, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola al balcón - ¿sabes que ha pasado ahí?

. ¿donde? - la chica miró confundida hacia donde le indicaba el moreno -. Oh, vaya.

. Ayer todo estaba en flor y ahora no hay ni rastro...

. Las Lirlas son unas flores muy especiales - dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a entrar -. No os preocupéis, ya volverán a salir.

. ¿Siempre desaparecen así de golpe?

. A veces - contestó mientras ponía una manta sobre la cama de Yuki -, y a veces también florecen en pleno invierno. No creo que sigan un ciclo parecido al del resto de plantas de este reino.

. Pero nos dijiste que las habían plantado los mellizos - dijo Yuki - ¿de donde las sacaron?

. Del único lugar en donde crecen en este reino...

. Ayaka - al volverse encontraron al capitán Sakuma en la puerta -, la reina quiere que vayas.

. Si, señor - y se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza.

El capitán observó a los dos hermanos: misma altura, aspecto parecido y caracteres opuestos. El día y la noche. Y sin embargo sus gustos eran similares a juzgar por el interés que tenían en sus protegidos.

. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Tatsuha sonriente.

. El rey quiere veros - dijo mirando al rubio.

. Muy bien.

Y los dos salieron al corredor rumbo a los aposentos del rey. Tatsuha los vio alejarse apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados ¿por qué demonios siempre lo dejaban de lado? Deacuerdo con que Eiri era el heredero al trono del Sur Oeste y todo eso, pero el también tenía derecho a enterarse de las cosas. No era ningún niño al que tuvieran que dejar de lado.

Se volvió dispuesto a regresar a su habitación y se encontró ante los mellizos. Al parecer regresaban de sus clases y sus rostros estaban algo sombríos.

. Buenos días - saludó el moreno con su mejor sonrisa.

. Buenos días - contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa algo forzada.

. Hola - dijo Maiko secamente y dispuesta a seguir su camino sin mirarlo a la cara.

. Menudas caras traéis - comentó Tatsuha poniéndose delante de ella. Entonces Maiko lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de con quien hablaba.

. Pues las de siempre - contestó la chica intentando pasar por el otro lado.

. No, esta cara no es la de siempre - dijo volviendo a cortarle el paso.

. ¿y cual es la de siempre? - preguntó molesta.

. Una parecida a esa que pones - respondió tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo. Maiko se sonrojó y apartó la cara, pero Tatsuha ya se había dado cuenta de su reacción -. Y... ¿a donde vais?

. A nuestra habitación - respondió Shuichi -. No podemos salir al patio a entrenar con Hiro...

. ¿puedo acompañaros?

. Sí - respondió Shuichi encogiéndose de hombros.

. NO - dijo Maiko a la vez en tono cortante. Los dos hermanos se miraron, ella enfadada y él desconcertado.

. Ja, ja, ja, ja - Tatsuha se partía de risa.

. ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó Maiko con los brazos en jarra y mirada desafiante.

. Lo siento - se disculpó el moreno secándose los ojos -, pero es la primera vez que no os ponéis deacuerdo.

. No siempre estamos deacuerdo en todo - dijo Maiko retomando su camino sin mirarle al pasar. Tatsuha suspiró resignado ante la actitud de la chica.

. ¿vienes? - preguntó Shuichi con una cándida sonrisa.

. Vale.

Los dos chicos caminaron en la misma dirección por la que había ido Maiko, pero al girar una esquina se encontraron en un pasillo sin puertas ni salida; tan solo un ventanal a la izquierda y un tapiz a la derecha.

. ¿dónde...? - empezó a decir Tatsuha confuso.

. Por aquí - respondió Shuichi apartando el tapiz. Al otro lado había una estrecha escalera que subía.

Ascendieron en silencio. Al menos ahora el moreno comprendía por que nunca había encontrado el dormitorio de los mellizos. Había pasado muchas veces por delante del tapiz, pero como en aquel corredor no se veían habitaciones, no le había prestado más atención.

Al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró en un rellano semicircular con dos puertas. Shuichi fue a la de la izquierda y abrió.

. Adelante pasa - dijo con educación cediéndole el paso.

Tatsuha observó la habitación, era semicircular como el rellano de la escalera, de seguro que sin los tabiques el piso tendría una forma completamente circular. A la izquierda estaba la cama, cubierta con una colcha blanca, al otro lado estaba la puerta del balcón que se vía desde el cuarto de Yuki. A la derecha un armario, una mesa, una butaca y una estantería con algunos libros y juguetes. La decoración era muy sencilla, por un momento se olvidó de que se encontraba en el castillo. En aquella habitación había algo que lo hacía sentir a gusto, como en casa.

. Tienes una habitación muy acogedora.

. Gracias - contestó Shuichi mientras se sentaba en la cama, con un gesto le indicó que se sentara en la butaca.

. ¿y esa puerta? - preguntó al ver una puerta al lado de la cabecera de la cama.

. Es la habitación de mi hermana - contestó. Se estiró en la cama y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta - ¡Maiko, si quieres pasar que no te de vergüenza!

. ¡Piérdete! - le gritó la chica desde el otro lado.

. Ya se le pasará - dijo Shuichi volviendo a sentarse.

. Siempre es así de arisca con los extraños - preguntó divertido.

. No es eso - contestó Shuichi con pesar en la voz -, es que le cuesta confiar en la gente.

. ¿por que?

. Digamos que ha tenido malas experiencias - dijo en voz baja. Tatsuha no pudo dejar de notar aquella sombra que oscureció sus ojos por unos segundos -. Cambiemos de tema ¿vale?

. Como quieras - dijo como sin darle importancia pero lo cierto es que sentía mucha curiosidad -. Por cierto ¿qué les ha pasado a las flores del balcón?

. Que ya no están - contestó con simplicidad.

. Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué?

. Mmmmh... no sé - dijo al final encogiéndose de hombros -. Las Lirlas son unas flores muy peculiares.

. Eso me dijo Ayaka.

. Tienes mucha confianza con ella no - Tatsuha detectó mucho interés tras aquella mirada inocente.

. Es normal, la conozco de toda la vida y tenemos la misma edad... es casi como mi otra hermana y creo que ella también me considera así.

. ¿de verdad? - preguntó muy alegre.

. Sí ¿a que viene tanto interés?

. Bueno es que... - Shuichi se quedó callado mientras se rascaba la nuca - a Hiro le gusta mucho Ayaka, pero desde que llegasteis ella está un poco... rara...

. Y querías saber si era por mi causa ¿no?

. Si - dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

. Créeme, si Ayaka está rara no es por mi - dijo mirándolo atentamente.

. ¿qué quieres decir?

. A Ayaka le gustaba Eiri - guardó silencio observando la reacción que aquellas palabras tendrían en el pelirosa. Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y palideció.

. ¿le gustaba... tu hermano? - consiguió murmurar.

. Si, incluso se le declaró - añadió y con esto Shucihi si que perdió el poco color de cara que le quedaba. Tatsuha pensó que aquella era prueba suficiente. Si se había puesto así era porque de verdad sentía algo por Eiri. Finalmente se compadeció del pequeño y añadió -, pero eso fue hace cinco años, poco antes de que se viniera a vivir aquí.

. Yuki... ¿qué... que le dijo? - dijo con el corazón oprimido.

. La rechazó - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y aguantándose las ganas de reír. La cara de alivio de Shuichi era indescriptible, pero entonces la duda se reflejó en su semblante - ¿por que? Quiero decir... Ayaka es una buena chica.

. Lo es, de eso no hay duda. Pero supongo que ha Eiri le pasa como a mi y solo la ve como una buena amiga o una hermana menor.

. Ya... - Shuichi se quedó pensativo.

. ¿y que hay del sargento?

. ¿te refieres a Hiro? - preguntó Shuichi desconcertado.

. Si tu preguntas por mi amiga Ayaka, yo puedo preguntar por tu amigo Hiro ¿no?

. Claro - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - ¿qué quieres saber?

. ¿desde cuando le conoces?

. De toda la vida - dijo sin pensarlo -. El padre de Hiro era un buen soldado y cuando falleció el capitán Sakuma se hizo cargo de él. Pero ya lo conocíamos de antes, las familias de los soldados viven cerca de la academia.

. Así que también es como tu hermano - sentenció el moreno.

. Sí, y te aseguro que es un chico muy responsable, considerado y maduro para su edad.

. ¿qué quieres decir?

. Bueno, que con 20 años ya sea sargento dice mucho de él...

. ¿20 años? - preguntó Tatsuha sorprendido - ¿solo tiene 20?

. ¿a que parece más mayor? - dijo con una sonrisa.

. Ya lo creo - dijo aun sorprendido. Tenían la misma edad.

. De todas formas Hiro está muy enamorado de Ayaka, te lo aseguro.

. Eso es precisamente lo que le preocupa - los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Maiko en el marco de la puerta.

. ¿Que quieres...? - empezó a preguntar Shuichi. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos - ¡pero Hiro jamás...!

. Pero él no le conoce como nosotros - le cortó ella. Tatsuha los miró con el ceño fruncido. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo compenetrados que estaban. Maiko le dirigió la mirada y añadió -. Las personas nunca son lo que parecen.

. Maiko... - murmuró Shuichi con pena en la voz.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡OHAYO¿qué tal gente¡y aquí llega el rey del norte, Tachi de Askaler! ODIO a ese tipo ojos de besugo . Por eso lo pongo como malo maloso :P

Neko-chan: mira que eres original para los nombres: ASK-aler... Siesqueee...

Je je je... tampoco es tan mala idea ¿no? Además, si hubiera puesto Aizawa desde el principio se hubiera sabido quien era y quería darle un poco de "intriga" a la cosa.

Neko-chan: pues a este no le has dado mucha la verdad, se sabía quien sería desde el principio. El que si que tiene intriga es el de "Por estar contigo", bueno más que intriga, mala leche ¿cómo puedes enredar tanto la trama? Eres agobiante -.-

De eso se trata hermanita. Por si hay alguien que no sabe de que va la cosa, "Por estar contigo" es otro de mis fics. Un crossover de Yami no Matsuei y Gravitation. Si os pica la curiosidad leedlo (pliiiis)

Neko-chan¿la auto propaganda está permitida?

No sé :P

Reviws:

RsMoony: Aquí tienes mi actualización! ya se que Yuki es un amor (Neko-chan: y tan y tan... MI amor) lo del beso... jijijiji me temo que Shuichi se hará de rogar, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "las cosas buenas se hacen esperar" :P y no vas tan desencaminada en tu suposición...

Blue-Azul-Acero: Me gusta que te guste. Aquí tienes otro capi pa ti XD

Amazona Verde: Gracias por no enfadarte por lo del RyuxTatsu (Neko-chan ya me chillo bastante en su momento T.T) ¿Tendrá importancia que Shu conozca el lenguaje de los seres imvisibles? Aahh... ya lo verás

luna-tejedora: A mi tampoco me gusta el rey del norte, pero necesitaba un malo maloso escandaloso, o sino la historia no tenía juego. y en cuanto a Ryuichi... más adelante se verá.

zunade: pues si que estás bien preparada XD Espero que disfrutes de la sesión de fic

Lune de Barlon: no eres la primera que me pregunta si pondré a Ryu con alguien, pero solo puedo decir que ya se verá.

Ark Angel: je je je ¡Frío, frío! Aunque yo también le daría un buen capón a Tatsu, por inoportuno.

Claudiña: je je me vas a sacar los colores. Gracias por los alagos. y en cuanto a escribir con detalle uno de los sueños de Shu... pues si lo haré(de hecho ya tengo escrito hasta el capi 25) pero tal vez te decepcione.

¡Arigato gozaimasu¡Bye, bye!


	9. cap 9

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 9

Yuki caminaba en silencio mientras seguía al capitán Sakuma. Le extrañaba que Tatsuha no hubiera ido detrás de ellos reclamando, pero así mejor. No tenía ganas de discutir con él. Observó al capitán que caminaba unos pasos delante de él. Ciertamente tenía algo que imponía respeto. Tal vez fuera su porte orgulloso y seguro, su voz profunda o su mirada penetrante y calculadora.

. ¿qué te propones?

Yuki, lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Era momento de escuchar.

. Shuichi es un buen chico, pero es demasiado inocente. Jamás se ha alejado más de diez millas del castillo y siempre ha estado protegido entre nosotros. No conoce la maldad de la gente.

. ¿acaso me consideráis peligroso para él?

. ¿lo eres?

. Le puedo bien asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño. No está en mi naturaleza dañar a la gente.

. ¿y que me decís de vuestro tutor? - Yuki se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con hielo en los ojos. Sakuma le sostuvo la mirada atento a sus reacciones.

. ¿qué pasa con él? - preguntó en un tono de voz que el capitán no pudo clasificar.

. Según tengo entendido, le mataste cuando solo tenías 15 años.

. Fue en un duelo justo y a muerte. Era él o yo. Tan solo la maestría y la habilidad determinaron quien era el mejor.

. ¿solo eso? Querías comprobar si podías vencer a tu tutor, nada más.

. ¿quién ha dicho que yo lo desafiara? Él me retó y yo acepté. Fue él quien buscó a la muerte y la encontró.

. Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

. No pidáis que intente comprender sus intenciones - y tras estas palabras continuó caminando por el corredor.

Sakuma lo observó alejarse con los ojos entornados. Ocultaba algo, no había duda. Y no era que a Yuki no le gustara el capitán, eso estaba más que claro. No. Había algo más, pero... ¿el que?

Finalmente llegaron ante la puerta del despacho privado del rey y entraron. El gobernante estaba sentado tras una gran mesa revisando unos documentos y no levantó la mirada de estos hasta que la puerta se cerró.

. Gracias por venir - dijo el gobernante tras guardar los documentos en un sobre.

. ¿de que querías hablarme? - preguntó Yuki, aun estaba molesto por la conversación que había mantenido con el capitán.

. Espera un momento - dijo con una sonrisa. Sacó una carta de un cajón y le dijo al capitán -. Aquí tienes las ordenes para los soldados. Llévaselas al sargento en jefe de la academia.

. Muy bien - y sin más se fue.

. ¿tan importante es eso que vas a decirme que ni siquiera tu mano derecha puede escucharlo? - dijo Yuki mirando a su cuñado con una sonrisa burlona.

. Simplemente prefiero que no esté presente - dijo con tono serio -. Como ya sabes, mañana partiremos a una "pequeña excursión" para poner punto y final a toda esta desagradable situación. Y quisiera que tu vinieras con nosotros.

. ¿y eso?

. Digamos que no me acaba de fiar de nuestro huésped. Nos acompañaran los mejores soldados de mi guardia pero cuantas más espadas hábiles mejor.

. ¿tanto le temes? - preguntó Yuki entornando los ojos y observando a su cuñado detenidamente.

. No es cobardía, pero hombre precavido vale por dos y si las cosas se pusieran difíciles...

. ¿qué temes que ocurra? - preguntó Yuki en voz baja. Tohma parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, pero le dedicó una leve y triste sonrisa al joven príncipe y contestó.

. Temo que el recuerdo despierte el odio del pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente sobre las nueve de la mañana el rey Seguchi, el rey Tachi, el capitán Sakuma, el consejero K, Yuki y un séquito formado por soldados de ambos reyes, se encaminaron hacia el bosque que rodeaba la capital del reino.

El camino, fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Nadie hablaba y en parte se agradecía el silencio. Tras una hora de viaje se detuvieron en medio del camino. Yuki lanzó una mirada inquisidora a K y este le indicó con un gesto que no hiciera ni dijera nada.

El rey Tachi descabalgó y miró a su alrededor, con una especie de melancolía y tristeza a la que Yuki no pudo encontrarle explicación.

. ¿Recordáis el camino? - preguntó Sakuma con veneno en la voz.

. Sí - dijo el soberano de las tierras del Norte con tono seco y sin más se metió entre la maleza seguido de los demás.

Yuki se encontró en un sendero casi cubierto por la maleza, parecía que hacía años que no pasaba nadie por allí. Tras unos minutos los árboles se aclararon y se encontraron en un claro.

Yuki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero al recordar el gesto de advertencia de K, borró cualquier gesto de su cara que pudiera delatar sus pensamientos.

El claro estaba completamente cubierto de pequeñas flores de color violeta como las que había en el balcón de los mellizos hasta el día anterior. Al otro lado una ruinosa cabaña también cubierta con una tapiz de flores y un gran árbol con diminutas flores ambarinas en sus ramas.

. Esto ha cambiado mucho - murmuró el rey Tachi, más para si mismo que para los demás.

. Han pasado muchos años - dijo Tohma.

El rey Tachi no le hizo caso, se inclinó y examinó detalladamente las flores violetas. Se puso en pie y con paso raudo se acercó a la cabaña. Yuki pensó que entraría en ella pero en vez de eso se dirigió al gran árbol que había justo enfrente.

El resto también se acercó. Entonces Yuki pudo distinguir detrás del árbol una pequeña lápida. Tenía forma ovalada y extraños símbolos tallados en ella, tan solo el epitafio era inteligible para Yuki:

"Ruego a los Seres Invisibles que velen por mi y que guarden a todos aquellos que dejo atrás"

Al pie de la tumba había un pequeño recipiente para las varitas de incienso, por detrás de ella las Lirlas se enmarañaban trepando por la piedra.

. ¿esto disipa vuestras dudas? - preguntó el rey Tohma con tono calmado.

. Si - dijo el rey Tachi.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y depositó una varita de incienso ante la tumba. Después cerró lo ojos y rezó una plegaria en lengua extranjera. En aquel momento Yuki vio como Sakuma apretaba los dientes y se alejaba de la tumba. Le hervía la sangre de rabia, pero el príncipe del Sur Oeste no supo por que. El rey Tachi se puso en pie y se dirigió al rey Tohma.

. Ahora que he podido verificar la historia y comprobar que la información era incorrecta, no hay motivos para permanecer aquí. Partiremos inmediatamente de regreso al norte.

. Como gustéis - dijo Tohma con su inquebrantable sonrisa -. Si os parece bien será mejor partir, al menos comeréis en palacio antes de emprender vuestro largo viaje.

El rey del norte asintió y todos emprendieron el camino de regreso al camino. Pero entonces Yuki se percató de que el capitán se había quedado atrás. Lo observó en silencio sin decir nada.

Sakuma se acercó a la tumba, encendió otro bastoncillo de incienso y cerró los ojos. Ya no había duda. Aquella era la tumba de la madre de los mellizos, de la mujer a la que el capitán había jurado proteger a sus hijos, la que había estado a punto de generar otra guerra, pero... ¿quién era aquella mujer que con su sola presencia era capaz de generar tales desastres? Fuera cual hubiera sido su delito, debía de ser muy grave para que el mismísimo rey del norte se desplazara hasta allí para verificar que estaba muerta.

Yuki se dio la vuelta y vio que el rey del Norte miraba hacia donde el capitán estaba. En su mirada había odio, desprecio, rencor... pero ¿por que?

Aquel viaje en vez de aclararle las cosas le había hecho hacerse aun más preguntas las cuales no parecían tener respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A media tarde de ese mismo día, una comitiva formado por el rey Tachi y todos sus hombres atravesaba las puertas de la ciudad para no volver jamás. O eso esperaban cierto par de personitas que veían con alivio como se alejaban.

Shuichi y Maiko estaban sentados en la ventana de la sala de música. Observaban en silencio como se alejaba aquel que podía convertir sus vidas en un infierno con el simple hecho de descubrirlos. No se atrevían a respirar demasiado fuerte, casi temían que el rey Tachi se volviera y los descubriera.

Pero finalmente la comitiva atravesó las puertas de la ciudad y se internó en el bosque.

Los dos mellizos soltaron un profundo suspiro, se miraron y se abrazaron. Ya no tenían que temer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la partida del rey del Norte y todo había vuelto a la tranquila rutina de siempre en el castillo. Los habitantes de este ya casi habían olvidado su visita. Todo estaba en calma.

O casi todo...

. Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor... - rogaba Shuichi poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

. He dicho que no y es que no - sentenció el capitán Sakuma con tono terminante.

. Pero no es justo, siempre hemos ido...

. Y no vamos a dejar de ir - le interrumpió el capitán -, simplemente iremos unos días después.

. Pero siempre hemos ido en su día. No podemos...

. ¡Ya basta los dos! - gritó el capitán de la guardia real perdiendo la paciencia - ¡si digo no, es no!

Los dos agacharon la cabeza conteniéndose las ganas de replicar.

. ¿qué son estos gritos? Se os oye en todo el castillo.

El capitán y los mellizos estaban en el patio de armas practicando con la espada. O mejor dicho, lo habían estado haciendo hasta que empezó la discusión. La reina Mika que pasaba por una de las galerías superiores los escuchó discutir y se acercó para ver que sucedía. Era muy extraño escuchar al capitán riñendo o gritando a sus protegidos.

. Tan solo estabamos aclarando algunas cosas - le contestó el capitán -. Venga, continuemos con el entrenamiento.

. ¡Continúalo tú! - le espetó Shuichi tras tirar la espada al suelo, acto seguido salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo.

. ¡Shuichi! - pero el chico ni siquiera se volvió - Maldición - masculló el capitán furioso.

. ¿Puedo irme yo también? - preguntó Maiko, aunque en su voz se notaba disgusto y rabia contenida. Si no fuera porque se estaba controlando al máximo también habría tirado su espada y hubiera salido tras su hermano.

. Márchate - le contestó el capitán haciendo un gestó con la mano indicando la puerta.

Maiko le pasó su espada a Hiro, el cual no había dicho ni media palabra, y se fue por el mismo sitio que su hermano.

. Recoge y márchate - dijo a Hiro.

. Si, señor - dijo el joven sargento con respeto. Recogió las armas y se encamino a la armería para guardarlas. Aliviado por poder alejarse de su superior. Cuando el capitán Sakuma se enfadaba era mejor mantener las distancias.

La reina Mika y el capitán caminaron por los desiertos corredores en silencio. El hombre de ojos azules parecía sumido en profundas reflexiones así que se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la reina hablándole.

. ¿qué es eso tan terrible que han hecho los mellizos?

. No han hecho nada - contestó el capitán mientras salían al jardín central del palacio.

. ¿y por que los estabas riñendo?

. No los reñía, pero están mal acostumbrados. Cuando se les dice no es NO y tienen que metérselo en la cabeza. No son unos niños pequeños. Tienen que aprender que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere.

. Nunca los he visto pedir nada - comentó la reina sentándose en un banco -. No son caprichosos, como otros niños - sonrió al recordar como su hermano Tatsuha se valía de toda su zalamería para conseguir sus deseos cuando era pequeño -. Y... ¿que es lo que te piden?

El hombre se quedó callado unos segundos reflexionando. Después tomó aire y suspiró.

. Quieren ir a visitar la tumba de su madre.

. ¿solo eso? - preguntó Mika sorprendida. Ella se esperaba cualquier otra cosa, pero eso... - todos los años vais a visitarla el día de su aniversario ¿por qué te lo piden ahora?

. Porque este año no podemos ir.

. ¿Qué? - ahora Mika si que estaba desconcertada - ¿vas a dejar de llevarlos?

. No es eso. El aniversario es la semana que viene, pero mis hombres y yo tenemos que ir a investigar las revueltas que se suceden en la frontera con los reinos centrales y no volveré a tiempo para acompañarlos. Y no voy a permitir que vayan solos...

. ¡pues nosotros los acompañaremos! - Mika y Ryuichi se volvieron y se encontraron con Tatsuha y Yuki. Al parecer habían escuchado toda la conversación.

. ¿cuándo aprenderéis que no es correcto espiar? - les regañó su hermana mayor visiblemente molesta.

. No estábamos espiando - se defendió el menor de los Uesugi -, simplemente pasábamos por aquí y lo escuchamos todo - Mika entrecerró los ojos -. Si el capitán no puede acompañar a los mellizos nosotros lo haremos encantados.

La sonrisa de Tatsuha vaciló un poco ante la mirada de hielo del capitán, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano lo mirara así.

. Si lo que le preocupa es que los mellizos vallan solos, es la mejor solución, además también podrían venir Hiro y Ayaka.

. A mi me parece una buena idea - dijo Mika con una sonrisa, pero el capitán no parecía convencido. Dejar a sus protegidos con aquel par no era su idea de dejarlos en buenas manos. Por otra parte, si Hiro y Ayaka también iban podía estar más tranquilo.

. Está bien - finalmente cedió -, podéis acompañarlos junto con Hiroshi y Ayaka. Pero tenéis que vigilarlos y como me entere de que les ha pasado algo, responderéis ante mi - dijo con tono amenazante.

. ¡si, señor! - dijo Tatsuha cuadrándose ante él, pero al capitán no le hizo gracia su gesto - No se preocupe, estarán bien con nosotros cerca.

. Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el capitán Sakuma explicó a los mellizos que podían ir a visitar la tumba de su madre estos se le lanzaron encima y le dieron un abrazo tan fuerte que acabaron los tres en el suelo.

. ¿De verdad iremos los tres? - preguntó Shuichi emocionado.

. No exactamente - contestó el hombre levantándose del suelo.

. ¿qué quieres decir? - preguntó Maiko.

. Yo tengo que partir a investigar los altercados de la frontera, ya os lo dije...

. ¿y volverás a tiempo?

. Me temo que no.

. Entonces... ¿iremos solos?

. Claro que no. Iréis con Hiro, Ayaka y... los príncipes Yuki y Tatsuha.

. ¿Qué! - exclamó Maiko con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿y por que han de venir ellos?

. Se han ofrecido voluntarios...

. Pero si ya vienen Ayaka y Hiro no hace falta... - insistió Maiko.

. O vais los seis o no vais - le interrumpió su tutor -. No me hace ninguna gracia que vayáis con ellos, pero es la única solución que he encontrado.

. Está bien - aceptó Maiko con desgana.

. Cuando regreses de tu investigación iremos los tres juntos ¿verdad? - intervino Shuichi tras unos segundos de silencio.

Los otros dos lo miraron sin decir nada. El chico no había intervenido en la anterior discusión y eso hizo que pensaran en que estaba deacuerdo desde el principio. La idea no le gustó mucho a su tutor.

. Por supuesto que sí - contestó el capitán revolviéndole la rosada cabellera. Y el chico le regaló una de sus dulces sonrisas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryuichi partió temprano dos días después de esta charla. Los mellizos se despidieron de él en el patio de entrada del castillo bajo la mirada de la familia real.

Yuki no podía evitar que un desagradable sentimiento le llenara el estómago cuando veía como el capitán abrazaba y besaba a los mellizos en la frente. Sabía que no tenía por que sentirse así. Estaba más que claro que el capitán adoraba a sus protegidos y que jamás... estaba seguro que jamás pasaría algo así. Sin embargo, Yuki no podía escuchar la palabra "tutor" sin que se le revolvieran las tripas, esa palabra iba unida al peor de sus recuerdos (sin contar la muerte de su madre).

. Portaos bien - dijo Sakuma revolviendo el cabello de los mellizos - y no hagáis enfadar a nadie.

. No lo haremos - respondieron los mellizos a la vez.

Con una última sonrisa el capitán de la guardia real montó en su caballo, su semblante se volvió serio cuando se dirigió al rey Tohma.

. Majestad, investigaremos que es lo que ocurre en la frontera y resolveremos la situación.

. Confío en ti, capitán. Buena suerte.

El capitán asintió con la cabeza y encabezó la marcha seguido de sus hombres hasta que salieron del castillo, de la ciudad y entraron en el bosque.

Claro que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que un par de hombres escondidos entre los árboles los observaban en silencio mientras se alejaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche. Yuki abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró suspirando ¿por qué su hermana no dejaba de acosarlo de aquella manera? En una sola hora ya le había presentado a todas las jóvenes casaderas de la corte de Tohma. Estaba empeñada en que ya tenía edad de sobras para casarse con una buena chica y no perdía oportunidad de presentarle a las candidatas que ella creía convenientes.

Claro que Mika no sabía que el corazón de su hermano ya pertenecía a alguien y Yuki sabía que no se alegraría cuando se enterara de quien era ese alguien.

. No, no, no, no, no, no... - dijo una voz desde el balcón - te juro que no volveré a decir eso...

. ¿se puede saber que haces? - gruñó Yuki saliendo al balcón.

Su hermano estaba allí plantado con los brazos encima de la cabeza cubriéndose. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Maiko y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. La chica estaba allí de pie, con un cubo de agua levantado en alto.

. Tan solo hablábamos - respondió Tatsuha dando dos pasos atrás para salir del alcance de la chica.

. Y ya hemos acabado - dijo Maiko cortante -. Tengo que regar las plantas si no quieres que te moje, apártate.

. Vale, vale.

Y los dos hermanos entraron al dormitorio de Yuki.

. No eres un poco cruel. Solo te ha hecho un cumplido - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa desde el marco de la ventana.

. No tiene por que hacérmelos - protestó ella mientras mojaba las plantas.

. Claro que si - dijo Shuichi ayudando a su hermana con el agua.

. ¿y por que?

. Porque le gustas - dijo el chico sin mirarla mientras acomodaba una rama entre los barrotes del balcón.

. Tu que sabes - murmuró la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas.

. Me lo dijo él y él también te lo ha dicho a ti - contestó dedicándole una sonrisa.

. Es un mujeriego. Estuve hablando con Ayaka sobre él. Me dijo que es un ligón y que corteja a toda aquella que se le ponga por delante. Y que su hermano es igual...

. ¿a que viene eso? - preguntó su hermano molesto.

. Te digo lo que sé para que estés en guardia - dijo muy seria -. No quiero que te lastimen.

. No creo que él sea de esa clase de personas - dijo Shuichi observando los pequeños capullos que habían entre las hojas. Se puso a tararear suavemente y ante sus ojos las flores empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Mostrando sus pétalos de color violeta a la hermosa noche estrellada.

. Deja eso y escúchame - protestó Maiko -, no tienes que acercarte tanto a los hermanos Uesugi o saldrás escaldado. De todas formas cuando se marchen no los volveremos a ver.

. ¿por qué estás tan segura? - preguntó Shuichi con el ceño fruncido.

. Yuki es el heredero del reino del Sur este. Cuando su padre muera el tendrá que hacerse cargo del reino, tendrá que encontrar a una buena mujer que sea su reina y que le de herederos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos y al final Shuichi dijo.

. Puede que Yuki esté fuera de mi alcance - dijo mirándola de una forma extraña, como si supiera que ese era su destino y lo aceptaba -, pero Tatsuha no lo está del tuyo.

. Yo no quiero nada con él - dijo testaruda dándole la espalda y continuando con las plantas.

. ¿cuándo vas a olvidarle? - preguntó Shuichi con voz triste tras unos segundos de silencio.

. Jamás podré olvidarle y mucho menos perdonarle.

. No puedes vivir siempre escudándote en lo que pasó. No puedes renunciar a la felicidad solo por...

. Por favor no sigas con eso - le pidió Maiko con un nudo en la garganta - no quiero recordar...

Shuichi se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Maiko se dejó abrazar mientras temblaba a causa del llanto contenido. Le dolía recordar el pasado.

. Ya es muy tarde, mejor vayámonos a dormir - murmuró Shuichi apartándose. Pero no se fue muy lejos porque su hermana no le soltó el brazo.

. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

. Claro que sí - dijo él con una sonrisa y los dos entraron en el dormitorio de él.

Pocos minutos después los hermanos Uesugi pudieron ver como la luz del dormitorio de los mellizos se apagaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana era fresca y suave, sería un día agradable. Perfecto para una excursión. Los hermanos Uesugi estaban en el patio acabando de arreglar los caballos junto con Hiro.

. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? - se quejó Tatsuha.

. No te preocupes, enseguida vienen - dijo Hiro acabando de amarrar las riendas de los caballos.

. Ya estamos aquí - dijo Ayaka mientras salía seguida por los mellizos.

. ¿qué estabais haciendo? - protestó Tatsuha, pero se quedó callado al verlos.

Los tres vestían con pantalones y camisa holgada. Ayaka llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza baja y Hiro no pudo evitar sonreírle cuando se le acercó. Maiko llevaba el cabello escondido bajo un gorro muy peculiar y Shuichi llevaba un pañuelo atado en la cabeza.

. ¿nos vamos ya? - preguntó Maiko mientras se subía al caballo.

. ¿Y esto? - preguntó Tatsuha agachándole la gorra a Maiko hasta que le tapó los ojos.

. No hagas eso - dijo la chica con tono de disgusto.

. Tenemos que llevarlos cuando salimos del castillo - dijo Shuichi sin darle importancia.

. ¿por qué? - preguntó Yuki.

. Ese fue el trato - contestó Shuichi desviando la mirada de los dorados ojos de Yuki.

. ¿qué trato...?

. O nos vamos ya o se nos hará de noche - dijo Maiko mientras espoleaba al caballo y salía al galope seguida por su hermano.

. Será mejor que nos demos prisa - dijo Hiro subiendo al caballo -. Esos dos corren como el viento

El grupo corrió por la calle mayor hasta salir de la ciudad y se internaron en el bosque. Durante una hora cabalgaron por el mismo camino que Yuki había seguido en la visita del rey del Norte. Finalmente llegaron al inicio del pequeño sendero. Dejaron los caballos a la entrada y siguieron el camino a pie en silencio.

. ¿aun queda mucho? - preguntó Tatsuha. Él era el único que nunca había ido al claro y empezaba a desesperarse.

. Ya hemos llegado - dijo Maiko apartando unas matas.

. Es... es increíble - musitó Tatsuha al ver el claro.

. Está igual que la última vez que lo vi - comentó Ayaka.

. ¿ya habías venido antes? - preguntó Tatsuha mientras los demás pasaban delante.

. Solo una vez. Cuando vinimos a este reino antes de la boda de Mika. Nos detuvimos en el camino y nos acercamos. Fue la primera vez que vi a los mellizos y a Hiro - tras nombrar a este último lo miró y el sargento le dedicó una sonrisa.

. Te has puesto colorada - se burló Tatsuha.

. No... no, que va - negó la chica, pero el tono rosado de sus mejillas era difícil de disimular.

El grupo se acercó a la tumba de la madre de los mellizos, pero todos se quedaron un poco apartados mientras Shuichi y Maiko se arrodillaban.

. Aquí estamos un año más - dijo Maiko encendiendo una varita de incienso.

. El capitán siente no poder venir, madre, pero cuando regrese de su misión vendremos los tres - murmuró Shuichi tras encender la suya.

Entre los dos retiraron las hojas y ramas secas que envolvían la sepultura y una vez acabaron dijeron una oración en una lengua extraña que ninguno entendió. Aunque a Yuki le entró un escalofrío: era la misma plegaria que el rey Tachi había rezado.

. Necesitamos agua - comentó Maiko tras pasar la mano por la lápida y comprobar que estaba llena de polvo y suciedad.

. En la cabaña hay cacharros - dijo Shuichi levantándose y dirigiéndose a esta.

Los seis entraron en la ruinosa cabaña. No era muy grande, una humilde vivienda de campesinos compuesta por una habitación grande que hacía las veces de salón y cocina, al fondo había una puerta que daba a dos pequeños dormitorios y otra puerta para salir de la casa por detrás. Pero parecía que estaba clavada y no se podía abrir.

Maiko se acercó a un armario y abrió una de las puertas bajas. Hizo mucho ruido al abrirse por la falta de aceite y de golpe salieron dos ardillas que corrieron fuera de la casa tras esquivar los pies de todos. Ayaka se cogió del brazo de Hiro cuando los dos animalitos pasaron rozándole los tobillos.

. Ya se han ido - comentó Shuichi con una sonrisa al ver lo "juntitos" que estaban sus amigos.

. Lo siento - se disculpó Ayaka soltándose del brazo de Hiro. Tenía las mejillas muy coloradas.

. No pasa nada - respondió este con las mejillas igual de rojas.

Maiko y Shucihi se pusieron a reír, aunque la sonrisa del pelirrosa se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuki no apartaba los ojos de él.

. ¿los has encontrado? - preguntó a su hermana intentando que no se notara demasiado su nerviosismo.

. Pueeees... sí - exclamó sacando un polvoriento recipiente de barro cocido -, pero también necesitaremos un trapo.

. Creo que había algunos adentro - dijo Shuichi dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio.

. Yo voy a por agua - dijo Maiko saliendo de la cabaña.

. Voy contigo - dijo Tatsuha saliendo tras ella antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

. Mejor voy con ellos - dijo Hiro, pero la mano de Ayaka lo retuvo.

. Déjalos solos, tienen que hablar.

. ¿de que...?

Pero Hiro no acabó la frase. Del interior del dormitorio vino el ruido sordo de algo al golpear el suelo.

. ¡Shuichi! - exclamó Yuki mientras los tres entraban en el dormitorio.

. ¡Mira Hiro lo encontré! - exclamó Shuichi.

Estaba tirado en el suelo con una silla rota y volcada a su lado. Al parecer se había subido a esta para coger algo de la parte superior de una estantería, pero el asiento había cedido bajo su peso y había caído al suelo.

Shuichi estaba sentado en el suelo con una especie de saco de tela en las manos.

. ¿Te has hecho daño? - preguntó Ayaka mientras Hiro le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

. No, estoy bien. Pero mira - exclamó emocionado abriendo la bolsa. De dentro sacó un conejo de peluche de color rosa. Estaba sucio y remendado. Pese a estar dentro del saco durante todo aquel tiempo no parecía estar en muy buen estado.

. ¿es ese? - preguntó Hiro examinando el juguete.

. Si - respondió Shuichi con la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

. ¿y ese peluche? - Ayaka lo examinaba con ojo crítico, de seguro aquel muñeco había tenido mejores tiempos.

. Es mío. Mi madre lo hizo para mi. A Maiko le hizo uno de color azul...

. ¿el que se quemó en la chimenea? - preguntó Ayaka. Jamás olvidaría el berrinche que cogió la chica de cabellos azules. Pero había sido un accidente. El muñeco estaba en una silla junto al fuego, nadie sabe como, la silla se volcó y el pobre peluche acabó dentro. Maiko incluso se puso enferma por el disgusto y pasó varios días en cama.

. El mismo. Jamás pensé en buscarlo aquí.

. ¿por qué no? Si vivías aquí de pequeño... - dijo Yuki examinando la habitación. Era el dormitorio de matrimonio. Había una desvencijada cama y junto a esta una mesita a la que le faltaba un cajón. La ventana estaba cegada por unas tablas por las que se colaban algunas rendijas de luz.

. Solo viví aquí hasta casi los cuatro años, apenas recuerdo nada. Y el capitán recogió todas nuestras cosas cuando nos llevó al castillo. En el cuarto pequeño solo queda la cama - dijo señalando hacía una puerta que había junto a la estantería.

Efectivamente, en aquella habitación solo había una cama bastante amplia con una barandilla en el cabezal. No había duda de que había sido acomodada para un niño, o mejor dicho para dos.

. Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte - dijo Yuki encarando al pelirrosa. Este se puso tenso pero intentó disimular.

. ¿cual? - preguntó mientras todos regresaban al salón.

. ¿Hoy es el aniversario del nacimiento de tu madre o de su muerte?

. Las dos cosas - dijo Shucihi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su peluche sin mirarle.

. ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Si solo tenías cuatro años...

. Me lo dijo el capitán - le cortó Shuichi. Aquella respuesta aun le gustó menos a Yuki.

. ¿y él como pudo saberlo?

Shuichi se encogió de hombros. A Yuki aquello le dio mala espina. Pero antes de poder insistir más con su interrogatorio un grito en el exterior llamó su atención.

CONTINUARÁ...

Si queréis saber quien ha gritado y por que... ¡os lo diré la semana que viene :P!

Neko-chan: malvada ¿Por qué dejas la historia así de cortada? -.-

Es que ya tocaba. Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? Cuando por fin se marcha el rey Tachi y parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad ¡Tachán¡sorpresa! Ocurre algo... pero no diré que :P

Neko-chan: Mira que estás puncha hoy.

¡Por cierto! Estoy subiendo otro fic. Es de Yu-gi-oh! Un SetoxJoey ¡Adoro esa pareja! Con la intervención de un tercero y los recuerdos del pasado ¡Echadle un ojo, pliiiis! (¡pero no literalmente! O.O)

Neko-chan¿no te estas pasando? Así llevarás tres fics en danza.

Tu tranquila tata, el de Yu-gi-oh! y el de Yami no Matsuei los tengo escritos hasta el último capítulo y no son muy largos. No voy a dejar ninguno a medias. Sé lo mucho que fastidia que te dejen una historia colgada -.-

Neko-chan: recuerda tus palabras.

Que sí... que sí...

Reviws:

blueazulacero: muchas gracias por el reviw

Amazona Verde: ji ji ji... últimamente me ha dado por la intriga (demasiados comics de Detective Conan y Angel Sanctuary, Kaori Yuki si que sabe dejar en ascuas...) Lo de la relación de la madre de los mellizos con el reino del norte... Ya lo verás en su momento :P

Anto88: bienwelcome al loco mundo de los fics (al menos los míos XD) Para subir fics en fanfiction, primero tienes que ir a donde pone "Register" rellenar el formulario y en tres días puedes empezar a subirlos. Después solo tendrás que entrar por "Log in" poner el mail que escribiste en el formulario con la contraseña y ahí ya te explica que hacer (aunque las instrucciones están en ingles. pero no pasa nada, si una negada para los idiomas como yo, consiguio descifrarlo, cualquiera puede XD) Espero leer pronto tu fic.

zunade: no pasa nada, como subo los capis cada semana es normal que no te de tiempo, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Espero disfrutes con los capis 8 y 9

Mizuky: gracias por el reviw ¿la leíste todo de gope? felicidades son unas cuantas páginas XD

luna-tejedora: lo de quien no es lo que parece ya saldr�, pero no es Ayaka. el rey del norte... digamos que aun dará que hablar. Por cierto... ¿Cuando vas a actualizar el fic de "fuera del colegio"? Me encanta esa historia y me dejaste con ganas de más, pliiiiis ;; (Carita de pena) Neko-chan: yo también quiero que la actualices (mirada de cachorrito abandonada versión definitiva)

Hikaru in Azkaban: me gusta tu Nick, es muy bonito. Me alegro de tenerte tan intrigada con la historia. esto demuestra que estoy consiguiendo uno de mis objetivos je je

kmiloncia: me alegro de que decidieras hacer una excepción y leer mi fic. la verdad es que yo adoro los AU (sino no escribiría esto XD) lo del pelo azul de Maiko pues... ya lo explicaré :P Es que si lo digo chafó la mitad de la trama

Chouri: pues te hago caso y te vuelvo a dejar en ascuas jajajaa No, ya sé que no te referías a eso.

¡Nos leemos!


	10. cap 10

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 10

Shuichi echó a correr, pero antes de poder salir de la cabaña Yuki lo cogió con fuerza y le tapó la boca. Lentamente asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró hacia el río. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Junto a la orilla habían cinco jinetes y otro en el suelo, este último tenía una espada en las manos, pero estaba quebrada, la hoja se había partido en dos. Ante él, y sentado en el suelo, estaba su hermano Tatsuha con Maiko delante. Era como si la chica le estuviera haciendo de escudo al moreno.

Yuki observó a los jinetes con más detenimiento. Los cuatro que aun permanecían a caballo, parecían tener cara de sorprendidos, aunque Yuki ya no pensó más en eso al reconocer al quinto hombre. No era otro que el rey Tachi.

El gobernante de las tierras del Norte observaba a la chica de cabellos azules con una extraña mirada de triunfo en la cara.

. Así que, si que existes - comentó con una sonrisa muy desagradable -. Empezaba a dudar de la información que me dieron.

. No sé con quien me estas confundiendo, pero te aseguro que no sé de que me hablas.

. Puede que no lo sepas, pero te has delatado tu sola hace un momento. Después de tanto tiempo por fin te tengo ante mis ojos y ahora vendrás conmigo.

Yuki sintió como Shuichi forcejeaba para soltarse de su presa. No podía permitir que también lo descubrieran a él. Sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un golpe a Shuichi en la nuca y el muchacho calló inconsciente al suelo.

. ¡Yuki ¿pero que haces! - exclamó Ayaka arrodillándose junto a su amigo.

. Escúchame bien - dijo el rubio en tono serio clavando sus ojos en los de Ayaka - no permitas por nada del mundo que Shuichi salga de aquí. Hiroshi acompáñame.

Los dos desenvainaron sus espadas y salieron de la cabaña. Cuando se acercaron comprobaron que los otros hombres habían bajado de sus caballos y apuntaban con sus espadas a Tatsuha, el cual estaba de pie también con su espada en mano dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte. Maiko permanecía detrás del moreno con una pequeña daga en sus manos.

. Por última vez muchacha - dijo el rey Tachi -. Suelta el arma y acompáñame.

. Jamás - respondió Maiko mirándolo con furia.

. Si no vienes ahora mismo, declararé la guerra al reino del Sur y todas las muertes que sucedan serán culpa tuya - estás palabras hicieron que Maiko se quedara de piedra.

. Ella no irá a ninguna parte - dijo Yuki al llegar junto a ellos.

. Vaya, vaya. Esto parece una reunión familiar - comentó el monarca con sarcasmo.

. Dijisteis que aquí ya no había nada que os interesara ¿por qué habéis vuelto?

. En realidad nunca me fui - le contestó el rey desafiante, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Maiko y añadió -, porque sabía que lo que buscaba estaba aquí. Tan solo tenía que esperar a que bajaran la guardia y que centraran su atención en otras cosas.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Yuki.

. Las revueltas en las frontera de los reinos centrales ¿son cosa vuestra?

. Veo que sois muy perspicaz - replicó el rey del Norte -, pero ahora ya no importa. Ven aquí muchacha.

. Te hemos dicho que ella no irá a ninguna parte - rugió Tatsuha empuñando con fuerza su espada.

. Vosotros lo habéis querido.

Ante la señal de su señor, los cuatro soldados se lanzaron contra ellos y empezó una dura pelea. El aire se llenó del ruido inconfundible del metal al ser golpeado contra el metal. De seguro aquellos hombres eran los mejores de la guardia del rey del Norte, pero Tatsuha, Hiro y Yuki no eran menos hábiles con la espada. Incluso Maiko los mantenía a ralla con su daga. Sin embargo en un descuido el rey del Norte se le acercó por la espalda y le dio un fuerte golpe con lo que la dejó inconsciente. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar el rey Tachi ya se había subido a su caballo con la chica y salía corriendo del claro. Al poco tiempo sus hombres fueron tras él.

Yuki, Tatsuha y Hiro no se lo pensaron dos veces. Subieron a sus caballos y fueron tras ellos. Los siguieron por los caminos del bosque durante mucho tiempo, pero apenas podían ganarles terreno.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño barranco pudieron ver como los secuestradores tomaban el camino más estrecho y apretaron el paso. Sin embargo, una vez que el rey Tachi y sus hombres hubieron pasado, un alud de piedras cortó el camino dejando a los tres jóvenes impotentes ante lo inevitable.

El rey del Norte se había llevado a Maiko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. ?POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO PERMITISTEIS!

El grito del capitán Sakuma retumbó en la sala del trono. Yuki acababa de explicar lo que había sucedido en el bosque apenas hacia unas horas. Cuando llegaron al palacio se encontraron con que el capitán y la patrulla acababan de regresar de su viaje de reconocimiento. El hombre se sobresaltó mucho al ver llegar a Shuichi inconsciente, pero aun se enfureció más cuando supo lo que había ocurrido.

. ?Confié en vosotros¡Los dejé bajo vuestra responsabilidad¡Y ni siquiera fuisteis capaces de impedir que se llevaran a Maiko!

. Ya te lo hemos dicho - intervino Yuki con tono frío. Estaba claro que los otros dos no iban a decir nada. Hiro soportaba el chaparrón ya que no podía replicarle a su superior y Tatsuha estaba demasiado consternado para defenderse - eran más que nosotros y nos pillaron por sorpresa. Lo tenían todo planeado. Seguramente estuvieron vigilando la ciudad todo este tiempo y también prepararon las rocas para que nos cortaran el paso en el barranco.

El capitán lo miró con furia por unos interminables segundos y Yuki le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente Sakuma dio un grito y se alejó del rubio.

El rey Tohma observaba la escena desde su trono. Había escuchado el relato de su cuñado y había presenciado como su amigo perdía los estribos ante la noticia del rapto de Maiko. Pero... ¿qué podían hacer?

No podían exigir que la devolvieran, ellos aducirían que era una fugitiva, la juzgarían por los delitos de su madre y si tomaban mayores medidas podía estallar la guerra. No podrían recuperar a la chica por la vía diplomática.

En aquel momento una sirvienta entró en la sala. Parecía estar muy agitada y nerviosa.

. Majestad. Shuichi se ha despertado, pero está muy nervioso. No hay forma de calmarlo.

Antes de que el monarca pudiera decir nada, el capitán de la guardia salió deprisa del salón y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su ahijado. Apenas llegó a las escaleras que subían al dormitorio ya podía escucharlo.

Al entrar al dormitorio vio como Ayaka intentaba que Shuichi se quedara en la cama.

. Por favor, cálmate - le pedía.

. ¡no quiero calmarme¿dónde está mi hermana¿dónde está Maiko!

. Shuichi - llamó Sakuma desde la puerta.

. ¡capitán! - exclamó el chico. Se levantó de la cama y fue dando tras pies hasta él - ¿dónde estÂ?por qué nadie me dice nada?

. Escúchame bien - le pidió sujetándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos -. Se que esto no te va a ser fácil de asumir, pero...

. ¿Pero que¿qué le ha pasado a mi hermana?

. Se la han llevado. El rey del norte se la ha llevado.

Fue como si todo el mundo le cayera encima, Shuichi abrió los ojos por la impresión. Sus piernas le fallaron y calló al suelo de rodillas.

. Al Norte - murmuraba Shuichi - se la han llevado al Norte... ¡Tenemos que encontrarla¡no puede ir al Norte¡la mataran¡la acusaran de traidora y la condenaran a muerte!

. Shuichi cálmate - le dijo Sakuma zarandeándolo por los hombros.

. ¡no puedo calmarme van a matar a mi hermana! - gritó Shuichi desesperado.

¡PAF!

La mano del capitán se había estrellado contra su cara. Sentía la mejilla ardiendo y la sangre golpeando con fuerza contra la piel. Se llevó una mano a la dolorida mejilla y miró a su tutor a los ojos. Él nunca le había levantado la mano.

. Escúchame bien Shuichi - le dijo con voz más serena -, haré todo lo posible por recuperar a tu hermana. Removeré cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Déjame a mi. La encontraré.

Shuichi tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y al momento se hicieron presentes las lágrimas. Lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a Ryuichi en busca de calor. No se dio cuenta de que desde la puerta de la habitación un par de ojos dorados lo observaban atentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado tres días desde que se llevaron a Maiko. Durante ese tiempo el rey Tohma había enviado varios mensajes al rey Tachi, el cual todavía no se había embarcado de regreso a su reino. Pero tan solo recibió una carta de respuesta. El mensajero lo encontró en su despacho junto al capitán Ryuichi y el consejero K. Mientras la leía su rostro se iba ensombreciendo.

. ¿que es lo que dice? - preguntó el capitán con tono serio.

El rey Tohma se la pasó a su capitán de la guardia. Ryuichi la leyó y a medida que avanzaba en su lectura su cara se iba crispando a causa de la ira. Finalmente, la rompió en mil pedazos.

. ¡Como se atreve ese desgraciado...!

. Cálmate por favor - dijo el rey con voz potente.

. Esta es la prueba de sus intenciones. Todo fue planeado desde un buen principio. Las tropas en las fronteras, al mensajero que avisó al rey Uesugi le dejaron escapar a propósito. Sabía que nos avisarían de cualquier movimiento sospechoso y así estaríamos prevenidos y no nos negaríamos a recibir al mensajero del rey Tachi.

. Eso ahora ya no tiene remedio - suspiró el soberano -. Y Askaler ha dejado bien claro que no nos devolverá a Maiko. No se puede escapar del destino.

K miró a su rey con el ceño fruncido ¿a que venía aquel comentario¿acaso siempre había temido que la condenaran por la ley de los delitos del padre?

. ¡no! Me niego a entregarla sin más - protestó Ryuichi.

. Pero si el rey del Norte no atiende a razones y no acepta nuestras exigencias no podemos hacer nada. Ya has leído la carta, según él hemos quebrantado el tratado de paz al dar cobijo a la hija de una...

. No te atrevas a decirlo Tohma - le cortó Ryuichi con el tono de voz más escalofriante que K jamás le había oído. En sus ojo había una mirada llena de odio que lo hizo estremecer, sin embargo el rey no dio señales de estar intimidado.

. Ryuichi no podemos hacer nada para traerla de vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki estaba sentado en una butaca junto a la chimenea apagada. En la butaca de al lado se encontraba su hermano. Tenía la mirada perdida y no había pronunciado palabra en todo ese tiempo. Ciertamente la desaparición de Maiko le había afectado de verdad. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que su hermano se quedara callado durante horas.

El moreno le había contado que mientras habían ido al río a por agua, él se le había declarado formalmente, pero que antes de que ella hubiera podido contestar aparecieron el rey Tachi y sus hombres. Que los habían atacado sin aviso ni provocación y que Maiko se había puesto delante de él para protegerlo. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo, fue que la espada del monarca se partió cuando estaba a punto de darle a la chica en la espalda. Sin razón aparente la espada se había quebrado.

Aunque Tatsuha no era el único al que la desaparición de la chica había hecho cambiar el carácter. El capitán Sakuma estaba más irascible que nunca y más aun después de haber recibido aquella carta del rey Askaler. Todos en el castillo estaban muy tristes, era como si Maiko se hubiera llevado parte de la alegría del castillo. Aunque bien pensado seguramente sería así. Sin embargo de todas las personas la que más triste y taciturna estaba era Shuichi.

No había salido para nada de su dormitorio, no comía, no hablaba con nadie... tan solo se pasaba el día en el dormitorio de su hermana llorando. Ni siquiera el capitán Sakuma había conseguido hacerlo salir.

El rubio se levantó y salió al balcón. La fría brisa le acarició el rostro y le revolvió el cabello dorado. Instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia el balcón de Shuichi. Las enredaderas estaban mustias, ya no habían flores en ellas y las hojas secas caían al más leve roce de las cortinas. Ahora el balcón tenía un aspecto sumamente desolador. Seguramente Shuichi había dejado de atender las plantas.

. Jamás había visto algo tan triste - murmuró una voz a su espalda. Yuki miró a su hermano en silencio.

. Eso es lo que les pasa a las plantas si no se las riega.

. No me refería a eso, aunque también... - se calló, no tenía ganas de hablar de plantas - me refería al ambiente que hay en el castillo. Es como si todos estuvieran de luto.

. Se han llevado en contra de su voluntad al ojito derecho de todos los que habitan este castillo ¿que esperabas?

Tatsuha desvió la mirada sin contestar y Yuki se sintió un poco mal. Comprendía a su hermano. Si se hubieran llevado a Shuichi en vez de a Maiko él estaría igual de destrozado.

Iba a decir algo para intentar reconfortarle pero lo que escuchó lo dejó mudo.

. ¡Maiko, me alegro tanto de verte...!

Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo de la habitación, fueron por el pasillo y cuando llegaron al tapiz que tapaba las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los mellizos, tropezaron con el capitán Sakuma.

. ¿Que demonios estáis haciendo? - preguntó molesto.

. ¡hay alguien en el dormitorio de Shuichi! - exclamó Yuki. No era momento de dar mayores explicaciones.

Los tres hombres subieron corriendo las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Maiko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shuichi estaba en el dormitorio de su hermana sentado en el tocador. En sus manos estaba el conejo de color rosa que durante tantos años había creído perdido.

Ayaka lo había lavado y remendado, ahora parecía nuevo, pero la presencia de aquel juguete lleno de recuerdos de la infancia no podía hacerle olvidar el dolor que le causaba la desaparición de su hermana.

Sollozó... ¿donde podía estar su hermana¿la tratarían bien¿estaría asustada? Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez. Se sentía tan angustiado por no saber que había sido de ella.

Dejó el conejo de peluche apoyado junto al espejo del tocador y contempló su propio reflejo. Estaba pálido y ojeroso por la falta de sueño. Sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y sus cabellos más alborotados que de costumbre.

. Si estuvieras aquí me reñirías por no cuidarme - susurró Shuichi con una sonrisa mientras posaba una mano en el espejo y se concentraba para mirar solamente los ojos violetas que se reflejaban en él. Los ojos de su hermana. Dos lágrimas rodaron por su cara mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor - Maiko... Necesito verte... Quiero hablar contigo.

Shuichi no apartaba la mirada del reflejo de sus ojos, de esta forma se sentía como si la estuviera mirándola a ella, porque los dos tenían los mismos ojos.

. Shuichi...

El muchacho contuvo el aliento ante lo que había delante de él. Ya no era su imagen la que se reflejaba en el espejo sino la de su hermana.

. ¿Maiko...? - musito el chico con voz imperceptible. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

. Hola hermano ¿como estás? - preguntó la chica con su sonrisa dulce.

. ¡Maiko, me alegro tanto de verte...! - gritó Shuichi.

. ¡no te apartes del espejo! - exclamó la chica con cara de miedo.

. ¿por que?

. Si te separas del espejo romperás el contacto y no sé si podría volver a establecerlo.

. Está bien - dijo Shuichi muy confuso - ¿pero donde estás¿te encuentras bien?

. No sé exactamente donde estoy y de todas formas no te lo voy a decir...

. ?Qué! - exclamó el pelirrosa asombrado por la respuesta. En aquel momento la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y entraron Yuki, Tatsuha y el capitán.

. Maiko - exclamó este último acercándose al espejo - ¿estás bien?

. Si lo estoy - había algo diferente en la mirada de la chica, pero ninguno de los presentes supo el que -. Ryuichi, gracias por todo.

. ¿a que viene eso? - preguntó el capitán confundido.

. Gracias por haber cuidado de nosotros todo este tiempo, por habernos protegido y por habernos querido como a hijos...

. ¿pero que estás diciendo? - interrumpió Shuichi - ¿por que hablas así?

. Porque quiero decirlo antes de que no pueda volver a veros más.

. Por favor, no hables de esa manera - le pidió Tatsuha acercándose.

. A ti también hay algo que quiero decirte. Siento no haber podido corresponderte, pero me cuesta mucho confiar en los extraños. Aun así me siento halagada al saber que significo tanto para ti.

Tatsuha no supo que contestar, había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

. Ahora escúchame bien Shuichi. Quiero que te cuides y que te portes bien. No seas demasiado confiado y tampoco seas demasiado huraño. Siempre has sabido ver el lado bueno de las personas, no pierdas ese don. Y recuerda que eres mi hermano mellizo, mi otra mitad y que siempre te querré.

. Yo también te quiero mucho - contestó Shuichi mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su cara -, pero por favor, no me hables como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver.

. Puede que no nos volvamos a ver - dijo la chica muy seria. Dirigió su mirada hacia Yuki y lo miró por unos segundos. El chico le mantuvo la mirada y finalmente Maiko le sonrió. Después, miró a Ryuichi a los ojos y le dijo -. No sufráis por mi, estaré bien, ahora conozco mi destino y lo acepto. Adiós.

Y tras decir esto apartó la mano del cristal y desapareció. Tan solo quedó el reflejo del propio Shuichi.

. ¡Maiko¡Maiko! - gritó Ryuichi inútilmente - maldita sea.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Os habéis fijado que "TODO JUNTO" se escribe separado y "SEPARADO" todo junto? XD

Neko-chan: Disculpad a mi hermana, está un poco estresada y le ha dado por las ralladas sin sentido.

Bueno, vale. Ya me centro. Antes que nada que os parece el capi. Ha sido bastante movidito: Una lucha a espada, un secuestro, la ira de Ryuichi y una demostración de los poderes mágicos de mis dos pequeños de ojos violetas. No puede haber historia ambientada en una época antigua sin magia ¿no os parece?

Pero tranquilas/os, la cosa no acaba aquí, a partir de ahora es cuando empieza la aventura.

¡Además tenemos que celebrar que he llegado a los 50 reviws! No me lo puedo creer, que felicidadT.T Y todo es gracias a vuestro apoyo ¡Arigato!

Reviws:

Amazona Verde: es una hipotesis interesante y en parte cierta, pero si quieres saber en que has acertado sigue leyendo ¿si? Lo de los seres invisibles lo explicaré más adelante, dentro de tres o cuatro capitulos si mal no recuerdo, Te pido un poquitin más de paciencia.

Luna de barlon: Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo y ya verás más adeñlante en que desencadena todo esto.

luna-tejedora: Bueno ten en cuenta que Yuki es el principe heredero, tarde o temprano necesitará una reina aunque... algo me sacaré de la manga. Si Maiko los tiene bien puestos (con perdón XD) y Suguru y la madre de los mellizos... ya lo veras a su devido tiempo. Gracias por tus palabras. Neko-chan¡pero no abandones tu fic T.T!

Mizuky: je je gracias, pero lo bueno se hace de esperar... y ahora mismo no creo que tengan la cabeza en los besitos :P

Anto88: de nada y espero leer pronto algo tuyo

Kmiloncia: ya sabes quien gritó y en cuanto a los demás componentes de Ask, por el momento no tengo intenciones de que aparezcan. Lo del Kumagoro, fue porque Neko-chan quería que apareciera y después se me ocurrió un papel para él en esta obra (pero aun falta para que salga a escena) Neko-chan: ni que fuera una obra de teatro XD

RsMoony: Gracias por tus palabras y no desesperes que tarde o temprano habrá beso ;P

¡Hasta otra!


	11. cap 11

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 11

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono. El rey Tohma escuchó atento la explicación del capitán de como Maiko había conseguido ponerse en contacto con su hermano misteriosamente. Lo cierto es que el empleo de magia era algo poco habitual en el reino del Sur ya que la mayoría de personas con el don de la magia se encontraba al norte del mar de Valcó.

. Majestad solicito permiso para ir personalmente en su búsqueda - dijo el capitán con tono extremadamente serio.

. No podemos arriesgarnos a caer en otra guerra...

. No os pido mandar un ejercito, tan solo yo y unos pocos hombres más. Si conseguimos rescatarla antes de que lleguen al castillo de Askaler, no podrán decir que fuimos nosotros los que la rescatamos.

. Aun así es muy arriesgado. En estos momentos el rey del norte ya debe de haber cruzado gran parte de los reinos centrales. Recuerda que él es capaz de engatusar a los lideres de los clanes con cuatro monedas de oro. De seguro os habrá tendido más de una emboscada para que no podáis seguirle a través del desierto.

. No es preciso que atravesemos todo el desierto para poder llegar al mar. Podemos dirigirnos al Principado de Ática y desde allí ir en un barco hasta la península de Lenér. Una vez desembarquemos podremos atravesar las montañas de hielo hasta llegar a la capital.

. ¿como sabes que la llevaran allí? - preguntó Yuki abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión.

. Porque solamente pueden llevarla allí - fue la escueta y enigmática respuesta del capitán.

. Aun así os llevan varios días de ventaja - intervino el consejero K - y la ruta que proponéis os hará dar un gran rodeo.

. El rey del norte y sus hombres aun no habrán atravesado el desierto, por muchos lideres de clanes a los que haya sobornado. No han tenido tiempo suficiente. Yendo por la ruta que digo llegaremos al mar al mismo tiempo que ellos. Además, desde el Principado hasta la península de Lenér hay menos distancia que desde los reinos centrales hasta los puertos del reino de Hielo. El tiempo que ganemos por mar podremos aprovecharlo para atravesar el territorio.

. Veo que lo tenéis todo muy bien planeado capitán - dijo el rey con una leve sonrisa -, como siempre. Está bien. Te autorizo a viajar acompañado con algunos hombres. Pero bajo ningún concepto debéis revelar vuestra identidad a nadie. Viajareis de incógnito y en el más absoluto anonimato. Si por casualidad os descubrieran el reino del Sur negará cualquier conocimiento de vuestra misión.

. Entendido, mi señor - contestó Ryuichi con una inclinación de cabeza.

. Señor permitidme acompañaros en vuestra empresa - dijo Tatsuha dando un paso al frente.

. Yo también os acompañaré - dijo Yuki poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

. Y yo, señor - dijo Hiro cuadrándose ante su superior.

Ryuichi los observó con ojo crítico. Ciertamente no le hacía ninguna gracia pero tenía que reconocer que los príncipes Uesugi eran grandes guerreros. De seguro serían un buen equipo.

. Está bien - dijo al fin el capitán.

. Yo también iré - todos se volvieron a mirar a Shuichi.

. Tú no irás a ninguna parte - le dijo cortante el capitán.

. ¿y por que no?

. Eres muy joven.

. Tengo casi 18 años, no soy ningún niño. Es mi hermana y si ella decidiera volver a contactar conmigo es mejor que esté con vosotros - el capitán y él se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos con determinación -. No seré una carga, os lo aseguro.

El capitán permaneció callado unos minutos más meditando y finalmente dijo.

. Puedes venir, pero harás lo que yo te ordene sin rechistar.

. Si, señor - dijo Shuichi con mirada determinada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba preparado para el largo viaje. El grupo partiría al alba rumbo al este. Hacia los reinos centrales que separaban el reino del Sur del principado de Ática. Serían varios días de viaje atravesando el árido desierto, pero tampoco había tanto terreno y en el camino encontrarían varias tribus con las que siempre habían mantenido buenas relaciones.

El príncipe Yuki observaba las estrellas desde el balcón de su cuarto. Ciertamente les aguardaba una misión difícil. Pero no se arrepentía por haberse ofrecido voluntario. Aunque aun le retumbaban en los oídos los gritos de su hermana al enterarse de que los dos partirían con el capitán. Claro que por más que gritó no consiguió convencerlos de desistir. Sabía que su hermana lo hacía por que se preocupaba por ellos, pero en ocasiones era demasiado sobreprotectora.

"Abre las puertas del cielo y deja pasar el viento,"

"que corra raudo por los valles de la tierra,"

"que atraviese los ríos y los lagos,"

"que no se detenga en el camino..."

Yuki automáticamente levantó la vista y miró el balcón de Shuichi. Allí estaba, sentado en la barandilla como un pequeño ángel, con los ojos cerrados y poniendo todo su corazón en cada nota.

"permite que mi voz fluya con el viento,"

"se mi guía en las largas noches sin luna."

"Deja que mi voz la alcance,"

"deja que escuche mi llamada,"

"transmítele mis palabras,"

"que pueda oír mi ruego"

"y que no sienta la soledad."

Shucihi dejó de cantar, pero no abrió los ojos. Se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro. Yuki no podía apartar la mirada de aquella criatura bendecida por los seres invisibles. Todo él era hermoso, sus cabellos rosados suaves como la seda, su piel clara y cremosa como la más dulce crema, su cuerpo delgado y ágil y sus ojos... aquellos ojos color amatista llenos de inocencia que hacían que su corazón se estremeciera ¿como podía haber tanta belleza en un solo ser?

Definitivamente estaba enamorado de él, no podía negarlo. Cada vez que pensaba que en vez de a Maiko podían habérselo llevado a él, sentía una desagradable opresión en el pecho que lo dejaba sin respiración.

El viento cesó y Shuichi abrió los ojos con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

. Buenas noches hermana - murmuró. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, pero se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

. ¿no puedes dormir? - le preguntó Yuki.

. No exactamente ¿y tú?

. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras se observaban en la penumbra de la noche.

. ¿la echas de menos?- preguntó al fin Yuki.

. Mucho. Nunca antes nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo.

. ¿Maiko es toda tu familia? Quiero decir con lazos de sangre.

. Así es, pero también tengo al capitán - dijo con una leve sonrisa. Yuki frunció el ceño.

. Le tienes mucho aprecio al capitán ¿no?

. Claro que si, le quiero muchísimo - la sinceridad de las palabras de Shuichi le dolieron - es como un padre para mi.

Yuki lo miró atentamente ¿Un padre¿eso era para Shuichi el capitán? Sin saberlo el pequeño pelirrosa le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

. ¿Yuki? - llamó el más joven al ver que el otro no le contestaba.

. Ya es muy tarde Shuichi - contestó el rubio dirigiéndose a su habitación -, deberías irte a dormir.

. Tienes razón - dijo el pequeño mientras bostezaba -, buenas noches.

. Que descanses.

Y tras despedirse cada uno entró en su dormitorio. Yuki fue hasta la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre ella. Saber que Shuichi solo veía al capitán como a un sustituto de padre lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Siempre había temido que Shuichi llegara a confundir el cariño con el amor. Como le había pasado a él con su tutor. Y se alegraba de que no fuera así.

Lentamente el sueño fue venciéndolo y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Se abandonó al sueño sin pensar en lo que podía soñar.

Se encontraba en un prado, era de noche y en el cielo brillaba una luna mucho más grande de lo que jamás había visto. En el horizonte solo habían árboles y más árboles bañados por la plateada luz de la luna. Y justo en el centro estaba él. Sentado entre la hierba y dándole la espalda mientras el aire se llenaba con sus bellas palabras.

Caminó despacio hacia él, pero pisó una rama y se delató. Shuichi dejó de cantar, giró la cara y al ver de quien se trataba sonrió. Yuki se acercó y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de él. El pequeño recostó la cabeza en su hombro y Yuki le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello.

Tras varios minutos contemplando la luna, Shuichi volvió a mirar a Yuki. Por unos segundos en los que permanecieron perdidos en la mirada del otro, Yuki acarició la mejilla de Shuichi. El pequeño cerró los ojos un momento y acercó el rostro esperando un beso.

Yuki sonrió y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios. Tan cálido, tan suave, tan dulce... nunca sintió nada parecido con ninguna de las doncellas con las que había compartido algún romance. Era plenamente consciente de que se trataba de un sueño, pero también estaba seguro de que Shuichi era así de verdad.

Sus manos fueron bajando por el cuello del pequeño hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa y poco a poco fue retirándolos.

La camisa se escurrió por los hombros y quedó en el suelo. Shuichi lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas sonrosadas y Yuki le sonrió. Tantas noches había soñado con aquello que ya lo sentía tan cercano como si en verdad fuera su amante.

Pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y lo acercó hacia si hasta sentir el tibio calor de su cuerpo con el suyo. Shuichi rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para que el beso fuera más profundo, abandonándose por completo sin pensar en nada más que en aquellos labios.

Lentamente Yuki abandonó sus labios y fue bajando por su cuello. Sus manos fueron subiendo por su espalda, pero al llegar a la altura de los omoplatos se detuvo. Esa zona estaba extremadamente caliente y tenía un tacto diferente al resto de su piel, era más suave. La pasión apenas le permitía ser dueño de sus actos y sin pensar, sin preguntarse el porque de aquel extraño tacto, clavó sus uñas en aquella zona.

Shuichi dio un grito desgarrador, como si acabaran de apuñalarlo y apartó a Yuki de un empujón. El rubio lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos y entonces la horrible idea de que había lastimado a aquel inocente empezó a oprimirle el corazón.

Yuki intentó darle la vuelta a Shuichi para ver que era lo que le pasaba en la espalda, pero el pequeño se resistió.

. Shuichi ¿qué te ocurre en la espalda? No quería lastimarte, lo siento. Déjame verla.

. No... no puedo - murmuró Shuichi agachando la mirada - lo siento. No puedo...

Y todo se llenó de tinieblas a su alrededor, Shuichi se fundió lentamente con la oscuridad mientras murmuraba un último "lo siento"

. ¡Shuichi! - sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra y cuando lo hicieron pudo comprobar que se encontraba en su cuarto. Solo.

Se miró las manos con el ceño fruncido, cada vez llegaba más lejos en sus sueños, pero estos siempre eran interrumpidos antes de llegar a nada serio. Sin embargo algo lo tenía preocupado. Aquel extraño calor en la espalda del chico lo había sentido de verdad. Aun lo sentía en sus manos, no podía explicarlo, pero era como si por un momento el sueño y la realidad se hubieran hecho uno, confundiéndose. ¿qué era aquello¿por qué había gritado de aquella manera¿por qué Shuichi no le había permitido mirar? No tenía respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de arriba Shuichi estaba sentado en la cama respirando agitádamente y con los ojos apretados por el dolor. Se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras pasaba sus manos por la dolorida espalda. Se puso una mano ante la cara y la vio manchada de sangre. Se levantó de la cama tambaleándose y se acercó a la cómoda. Prendió una vela que de inmediato emitió una leve luz amarillenta, pero suficiente para poder ver. Sacó un trozo de tela de un cajón y lo empapó en el cántaro de agua que había en la mesita. Se pasó el trapo húmedo por la herida y sintió el escozor que le produjo el contacto.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo y miró el reflejo de su espalda por encima del hombro. Era una espalda fina y estrecha y justo a la altura de los omoplatos tenía una especie de tatuaje: dos alas de color azul recogidas. La de la izquierda estaba atravesada por tres cortes producidos por las uñas de Yuki.

. "No son tan grandes - se dijo observando sus heridas - pero duelen mucho ¿por que ha tenido que hacer eso?... ¡Yuki, baka! - volvió a meter el trapo en el agua y esta se tiñó de escarlata. Lo escurrió y lo llevó de nuevo a la espalda. Hizo una mueca de dolor -. Bueno, bien pensado, él no sabe nada de esto, no sabe que no tiene que tocar aquí - En sus ojos se reflejó la tristeza -, pero no puedo decírselo. Lo juré por mi vida. No puedo hablarle de esto."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todavía no había amanecido, el sol apenas despuntaba por detrás del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. En el patio de la entrada principal del castillo todos estaban listos para partir. Los caballos estaban ensillados y las provisiones atadas a las sillas. El grupo de rescate ya estaba listo para salir... o casi.

. ¿pero donde está Shuichi? - preguntó Ryuichi a una sirvienta.

. No lo sé, señor - contestó algo asustada por la mirada del capitán -. Ayaka ha ido a buscarlo.

. ¿se habrá dormido? - preguntó Tatsuha - Oye ¿y a ti que te pasa? - le preguntó a su hermano al verlo extrañamente pensativo, era como si le preocupara algo.

. Nada - le dijo de mala manera mientras se acercaba a su caballo y fingía que revisaba las hebillas. Pero él si estaba preocupado. No podía olvidar el último sueño y aquel grito desgarrador le retumbaba en los oídos oprimiéndole el corazón.

. ¡La li ho! - todos se volvieron y vieron al pelirosa salir corriendo por la puerta seguido de Ayaka. Llevaba puesto aquel pañuelo que le cubría todo el cabello, una camisa holgada de color verde oscuro y pantalones marrones anchos. De su espalda colgaba una bolsa en bandolera.

. ¿se puede saber que hacías? - le reprochó Sakuma.

. Lo siento mucho, es que no encontraba algo - se disculpó mientras se encaminaba a su caballo.

. Dime la verdad - le preguntó Hiro en un susurró cuando pasó por su lado - ¿te has quedado durmiendo?

. Si - le susurró con una sonrisa algo avergonzado.

. ¿es que anoche no pudiste dormir? - le preguntó algo serio.

. No... - contestó bajando la mirada.

. Tranquilo, Maiko es una chica muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse. Además la encontraremos muy pronto - dijo para intentar reconfortarlo.

. Lo sé - dijo Shuichi mientras cogía impulso y se subía al caballo.

No podía decirle lo que en realidad lo había desvelado la noche anterior. Pero nada más subir al caballo, sus ojos se toparon con unas hermosas orbes de color dorado que lo miraban intensamente.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada. Dio un tirón a las riendas para fingir que intentaba encaminar al caballo hacia la salida, pero en realidad lo hizo para que nadie pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrosadas. No podía mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le había hecho... aunque se decía una y otra vez que había sido un sueño, que Yuki en realidad no sabía nada ni tenía nada que ver. Pero no podía mirarle a los ojos.

Yuki por su parte lo observó extrañado ¿por qué se comportaba de una forma tan extraña? Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba enfadado con él, pero... ¿por que? No le había dicho nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mal...

De pronto recordó el sueño. Pero eso era imposible, solo había sido un sueño y Shuichi no podía saber nada al respecto ¿o si?

Ryuichi no pudo dejar de notar el comportamiento de aquellos dos, pero decidió no decirles nada, por el momento.

. Por favor tened cuidado y sed prudentes - le pedía Mika a Tatsuha.

. No te preocupes hermana, ya no somos niños. Sabemos defendernos.

. Pero aun así...

. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto. Si nuestro destino es morir en este viaje lo aceptaremos. Miraremos a la muerte a la cara con la cabeza bien alta.

. No hables así - dijo Yuki dándole una colleja a su hermano.

. ¿así me vas a tratar todo el viaje? - preguntó Tatsuha.

Ayaka sonrió ante la escena. Seguían como siempre, como los recordaba. Se dio la vuelta y fue a hablar con Hiro.

. Hiro ¿puedes venir un momento?

. Si, claro - dijo el sargento siguiéndola hasta los arcos que habían en la parte oriental del patio - ¿ocurre algo?

. Solo... solo quería pedirte que tuvieras cuidado - dijo la chica en voz baja con las mejillas rojas -. No soportaría que algo malo te ocurriera.

. Te aseguro que no me pasará nada - le dijo él cogiéndola por las manos - y te juro que volveré.

. Te tomo la palabra - contestó ella. Tímidamente se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Hiro la sujetó por la cintura mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros. Al separarse ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

. Quiero que lleves esto contigo - dijo Ayaka pasándole un colgante por el cuello. Tenía forma de semicírculo con una parte saliente en el centro - es un amuleto. En mi tierra se les da a las personas importantes que se van a ir lejos por algún tiempo. Con este amuleto regresaras sano y salvo.

. No me lo quitaré nunca - le aseguró él acariciándole la cara.

Sin decir nada más regresaron con el resto y Hiro montó en su caballo. Ayaka se quedó detrás de su señora con la mirada baja. No quería que Hiro la viera llorar.

. Os deseó mucha suerte en vuestro viaje - les dijo el rey Tohma una vez todos estuvieron subidos a sus caballos.

. Gracias mi señor - dijo Ryuichi inclinado la cabeza y tendiéndole el brazo. El rey lo estrechó a la altura de la muñeca y dio un leve tirón para acercar al capitán y darle un abrazo.

. Ten cuidado viejo amigo y tráelos a todos de vuelta.

. Lo haré - dijo muy seguro.

Después de esto subió a su caballo y encabezó al grupo mientras salían de palacio. Todos observaron como salían, mientras un único pensamiento pasaba por sus cabezas: que todos regresaran sanos y salvos junto con Maiko.

CONTINUARÁ...

Y allá va el grupo de rescate encabezado por el capitán Ryuichi Sakuma. A partir de ahora empieza un viaje en el que conocerán otras gentes, culturas y algún que otro misterio será revelado.

Neko-chan: esto parece la introducción que ponen en las contraportadas de las novelas.

Pos es verdad... bah, da igual :P Lo del sueño... pues je je je... sé que muchas querrán matarme, la cosa no pasó de los besos, pero es que es muy pronto para pasar a mayores. Además ¿Por qué Yuki tiene que tenerlo siempre tan fácil para meter a Shu en la cama? Nada, nada. Que se esfuerce y se lo curre.

Neko-chan: Eres malvada.

Lo sé... XD

Reviws:

blueazulacero: Aquí estoy otra vez, espero que te siga gustando.

Amazona Verde: Gracias por ser paciente conmigo, a Maiko se la llevaron y... ya lo verás. si a Tatsuha le chafaron la fiesta (te referías a él ¿no?) y lo de la espada, más adelante se explica. Soy peor que Rowling XD (Neko-chan: a mi tampoco me lo dice T.T Ni siendo su hermana consigo sonsacarle nada)

Lune de Barlon: No, matarla no la matán, tienen otros planes para ella je je je... Aquí tienes el acercamiento que tu y otras pediais ¿Lemon? pues lo había pensado, pero es que solo he escrito uno en mi vida (que por cierto no lo he subido y nadie a leído, ni siquiera Neko) y era de una pareja hetero, aunque tal vez me anime hacia el final del fic, aun no lo sé.

luna-tejedora: De Suguru no se sabrá nada hasta llegar a Ática y una vez allí se descubrirá por que ya no está en el castillo de su tío. Los poderes de los mellizos se irán revelando poco a poco, aunque tal vez tendré que hacer una lista :P

Kmiloncia: Ya van a rescatar a Maiko, pero atravesar un desierto, un principado, un mar y el reino enemigo con todos sus contratiempos me llevará varios capítulos je je Si me encanta la parte adulta y sexy de Ryuichi ¿se nota? ji ji... pero también abrá espacio para su otra personalidad. Aquí tienes un pequeño acercamiento entre Shu y Yuki :P

RsMoony¿Y por que Maiko no te gusta o.o? No es mala chica, además me gusta que haya variedad en las parejas de mis fics, todo chicoxchico acaba cansando. En la variedad está el gusto (Neko-chan: dale ya tu y tus refranes ¡cruqueta!)

Mizuky: Aquí tienes el besito que tanto pedías (Neko-chan: petonets, petonets...) Gracias por tus alagos.

¡Nos leemos!


	12. cap 12

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 12

El sol ya estaba muy alto en el cielo. Algunos nubarrones avecinaban una posible tormenta a lo largo del día, pero no era seguro. De todas formas ellos iban encaminados hacia el este y la tormenta permanecía en dirección sur.

Llevaban horas cabalgando y ya habían ganado bastante terreno. Aquel era la vía principal para el comercio con el principado de Ática, así que el camino era fácil de recorrer.

Habían pasado por varios pueblos y pequeños ciudades, pero no se detuvieron en ninguna. Su misión tenía que ser secreta y por tanto debían evitar las ciudades. No podían estar seguros de si los estaría siguiendo alguna espía del rey Askaler o no. Lo mejor era prevenir.

Apenas si habían cruzado cuatro palabras entre ellos desde que abandonaron el castillo. Cada una parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo a medida que se acercaba la noche no tuvieron más remedio que parar a descansar. Eligieron un lugar resguardado entre los árboles y algo apartado del camino. Ataron los caballos en un lado y lo dispusieron todo para pasar allí la noche. Tatsuha y Shuichi fueron a por la leña mientras los demás se encargaban de preparar el terreno.

. Tatsuha - llamó el pelirosa con los brazos llenos de ramas.

. Dime.

. ¿sabes si tu hermano...? - pero el chico no terminó la frase.

. ¿Que pasa con Eiri?

. No sé. Lo noto extraño. No está como siempre.

. Tu tampoco estás muy normal - le dijo el moreno.

. ¿qué quieres decir?

. Se que lo de tu hermana es muy duro, pero estás demasiado... callado. Se me hace raro.

Shuichi no contestó. Se limitó a recoger más madera sin hablar. Tatsuha pensó que Shuichi no querría hablar del tema de su hermana, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

. Claro.

. ¿por qué llevas ese pañuelo siempre que sales del castillo?

. Es que ese fue el trato...

. ¿qué trato?

. Ahora que ha pasado todo esto, no pasa nada si lo sabes - dijo con una sonrisa triste -. El capitán siempre había temido que nos descubrieran. Él estuvo varios años en las tierra del norte con el ejercito y conoce muy bien a la gente del lugar. Dice que es gente muy rencorosa y que no olvida, en especial al rey Askaler. Por eso aun tienen vigente esa maldita ley - dijo con odio refiriéndose a la ley de los delitos del padre -. Nos hizo prometer que siempre que saliéramos del castillo nos cubriríamos el cabello. Es evidente que este color no es propio de este reino... Si por casualidad nos hubiera visto un espía del rey del norte hubiera...

. ¿Hubiera ocurrido esto? - terminó Tatsuha.

. Sí.

. Creo que ya tenemos bastante leña - dijo encaminándose hacia donde estaban los demás -. Mejor volvemos.

La cena transcurrió igual que el resto del día, en silencio. Se hacía muy incomodo estar así. Shuichi observó a sus compañeros de viaje, ninguno parecía tener intención de empezar a hablar.

Al observar a Hiro se percató de que había algo diferente en él y decidió romper aquel incomodo ambiente.

. Oye, Hiro ¿qué es eso?

. ¿el que?

. Eso que tienes colgado del cuello - insistió el pelirrosa.

El sargento se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa y tiro de una fina cadena de plata. Quedó al descubierto un colgante con forma de medio circulo y con un relieve en el centro.

. Es muy bonito - dijo Shuichi observándolo de cerca - ¿de donde lo has sacado?

. Me lo dio Ayaka. Me dijo que era un amuleto de buena suerte.

Durante la conversación los hermanos Uesugi habían intercambiado algunas miradas y ahora Tatsuha se reía a carcajada limpia.

. ¿qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Hiro molesto con aquella actitud.

. Perdona, Nakano... pero... ¿Qué te dijo Ayaka exactamente de ese amuleto?

. Me dijo que se les daba a las personas... cercanas cuando se iban de viaje.

. ¿solo eso? Creo que sigue igual de vergonzosa que siempre...

. ¿a que viene tanto misterio? - preguntó Shuichi - solo es un colgante.

. No es un simple colgante - aclaró Tatsuha -. Es un amuleto de unión. En realidad es un círculo completo que suelen llevar las mujeres. Se puede separar en dos mitades. Las mujeres se quedan una y entregan la otra al hombre amado cuando se separan por cualquier circunstancia. Nakano, te han hecho una declaración en toda regla.

. Más bien una propuesta - dijo Yuki sin apartar la mirada de su cena.

. ¿propuesta de que? - preguntó Hiro.

. De matrimonio - contestó el rubio sin mirarlo a la cara siquiera.

El rostro de Hiro se volvió completamente rojo. Observó el colgante, pensándolo bien Ayaka había dicho que aquellos amuletos se les daba a las personas importantes.

. Ya es tarde - dijo el capitán levantándose -. Mañana partiremos al alba y así llegaremos a la frontera a media tarde.

. Estoy deacuerdo - comentó Yuki - pero alguien tendría que quedarse de guardia.

. Capitán yo haré la primera guardia - se ofreció Hiro.

. Está bien.

Apagaron el fuego y se tendieron en el suelo dispuestos a dormir, o a intentarlo.

La noche era despejada, no hacía frío y apenas corría el aire. Todavía estaban en el reino del sur, así que había pocas posibilidades de que los atacaran. Aun así Yuki no podía dormir. Ya hacía más de tres horas que habían apagado el fuego y seguía despierto.

Podía escuchar algún ronquido de su hermano menor "este es capaz de dormir de pie" pensó Yuki. Giró la cabeza al notar movimiento.

Shuichi se había levantado, tenía los ojos medio cerrados, como si estuviera sonámbulo. Caminó unos pasos y se acostó al lado del capitán.

Yuki frunció el ceño ¿por qué tenía que ir a buscarlo a él? Se detuvo ante aquel pensamiento... ¿acaso estaba celoso? Observó a Shuichi dormir tranquilamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del capitán. Sí, lo estaba. La relación que tenía el capitán con los mellizos era demasiado estrecha para el gusto de Yuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol de la tarde caía inclemente sobre sus espaldas. Mirasen donde mirasen solo había arena. Una arena clara, de un color parecido a la vainilla que formaban montículos a su alrededor. Detrás de cada duna solo habían más dunas y el paisaje se perpetuaba así hasta el horizonte.

. ¿Cómo puede haber tanto terreno sin árboles o plantas? - preguntó Shuichi.

. Esto es el desierto, siempre ha sido así - contestó Hiro -. Y ponte bien la capucha, no es bueno recibir directamente este sol tan fuerte.

Shuichi colocó la capucha de su capa de forma que prácticamente le cubría toda la cara. Todos llevaban puestos aquellas extrañas vestimentas que llevaba la gente del desierto.

En un principio, Shuichi había pensado que aquella ropa les daría más calor que otra cosa. El cuerpo quedaba completamente cubierto y la cabeza llevaba un turbante y una especie de velo que tapaba la parte inferior de la cara. Pero al final resultaba que aquella ropa hacía que se pudiera soportar mejor las altas temperaturas del desierto.

Disimuladamente miró hacia donde estaba Yuki. Su traje era de color azul muy oscuro y lo único que se le podía distinguir debajo del turbante eran sus felinos ojos dorados, que prácticamente eran del mismo color que la arena que los rodeaba.

Shuichi se alegró mucho de que su cara estuviera cubierta, porque el sonrojo de sus mejillas era más que evidente.

. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en atravesar el desierto? - preguntó Tatsuha.

. Tendremos que caminar todo el día de mañana y pasado mañana, si no tenemos contratiempos, en tres días estaremos en el principado.

. Jamás pensé que me alejaría tanto de nuestra casa - dijo Tatsuha mirando a su hermano mayor que iba un poco más atrás que él.

. Querías viajar ¿no? Pues ya lo has conseguido.

. ¿estás bien? - dijo colocándose a su altura.

. Perfectamente.

. No estoy muy seguro de eso hermano. Estás raro desde que partimos del castillo de Tohma ¿se puede saber que tienes?

. Nada - Yuki observó como Shuichi hablaba con Hiro unos metros delante ellos. Tras unos segundos de silencio Tatsuha continuó insistiendo.

. ¿es por lo que te dijeron aquellas mujeres en la tienda en la que compramos estas ropas? La verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que dijeron, ya sabes que los idiomas no son mi fuerte. Aunque de todas formas aquello tampoco sonaba a insulto...

. Eso no tiene nada que ver.

. ¿es por Shuichi¿te has enfadado con él?

. No he cruzado ni dos palabras con él ¿cómo quieres que me enfade?

. Ah, entonces estás enfadado porque te ignora ¿es eso? - el rubio no contestó - ¿has pensado que a lo mejor él piensa lo mismo?

. ¿Qué quieres decir?

. Él piensa que estás enfadado con él y por eso no te dice nada, para no enfadarte más.

. ¿te lo ha dicho?

. No con esas palabras, pero algo así. No te conoce, no sabe como interpretar tus reacciones. Para ser sincero, a mi también me cuesta algunas veces.

. ¿Y que quieres que haga? Soy así y punto.

. Hey - gritó Shuichi - apretad el paso, si no os dejaremos atrás.

Los hermanos Uesugi miraron a los otros. Habían avanzado bastante trozo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Espolearon un poco a los caballos y los alcanzaron. Shuichi se había bajado el velo del turbante para llamarlos, una vez que los príncipes llegaron hasta ellos le dedicó una sonrisa a Yuki y volvió a cubrirse.  
Yuki también esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero nadie pudo percatarse de ella.

. Príncipe Yuki - llamó el capitán - no sabía que entendíais el idioma del desierto.

. Solo algunos dialectos - contestó el rubio fríamente.

. ¿hay un idioma por cada tribu? - preguntó Shuichi armándose de valor. Ya estaba cansado de jugar a esquivar al rubio, si de verdad estaba enfadado con él no le contestaría.

. No - dijo con sequedad. Shuichi pensaba que ya no le diría nada más y que aquella era la prueba definitiva que confirmaba que estaba enfadado por algo, pero se equivocaba -. Hace mucho tiempo, en todo el desierto se hablaba un único idioma, pero con el tiempo cada tribu fue modificando el idioma. De esta forma nacieron los dialectos. La gente del desierto se entiende aunque hablen diferentes dialectos, porque todos ellos vienen de la misma lengua madre.

. Ya veo - contestó Shuichi contento, no porque le hubieran explicado todo aquello del idioma y los dialectos, sino por que Yuki le había hablado. Y no con indiferencia, no sabía como explicarlo, pero estaba seguro de que Yuki no estaba enfadado con él.

. Sabes mucho sobre el tema - comentó el capitán.

. A Yuki siempre le ha gustado estudiar - dijo Tatsuha -, su tutor decía que tenía mucha capacidad para recordar datos... - el moreno se quedó callado al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigió su hermano.

A esto le siguió un incómodo silencio. El capitán continuó mirando al frente sin decir nada, Hiro hizo lo mismo y Shuichi miraba alternativamente a los dos hermanos. No sabía que era lo que acababa de pasar exactamente, pero fuera lo que fuera había hecho enfadar a Yuki, y mucho.

Shuichi se sentía incómodo con aquel nuevo silencio, más que antes. Cuando por fin parecía que empezaban a relacionarse unos con otros... ¿por qué le abría molestado tanto a Yuki aquel comentario?

Estaba tan concentrado cavilando que no se percató del leve movimiento bajo la arena. De pronto una cobra salió de la arena y se irguió ante el caballo de Shuichi. El animal se espantó ante la aparición del reptil. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y la arena resbaló bajo sus pezuñas. Shuichi se aferró con fuerza a las riendas mientras él y el caballo iban duna abajo.

. ¡SHUICHI! - gritaron todos. Yuki y Sakuma fueron tras el desbocado caballo del pelirosa mientras Hiro y Tatsuha los seguían.

. No puedo pararlo - gritó el chico. Se le había escapado de las manos una de las riendas y no podía alcanzarla.

Los cuatro corrían detrás de Shuichi, pero no había forma de acercarse lo suficiente para pararlo. El animal corría a toda velocidad y de vez en cuando daba bruscos saltos y Shuichi se separaba de la silla.

. ¡no te sueltes! - gritó Hiro

. ¡eso ya lo sé! - le respondió Shuichi molesto por el comentario.

Ya estaba en la parte alta de una duna y de pronto se perdió de vista. Después de un gran esfuerzo consiguieron llegar a la parte alta de la duna y se quedaron sin aliento.

Allí había al menos una docena de tuarecs a caballo. En medio de ellos estaba Shuichi, bastante asustado, su caballo relinchaba cansado mientras uno de los desconocidos sujetaba las riendas con mano firme. Uno de ellos se adelantó y dijo algo que ninguno comprendió. El hombre se volvió hacia Shuichi lo señaló y dijo algunas palabras más.

Sakuma ya estaba por decir que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo cuando Yuki se adelantó y contestó al hombre en el mismo idioma. El hombre del desierto dijo algunas palabras más y Yuki negó con la cabeza.

. ¿qué está diciendo? - preguntó Sakuma con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, por si acaso.

. Preguntan si conocemos a Shuichi.

. Diles que es de nuestro grupo.

Yuki tradujo las palabras de Sakuma y el portavoz de los hombres del desierto le contestó con una sonrisa muy particular.

. Dice que tendríamos que tener más cuidado con nuestros niños...

. Yo no soy un niño - protestó Shuichi. Algunos de los encapuchados rieron, ante la actitud ofendida del chico. No porque comprendieran sus palabras, sino por el tono de su voz. Uno que era bastante grande se puso al lado de Shuichi y pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza como señalando la diferencia de estatura con el chico.

. Dice que tienes tamaño de niño.

. Aun estoy creciendo - le dijo Shuichi al hombre que le había hecho burla. La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del hombre y miró a Shuichi muy serio. El chico temió haber metido la pata y automáticamente miró al capitán como para pedirle ayuda.

. Príncipe Yuki, dígale que le agradecemos que nos haya ayudado, pero que tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Yuki se apresuró a traducir las palabras del capitán. No le hacía gracia las miradas que intercambiaban aquellos hombres. El portavoz del grupo de tuarecs hizo caso omiso de las palabras del rubio, se acercó a Shuichi y le descubrió la cabeza. El chico no se atrevía a moverse mientras todos aquellos desconocidos hablan entre si muy rápido.

. ¿qué ocurre ahora? - preguntó Sakuma dispuesto a enfrentarse con todos si era preciso con tal de poder marcharse con Shuichi.

. No entiendo bien lo que dicen - murmuró Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

El portavoz de los tuarecs se dio la vuelta y encaró al rubio. Le preguntó algo y él abrió mucho los ojos. Yuki le contestó y el otro hombre se acercó más quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta años. Con la piel curtida por el sol y arrugas marcadas alrededor de los ojos, unos hermosos ojos ambarinos un poco más oscuros que los de Yuki.

El príncipe del sur oeste se descubrió la cara también, tras unos segundos de silencio, el desconocido hombre del desierto sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Dijo algunas palabras más y Yuki le devolvió el gesto.

. Estamos de suerte - dijo Yuki girándose hacia los demás -. Este hombre se llama Bishir DiHam, es el primogénito del líder de su tribu. Nos ofrece alojamiento para esta noche y un guía que nos ayude a atravesar el desierto.

. ¿por qué? - preguntó Sakuma algo desconfiado. Bishir dijo algunas palabras más y Yuki las tradujo.

. Dice que es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por un Alir.

CONTINUARÁ...

Neko-chan: pos vaya forma de empezar el viaje, apenas salen del reino y ya se han metido en un lío.

Je je... ¡por cierto! No tengo ni idea de árabe, saharaui, ni cualquier otro idioma relacionado con los pueblos que habitan el desierto. Así que la mayoría de palabras me las invento (como es el caso de Bishir DiHam, Alir y otras que irán apareciendo), menos "tuarecs", según tengo entendido son una tribu nómada del desierto del Sahara que viste chilabas azules y que al desteñirse por el sudor, les dejan ese color en la piel.

Neko-chan ¿a que viene la disertación?

Por si alguien estaba interesado en saberlo y lo mismo pasa con lo de Ayaka. La verdad es que la chica no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero tampoco era cuestión de dejar a Hiro desemparejado (y la pareja HiroXMister K, no me gusta y además no pega en el fic)

Reviws:

RsMoony: Bueno, a ti no te gusta Maiko y a mi no me acaba de apañar Ayaka. lo de las alas de Shuichi, no es que tenga alas en plan angelito, son una especie de tatuajes, es decir que están "pintadas" en la piel.

Amazona Verde: No, Shuichi no es ser ivisible, aunque está relacionado con ellos. Ya lo explico más adelante. y el viaje ya va.

blue-azul-acero ¿comunicados? no sabes cuanto je je... pero aun es pronto para aclarar eso.

Lune de Barlon: Me aelgro de que te gustara y lo del Lemon ¡es que aun no me siento preparada! pero algún día lo escriviré (creo)

Hanami Uzumaki: me alegro de que te guste ¿lento? si creo que un poco si, pero es que no quiero dejar cabos sueltos. Tan de bo tinguis sort y el teu Yuki arribi aviat :D

Kmiloncia: en realidad fue un sueño compartido, los dos soñaron lo mismo. lo de las alas en la espalda lo explico más adelante. Si Ayaka y Hiro al fin dan un paso y bastante grande, ahora que se sabe lo que significa en realidad el colgante. y si Ryu-chan aparecerá, pero más adelante (mucho más)

zunade: no, lo del espejo es algo muy "concreto" recuerda que Shuichi y Maiko estaban tocando el espejo a la vez. además son mellizos y ya sabes eso que dicen de las "conexiones" que tiene este tipo de hermanos. después de compartir por 9 meses un espacio tan reducido como es un útero...

Mizuky: me alegro de no haberte dececionado, temía que la gente se quedara con ganas de más, pero de verdad que me da mucha cosa escrivir un Lemon T.T En fin, supongo que algún día perderá la verguenza.

Chouri: tu reviw se subió dos veces, cuando abrí el correo y los vi me dije "uy, esto ya lo he leido" XD Me alegro de que te gustara el sueño, y lo de como se escribe Tatsuha... bueno yo lo escrivo así, pero no sé.

¡Ja nee!


	13. cap 13

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 13

El campamento de los tuarecs estaba situado cerca de un oasis. Las tiendas de tela negra se esparcían por la arena. Los habitantes de la tribu ejecutaban sus tareas diarias mientras ellos atravesaban las dunas en dirección al poblado. Un grupo de niños que jugaba a las afueras del campamento, los vio llegar y corrieron a avisar a todo el mundo.

El grupo fue recibido por una alegre multitud. Shuichi estaba un poco sorprendido, el profesor Sakano les había hablado muchas veces de la gente de los Reinos Centrales. Les había contado todos los problemas que tenían con las fronteras del norte del reino y por ello siempre había pensado que se trataba de gente desagradable y algo violenta. Sin embargo aquellas personas le parecían muy simpáticas y agradables.

Los condujeron ante la tienda más grande y con un gesto, Bishir DiHam les indicó que pasaran. El interior de la tienda estaba decorado con alfombras y tapices de vivos colores, el mobiliario se componía de una mesa baja y muchos cojines.

Al otro lado de la tienda vieron a un anciano vestido con ropas elegantes. Tanto su cabello como su barba eran completamente blancos, y las arrugas de la edad le daban a su rostro moreno un aspecto agradable.

Bishir se acercó y le dijo algunas palabras, el hombre miró al grupo de extranjeros y sonrió. Dijo algunas palabras y Yuki las tradujo.

. Es el jefe de esta tribu Bisharet DiHam, el padre de Bishir. Nos da la bienvenida a su campamento.

Yuki contestó lo que supusieron que era un gracias. Bisharet les ofreció asiento en los cojines que habían delante de él. Una vez estuvieron sentados un grupo de sirvientas entraron con varias bandejas llenas de comida y jarras con agua fresca y vino.

Todos se quitaron las capas quedando solo con la ropa holgada. Algunas de las sirvientas cuchichearon entre risas, al salir de la tienda. El jefe Bisharet hizo un comentario y se echó a reír.

. ¿qué ha dicho? - preguntó Tatsuha en un susurro a su hermano.

. Que les hemos gustado a sus mujeres.

Tatsuha sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo le vino a la mente la imagen de Maiko y se sintió un poco mal.

El jefe volvió a hablar y Yuki le escuchó atentamente.

. Capitán, pregunta por que queremos cruzar el desierto.

. Dile que tenemos que llegar al Principado de Ática lo antes posible - Yuki tradujo.

. ¿por qué? - insistió el jefe a través de Yuki.

Dile que eso es algo que no podemos revelar.

Yuki expresó de la forma más cortes la respuesta del capitán, para evitar que el hombre se sintiera ofendido. El jefe pareció aceptar las explicaciones de Yuki y le preguntó algo señalando a Shuichi. El rubio en vez de traducir continuó hablando con Bisharet, con el ceño fruncido.

Shuichi se sentía incomodo, los dos lo miraban pero no entendía nada de lo que decían. Tan solo distinguió una palabra "Alir". Recordaba que las mujeres de la ciudad en la que habían comprado las ropas que ahora llevaban puestas habían llamado a Yuki Alir y Bishir también lo había hecho.

. ¿piensas traducirnos algo? - intervino Tatsuha molesto.

. ¿de que habláis? - preguntó Sakuma muy serio.

. Quiere saber que empresa puede ser tan importante para que vayamos con un... Ehs-ser...

. ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Shuichi.

. Tú - contestó simplemente el rubio. Shuichi abrió los ojos desconcertado y miró al jefe de la tribu. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa.

. Eso no explica que es un Ehs-ser - dijo Sakuma de forma cortante.

. No conozco la traducción exacta de esa palabra, pero podría ser algo así como mensajero y espíritu. La gente de los Reinos Centrales llama así a las personas que se dice que están en estrecho contacto con los Seres Invisibles.

. Eso no tiene mucho sentido - comentó Hiro.

. Alir - llamó Bisharet. Yuki lo miró y el anciano continuó hablándole.

. Pregunta si no sabíamos nada - tradujo Yuki sin acabar de comprender lo que decía el hombre de cabellos blancos.

. Pregúntale que le hace pensar que Shuichi es un Ehs-ser - Yuki tradujo las palabras del capitán y pareció desconcertarse con la respuesta del jefe.

. Dice que solo los bendecidos pueden observar con inocencia el mundo.

Todos se miraron desconcertados entre si, en especial Shuichi. Sin embargo, cuando este miró a su capitán, se dio cuenta de que él si había entendido el mensaje del jefe del campamento.

. Que más a dicho - preguntó Sakuma en tono serio mirando Yuki -, no nos lo estás traduciendo todo.

. Ha dicho que nuestro grupo es muy extraño. Que no es frecuente ver a un Ehs-sir en estas tierras... y menos a un Alir con extranjeros.

. ¿qué es un Alir? - preguntó Shuichi - Te llamaron así tanto en el pueblo de la frontera como aquí.

. Quiere decir "hijo del desierto".

. ¿por qué te llaman así?

Bisharet continuó hablando y señaló a Yuki diciendo "Alir Beni Al Masher" Tatsuha lo interrumpió.

. Yo conozco esa palabra, Masher - miró a su hermano y dijo -. Así es como llamábamos a nuestra madre.

. Masher significa madre. Dice que me llama Alir, porque mi madre pertenecía a la gente del desierto.

Todos guardaron silencio y Tatsuha abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a su hermano de forma interrogadora, pero la expresión de este no demostraba ninguna expresión.

Bisharet los observó serió, dio una palmada y unas cuantas sirvientas entraron. Les dijo algunas palabras y después habló con Yuki. El rubio asintió y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

. Dice que ya es muy tarde y que nos han preparado una tienda para que pasemos la noche.

. Muchas gracias Bisharet DiHam - dijo Tatsuha inclinando la cabeza, el anciano le devolvió el gesto.

Las sirvientas los condujeron fuera de la tienda y los acompañaron a otra que era más pequeña, pero muy acogedora.

Ninguno dijo nada. Tatsuha no hacía más que mirar a su hermano, pero no conseguía establecer contacto visual. Le estaba evitando.

Escucharon un relinchar fuera de la tienda.

. Son nuestros caballos - comentó Shuichi.

. Iré a ver que les pasa - se ofreció Hiro.

. No, iremos nosotros - dijo Yuki saliendo de la tienda, su hermano le fue detrás.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al cercado en el que reposaban los caballos. Los animales parecían algo inquietos. Yuki se acercó y les acarició la cara para calmarlos.

. ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho el jefe?

. ¿el que?

. Que eres hijo de una mujer del desierto.

El crujido de una matas reveló el origen del malestar de los caballos. Había un zorro rondando cerca del cercado. Yuki cogió una piedra y la lanzó hacia allí. El animalillo salió corriendo al verse descubierto y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Tatsuha empezaba a pensar que su hermano no le contestaría...

. Tú también lo eres.

. ¿como?

. Eras muy pequeño cuando nuestra madre murió. Es normal que no la recuerdes.

. Si la recuerdo... un poco. Recuerdo sus ojos, que eran del mismo color de los tuyos... pero diferentes.

. ¿en que? - preguntó Yuki con curiosidad.

. Los tuyos son mucho más fríos.

El rubio le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, sabía que su hermano no le había dicho aquello para ofenderle. Y aquellas palabras, dichas sin malicia, le sonaron extrañas.

. ¿Nada más?

. Tu mismo lo has dicho, era demasiado pequeño para recordarla. Y nadie a tenido nunca muchas ganas de hablarme de ella.

. Pues ahora lo haré yo - dijo Yuki sentándose en una roca dispuesto a empezar su relato -. Ya sabes que nuestro padre siempre ha sido un conquistador tanto si hablamos de tierras como de corazones. Nuestro reino siempre a tenido problemas a la hora de delimitar las fronteras con los Reinos Centrales. Por ello tubo que viajar en numerosas ocasiones a las fronteras para acordar acuerdos y tratos. En uno de estos viajes tuvo una ardua discusión con el jefe de la tribu más poderosa de la región. Por más que lo intentó no hubo forma de llegar a un acuerdo. Nuestro padre ya pensaba que tendrían que llegar a las armas, pero entonces el destino hizo una de sus caprichosas jugadas. Durante la última reunión que se mantuvo con los lideres de los clanes de la región, el jefe de la tribu del Sol envió a su primogénito ya que él estaba indispuesto para ir. ¿a que no sabes quien era el primogénito? - Tatsuha negó con la cabeza, no se perdía palabra de lo que le contaba su hermano - nuestra madre, Ahidè. Entonces era muy joven, solo tenía 17 años, pero al ser la primogénita era perfectamente consciente de cómo debía actuar. Escuchó las propuestas de nuestro padre en silencio y una vez acabó de exponerse ella tomó el relevo. Explicó las razones y motivos por las cuales debían mantenerse las fronteras tal cual estaban. No cedió por más que nuestro padre le explicó sus propios motivos, se mantuvo tan firme como su padre. Aquel debate no llegó a ningún lado, así que lo aplazaron hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, sí contribuyó a cambiar en algo la opinión del rey.

. ¿como? - preguntó Tatsuha.

. Nuestro padre quedó fascinado por la labia y la compostura de la hija del jefe del clan del sol y se enamoró de ella.

. ¿y tú como sabes todo eso?

. Me lo explicó ella misma, sabía contar muy bien las historias.

. Tu también sabes expresarte con gracia - dijo Tatsuha levantándose -. Te agradezco mucho este momento de explicaciones familiares, pero supongo que estarás tan cansado como yo.

Los dos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la tienda.

. Yuki...

. ¿Mmh?

. ¿fue nuestra madre la que te enseñó a hablar las lenguas del desierto?

. Por supuesto, quería que sus hijos conocieran sus orígenes. Mika también las conoce, pero no las usa. Y tú...

. Era demasiado pequeño - dijo Tatsuha con cansancio -, eso ya lo sé - se quedó en silencio unos segundos - ¿por qué dejamos de aprenderlas?

. Supongo que para nuestro padre era demasiado doloroso, todo lo relacionado con el desierto se la recordaba.

Entraron en la tienda en silencio. Shuichi y Hiro ya estaban profundamente dormidos y Sakuma les preguntó porque habían tardado tanto.

. Teníamos cosas de las que hablar - explicó Yuki acostándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba en una hermoso jardín, era el jardín del palacio de su padre. Enfrente de él había un gran lago y justo en el centro un pequeño mirador. A este se llegaba atravesando un puente de madera cubierto, cuyas barandillas estaban llenas de enredaderas. Una suave melodía sonaba en el aire.

Caminó por el puente de piedra hasta llegar a la entrada del mirador. Las vaporosas cortinas blancas ondulaban con la brisa. Su pequeña mano la atrapó con cuidado y la apartó revelando el interior del lugar.

El suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras y varios cojines repartidos por el suelo. El sol de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas descorridas dándole a todo una atmósfera irreal.

Justo en el centro había una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros recogidos en pequeñas trenzas hacia atrás, su piel bronceada casi adquiría una tonalidad dorada que resaltaba con sus ropas blancas. La mujer estaba tocando un extraño instrumento de cuerda con movimientos gráciles. Él sentía su pecho lleno de emoción, aquella música le llegaba al fondo del alma.

. Masher... - la llamó en un susurro.

La mujer abrió los ojos sin dejar de tocar y le sonrió. Aquellos ojos... de una tonalidad dorada, siempre estaban llenos de ternura y afecto cuando se posaban en él.

. Buenos días Eiri - dijo la mujer con voz clara.

El niño se acercó y se sentó a su lado recostando la espalda contra la barandilla. No apartaba la mirada de su madre mientras ella continuaba tocando aquel instrumento. Ciertamente era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Todos en la corte lo decían.

Eiri cerró los ojos un momento mientras seguía escuchando la música, se sentía tan bien...

De pronto la música cesó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró solo en el mirador, pero ahora era diferente. La luz parecía más oscura, como la que hay antes de que empiece la tormenta. Los colores de las alfombras y de los cojines se veían apagados y las cortinas se movían de una forma diferente, no con la gracia de su liviano movimiento, ahora parecían mucho más pesadas, como si estuvieran húmedas.

Se levantó y salió corriendo de allí, pero en vez de encontrarse en el puente de madera, se encontró en una gran capilla. Había mucha gente vestida de negro, pero no podía distinguirles la cara. Caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a un altar.

En él había un ataúd abierto y dentro estaba su madre. Su rostro sereno, estaba tan hermoso como siempre, más bien parecía que estaba durmiendo.

. Masher - llamó en voz baja, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

. Eiri - al darse la vuelta se encontró ante su padre, su rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza casi se podría haber calificado de rudo. El hombre le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Eiri miró hacia atrás mientras se alejaba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el ataúd se convirtió en arena y el aire se la llevó.

Yuki abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporó y se quedó sentado con la mirada perdida en el vació.

¿cuánto hacia que no soñaba con ella? Seguramente años, sin embargo la había visto con todo detalle, no como un recuerdo borroso. Sonrió con nostalgia. Seguramente tanto hablar de ella le había producido aquel sueño.

Miró a sus compañeros de viaje. Tatsuha dormía a pierna suelta, Hiro le daba la espalda y el capitán estaba entre las sombras así que apenas podía distinguir su silueta. Al mirar hacia el lugar donde dormía Shuichi se sobresaltó: no estaba.

Se levantó dispuesto a despertarlos a todos, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo en el exterior. Se acercó en silencio a la entrada de la tienda y vio como Shuichi se alejaba ¿a caso era sonámbulo?

Salió tras él sin hacer ruido, si en verdad caminaba dormido era mejor no despertarlo. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre sonámbulos a los que se había despertado de golpe y que habían acabado enfermando de locura.

Shuichi llegó hasta las afueras del campamento y se quedó de pie. Yuki también se detuvo sin saber si lo mejor era acercarse o dejarlo para ver que hacía.

"Abre las puertas del cielo y deja pasar el viento,"

"que corra raudo por los valles de la tierra,"

"que atraviese los ríos y los lagos,"

"que no se detenga en el camino..."

Otra vez aquella canción. Era la misma que le había escuchado cantar la última noche que pasaron en el castillo del rey Tohma.

"permite que mi voz fluya con el viento,"

"se mi guía en las largas noches sin luna."

"Deja que mi voz la alcance,"

"deja que escuche mi llamada,"

"transmítele mis palabras,"

"que pueda oír mi ruego"

"y que no sienta la soledad."

Yuki lo observaba en silencio, se veía extraño allí de pie, recortado contra la oscuridad bajo la luna creciente, como si fuera una aparición. Unos pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba, estaba dispuesto a salir, pero se detuvo al reconocer la figura de Bisharet DiHam.

. Buenas noches - dijo el hombre en un dialecto completamente diferente al que había empleado para hablar con ellos. Yuki apenas podía comprenderlo del todo por que era un dialecto que muy pocas tribus empleaban y en consecuencia se perdía en las arenas del tiempo.

. Buenas noches señor - contestó Shuichi en el mismo lenguaje inclinando la cabeza. Yuki se quedó muy sorprendido ¿cómo es que podía entenderle?

. ¿con quien hablabas? - preguntó el anciano.

. Con mi hermana - dijo Shuichi con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

. ¿es a ella a quien vais a buscar?

. Sí - Shucihi cerró los ojos mientras la brisa revolvía su cabello y él sonreía.

. ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó el jefe tras unos segundos de silencio.

. Dice que sí, pero sé que me esconde algo...

. He conocido a muchos Ehs-ser a lo largo de mi vida, pero nunca a uno como tú.

. ¿eso es bueno? - preguntó Shuichi con una sonrisa.

. Según se mire. Un Ehs-ser es aquel capaz de estar en sintonía con la naturaleza, el que puede escuchar la voz de los Seres Invisibles y puede ver el mundo en todas sus dimensiones.

. Yo no se mirar el mundo de esa manera.

. Lo sé. Aun eres joven, te falta experiencia, pero tienes muchas más aptitudes que cualquier otro.

. Parecéis saber mucho de nosotros - dijo Shuichi.

. Mi primera esposa fue una Ehs-ser. Aprendí mucho del mundo a través de ella.

. ¿la hecha de menos?

. ¿qué te hace pensar que ya no está entre nosotros?

. Un Ehs-ser no vive mucho tiempo en este mundo. No pueden permanecer en lo que la gente llama vida tanto como el resto de personas.

. Así es, pero no desaparecen del todo. Siempre queda algo de ellos con nosotros.

. Lo sé.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Yuki los continuaba mirando desde el mismo sitio ¿de que iba todo aquello? No tenía sentido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana todo estaba listo para partir. Los caballos ensillados y las provisiones en las alforjas. La mayoría de los habitantes del campamento se había reunido para despedirlos ante la inminente partida.

. Bisharet DiHam, os agradecemos mucho vuestra hospitalidad - dijo Ryuichi inclinando la cabeza mientras Yuki traducía. El jefe dijo algo más.

. Dice que espera que tengamos un buen viaje y que desea de corazón que encontremos lo que buscamos.

Yuki observó de reojo a Shuichi y vio que le dirigía una sonrisa al jefe de la tribu. Pero solo él se percató. El grupo salió al galope de la aldea mientras algunos niños corrían tras ellos despidiéndolos con la mano.

Siguieron rumbo al Este gran parte del día. Sin embargo Shuichi se percató de que el rubio había vuelto a quedarse taciturno. No hablaba con ninguno y respondía escuetamente a cualquier pregunta que le hicieran, como si no quisiera hablar demasiado.

Pero lo que pasaba era que Yuki estaba muy metido en sus divagaciones. Tras escuchar la conversación entre Shuichi y el jefe Bisharet muchas preguntas habían empezado a invadir su mente.

¿cómo era posible que Shuichi comprendiera aquel dialecto tan antiguo¿qué era todo aquello de los Ehs-ser¿cómo podía Shuichi "hablar" con su hermana? No encontraba respuestas válidas. Por otro lado estaba Sakuma, no parecía haberse sorprendido demasiado cuando Bisharet dijo que Shuichi era un Ehs-ser.

Observó al capitán que cabalgaba delante de él. Aquel hombre sabía más de lo que decía. No había duda. No se extrañó en lo más mínimo cuando habló con Bisharet sobre Shuichi y además estaba el hecho de lo mucho que sobreprotegía a Shuichi. Una cosa era que lo cuidara por ser su tutelado, pero a veces le parecía excesivo. Y que Shuichi no recelara del trato que le daba el capitán lo molestaba aun más.

. ¡Hey! mirad allí - exclamó Hiro señalando hacia el horizonte.

. ¿qué es eso?

El horizonte se veía desdibujado, como si una espesa niebla cubriera aquella zona. Pero eso era imposible ¿cómo podía haber niebla en un desierto? También se dieron cuenta de que el viento cambiaba haciéndose más pesado y caliente.

. Maldita sea - masculló Yuki mirando a su alrededor.

. ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Tatsuha, ver a su hermano nervioso nunca era señal de nada bueno.

. Viene algo - comentó Shuichi muy serio, mientras observaba el horizonte.

CONTINUARÁ...

(Y otra vez) Soy Neko-chan meuuu! Tenshi no podía subir los capítulos hoy y me ha dejado a mi encargada. Me ha pedido que os de las gracias por los comentarios. No voy a contestar los reviws porque es cosa suya, por favor no os mosqueéis ¿si? Era eso o no subir capítulo esta semana.

Matta ne!


	14. cap 14

BLUE WINGS

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 14

Yuki descabalgó y sacó las mantas que llevaba en sus alforjas. Los demás le miraron desconcertados.

. Deprisa tenemos que cubrirnos - les gritó al ver que no reaccionaban.

. ¿pero que demonios te pasa? - le gritó Tatsuha.

. Se acerca una tormenta de arena. Si no nos refugiamos se nos llevará en volandas.

Todos descabalgaron y siguieron las instrucciones que les iba dando el rubio. Vendaron los ojos de los caballos con pañuelos y los obligaron a tumbarse. Después sacaron las manta de las alforjas, se cubrieron con ellas y las clavaron al suelo con piquetas. Si estaban pegados al suelo, el viento no podría llevárselos.

La arena empezaba a picarles al chocar contra la piel, la tormenta cada vez estaba más cerca. Todos ya estaban casi preparados cuando...

. ¡Shuichi! - llamó el capitán - ¿qué demonios haces?

Todos se volvieron hacia el más joven del grupo. Estaba de pie completamente quieto. Yuki pensó que se había quedado paralizado a causa del miedo y fue a por él.

. Shuichi - le llamó al llegar junto a él, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Lo miró a la cara y se quedó algo sorprendido. No estaba paralizado por el pánico como había creído, más bien parecía hipnotizado. Observaba como la masa rojiza se les venía encima irrefrenablemente, pero en su rostro no se reflejaba miedo sino fascinación.

Al ver que el pequeño no le contestaba y que la tormenta cada vez estaba más cerca, Yuki cogió a Shuichi de un brazo y lo tiró al suelo. Rápidamente se tapó con la manta y la clavó a la arena para evitar que se la llevara el viento.

El sonido ensordecedor de la tormenta los rodeó y durante unos minutos, que se hicieron eternos, sintieron como la arena les golpeaba con fuerza. Era como si muchos alfileres intentaran atravesarles la piel.

Yuki abrazaba a Shuichi contra si, para que quedara un espacio entre ellos que les permitiera respirar sin tragar arena. Abrió los ojos y observó el rostro del pelirosa. Estaba tan cerca que sus frentes se tocaban, podía sentir su aliento en la cara y la calidez de sus cuerpo. Sin embargo Shucihi no parecía afectado por el contacto. Su mirada era tranquila, pero no estaba fija en Yuki. Parecía que estuviera mirando hacia otro lugar muy, muy lejano.

Yuki lo llamó, pero pese a estar tan cerca, el rugido del viento apagó su voz. Shuichi continuaba con la mirada perdida, era como si estuviera en trance, movió los labios, pero Yuki no escuchó lo que dijo.

Tras unos minutos más, el sonido de la tormenta fue apagándose y la fuerza del viento reduciéndose. Finalmente todo quedó en silencio. Yuki se incorporó y apartó la manta, una gran capa de arena los había dejado medio enterrados. No muy lejos pudo ver otros montículos de arena que se movían. Al momento vio a los demás salir de debajo de sus mantas. Hiro y Tatsuha fueron a desenterrar a los caballos y Sakuma se les acercó.

. Shuichi - dijo al acercarse y ver que su protegido seguía en el suelo tumbado de lado y sin moverse. El pelirosa se dio la vuelta lentamente y quedó tumbado en el suelo boca arriba.

. Ryuichi... ya no la oigo - musitó. Y se puso a llorar amargamente.

El capitán se arrodilló a sus lado y lo abrazó. Yuki y los demás miraban la escena en silencio sin saber que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de medio día de camino más, llegaron ante las puertas de la ciudad de Ur-tet, la capital del principado de Ática. Cabalgaron por las calles en dirección al castillo, mezclándose con la multitud. Debía ser día de mercado. Todos estaba lleno de puesto con toda clase productos y vivieres.

Con tanta gente, nadie prestó especial atención al grupo. Siguieron por la plaza principal y por la carretera que llevaba hasta la puerta principal del castillo. Al llegar unos guardas los interrogaron.

. ¿Traéis documentación? - preguntó uno.

Ryuichi se acercó y le mostró un salvoconducto. El soldado asintió con la cabeza y les permitió pasar.

Era un castillo muy hermoso, construido a forma de fortaleza en lo alto de un acantilado. No era tan grande como el castillo del rey Tohma, pero parecía un lugar agradable y de seguro sería difícil de tomar en una guerra.

Descabalgaron en el patio mientras unos mozos se acercaban para encargarse de los caballos. Hiro ayudó a Ryuichi a bajar al pequeño pelirosa. Después de la tormenta era como si Shuichi se hubiera quedado ido. Por miedo a que cayera del caballo, Ryuichi lo había llevado con él.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y postura autoritaria se les acercó.

. Soy Meseroni, el consejero del conde Fujisaki. El rey Tohma nos envió un mensaje, estabamos esperándolos.

. Capitán Sakuma - dijo Ryuichi estrechando su mano a la altura de la muñeca -. Desearía hablar con el conde, pero antes ¿podríais proporcionarnos un lugar para que pudiera descansar?

El consejero observó a Shuichi, ciertamente no tenía buen aspecto. Con un gesto hizo que una doncella se acercara y le indicó que llevará a Shuichi a una habitación.

. Iré con él - dijo Yuki.

. No - dijo cortante el capitán -. Hiro ve tú.

. Si, señor - dijo el sargento mientras él y Shuichi entraban por una de las entradas de la derecha siguiendo a la doncella.

El resto del grupo siguió a Meseroni por otra puerta. Caminaron por un amplio corredor con guardias en cada esquina. Yuki miró al capitán. Desde la tormenta parecía que le hubiera cogido más manía. Seguramente le culpaba a él del estado catatónico en el que había quedado Shuichi. Aunque él no había hecho nada, ya estaba raro antes de que ambos quedaran bajo la arena.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran despacho. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y por ellas entraba la brisa fresca del mar. El despacho estaba decorado con muebles de caoba y estanterías llenas de libros. Sillones de oreja y algunos muebles con puertas bajo las ventanas. Sentado en el escritorio había un hombre de aspecto algo duro, cabellos muy cortos y de color verde oscuro, ojos penetrantes y bigote poblado. Tenía más aspecto de capitán de navío que de Conde.

A la derecha había una chimenea que, en aquellos momentos, solo contenía troncos apilados. Encima de la repisa un cuadro pintado a mano era la única nota de color de la estancia. En el había representada una mujer joven, de largos tirabuzones rubios, piel clara y ojos color turquesa. Sin duda se trataba de la difunta hermana del rey Tohma.

. Bien venidos - saludó el hombre poniéndose en pie e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

. Gracias conde Fujisaki - contestó el capitán -. Le presento a los príncipes Uesugi Tatsuha y Ei...

. Yuki - interrumpió el rubio.

. Mucho gusto - dijo el conde sin hacer caso de la actitud del chico, ni de la mirada del capitán. Con un gesto les indicó que tomaran asiento - Tengo entendido que uno de los suyos se siente indispuesto, mandaré a un médico para que le reconozca.

. Muchas gracias.

. Bien - dijo cruzando las manos ante él -, ahora necesitaré que me de más detalles. La carta de mi cuñado no era muy explícita.

. No podía ser de otra forma. Nadie ha de saber de nuestra misión. Necesitamos cruzar el estrecho hasta la península de Lenér.

. ¿queréis ir al reino del Norte¿qué clase de asuntos pueden llevaros hasta allí?

. El rey Askaler ha secuestrado a mi ahijada Maiko.

Ni Yuki ni Tatsuha pudieron dejar de notar lo pálido que se puso el conde ante la mención de la chica.

. Entiendo - comentó mientras se acariciaba el bigote -. Hay un barco que parte hacia allí en dos días. No puedo ordenar preparar uno especialmente para vosotros, sería demasiado sospechoso. Solo enviamos barcos a aquellas tierras dos veces al mes, enviar otro sería demasiado extraño.

. Comprendo su situación - dijo el capitán poniéndose en pie -. Cogeremos el barco de dentro de dos días.

. En dos días puede que Shuichi se haya recuperado - comentó Tatsuha cuando estaban a punto de salir del despacho.

. ¿Shuichi? - preguntó el conde parándose ante la puerta. Dirigió una mirada al capitán -. Él es...

. Sí - contestó el capitán secamente.

. ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó Yuki. Empezaba a cansarle tanto secretismo.

. Nada, príncipe - contestó el conde intentando formar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito -. Meseroni, enviad enseguida a un médico para que examine al joven Shindo.

. Si señor - el hombre salió del despacho sin más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. Respire hondo - decía el médico mientras Shuichi obedecía como un autómata -, expire...

Mientras tanto en el pasillo esperaban Hiro, Yuki y Tatsuha. Permanecían en silencio esperando el diagnóstico del médico. Ryuichi estaba reunido con el conde y su consejero, no sabían de que podían estar hablando, aunque en aquellos momentos les preocupaba más Shuichi.

. Ahora tendré que oscultarle por la espalda - comentó el doctor intentando retirarle la camisa.

. No... - musitó Shuichi cerrándosela.

. Venga, joven, solo será un momento.

. He dicho que no - afirmó Shuichi muy serio.

. No puedo reconocerle si usted...

. Pues no lo haga - le cortó Shuichi.

. Como quiera.

El hombre salió de la habitación suspirando con resignación.

. Doctor ¿cómo está? - preguntó Hiro.

. Es un cabezota - replicó -, no me dejó examinarlo del todo. No hubo forma de quitarle la camisa.

. Shuichi siempre ha sido vergonzoso - comentó Hiro -, creo que jamás lo he visto sin camisa.

. ¿Ya ha terminado doctor? - el conde y el capitán Sakuma acababan de llegar.

. Más o menos... puedo decirle que tiene algo de fiebre, pero seguramente es más debido al cansancio que a enfermedad. Con que descanse y se alimente bien se repondrá. No obstante parece algo descentrado, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte ¿sabe si hay algo que le preocupe?

. Varias cosas - respondió el capitán.

. En fin, hay que ayudarle a superar esos problemas y hacer que se relaje.

. Muy bien. Gracias doctor.

. De nada. Aunque debería de intentar solucionar sus problemas de vergüenza - dijo el hombre antes de irse.

. ¿y eso? - preguntó Ryuichi desconcertado viendo al doctor alejarse.

. Al parecer, Shuichi no ha querido quitarse la camisa - respondió Hiro.

. Ah - dijo Ryuichi como sin darle importancia.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Shuichi estaba de pie mirando por la ventana fijamente. Las cortinas se agitaban levemente con la brisa marina. El joven se giró al escuchar pasos, sus ojos volvían a tener aquella luz de siempre.

. ¿cómo estás? - preguntó el capitán.

. Estamos bien - contestó el chico -. Nunca había visto algo tan grande. Tenías razón, el mar es muy hermoso.

. Me alegra saberlo.

. Ahora Maiko ya no puede distinguir tierra... - dijo Shuichi en un susurro. Todos se miraron entre si desconcertados.

. ¿ya han embarcado? - preguntó el capitán muy serio.

. Si, por eso no podía oírla - Shuichi suspiró -. Estoy muy cansado.

. Entonces duerme - le contestó con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Todos salieron dejando solo al pequeño pelirrosa que se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La reina Mika estaba sentada en un banco del jardín interior del palacio. A su lado estaba Ayaka. La chica hablaba de temas triviales con su señora, para entretenerla y para mantenerse distraída.

Aunque lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos ponía verdadero interés en la conversación. Tras un rato la reina Mika se fijó en algo.

. Ayaka...

. Si, señora.

. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu colgante? - la joven sirvienta se llevó una mano al cuello y se puso colorada - no me digas... ¿no me digas que se lo has entregado a alguien?

. Pues... sí - murmuró.

. ¿a Hiro? - la chica sonrió muy colorada - Vaya, vaya. Esto es muy serio - dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

. No lo es - dijo ella apenada -. Hiro no sabe nada sobre la tradición de entregar parte del colgante...

. De seguro Tatsuha ya lo habrá puesto al corriente.

Ayaka aun se sonrojó más. La reina sonrió y después miró hacia el cielo.

. Me preguntó como estarán...

. A estas alturas ya habrán llegado al Principado de Ática - la joven se miró las manos y tras unos segundos añadió -. Estoy preocupada ¿qué hará el capitán cuando lo vea?

. No lo sé...

En aquel momento escucharon el sonido de un piano. Ambas se miraron y fueron directamente a la sala de música. Al entrar encontraron al profesor Sakano delante del instrumento. El hombre estaba tan concentrado que se sobresaltó mucho al percatarse de la presencia de su señora.

. Ma... majestad... no me di cuenta de que...

. No importa, no había llamado tampoco - la reina tocó un par de teclas con un dedo distraídamente -. El castillo está tan silencioso que parece que esté vacío...

. Es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que todos volverán sanos y salvos. A estas alturas ya devén estar en el principado o tal vez ya han embarcado.

. Tal vez - repitió la reina -, solo espero que Ryuichi se controle una vez que estén allí...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes llegaron a un balcón que daba a la parte interior del castillo. Por su tamaño, era más bien una terraza. En él habían algunos sillones de mimbre y unas mesitas de hierro forjado que formaba espirales y otros dibujos. A través de las almenas podía verse el mar teñido del naranja cálido del atardecer.

Unas criadas le llevaron algunas cosas para comer. El conde y el capitán hablaban ultimando los detalles del viaje en barco, mientras los oros tres jóvenes escuchaban. Que el rey Askaler ya hubiera embarcado no era bueno, quería decir que llevaban al menos un día y medio de retraso. Si no recuperaban pronto el tiempo perdido, no podrían alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran a la capital. El barco en el que partirían era uno de los más rápidos de la flota de Ur-tet, eso era un punto a su favor.

. Cambiando de tema - dijo el conde - ¿cómo fue el viaje por el desierto?

. No fue demasiado difícil, las tribus de esta parte de los Reinos Centrales son bastante pacíficas y hospitalarias. Nos encontramos con la tribu de Bisharet DiHam. Fue muy amable con nosotros.

. Según tengo entendido - continuó el conde -, hubo una tormenta de arena bastante fuerte el día anterior a vuestra llegada.

. Si, nos cogió de lleno - comentó Tatsuha -. Por suerte Yuki sabe que hay que hacer en estos casos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en el desierto y sabe desenvolverse muy bien en ese terreno.

. Vaya. Estoy sorprendido.

. Mi padre me encargó más de un viaje para tratar con los jefes de la tribus de la frontera con nuestro reino. Conde Fujitaka - llamó Yuki tras unos segundos de silencio -. Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntaros

. Decidme pues - contestó el conde dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

. ¿dónde está vuestro hijo? No le hemos visto por aquí.

Enseguida tuvo la impresión de que no debía de haber preguntado aquello. Los rostros del capitán, el conde e incluso de Hiro, se ensombrecieron.

. Suguru hace tiempo que se marchó - contestó el rey mirando hacia el horizonte.

. Creí que había vuelto hace tres años - dijo Yuki suspicaz. Quería saber el porque de tanto secretismo.

. Volvió, pero se marchó apenas un año después. Después de vivir tanto tiempo separados, Suguru y yo éramos casi unos extraños. No le comprendía y él no se dejaba comprender. Discutíamos con frecuencia y un día se marchó diciendo que no volvería más. Tomó un barco en el puerto del norte y ya no volvimos a saber de él.

. Ya veo...

. Hay una cosa que no entiendo - preguntó Tatsuha - ¿por qué no volvió al reino del sur? Si no podía estar con su padre, lo normal hubiera sido que regresase con su tío. Si se ha criado allí...

. Suguru no puede regresar al reino del Sur - dijo el capitán. Todos lo miraron, pero el hombre hablaba con los ojos cerrados -. El rey Tohma lo desterró hace tres años.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola¡cuánto tiempo! Hacía dos semanas que no me conectaba a internet ;-; Siento no haber actualizado pero es que ni siquiera he estado en casa. Fueron las fiestas de mi pueblo (no, no me fui de pendoneó) y conseguí trabajo en un restaurante. Je je je... y ya sé en que voy a invertir el dinerito ¡Cómics de Angel Sanctuary, aquí os espero, no tardéis!

Bueno y en cuanto al capítulo... Ya sabéis que tenía tan alterado a Yuki. He oído decir que las tormentas de arena no son moco de pavo y que suelen presentarse de golpe. Para esa escena me inspiré en la novela "El Ocho" (la recomiendo encarecidamente, no tengáis prejuicios por su número de páginas), donde una de las protagonistas también se encuentra en una situación parecida.

Una cosa. Cuando escribí esta parte, no estaba muy segura de si Suguru era nombre o apellido, por eso decidí llamar Suguru al chico y Fujisaki al padre. Ahora sé que Suguru es su nombre. Y en el próximo ¡por fin se sabrá la verdad sobre Suguru!

Reviws (la sorpresa que me llevé al abrir el correo y ver tanto mensaje, intentaré responderlos todos(esto me pasa por dejar que se me acumulen los reviws -.-)):

blueazulacero (12): pues ya me tienes aquí otra vez, gracias por tus comentarios n.n

Kmiloncia (12): Si ¡Ayaka en acción! Ja ja ja... ¿besos? pues... más adelante XD

nuri dark (12): tranquila, esto es un ShuichixYuki ¡por supuesto que habrá declaración! Pero aun no es tiempo.

Mizuky (12): Gracias por tu comprensión. He intentando escribir un lemon, pero... buf... sin comentarios --' Yuki celosito ¿a que está mono? n.n y tranquila que este fic tiene para rato (tal vez demasiado)

Amazona Verde (12): nop, no era shu-chan. Ya sabes lo que es un Alir. Y lo de encontrarse con otras culturas... pues lo cierto es que tenía ganas de escribis algo sobre el desierto y que mejor que un viaja a través de este (espero que mi viaje en busca de Maiko no se haga tan pesado como el de las estrellas de Suzaku (Fushigi Yuugi))

Ale-Y-H (12): Gracias por tus palabras, al final me las creeré y todo n.n(quina vergonya). Espero que el resto de la historia te gusta igual que hasta ahora

jakito yui ishida (11): bueno ten en cuenta que Ryuichi siempre está pendiente de su ahijado, no puede lanzarsele encima así como si nada. Además de que es un principe y tiene que tener modales (N-C: si, si... mucho rollo solo para decir que te da vergüenza escribir el Lemon y por eso haces que vayan pisando huevos con la relación TL¿Quien te ha dado vela en este entierro? ¬¬) por cierto ¿a que te referías con "sgte"?

chouri (12)¿Qué pensaras ahora de mi? Me dices que actualizo seguido y va y os doy calabazas (que vergüenza) lo del Alir ya lo he explicado, pero para las dudas está el botón de reviws n.n

blueazulacero (13): me alegro de que tengas en alta estima mi fic, espero de desilusionarte. Thank you n.n

chouri (13): Como decía mi profesora de ingles: "lee toda la pregunta antes de empezar el ejercicio" Traducción: conforme avance la trama iré desvelando dudas y misterios (pero si ves que me dejo algo, no dudes en darme un toque)

Ale-Y-H (13): TL&N-C: Arigato n.n

Amazona Verde (13): ya sabes que era. Aunque no niebla, eso solo lo puse porque tanto con niebla como con tormentas de arena se ve borroso el horizonte... además, en la historia se supone que todos los personajes han vivido siempre en zonas frondosas y montañosas, salvo Yuki, ninguno había visto una tormenta de arena.

Kmiloncia (13): Eres la única que me ha dicho que podía ser una tormenta de arena y si ya sé que Yuki va muy lento, pero es que quería escribir tantas cosas sobre el viaje y los lugares y gentes que conocen... si, definitivamente el romance de la pareja principal me lo he dejado un poco de lado --

nuri dark (13): chica no digas eso, te prometo que pondré algo más de ese par y lo que no entiendas me lo preguntas ¿si?

Mizuky (13): me alegro de que te gustara el cap. En el comic (o al menos hasta el tomo 6) no mencionan por ningún lado a la madre de Yuki y Tatsu, así que me inventé una y de paso lo até de alguna manera al desierto y su tradición ¡dos pájaros de un tiro! XD Bueno lo del Esh-ser se irá aclarando conforme avance la trama así que tranquila.

Lua (13): bueno, tardé un poco más pero aquí estoy. A Maiko la encontraran... al final... MUY al final. Yuki y Shuichi acabarán juntos, pero aun no es tiempo. Y lo de matar a Shuichi... Ya veré n.n

Matta ne! 


	15. cap 15

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 15

Maiko estaba en su habitación cepillándose el pelo. Llevaba tres días en cama resfriada y por fin se encontraba mejor. Detestaba quedarse en cama. Era una chica de 14 años activa y vivaz y estar recluida entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto era lo peor que podía pasarle. Por fortuna tenía la compañía de su hermano, pero era tan escandaloso y alborotador que al final, siempre lo echaban para que Maiko pudiera descansar.

Sin embargo hoy ya se encontraba mejor. Había comido con apetito y ya no estaba mareada, ni le dolía la cabeza. No había rastro de la fiebre que la había torturado por tres días. Estaba perfectamente.

. Tienes buena cara.

Maiko se volvió para ver a su interlocutor y se encontró con Suguru. El joven le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta. Hacía tres días que no le veía (en realidad en ese tiempo solo había visto al médico, a la ayudante de este, a su hermano y al capitán).

. Buenas tardes, Suguru - dijo ella dejando el cepillo del pelo sobre el tocador.

. He venido a hacerte una visita ¿cómo te encuentras?

. Mucho mejor. El médico dice que ya estoy bien, pero que tengo que llevar cuidado con las corrientes de aire y que no beba agua fría. Con el calor que hace...

. ¿No me digas que te resfriaste por el agua del otro día? - preguntó él tras cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama.

. El médico me ha dicho que tal vez - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

. Solo te podía pasar a ti - se burló.

. ¿Por qué dices eso?

. Porque todos bebimos agua fría y solo tú te has resfriado.

. Shuichi no bebió - le corrigió la chica.

. Es verdad. Pero si lo hubiera hecho también estaría resfriado y tendría la cara tan pálida como tú.

Se miró en el espejo. Era verdad lo que le decía el pianista, tenía la cara más blanca de lo normal. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba estar pálida. El cabello suelto la hacía parecer aun más lívida así que se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta. Al bajar los brazos se percató de que el moreno la miraba fijamente.

. ¿Qué miras? - preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

. Que estas más guapa con el pelo recogido.

. Lo dices porque tengo un aspecto horrible - se quejó la chica en broma.

Suguru se levantó y se puso a su espalda, ella pensó que ahora iba a decirle cualquier tontería para tomarle el pelo. Sin embargo lo que le dijo la dejó desarmada.

. Tú nunca estas horrible. Eres demasiado hermosa.

Le susurró el chico de cabellos verdosos, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

. No me tomes el pelo de esta manera - protestó Maiko con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se puso en pie molesta y dispuesta a salir del cuarto. Sin embargo no pudo hacer tal cosa. Suguru la retuvo sujetándola por el brazo - ¿qué haces?

. Detesto que hagas eso - le dijo el chico con los ojos entornados y voz seria.

. ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica desconcertada. Intentó soltarse de la presa del pianista, pero este apretó con más fuerza.

. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir corriendo?

. Suguru, suéltame. Me haces daño - protestó Maiko con una mueca de dolor.

. ¿Pero que pasa contigo? Cuando empiezo ha hablar de cosas serias, te burlas y te escaqueas. Nunca me tomas en serio y cuando te abro mi corazón me desprecias.

. Suguru, por favor - decía Maiko aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Estaba asustada, asustada de verdad. Jamás había visto aquella mirada en sus ojos. Era la mirada de un loco -. Escúchame, jamás he querido ofenderte ni herirte. No sabía que te doliera tanto...

. Pues te aseguro que me duele. Me duele tu desprecio, tu burla...

. ¡Yo no me burlo de ti! - protestó Maiko forcejeando.

. ¡Claro que lo haces¡tú y todos en este castillo¿crees que no me doy cuenta¿qué no veo como me mira la gente¿qué no escucho sus comentarios despectivos¡no soy ningún mocoso enamorado¡voy enserio!

. ¡Suguru suéltame me haces daño! - gritaba la chica.

. Jamás te dejaré - murmuró mientras la besaba con pasión. Maiko intentó apartarlo, pero no pudo. Jamás pensó que Suguru fuera tan fuerte. Sentía su boca hambrienta sobre la suya, sus manos clavándose en sus brazos como tenazas. El peso de chico se recargó sobre ella y ambos cayeron en la cama.

. ¡Shuichi socorro! - gritó mientras él le mordía el cuello.

. No, grites - le susurró mientras le abría el camisón -, no hay nadie en esta parte del castillo.

Eso ya lo sabía ella. Su hermano estaría entrenando con Hiro en el patio y no iría a la habitación hasta después de cenar. Estaba sola, completamente sola con aquel salvaje ¿quién era aquel chico¿dónde estaba el muchacho tímido y simpático con el que había crecido? No lo sabía.

Notó como una mano le subía por la pierna a la vez que la falda.

. ¡Basta!... - gemía ella haciendo fuerza con los brazos para quitárselo de encima. Las lágrimas le rodaban por la cara - ¡para!... ¡detente!... ¡DETENTE!

Sin saber como, ni por que, Suguru salió despedido y se estrelló contra la pared. Resbaló por esta y quedó tendido en el suelo.

. ¡MAIKO! - la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Shuichi entró corriendo. Fue hacia su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

. ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Hiro al entrar unos segundos después.

Detrás de él venía el capitán Sakuma. Al hombre le bastó una mirada para comprender lo que había sucedido. Maiko llorando abrazada a su hermano con el camisón medio desabrochado y Suguru intentando incorporarse con la respiración entrecortada.

. ¡Desgraciado! - le gritó mientras lo levantaba del suelo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampaba contra el muro - ¿Qué le has hecho!

El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada en silencio. Ryuichi vio desprecio, odio y altivez... descaro ¿cómo podía mirarle así?

. ¡Ryuichi suéltale! - en la puerta estaban el rey Tohma y Ayaka.

La chica se acercó a su amiga y la cubrió con una bata. Después entre ella y Shuichi se la llevaron de la habitación. Una vez se hubieron ido el rey se enfrentó con su sobrino. El muchacho estaba de pie mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. Lo cierto es que ya hacía tiempo que Tohma había notado una actitud extraña en el chico pero nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera llegar a algo así. Sin más le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Suguru dio un par de pasos atrás y tubo que sujetarse en el tocador para no caer al suelo. Miró a su tío con desprecio mientras por su barbilla resbalaba un hilo de sangre. El rey le dio la espalda y salió del cuarto.

. Mañana mismo partirás de vuelta al principado de tu padre - sentenció antes de salir de la habitación y sin mirarlo. Una vez en el corredor ordenó a dos guardias que lo escoltaran a su habitación -. Y que no salga de allí bajo ningún concepto.

. Si, señor.

Los tres se alejaron por el corredor y Suguru no volvió la mirada atrás. Ryuichi fue a la habitación donde habían llevado a Maiko, junto con Hiro. Al entrar encontró a Ayaka sentada en una silla al lado de la cama y a Shuichi tumbado en ella con su hermana en brazos. Maiko se había dormido de tanto llorar.

. ¿Cómo está? - preguntó el capitán. Shuichi no se movió, continuaba abrazado a su hermana mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

. Se acaba de dormir - dijo Ayaka poniéndose en pie y acercándose -. Tiene algunos arañazos en los brazos y el cuello, pero no... no llegó...

. ¿Estas segura? - preguntó Ryuichi.

. Si, señor. Llegaron justo a tiempo.

. No creo que fuera nuestra llegada lo que la salvó.

Ayaka lo miró confundida, pero no dijo nada. Hiro le hizo una señal y los dos salieron del cuarto. Ryuichi se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, Shuichi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

. ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? - preguntó en un susurro - Maiko no ha hecho nada malo. No tenía porque atacarla.

Ryuichi comprendió que el chico no entendía que clase de agresión había sufrido su hermana. Y aquel no era el momento de explicárselo.

. No lo sé. Pero te aseguro que nunca más volverá a pasar - se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, al parecer el pelirosa estaba a punto de quedarse dormido -. Shuichi.

. ¿Qué? - preguntó entreabriendo los ojos perezosamente, pero ya estaba casi dormido.

. ¿Cómo supiste que Maiko tenía problemas?

. La escuché - respondió con un bostezo.

. ¿Desde el patio de armas?

. Ajá. La oí llamarme. Me pidió socorro. Siempre la oigo cuando me llama... - y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

Ryuichi los observó en silencio. Se decía que los mellizos estaban unidos por un vínculo misterioso, pero el vínculo de aquellos dos era mucho más fuerte. No solo se oían en la distancia, también sabían como se sentían en cualquier momento y podían entenderse sin palabras. Claro que no era de extrañar...

. ¿cómo no ser así de especiales con la madre que teníais? - murmuró mientras los tapaba con la colcha.

A la mañana siguiente salió un carruaje rumbo al principado de Ática. Suguru iba sentado en el con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Un paisaje que jamás volvería a ver.

. "Maldito idiota ¿qué has hecho? - se decía a si mismo -. Tenías que dejarte llevar, agredirla... no podías esperar ¿verdad? Imbécil... si hubieras continuado hablándole, cortejándola... al final habría cedido, habría sido tuya, pero no. Tenías que ir a por todas ¿y que has conseguido, eh? El destierro, la expulsión. Jamás volverás a verla y ahora te odiará con toda su alma... - sonrió con sarcasmo - eres un desgraciado, Suguru."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi se encontraba en el claro en el que había nacido, sin embargo, ahora no había ninguna Lirla. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía los pies dentro del riachuelo que atravesaba el lugar, al mirarse en el reflejo, se vio a si mismo con unos cuatro años.

La brisa soplaba dulcemente trayéndole una voz clara a los oídos, una voz que conocía muy bien. Salió del agua lentamente, podía sentir la hierba en sus pies descalzos. Caminó despacio hacia la cabaña, en el tendedero habían algunas sábanas que no dejaban ver que había delante de la cabaña. Shuichi apartó una y se encontró ante el gran árbol de flores ambarinas. Alguien estaba sentado bajo sus ramas...

So... hitotsu-me no yoru ni (So... la primera noche)  
izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru (un guijarro calló en la tierra (venido) de algún lugar.)

So... futatsu-me no yoru ni (So... la segunda noche)  
koishi no ko ga te wo tori WARUTSU wo kaku (los hijos del guijarro se cogieron de las manos y compusieron un vals)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

So... mitsu-me no yoru ni (So... la tercera noche)  
WARUTSU no ko wa yonamo ni UE-BU wo utsu (los hijos del vals hicieron murmullos en la cara del mundo)

So... yotsu-me no yoru ni (So... la cuarta noche)  
nami no ko wa kishibe ni shibuki wo ageru (los hijos de la ola salpicaron la costa)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

So... itsutsu-me no yoru ni (So... la quinta noche)  
sono kakera ikudomo yonamo wo tataku (esas piedras golpearon la cara de la tierra otra vez.)

So... mutsu-me no yoru ni (So... la sexta noche)  
sono aizu ni tabibito wa tsudoiau (esas señales viajaron saltando juntas)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

So... nanatsu-me no yoru ni (So... la séptima noche)  
omosa no nai fune wa sora e to hashiru (un ingrávido barco navega por el cielo.)

So... yatsu-me no asa ni (So... la octava mañana)  
izuko kara no uta ga mimi e to todoku (una canción venida de algún lugar alcanza mis oídos)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

saa... atarashii sora ni (Bien entonces... una canción que será recordada)  
subete wo shirushita kumikyoku ga hibiku (ecos en el nuevo cielo)  
Sound life (El sonido de la vida)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

Cuando la canción acabó, la mujer que la cantaba se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Shuichi. Pero él no podía distinguir las facciones de aquella persona. Se acercó un poco más y dejó que aquella mujer lo abrazara. Su regazo era cálido y Shuichi se sentía protegido, mientras aquella dulce voz lo arrullaba. La mujer dijo algo, pero Shuichi estaba medio dormido y solo pudo decir:

. Mama...

Parpadeó, todo estaba oscuro solo había sido un sueño... ¿o un recuerdo? Estaba seguro de que aquella mujer era su madre, pero apenas podía recordarla. Tan solo algunas pocas cosas, las que había visto en el sueño. La calidez de su abrazo protector, su voz dulce y apaciguadora, su sonrisa llena de ternura. Bien pensado, aquel era el primer recuerdo de su vida.

Se sentó en la cama y observó la habitación. Era más grande que la del castillo de Tohma, o tal vez fuera por que estaba menos llena de cosas. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. El cielo estrellado se reflejaba en el mar dando la impresión de que todo era cielo nocturno. Sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía el mar. El capitán y Hiro le habían hablado de él muchas veces ya que ellos si que lo habían visto, pero jamás pudo imaginarlo del todo.

La brisa trajo es susurro de la noche, un mensaje que solo algunos entendían, un mensaje cargado de significados ocultos.

Se apartó de la ventana fue a la pared de enfrente y se quedó quieto ante el espejo. Puso una mano sobre la fría superficie y miró fijamente el reflejo de sus ojos.

. Maiko - susurró - se que puedes oírme. Necesito hablar contigo...

Pero nada ocurrió, el espejo continuaba devolviéndole su propio reflejo.

. Hermana, por favor.

. Shuichi... - allí estaba Maiko, parecía algo nerviosa y miraba por encima de su hombro sin parar - ¿por qué me llamas? Es peligroso... - entonces la chica miró lo que había detrás de Shuichi - ¿dónde estás?

. En el principado de Ática. Mañana partiremos en un barco rumbo al norte.

. ¿Qué! - preguntó la chica. Enseguida se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a su alrededor - Os dije que no vinierais a buscarme.

. ¿De verdad creías que nos íbamos a quedar sin hacer nada? - preguntó Shuichi arqueando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicierais - aseguró la chica con un suspiro de resignación.

. Que poco nos conoces - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa.

. Lo cierto es que ahora conozco bastantes cosas...

. ¿Como?

. No puedo explicártelo, es mejor que no lo sepas.

. ¿A estas alturas de la vida me vienes con secretos?

. Sí.

. ¿Se puede saber que pasa? tú no eres así. Me prometiste que jamás me ocultarías nada...

Maiko se mordió el labio inferior ¿qué debía hacer? No podía decirle todo lo que había averiguado, sería demasiado doloroso...

. Al menos dime por donde iréis cuando lleguéis a tierra. Así podremos planear un rescate...

. No sé por donde iremos exactamente, solo sé que desembarcaremos en Ailar - se escuchó un ruido del lado de Maiko. Ambos permanecieron en silencio esperando, pero no hubo ninguno más -. Es peligroso si me pillan se acabó.

. Maiko - la llamó Shuichi - ¿ayer la oíste?

. ¿Qué? - preguntó desconcertada.

. ¿Qué si ayer la oíste? Por un momento no la escuché y pensé...

No te preocupes por eso - le dijo ella con una sonrisa -. Siempre estará para nosotros, aunque no la escuchemos. El viento siempre llevará su voz...

Shuichi le devolvió la sonrisa y Maiko retiró la mano. Shuichi se quedó solo con su propio reflejo. Volvió a la ventana, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa marina le acariciara el rostro.

. Buenas noches.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se alzaba lentamente por encima de la línea de horizonte que formaba el mar. Su reflejo era una línea de luz sobre la superficie del mar, que te deslumbraba si lo mirabas directamente, el cielo pasaba del amarillo pálido al rosa y al azul de la mañana. Todo permanecía en silencio, tan solo el sonido de las olas al romper contra la orilla, pero en vez de quebrar el silencio, contribuía a relajar el ambiente. Era un paisaje francamente bello.

El capitán Sakuma observaba aquel espectáculo desde la playa. El agua mojaba sus pies descalzos y sus pulmones se llenaban con el aire salado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no contemplaba un amanecer desde el mar.

. ¿Montando guardia?

. No debería salir solo del castillo Shuichi.

. Estoy contigo - dijo el pelirrosa recogiendo una pequeña caracola que sobresalía de la arena -, así que no pasa nada.

. Shuichi -dijo el capitán poniéndose serio - lo que dijiste en el desierto... eso de que no la oías...

. Ahora si la escucho - interrumpió el joven -. Durante la tormenta habían demasiadas voces hablando a la vez, no podía distinguirla, por eso me pareció que no la oía. Pero anoche la oí y Maiko me dijo que también...

. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Maiko?

. Solo un momento, me riñó por estar aquí - dijo con una sonrisa, pero se esfumó al instante.

. ¿Te dijo algo malo?

. En realidad fue lo que no me dijo. Me esconde algo, y ella jamás me ha escondido nada.

El capitán pasó un brazo por los hombros de Shuichi y lo abrazó. Shuichi se dejó abrazar mientras cerraba los ojos.

. No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada. Cuando la rescatemos, nos lo contará todo.

. Si - contestó Shuichi y al momento su barriga gruñó.

. Venga volvamos, hay que llenar ese estómago con algo más que aire - dijo el capitán con una media sonrisa.

Subieron por las escaleras que conducían al castillo. Al llegar arriba se encontraron con Yuki, el cual los observaba muy serio.

. Buenos días Yuki - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa, pero el rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue sin contestar. Aquella actitud le dolió mucho a Shuichi.

El capitán lo observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Alguien se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tatsuha y Hiro estaban sentados solos a la mesa, en la misma terraza que la tarde anterior. Ahora la mesa estaba puesta para el desayuno, aunque solo habían dos personas allí sentadas. Yuki se había ido a buscar al capitán y a Shuichi y aun no había regresado.

Tatsuha miraba el horizonte inmerso en sus pensamientos. Después de la reunión, Hiro les había contado a él y Yuki lo que había sucedido con Suguru. Al parecer, el chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de Maiko; bueno eso no podía reprochárselo, él estaba en las mismas. Pero Tatsuha jamás llegaría al extremo de intentar forzarla.

Ahora entendía la actitud de la chica para con él ¿Como no tomar esa actitud tan fría y despreciativa con lo que le había pasado? Con razón no se fiaba de nadie. Sin embargo, Tatsuha había tomado una decisión. Cuando la rescataran él mismo le demostraría que no todos los hombres eran iguales. La colmaría de cariño y atenciones y la haría olvidar el pasado.

En aquel momento entraron el capitán Sakuma y Shuichi en la terraza.

. Buenos días - saludó el joven príncipe.

. Buenos días - respondió Shuichi con una sonrisa algo forzada al sentarse.

. ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Hiro.

. No, nada.

. ¿No habéis visto a Eiri por ahí? Fue a buscaros.

. Si lo vimos, pero se fue por otro lado - contestó el capitán como sin darle importancia.

. Que raro... - se extrañó Tatsuha.

En aquel momento llegaron el conde Fujitaka y Meseroni.

. Buen día tengan - dijo el conde -, pero veo que falta alguien en la mesa.

. Me parece que al joven príncipe se le cortó el apetito - comentó Sakuma distraídamente. Shuichi le dirigió una mirada desconcertada y el capitán se limitó a sonreírle.

. Veo que tenéis mejor aspecto, joven Shindo - dijo el conde con una sonrisa.

. Si, señor. Muchas gracias por todo - dijo Shuichi inclinando la cabeza.

. El doctor tenía razón, no era más que cansancio acumulado - dijo Ryuichi.

. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría pediros una cosa.

. Vos diréis - contestó Shuichi con curiosidad.

Ryuichi frunció el ceño mientras miraba al conde que sonreía. Tatsuha y Hiro intercambiaron una mirada llena de curiosidad ¿qué podía querer el conde de Shuichi?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. ¿Le habéis visto? - decía una joven sirvienta en susurros a sus compañeras.

. Claro que si. Un hombre así no pasa desapercibido ji ji...

. ¿Estáis seguras de que no es una ilusión?

. Estoy deacuerdo contigo. Un chico tan guapo no puede ser de verdad.

. Eh, vosotras tres - dijo la voz potente y algo ronca de la ama de llaves -. Ya basta de cuchichear. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

. Si, señora - dijeron todas a la vez y se marcharon.

Yuki sonrió con sarcasmo, no era la primera vez que reñían a las jóvenes sirvientas estando él cerca. En casa también era así.

Estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana que daba a la playa; la misma playa en la que había visto abrazados a Shuichi y a su "querido" capitán. Le ponía malo verlos tan juntos. Deacuerdo que era su tutor y todo eso, pero se pasaba de sobreprotector. De esa forma Shuichi jamás aprendería a defenderse...

. "Pero que dices Eiri. No te importa que Shuichi aprenda a ser independiente o no, lo que te molesta es que Shuichi acepte ese comportamiento de su parte. Que no le rechace ni que le desobedezca. Que vaya a buscarlo. Como cuando nos encontramos con los tuarecs en el desierto. Sus ojos fueron directos a buscar a Sakuma. En el bosque fue a refugiarse en sus brazos, pese a estar medio dormido. Confía demasiado en él. Creo que tanto como yo confiaba en Yuki Kitazawa..."

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en aquel nombre. Se había prometido olvidarle, aunque cargara con la culpa de su muerte. Incluso se había cambiado el nombre en una especie de homenaje. Aunque en realidad, más bien parecía que lo hubiera hecho para no olvidar. Para recordar que no se podía confiar en nadie, que no se debía sobrevalorar a las personas, que no debía amar a nadie más...

Y pese a todo, él solo había incumplido los términos de su propio juramento. Se había enamorado de Shuichi. Claro que él no se parecía en nada a su difunto tutor, es más, le recordaba mucho a como era él mismo cuando conoció a Kitazawa. Inocente, vivaz, confiado, sincero... no era una buena combinación en los tiempos que corrían. Pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba no era el carácter de Shuichi, sino el capitán.

No sabía mucho de él, tan solo lo que Tatsuha le había contado, pero esos conocimientos eran solo los referentes al campo militar. No sabía nada de él como persona. Parecía un hombre correcto, pero Kitazawa también lo había parecido y resultó ser un Ser falso con el corazón podrido.

En aquel momento algo llamó su atención. Estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba: música. Música de piano.

. "¿Quién puede estar tocando el piano?"

Sonrió al pensar en quien podría ser. Caminó por los corredores siguiendo la música. Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Al girar en una esquina se encontró con unas grandes puertas dobles abiertas. Dentro pudo distinguir al conde Fujitaka, a Meseroni, Tatsuha, Hiro y el capitán. Un gran piano con delicados grabados en la caja, estaba situado en el centro de la habitación y en la banqueta estaba Shuichi.

"Tú que me sumes en un profundo sueño,

tú que eres mi felicidad.

Alma amada que no tiene donde descansar,

Ven a la morada del sueño conmigo.

Descansa junto a mi bajo el cielo del estío,

Deja que el viento te arrulle con su voz.

No temas a la oscuridad..."

Yuki se acercó al grupo y se puso al lado de su hermano. Tatsuha le dedicó una disimulada sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Shuichi abrió los ojos y vio al rubio, sintió como su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, pero no permitió que aquel imprevisto ataque de nervios se manifestara de ninguna manera.

Le había prometido al conde que tocaría para él, y no permitiría que sus propios nervios estropearan la canción. Sin embargo, quería hablar con Yuki.

Su actitud lo tenía desconcertado. Recordaba su expresión preocupada cuando los alcanzó la tormenta. Realmente estaba preocupado por él. Y ahora ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra. Tatsuha le había dicho que no se preocupara, que su hermano tenía aquellos arranques de mal humor y que al final se le pasaban. Pero no le había dicho cuanto le duraban.

"... puesto que nunca es eterna.

Recuerda los tiempos pasados,

bajo la protección de la luna llena.

Aquellas palabras sencillas que lo decían todo,

las miradas sinceras que me dirigías.

No dejes que nada te haga cambiar,

ni el dolor ni la pena deben hacer mella en ti."

Shuichi se dio cuenta de que ahora Yuki si que lo estaba escuchando, así que decidió aprovechar.

"permíteme conocerte,

déjame ver el fondo de tu alma.

No cierres las puertas de tu corazón,

porque así nadie podrá llegar a amarte.

Ser efímero al que nada le importa,

deja de ocultarte del mundo.

Muéstrame el camino hacia tu corazón,

muéstrame el camino hacia tu corazón."

Después de que las últimas notas que quedaron flotando en el aire desaparecieran, todos aplaudieron. El conde se acercó a Shuchi para felicitarle y agradecerle que le hubiera concedido el deseo de escucharlo.

Tatsuha se acercó a su hermano y le susurró.

. ¿No crees que Shuichi es muy bueno improvisando?

. ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo como sin darle importancia sin apartar la mirada de Shuichi que en aquellos momentos hablaba con el conde.

. Conozco esa canción y no me suena de nada la última estrofa.

. ¿Ah si? - preguntó indiferente sin mirarlo a la cara.

. Deberías sentirte halagado de que improvise por y para ti.

Yuki miró a su hermano, pero este se había alejada para ir a hablar con Shuichi.

Así que esa última estrofa era para él. Ya le parecía mucha casualidad. Su mirada se cruzó con la del capitán, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Al parecer Tatsuha no era el único que se había percatado.

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA! JA ESTIC AÇÍ!

¿Qué os parece lo que hizo Suguru? Tened en cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo lo suficientemente grave como para que su propio tío le desterrara. Y también para que Maiko desarrollara esa desconfianza hacia los hombres y desconocidos.

Otra cosa: la canción que aparece en el sueño de Shuichi es del anime de Trigun, "Sound Live" (o la canción de Lem), es una canción muy dulce de oír. Además, Lem era para Vash como una madre, por eso me pareció bien que la madre de Shuichi la cantara. La última canción que aparece en el capitulo, es invención mía (por eso es tan cutre .)

Y Yuki sigue con sus celos (kawaii) XD Aunque me temo que como no empiecen a poner los puntos sobre las I la llevan clara (Neko-chan: TÚ eres la escritora, TÚ decides cuando hablan y cuando no ¬¬ Tenshi Lain: XD)

Reviws:

Amazona Verde: Diox ¿Tan evidente era? y yo que quería sorprender -.-' En fin, espero que te siga gustando

Kmiloncia: Siento mucho lo de tus fics (Es lo que más temo que me pase :s) Si Suguru es tan revelde es porque: A) Cuando empecé a escrivir aun no había leido nada de Gravitation que no fueran fics (y la verdad me parecía muy ñoño) (Nota especial: si quieres leer un fic con un Suguru desinhivido de verdad te aconsejo "Sweet sexteen", lo tengo en favoritos) B) porque necesitaba un malo :P Y para el final queda muuuuuucho todavía XD

Ale-Y-H: Pos si acertaste. Suguru y Maiko tuvieron un encuantro un tanto... desagradable, por así decirlo. espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n

Mizuky: Claro que me interesa lo que digan las/os lectoras/es (si hay chicos) La verdad es que imaginar a yuki con ropas de tuarec en medio del desierto en el atardecer... je je je n/./n Lo de las alas se dirá a su devido tiempo y más sueños... más adelante XD

jakito yui ishida: gracias por comprenderme T.T lo cierto es que cuando empecé a idear la historia, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que tendría que ponerle lemon. además en las notas ya digo que es una historia "Shonen Ai" no "Yaoi" (hay bastante diferencia entre estos dos terminos) Siento que te quedaras sin clase por mi culpa :P ojalá no te riñan por eso.

Ja nee!


	16. cap 16

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 16

La nave "el halcón" surcaba las aguas rumbo a las frías tierras del norte. El mar azul parecía que se fundía con el cielo en el horizonte, mirase donde mirase todo era inmensidad azul. Hacía tiempo que habían perdido de vista la costa de Ática. Se estremeció.

. ¿Tienes frío Shuichi? - preguntó Hiro al ver estremecerse a su amigo.

. No, no es eso. Es que ya hace mucho que no se ve tierra ¿cómo sabemos que no nos desviamos? No hay nada para orientarse, ni montañas, ni árboles nada, aun es de día las estrellas no sirven.

. No te inquietes amigo mío - dijo Hiro revolviéndole el pelo -. Orientarse en el mar no es como orientarse en tierra ¿Ves esa esfera que hay al lado del timón?

Shuichi miró hacia donde le indicaba su amigo. Efectivamente allí estaba. Era una esfera incrustada en la barandilla del puente de mando, la parte de arriba era de cristal y dentro se veía como una única manecilla de reloj que siempre apuntaba hacia una gran N.

. Si.

. Es una brújula. Siempre apunta hacia el norte así siempre se sabe hacia donde vas.

. ¿Y como sabe donde está el norte?

. Eso tiene algo que ver con los imanes y los polos, pero no tengo muy claro como explicártelo para que me entiendas.

Shuichi inclinó la cabeza a un lado con cara de interrogante, aquello no le aclaraba gran cosa... sin saber por que desvió la mirada y se topó ante la de Yuki.

El príncipe de dorados cabellos lo observaba atentamente mientras Tatsuha hablaba con el capitán Sakuma. Se sentía incomodo así que volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte. Aquella canción improvisada había sido una declaración en toda regla. Cuando lo hizo, no pensó como podían interpretarse sus palabras, simplemente dejó que su corazón hablara. Pero había hablado demasiado...

. "De todas formas - pensó Shuichi - no sirvió de mucho. Yuki hace como tres días que no me habla. Tal vez, no entendió que la última estrofa era para él. Como no conoce las canciones del reino del sur..."

. ¿Shuichi? - el chico se volvió al darse cuenta de que lo llamaban.

. Si, señor.

. ¿Estás bien? Te veo como ausente.

. No es nada - dijo el chico sonriendo.

El sonido de una armónica llegó hasta él, al volverse vio a un viejo marinero sentada sobre un barril. Tocaba el instrumento con los ojos cerrados. El sonido del viento y el de las olas al chocar contra el casco, le hacían de coro.

Shuichi recordaba aquella canción, el mismo Suguru se la enseñó años atrás cuando aun eran niños. Recordó los felices días de infancia, los dulces momentos que compartieron jugando ¿dónde había ido a parar la inocencia de aquellas tardes de verano?

Respiró hondo y empezó a entonar la letra de la canción. El marinero se limitó a entreabrir un ojo y mirar al muchacho. Después continuó tocando con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Poco a poco, todos los marineros fueron desviando su atención de lo que estaban haciendo y se pararon a escuchar a Shuichi. El chico cantaba con su voz clara sin percatarse de que se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Al acabar se sobresaltó mucho al escuchar los aplausos y silbidos de los marineros.

. ¡Venga a trabajar, gandules. Se acabó el espectáculo!

Por la escalera del puente, bajó el capitán del barco: James Silver. Era un hombre de casi cincuenta años, grande como un oso e igual de cuadrado. Cabello negro y ondulado que caía hacia atrás sobre los hombros. Tenía la barba y el bigote tan negros como su cabello y su ojo izquierdo estaba atravesado por una cicatriz que iba desde la frente hasta la mandíbula. Seguramente a causa de aquella herida, tenía el ojo de un tono azul pálido, como si el iris estuviera tapado por un fino velo. El ojo derecho, por el contrario, era de color marrón. Esta asimetría y su aspecto rudo hacía que cualquiera temblara cuando el capitán le pasaba por el lado. Y Shuichi no era una excepción.

El capitán del barco se acercó a él, era mucho más alto que Shuichi así que le miraba desde arriba de una forma que al pequeño le hacía estremecer.

. No distraigas a los marineros - le dijo con su voz gruesa y ruda.

. Si, señor. Lo siento - dijo Shuichi nervioso. Aquel hombre podía partirlo en dos con una sola mano si se lo proponía.

. Cualquier distracción en estos lados del Valcó, podría costarnos la vida - los ojos bicolores del capitán le ponían los pelos de punta. Era como si con el derecho le mirará a él y con el izquierdo mirase más allá de él, a su alma...

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Shuichi respiró aliviado, en verdad aquel hombre asustaba a cualquiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al anochecer, todos los habitantes del barco(a excepción de los vigías) se reunían abajo en la bodega para cenar. Todos se sentaban alrededor de unas tablas que quedaban colgadas del techo con cadenas y que hacían de mesa. Teniendo en cuenta el constante vaivén del barco era mejor solución enganchar la mesa al techo que no al suelo, además una vez acabada la cena se podía desmontar y así se aprovechaba el poco espacio del barco.

Los marineros hablaban y reían alegremente mientras comían y bebían. A Shuichi aquel ambiente le hacía recordar cuando era fiesta en la capital del reino del Sur. Los habitantes de la ciudad sacaban grandes mesas a la calle y las llenaban de los platos típicos. La gente reía, comía, cantaba, bebía y disfrutaba del ambiente en general. Como ahora en aquel barco...

. Hey Shuichi - dijo Tatsuha rodeándole los hombros con un brazo - ¿qué haces tan serio?

. Nada solo pensaba - contestó con una sonrisa. Era obvio que Tatsuha estaba bastante "alegre".

. Pensar es malo chico - dijo un marinero que estaba sentado cerca. Dio un largo trago y añadió - ¿no lo sabías? JA JAJA JA...

. Que corra la botella, no os la quedéis allí - gritó otro. La botella fue pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar a Shuichi. Este iba a pasarla cuando Tatsuha se la quitó de las manos.

. Oye ¿y tú que? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja.

. Yo no bebo - dijo Shuichi.

. ¿Qué? - dijo Tatsuha acercándole la oreja y poniéndose una mano en ella para escuchar mejor.

. Que yo no bebo - le repitió acercándose.

. Eso me había parecido oír - cogió la copa de Shuichi y la vació del agua que contenía. Después la llenó con la botella que había ido rodando por toda la mesa.

. ¡Oye no, espera! - dijo Shuichi agitando las manos.

. Venga no seas así, bebe con nosotros - dijo un marinero regordete dándole la copa.

Shuichi miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. A buenas horas se había decidido a cenar con los marineros. El capitán James les había dicho de cenar con él y los oficiales en su camarote, pero a Shuichi no le hacía mucha gracia cenar con él, así que dijo que prefería quedarse con la tripulación. Tatsuha había dicho de quedarse con él, el capitán Sakuma no puso muy buena cara, pero dio su consentimiento. Desde luego hubiera preferido que Hiro fuera con ellos, pero el joven sargento, o mejor dicho, su estómago no acababa de acostumbrarse al continuo movimiento del navío.

. Está bien - accedió Shuichi -, pero solo una. No estoy acostumbrado a beber.

. Tranquilo esto es como agua - dijo el marinero con una sonrisa socarrona.  
Shuichi dio un gran sorbo, al principio le supo raro, pero lo tragó sin más, después sintió mucho calor en la garganta y le entró tos. Los que estaban más cerca de él se echaron a reír.

. Lo que mi compadre aquí presente no te ha dicho - comentó un marinero de rizados cabellos rubios dándole golpes en la espalda -, es que esto parece agua a todos aquellos que confundieron el biberón con la botella ron.

Todos rieron con ganas ante el comentario. Shuichi lo miró con lagrimillas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido. Lo más fuerte que había probado había sido el vino Reisha en la última fiesta en la capital. Y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con aquello que acababa de tragarse. Era como si tuviera una hoguera en el estómago.

Estiró el brazo dispuesto a coger la jarra de agua para intentar calmar el ardor que tenía en la garganta, pero se la quitaron de las manos.

. El agua es para los niños - dijo el marinero desdentado que había cogido el agua.

. Déjalo hombre ¿no ves que es un niño?

Shuichi frunció el ceño ofendido, cogió la copa que Tatsuha le había llenado, observó unos instantes el líquido ambarino que contenía y se lo tragó de golpe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el camarote del capitán el ambiente era muy diferente. Solo habían seis personas allí presentes: el capitán James, su segundo de abordo, el contramaestre, el amo de la mercancía que transportaba el barco, el capitán Sakuma y Yuki.

La conversación era sobria. El señor Josh, el amo de la mercancía, daba un discurso sobre lo importante que era su carga y del gran negocio que había hecho.

Todos le escuchaban cortésmente. Bueno, todos no. Yuki ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ocultar que no le hacia ni puñetero caso. Pensaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo en el hecho de que Shuichi y él no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra desde antes de embarcar.

Cualquiera diría que estando en un barco, era imposible que dos personas no se hablaran al menos una vez al día, pero lo cierto es que así era. Por un motivo u otro no había forma de que pudiera hablar con el joven cantante. Bien fuera porque los interrumpían o porque no les dejaban acercarse.

. ... os aseguro que es el negocio de mi vida - seguía diciendo el hombre de negocios -. Y por supuesto algo tan importante no podía confiarlo a nadie más que al capitán James Silver.

. En eso estoy deacuerdo - comentó el segundo de abordo -. He estado con el capitán James desde que no era más que un grumete y os aseguro que no encontrareis a un mejor capitán en todo el Valcó.

. ¿Intentáis halagarme? - preguntó el capitán mientras daba un trago a su copa.

. Tal vez - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

. Lo que si que es cierto, es que si os encontráis en un apuro el mejor hombre con el que podéis contar es el capitán James. Le he visto pelear contra piratas, marineros ebrios, tifones, monstruos marinos e inspectores de aduana.

. Sin duda esos son los peores - dijo el capitán y todos rieron.

. Sin duda tenéis una larga lista de éxitos a vuestra espalda - dijo Sakuma.

. Igual que vos señor - dijo el capitán mirándolo directamente con aquellos ojos bicolores -, son muchos los que conocen vuestro nombre a ambos lados del mar. Vuestras hazañas son contadas junto a las hogueras en los campamentos o en las reuniones.

. Las historias tienden a modificarse al ser contadas de boca a boca. Siempre se les añade o se les modifica algo. Nunca escuchareis la misma historia dos veces con ese método.

. Tenéis razón - admitió el contramaestre -, tendríais que escuchar las historias que se cuentan sobre el ojo de nuestro capitán. Se ha dicho de todo, desde que quedó dañado tras enfrentarse a un manatí rojo, hasta que hizo un pacto con el mismísimo Guardián del mar y que gracias a él puede ver en las profundidades del mar, de las tormentas y de los corazones.

. La primera es la que más se acerca a la verdad - dijo el capitán -. Con este ojo apenas puedo ver nada durante el día, aunque de noche veo mejor que con el otro. "Ojo de gato" así es como lo llama la gente que vive en la costa de la península de Lenér. La maldición de las sirenas...

. ¿Sirenas? - preguntó Yuki - creí que solo eran mitos.

. Todos lo mitos tienen una parte de verdad, por insignificante que sea. Siempre la tienen...

. Me estáis picando la curiosidad - dijo el mercader - ¿podríais contarnos la verdadera historia de vuestro "Ojo de gato"?

. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero esta noche estoy hablador, sin duda por culpa del vino. Así que os lo contaré.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando escuchar el relato del capitán. A través de los cristales del camarote podía verse el reflejo de la luna en el mar.

. Hace ya más de treinta años, yo no era más que el segundo oficial en el barco de un anciano capitán. Nos dedicábamos al comercio en las costas del norte haciendo escala en Lenér, Seret y Ailar. Las tres ciudades costeras más importantes del reino del norte de este a oeste. En aquellos lugares, existe la leyenda de que mar adentro y lejos de la costa existen unos seres fantásticos que habitan entre las brumas y las olas: las Sirenas. Nadie sabe que aspecto tiene exactamente, porque nadie ha regresado para contarlo. Lo que sí se sabe a ciencia cierta es que esos seres tienen una hermosa voz capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que los escuche - cogió la copa y dio un sorbo -. Hasta aquí la leyenda, ahora hablaré de lo que yo presencié. Navegábamos rumbo al este, a Lenér desde Seret, cuando el vigía avistó unas extrañas nubes de tormenta negra. Por aquella zona, son frecuentes estos tipos de tormentas destructivas, cualquier barco que se atreva a aventurarse y decida atravesarlas no lo cuenta. El capitán del navío decidió que lo mejor era rodearla, pero la tormenta estaba demasiado pegada a la costa así que tuvimos que ir mar adentro. Ese fue nuestro primer error. Tras alejarnos varias millas de la tormenta fijamos rumbo a Lenér, no obstante nos vimos atrapados en una espesa niebla que nos nublaba la visión, apenas podíamos distinguir nada a tres metros de distancia. Y entonces lo escuchamos. Un voz suave y cautivadora que cantaba en un idioma casi desconocido. Podíamos distinguir palabras como paz, amor, resguardo y sueños, pero el resto era ininteligible. Lo que si estaba claro era que aquella voz nos llamaba, y como si fuéramos polillas atraídas por la luz de una hoguera, viramos el rumbo y fuimos a investigar el origen de aquella voz. Ese fue nuestro segundo error y el cual nos costó muy caro. A medida que nos acercábamos, los hombres empezaron a quedarse quietos sin preocuparse de sus labores, tan solo escuchaban aquella cautivadora voz que procedía de las entrañas del mar. Dejando cualquier precaución de lado todos, y yo incluido, nos quedamos quietos en cubierta, casi en estado de trance. Y entonces ocurrió. El barco chocó contra un arrecife y quedó embarrancado. Aquella voz que hasta el momento había sonado dulce, se volvió un grito ensordecedor que nos perforaba los oídos. Era como un lamento cargado de dolor y cólera, nunca he escuchado algo tan espeluznante. En aquel momento sentí estremecer todo el cuerpo y fue como si mi alma se me helara. No sé a que clase de demonios marinos despertamos al internarnos en aquella niebla, pero desde luego hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo. Aquel horrible grito cada vez se hacia más agudo, a algunos hombres incluso se les reventaron los tímpanos y todos los cristales del barco explotaron. Jamás olvidaré aquella escena. Yo estaba en el puente de mando aferrado a la barandilla para no caer al suelo a causa del mareo que me causaba aquel estridente sonido. Entonces una gran ola se levantó ante mi, debía de medir como veinte metros de altura. Recuerdo que pensé que hundiría el barco, sin embargo antes de que se estrellara contra nosotros pude ver algo realmente espeluznante. Dentro del agua había algo, no pude distinguir bien que era, pero tenía toda la pinta de ser un demonio marino, las famosas sirenas de las que tanto se habla en las leyendas marineras. Una extraña silueta que se fundía con el agua, y dos ojos de refulgente color rojo que me miraban llenos de ira. Estaba fascinado ante aquella visión y paralizado. Cuando la ola chocó contra el barco lo partió en dos como a una vulgar caña, el agua cubrió hasta lo alto del palo mayor y durante el tiempo que permanecimos sumergidos aquella criatura se me acercó y me hirió la cara. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando recuperé el sentido, me encontré flotando en medio de la inmensidad del mar aferrado a un trozo de la baranda del puente de mando. A mi alrededor todo era desolación, otros miembros de la tripulación flotaban también aferrados a los restos del navío o muertos. Permanecimos a la deriva por casi tres días, hasta que finalmente un barco mercante que pasaba por allí rumbo a Ailar nos rescató.

. Pero señor - intervino Yuki rompiendo la tensa atmósfera que el relato del capitán había creado -, si vuestro barco ya estaba rumbo a Lenér desde Seret ¿cómo pudo rescataros un barco que iba a Ailar?

. Eso es algo que nunca he sabido explicar - dijo el capitán con una sonrisa agria -. El mar es un gran misterio.

. Capitán James - llamó Ryuichi, su expresión era tan seria como la de todos los otros - ¿acaso Shuichi os hizo recordar aquellos desagradables sucesos¿fue por eso que lo mandasteis callar?

El capitán esbozó una sonrisa torcida en señal de afirmación.

. No quise asustar a vuestro protegido, pero su voz era muy parecida a la que escuchamos al internarnos en la niebla.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio. Tan solo el tic tac del reloj de la pared y las improvisadas campanadas que hicieron que todos se sobresaltaran cuando dieron las doce.

. Será mejor retirarse, todavía nos aguarda un largo día mañana - dijo el capitán.

Todos abandonaron el camarote tras dar las buenas noches. Yuki y Sakuma caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar al camarote que el grupo compartía solo encontraron a Hiro durmiendo en una hamaca, pero las otras ni siquiera estaban montadas. El capitán se le acercó y lo zarandeó un poco para despertarlo.

. Hiro, Hiro ¿dónde están Shuichi y Tatsuha?

. Cenando - murmuró el sargento más dormido que despierto. Ciertamente tenía mala cara, el mar no era lo suyo.

El capitán dirigió una mirada al rubio y ambos volvieron a salir del camarote. Se encaminaron hacia la bodega en la que había cenado la tripulación. La mayoría de los marineros se habían retirado ya, y los que quedaban o bien estaban durmiendo en el suelo o sobre la mesa. Sin embargo al otro lado distinguieron a seis marineros que cantaban con las jarras en alto con voz estridente. Bueno, en realidad solo cinco de ellos eran marineros...

. Tatsuha - dijo Yuki al acercarse a su hermano menor.

. ¡Hey hermano! - exclamó soltándose del grupo y tirándose en los brazos de Yuki - Cuanto tiempo sin verte...

. Estás como una cuba - dijo Yuki intentando quitárselo de encima.

. ¿Tu crees? - preguntó - noooo, no lo creo... solo he bebido un poquito...

. ¿Y cuanto es un poquito según tú?

. No lo sé - dijo con risa floja - las botellas están por ahí - añadió haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Lo cierto es que habían botellas por todos lados.

. Tatsuha ¿dónde está Shuichi? - preguntó el capitán muy serio tras escudriñar con la mirada el lugar.

. ¿Shuichi¿qué Shuichi?

. Pues Shuichi, el que viene con nosotros.

. ¡Ah, ese Shuichi! - dijo dando un golpe con el puño en la palma de su otra mano como si acabara de entender lo que le estaban diciendo - Pues no estoy seguro. Dijo que estaba mareado... no tiene mucho aguante... je je je...

Entonces Tatsuha se dejó caer y quedó despatarrado en una silla completamente KO. Yuki suspiró, su hermano menor tenía bastante aguante, así que no quería ni pensar en todo lo que habría bebido para acabar así. En fin, la resaca que tendría a la mañana siguiente le haría recapacitar. O eso esperaba.

. Será mejor encontrar a Shuichi - dijo el capitán -. El no bebe nunca y de seguro que estará bastante mal.

Los dos se separaron y fueron a buscar al chico de cabellos rosados. Lo buscaron en la bodega, en los camarotes y en todos lados en el interior del barco. Yuki caminaba rumbo hacia la cocina, cuando escuchó unos golpes a su izquierda. Al mirar descubrió que la trampilla que daba a la cubierta estaba abierta y un horrible pensamiento llegó a su mente ¿y si Shuichi estaba en cubierta? Viendo el estado en el que había quedado Tatsuha no sería de extrañar que Shuichi estuviera igual o peor, y la cubierta no era un buen lugar para pasar una borrachera.

Salió a la cubierta y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en orden y en silencio, el cielo despejado permitía ver la cubierta con claridad gracias a la luz de la luna. Caminó en silencio. Divisó al vigía dando cabezadas mientras se aferraba al timón, pero en la popa no había nadie más. Empezó a angustiarse ¿y si se había caído por la borda...?

. "No seas cafre" - se dijo a si mismo enfadado.

Siguió con su búsqueda hasta llegar a la proa y para su alivio allí estaba. Sentado sobre un tonel observando las estrellas con la mirada perdida. Como aquella vez que lo encontró en el jardín de palacio tras la boda de Mika. Se acercó sin hacer ruido mientras lo observaba atentamente.

Su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre, sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol y su mirada se veía algo turbia. No presentaba el mismo estado lamentable que su hermano, pero se le notaba ese "algo" que produce la bebida.

Al llegar a su lado estuvo unos segundos sin decirle nada. El pequeño no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia...

. Hace muy buena noche ¿verdad? - comentó el pequeño sin apartar la mirada del firmamento.

. Sí - contestó Yuki.

. ¿Quieres crecer más? - preguntó Shuichi.

. ¿Como?

. Es que como te has quedado ahí de pie...

. No es eso - le cortó sentándose a su lado.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Desde luego tenía que estar algo afectado por la bebida, porque de seguro en otras circunstancias, no se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo después de decirle algo así. Shuichi continuaba perdido entre las estrellas, así que Yuki miró hacia arriba para ver que les encontraba de fascinantes.

Entonces sintió algo en su hombro y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que Shuichi había recostado la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba sereno, por un momento Yuki pensó que se había dormido pero entonces le habló...

. Lo que te dije iba en serio - abrió los ojos y lo miró con aquellas hermosas pupilas de color violeta que tanto lo fascinaban -. Quiero conocerte. No me cierres la puerta de tu corazón, por favor.

Yuki lo observó sorprendido. Aquello parecía una declaración... pero no podía ser Shuichi estaba medio borracho. Claro que muchas veces el alcohol ayuda a desatarnos la lengua y a decir verdades.

Acarició con ternura el suave rostro que tenía tan cerca. Estaba caliente, sus labios más rojos de lo normal estaban entreabiertos, como ofreciéndose. Apartó con cuidado sus cabellos de delante de los ojos, un extraño brillo parecía iluminarlos. Nunca le había parecido más hermoso.

Despacio se fue acercando a su rostro, Shuichi cerró los ojos lentamente a medida que sentía el contacto de los labios del rubio. Eran cálidos y dulces, para Shuichi era su primer beso, así que se dejó llevar por Yuki. Nunca había sentido algo así. Su corazón latía rápido, pero no a causa del miedo o del cansancio. Era algo totalmente diferente, algo dulce, agradable... no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que sentía.

Se separaron lentamente y se volvieron a mirar. Shuichi le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza otra vez en su hombro.

. Te quiero - susurró.

Yuki lo miró sorprendido, pero Shuichi se había quedado dormido. No lo podía creer, le había dicho que le quería... jamás pensó que llegaría a escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Sin embargo la expresión de Yuki se ensombreció un poco. Estaba seguro de que se lo había dicho porque era lo que en verdad sentía, pero en su estado lo más probable era que no recordara nada cuando se despertara al día siguiente.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y al volverse se encontró con el capitán Sakuma.

. Así que estaba aquí - comentó mientras cogía a Shuichi en brazos. Yuki se sintió extraño al dejar de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Shuichi contra el suyo. Incluso sintió el impulso de coger a Shuichi e impedir que se lo llevara, pero se contuvo. No podía hacer eso...

. Será mejor llevarlo abajo, no es un buen sitio para quedarse dormido - y sin más se encaminó hacia el camarote.

Sakuma lo observó alejarse en silencio y cuando el rubio se perdió de vista miró a su protegido y murmuró:

. Has elegido a alguien realmente extraño, mi niño. Pero es tu elección y yo no puedo oponerme. Aunque siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites - le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se lo llevó de la cubierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shuichi despertó, se sintió extrañamente desorientado. Por un momento no comprendía que demonios hacía tumbado en una hamaca. Se sentó, o al menos lo intentó. Nada mas incorporarse la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y tubo que volver a tumbarse. Se sentía fatal. Y no era el único.

Tatsuha estaba echado en la otra única hamaca que permanecía montada y lo cierto es que no tenía muy buena cara. Hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó, nada más poner los pies en el suelo tubo que cogerse de la hamaca para no caer. Una de dos, o el barco se movía más de lo normal o estaba muuuy mareado.

Vio que las otras literas no se balanceaban y comprendió que era la segunda opción. Sentía el estómago pesado, como si lo tuviera lleno de piedras y la boca pastosa y seca, como si hubiera comido sal. La cabeza estaba como llena de niebla y le costaba un poco coordinar los movimientos.

. "Supongo que esto es la famosa resaca" - pensó con sorna.

Debía de serlo, el nunca había bebido nada más fuerte que el vino Reisha, hasta la noche anterior. Había sido una tontería beber solo para demostrar que no era un niño, pero a lo hecho pecho. Ahora le tocaba cargar con la resaca hasta que se le pasara.

Salió del camarote y subió a cubierta. Mientras caminaba le vino una idea a la mente ¿cómo demonios había vuelto al camarote? No lo recordaba. Pensó intentando recomponer los hechos. Había estado en la bodega con los otros hasta casi las doce, pero todo se le hacía borroso. Recordó que muchos marineros se habían ido marchando poco a poco y otros se había quedado dormidos en la misma silla. Tal vez a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Llegó a cubierta y entornó los ojos, la luz le molestaba bastante. Miró a sus alrededor, allí estaban los marineros con los que había compartido mesa la noche anterior. Algunas tenían cara muy serias y otros estaban como si nada. Había quien aguantaba mejor que otros.

. Buenos días Shuichi - al volverse se encontró con Hiro.

. Buenos días. Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer.

. Ojalá pudiera decirte lo mismo - comentó el sargento con una sonrisa divertida.

. Déjame en paz - le espetó Shuichi, pero tuvo que sujetarse de la barandilla al sentirse mareado.

Hiro rió con ganas y lo ayudó a sentarse en un rincón.

. No tienes que hacer movimientos tan bruscos. Espera que se te pase un poco la resaca.

. Me siento fatal.

. ¿Has devuelto?

. No... creo... - dijo frunciendo el ceño. No lo sabía o mejor dicho no lo recordaba.

. Eso quiere decir que no bebiste demasiado, sino que te subió muy rápido a la cabeza.

. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de anoche - dijo tapándose la cara con las manos mientras se echaba hacia delante.

. Suele pasar - dijo Hiro sonriendo -. Yo recuerdo que el capitán me preguntó por ti, pero tú no habías vuelto todavía. Fue a buscarte y al rato regresó contigo, estabas completamente inconsciente.

. ¿El capitán me llevó al camarote? - preguntó extrañado.

. Pues si.

. No me acuerdo...

Alguien bajó por las escaleras que tenían al lado: era Yuki. Los observó un segundo y continuó su camino sin decir nada. Shuichi lo observó un momento, tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo importante, aunque no logró descubrir de que se trataba. Pero... ¿por qué ver a Yuki le había hecho sentir aquello?

El resto de la mañana pasó sin contratiempos. El viento soplaba bien y el halcón navegaba a buen ritmo. En poco tiempo llegarían al puerto de Lenér.

Tatsuha apareció a la hora de comer fresco como una rosa.

. Solo necesito dormir bien y alimentarme como es debido para pasar la resaca - dijo cuando Shuichi le preguntó como se sentía -. Es algo que hemos heredado de nuestro padre.

. Vaya - dijo Shuichi sorprendido. Durante la comida se dio cuenta de que Yuki lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero le desviaba la mirada cuando él lo miraba.

Shuichi estaba desconcertado con aquella actitud. Se había pasado los últimos días ignorándolo por completo y ahora no hacía más que mirarlo de reojo ¿acaso quería decirle algo? En fin. Si quería algo ya se lo diría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A media tarde el cielo empezó a nublarse, pero eran pequeños nubarrones que tapaban el sol por unos instantes, nada preocupante. O eso pensaba Yuki, estaba al lado del timón junto al contramaestre y al timonel. Llevaban un buen ritmo, no tardarían más de un día en llegar a Lenér. Yuki observó la cubierta, los marineros caminaban por ella haciendo sus tareas. Al otro lado vio a Hiro y a Tatsuha charlando y justo detrás de ellos estaba Shuichi. Apoyado en la baranda de la cubierta observando el horizonte atentamente.

El capitán Sakuma estaba con el capitán James en el camarote de este último revisando las cartas de navegación. Así que tenía pista libre. Ahora podía hablar con Shuichi. Lo había estado observando todo el día buscando alguna señal de que recordara lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero nada. Ni se veía nervioso, ni distraído, ni nada. Era obvio que no recordaba nada, claro que tenía la esperanza de equivocarse. Tal vez si le comentaba algo, le hiciera recordar.

Bajó a la cubierta y se acercó a donde estaba Shuichi. Tatsuha que lo vio acercarse comprendió que su hermano necesitaba intimidad y disimuladamente se llevó a Hiro al otro lado de la cubierta.

Yuki le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa al moreno en señal de gracias y continuó caminando hasta Shuichi. Una vez llegó a su lado apoyó los brazos en la misma barandilla y se miró las manos. Tras unos momentos estuvo seguro de que Shuichi no iba a decir nada.

. Shuichi quería hablar contigo - dijo sin mirarle, pero el pelirosa no le contestó -. Quería saber si recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer por la noche - Shuichi se enderezó, pero en vez de irse se quedó de pie junto a él -, creo que eso es un si. Verás a mi me gustaría que nos conociéramos, pero no sé si te gustaría lo que averiguases de mi...

Yuki se dio la vuelta y lo miró a la cara, se quedó callado. Shuichi tenía la mirada perdida, dudaba mucho que hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Miraba fijamente hacia delante, estaba como en trance. Estaba igual que cuando la tormenta de arena los había pillado en el desierto. Entreabrió los labios y murmuró.

. Ya viene.

CONTINUARÁ...

Je jejejeee... ¿Qué os ha parecido la declaración? Lástima que Shu-chan estuviera tan borracho que no se acordara de nada al día siguiente.

Neko-chan: A este paso acabarán como los cangrejos: para atrás. Por cierto eso de James Silver.  
¿El nombre del capitán? Bueno con decir que tengo los libros de Harry Potter al lado del de "La isla del Tesoro", creo que queda claro XD

Neko-chan: sin comentarios -.-

¿Os ha gustado mi historia de sirenas? En este particular universo que he creado para la historia, las sirenas no tienen nada que ver con la Ariel de la película de Disney (olvidaos de ella).

Reviws:

Kmiloncia: Vaya, me alegro de que te gustara la canción (aunque yo tenía algunos reparos, la verdad) La cosa ya empieza a ir, pero... ah, ya verás.

PandoraBlack: Gracias por tus palabras, me hace ilusión tener nuevas lectoras. la verdadera historia de Shuichi y Maiko se irá desvelando a alo largo de laos capitulos, ahora unos datos, luego otros... espero que tengas paciencia.

Mizuky: Lo siento en el alma, pero solo puede ser un capitulo por semana (Uy, una rima) Tengo un trato con mis padres, por el cual solo puedoconectarme una vez por semana,además aun nolo tengo terminado y si alcanzo muy pronto los que ya tengo escritos... la periodicidad estará condicionada por el tiempo que tarde en escribirlos (menudo royo te he soltado en un momento, Gomen)

Amazona Verde: Espero que te guste este capi también y si Yuki es Kawaii

luna-tejedora: Esa era la idea: sorprender ¿Por que dices que eres mala lectora? si todos lo hubieran sospechado yo sería una mala escritora.

Ja nee!


	17. cap 17

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 17

El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse rápidamente. Frente a ellos se alzaban grandes nubes negras y de vez en cuando eran atravesadas por rayos que iluminaban sus entrañas. Los marineros se apresuraban a prepararlo todo. Intentarían rodear la tempestad pero si esta viraba en el último momento, podían verse atrapados en ella.

El capitán gritaba órdenes a sus hombres desde el timón. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, sabían como eran aquellas tormentas y no querían enfrentarse a una de ellas.

Hiro, Tatsuha, Yuki y Shuichi permanecían en el camarote. El capitán Sakuma les había ordenado que se quedaran allí con Shuichi, el cual parecía que no iba a salir del trance. Estaba de pie junto a la pequeña ventana del camarote con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

. Shuichi deberías sentarte - le decía Hiro -, si el barco da un movimiento brusco te vas a caer al suelo. Shuichi ¿me escuchas? Shuichi...

. Es inútil - dijo Tatsuha agitando su mano por delante de su cara -. No reacciona ¿por qué no pruebas tú? Tal vez a ti te haga caso.

. Le estaba hablando cuando se ha puesto así - dijo el rubio de mala manera. Lo cierto es que estaba muy preocupado pero no sabía que hacer. La última vez que Shuichi se había puesto así, había sido durante la tormenta en el desierto y no se recuperó hasta que esta pasó.

. ¿Le has dicho algo que pueda haberlo dejado así? - preguntó Nakano con cara de mala leche.

. No creo que nada de lo quo le haya podido decir, lo haya dejado en este estado - contestó Yuki con tono frío. Estaba claro que a Hiro tampoco le gustaba mucho el rubio.

Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí encerrados. El barco se movía bastante, aunque por lo que se veía por la ventana estaba claro que se alejaban de la tormenta. Las nubes negras cada vez se veían más lejanas, y aun así el mar seguía muy revuelta.

. Con este oleaje no me extrañaría que nos desviáramos varias millas - dijo Yuki muy serio.

. Tu siempre tan positivo - dijo Tatsuha con sarcasmo -. Pareces nervioso hermano ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

. Es que todo esto me recuerda a la historia que nos contó ayer el capitán - murmuró Yuki frunciendo el ceño. Afuera empezaba a formarse niebla.

. ¿Qué historia? - preguntó Tatsuha con curiosidad.

Yuki cayó en la cuenta de que solo él y Sakuma había escuchado el relato del capitán. Suspiró y les relató la historia lo mejor que pudo recordarla. Al terminar Tatsuha y Hiro estaban algo pálidos al mirar por la ventana y comprobar que el barco estaba completamente envuelto por la niebla.

. Pero esto tiene que ser casualidad - dijo Tatsuha con voz nerviosa -. Además el capitán aquella vez hacía la ruta de Seret a Lenér. Y esta es de Ática a Lenér...

. Nos hemos tenido que desviar para evitar la tormenta igual que en su día lo hiciera aquella tripulación. Tal vez nos hayamos acercado al mismo lugar.

El camarote quedó sumido en un profundo silencio. Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, nadie sabía que decir, todo aquello era muy extraño. Solo escuchaban el sonido de las olas al chocar contra el casco del barco y el del viento.

. No es eso... - murmuró Shuichi. Todos se lo quedaron mirando.

. Shuichi ya estás bien - exclamó Hiro pero al mirarlo a la cara se dio cuenta de que continuaba en la misma actitud ausente de antes. Es más, parecía que su mirada estuviera aun más perdida que antes.

. No venimos por eso...

. ¿Pero que dice? - preguntó Tatsuha desconcertado.

. Shuichi ¿Con quien estás hablando? - preguntó Yuki. Shuichi por primera vez dejó de mirar por la ventana y miró a Yuki. Pero era una mirada totalmente diferente a la de siempre. No miraba a Yuki sino a algún otro lugar más allá... como aquella vez en el desierto.

. Con ella.

De pronto el barco dio una violenta sacudida, era como si acabara de chocar contra algo. Todos cayeron al suelo, aunque Yuki, en un acto reflejo, había conseguido proteger a Shuichi entre sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño al caer.

. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - preguntó Tatsuha mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

. Será mejor subir a cubierta - dijo Yuki dejando a Shuichi sentado en el suelo - Hiroshi, quédate con él.

Los dos príncipes salieron corriendo del camarote y se encaminaron hacia la cubierta. A medida que se acercaban a la salida podían escuchar como rugía el viento, sin embargo también notaron que cada vez era más fuerte. Cuando salieron a cubierta tuvieron que llevarse las manos a los oídos.

Era un sonido estremecedor, lo más espeluznante que jamás habían escuchado. Un grito desgarrador que hacía estremecer a cualquiera, nunca habían escuchado algo tan horrible. Yuki miró a sus alrededor. La tripulación yacía en el suelo con las manos a los lados de la cabeza y encogidos como niños asustados. A algunos les salían delgados hilos de sangre por las orejas, señal de que los tímpanos se habían reventado.

Vio de reojo como Tatsuha caía de rodillas a su lado mientras se tapaba las orejas, en su cara se reflejaba el dolor. Intentó gritarle que regresara a los camarotes, pero su voz quedó apagada por aquellos gritos ensordecedores.

Un movimiento repentino a su izquierda hizo que se volviera. Se quedó horrorizado ante tal visión. Una inmensa pared de agua se elevaba ante ellos envolviendo por completo el barco. En cualquier momento se echaría sobre ellos y los aplastaría.

En la parte alta del barco estaban el capitán James y Sakuma haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie y no caer de rodillas. Yuki se les acercó como pudo, apenas podía ver por donde iba.

. ¿Qué demonios pasa! - gritó intentando hacerse oír.

. ¡Sirenas! - respondió el capitán James mientras se apretaba las manos contra los costados de la cabeza - ¡son las sirenas!

Yuki lo observó un segundo y después miró a su alrededor. Dentro de la pared de agua podía ver siluetas que se movían velozmente y estaba seguro que durante un momento había visto un par de ojos de color escarlata que lo observaban.

. Malditas sean ¡No permitiré que hundáis mi barco! - gritó levantando los puños en dirección a las siluetas que se perfilaban en la gigantesca ola - ¡No volveréis a matar a mis hombres!

Las silueta se quedaron quietas, como si hubieran entendido las palabras del capitán. Las borrosas siluetas empezaron a tomar forma hasta quedar como relieves en aquella extraña pared. Decenas de siluetas los observaban con los rostros crispados por la ira. Sus ojos rojos destacaban entre el azul de las aguas que formaban sus cuerpos. Eran como un ejercito dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. No había ni rastro de clemencia en sus rostros, tan solo cólera.

El capitán se acercó al timón y cogió un hacha que había allí. Sakuma se puso en pie trabajosamente y desenvainó la espada. Yuki se maldijo mentalmente, se había dejado la suya en el camarote con las prisas de ir a investigar que ocurría.

Las sirenas parecían aun más enfurecidas ante aquel acto. Sus rostros se contorsionaron hasta mostrar expresiones realmente espeluznantes mientras mostraban sus garras de forma amenazadora. Una a una se fueron tirando contra el barco mientras adoptaban la forma de olas. Los hombres se aferraban a donde podían para evitar ser arrastrados y lanzados por la borda.

Una de ellas se lanzó contra los tres únicos hombres que permanecían en la cubierta superior de popa. Los capitanes luchaban lo mejor que podían, pero es muy difícil dañar al agua. Conseguían partir las olas en dos, pero el agua resbalaba por la cubierta y volvía al mar en donde formaba nuevas olas que atacaban con más ira que la anterior. Y durante todo el rato aquel desagradable gemido continuaba destrozándoles los oídos.

Yuki se defendía como podía, había conseguido una vara de madera y peleaba con ella como bien podía. Una de las sirenas se tiró directamente contra él, pero consiguió esquivarla sin resultar herido. Aunque el capitán Sakuma no tuvo tanta suerte. La última sirena que lo atacó consiguió herirle el brazo. La sangre manchaba su camisa, pero el capitán parecía no sentir el dolor y continuó luchando contra aquel enemigo que parecía invencible. O mejor dicho eran invencibles... Sabía que no podría hacer nada para vencerlos. No se puede destruir a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza con espadas. Uno de los envistes de aquellas criaturas hicieron que el barco se estremeciera violentamente y Yuki y Sakuma cayeron por las escaleras hasta la cubierta. El rubio pudo ver como su hermano gesticulaba, pero con el ruido que causaban las sirenas no podía entender lo que decía.

Aquellas criaturas dieron otro grito desgarrador y se lanzaron contra ellos a la vez. Nada parecía que fuera a salvar a Yuki y a Ryuichi, había llegado su fin. Sin embargo, cuando las sirenas estaban a punto de matarlos con sus garras, algo se interpuso. Un cuerpo pequeño se echó sobre ellos, protegiéndolos del ataque. Las sirenas se estrellaron contra aquel cuerpo y se convirtieron en agua que inundó la cubierta y resbaló por la borda hasta volver al mar. El pequeño cuerpo se levantó ileso ante la asombrada mirada de los dos hombres.

. Shuichi... - murmuró Yuki con lo ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

. ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó con voz tranquila.

. Eso tendríamos que preguntarlo nosotros - dijo Ryuichi mientras presionaba la herida de su brazo.

Shuichi le sonrió tiernamente y el joven capitán se lo quedó mirando algo sorprendido. Yuki no supo como interpretar aquella mirada. Las sirenas volvieron a formar la pared de agua alrededor del barco mientras volvían a entonar su espeluznante canción, aunque ahora era distinta. Sonaba a confusión, desconcierto y... ¿curiosidad? Shuichi se encaminó hacia la orilla de la cubierta la cual había quedado sin la protección de la barandilla, ya que esta había cedido ante el continuo ataque de las sirenas.

. Shuichi - llamó el capitán alarmado al verlo acercarse tanto a aquellos seres.

. No te acerques - dijo el pelirosa con voz firme, su expresión era seria y mostraba determinación.

Ryuchi se lo quedó mirando sorprendido y no dijo nada más. Yuki tampoco dijo nada, estaba sin palabras. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, era como si hubiera madurado de golpe.

Shuichi se acercó todo lo posible al borde, miró a las siluetas que se veían dentro del agua. Estas a su vez lo observaban con atención, con sus ojos de color escarlata. Se quitó el puñal que llevaba atado al cinto y lo arrojó a la cubierta, después puso los brazos extendidos y dijo:

. Saludo a las Sirenas, hijas del Guardián del mar, protector de estos lares. Me llamó Shuichi Shindo. Presento mis respetos a las guardianas de estas aguas y pido ser escuchado.

Todos los que permanecían en cubierta observaron fascinados a aquel pequeño chico. Nadie jamás había tenido el valor de hablar a ningún espíritu marino. De pronto, la pared de agua empezó a estrecharse hasta formar la imagen de una bella sirena, se podría decir que parecía una mujer, aunque no era del todo cierto. Su figura era mucho mas estilizada, sus brazos eran más largos y en los codos sobresalían una especie de cuchillas. Su rostro estaba poco definido aunque la expresión altiva era evidente en ella. Su cabello ondeaba como si una cascada se tratara, aunque en realidad estaba hecha de agua, toda ella.

. Aceptamos tus respetos y te concedemos audiencia, pequeño Il.lar - la imagen de la sirena habló, aunque su voz era extraña. Era como si muchas personas hablaran a la vez - ¿Que quieres decirnos?

. Pido que dejéis marchar a este barco y sus tripulantes.

. No podemos hacer eso - dijo la sirena con voz dura -. No podemos perdonar esta falta.

. No era nuestra intención. Tuvimos que desviarnos para evitar la tormenta. No queríamos causar este daño.

La tripulación escuchaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir. Jamás se había visto que un mero humano osara dirigirse a los Espíritus Naturales, y mucho menos que estos accedieran a responderle. Sin embargo, otra pregunta rondaba por sus mentes ¿a que se referían con eso de causar daño¿qué crimen habían cometido que pudiera haber causado la furia de las Sirenas?

. Las excusas no bastan para subsanar este mal. Y no es la primera vez que se comete este vil acto - la sirena miró directamente al capitán James. El hombre no se movía del timón y observaba con los ojos desorbitados a aquel ser -. Hace años, el capitán de un barco similar a este, cometió la misma maldad. Respondimos a su provocación y luchamos. Este mismo hombre - dijo señalando al capitán con su garra - fue uno de los supervivientes. Le concedimos un preciado don para que esto no volviera a suceder, pero la desgracia a ocurrido de nuevo pese a que podía haberla evitado.

El capitán estaba pálido ante aquel relato, no entendía a que se refería la sirena...

. El capitán James nunca supo el porque de vuestro acto - dijo Shuichi sin agachar los brazos -. Mal interpretó vuestro gesto, creyó que se trataba de un acto de venganza, no de un regalo.

. El Ojo de Gato es uno de los mayores dones que se le puede ofrecer a un humano. Interpretarlo como una mera advertencia es un gesto insolente.

. No podéis castigar la ignorancia. Y muchas veces los dones que nos conceden los altos espíritus, pueden convertirse en maldiciones - en la voz de Shuichi había dolor al decir estas últimas palabras. La sirena lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Incluso pareció que su expresión se enterneciera, pero rápidamente volvió su gesto de furia.

. De todas formas, el mal ya está hecho. Nuestra hermana morirá por culpa de la estupidez humana.

Aquellas palabras tardaron unos segundos en ser comprendidas por los presentes y aun así no entendían como podían haber causado aquel mal.

. Veo el desconcierto en vuestro ojos - dijo la sirena con veneno en la voz -. Habéis chocado contra un Shiil.

. Nosotros no sabíamos que se encontraba aquí - exclamó Shuichi horrorizado, era obvio que acababa de darse cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situación.

Sin embargo Yuki no entendía nada ¿qué demonios era aquel Shiil que supuestamente habían destruido?

. Estamos perdidos... - murmuró un marinero que estaba justo detrás de Yuki y Sakuma - hemos cometido el peor de los pecados que se puede cometer en el mar...

. ¿Sabes de que hablan? - preguntó Sakuma. El marinero estaba pálido a causa del miedo que produce saber que la muerte está cerca.

. La niebla en medio del mar... aquella voz que hechiza los sentidos... entonces era cierto. El golpe que sentimos antes debía ser...

. Habla claro de una vez - dijo Sakuma cogiendo al hombre de los hombros y zarandeándolo para que recuperar el sentido y dejara de decir incoherencias.

. ¡El Shiil! - exclamó con los ojos desorbitados - El nido de las sirenas. Las leyendas dicen que están resguardados por la niebla, que las sirenas los arrullan con sus canciones... ¡Hemos matado a sus hijas!

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los corazones de todos y los hicieron estremecer...

. En efecto - dijo la múltiple voz de la sirena -. Al chocar contra el Shiil, habéis herido de muerte a Niima, nuestra hermana y la guardiana del nido. Sin su voz, todas las crías nonatas que dormían en él, morirán.

. Matando a todos los de este barco no conseguirás salvarlos.

. ¿Y que otra cosa podemos hacer pequeño Il.lar? sin Niima los pequeños no podrán nacer. Y si ellos no viven, vosotros tampoco merecéis ese don.

. Os ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de estos hombres - dijo Shuichi muy serio -. Os ofrezco mi voz.

Todos guardaron mortal silencio ¿pero que estaba diciendo¿a caso estaba loco¿cómo podía decir algo así? La sirena por su parte lo observaba atentamente. Se escuchaban susurros ininteligibles, como si todas las sirenas que formaban aquel cuerpo de agua estuvieran debatiendo.

. Está bien - dijo la sirena tras unos segundos -, aceptamos tu propuesta.

. Shuichi ¿qué demonios haces? - dijo Sakuma con el espanto reflejado en el rostro.

. No te preocupes - aseguró Shuichi con una sonrisa.

El joven se acercó aun más al borde, la figura de la sirena se cernió sobre él y se convirtió en una ola que impactó contra la cubierta. El barco se balanceó violentamente y los pocos marineros que habían conseguido ponerse en pie, cayeron al suelo. Cuando consiguieron incorporarse descubrieron que no había ni rastro de Shuichi.

. ¡No! - gritó Sakuma precipitándose hacia la borda - ¡Shuichi¡SHUICHI!

. ¡No lo haga señor! - gritaron algunos marineros sujetándolo para impedirle que se lanzara al agua.

El grito desgarrador que por poco los había vuelto locos, se escuchaba mucho más débil. Todos se asomaron y miraron el agua. Algunas burbujas salían de las profundidades, pero tras unos segundos dejaron de aparecer. Nadie se movía, estaban demasiado conmocionados con lo que acababa de pasar. Una mancha blanca empezó a formarse en la superficie del agua. Algunos marineros se apresuraron a coger unos arpones e intentaron pescar aquello: era la camisa de Shuichi.

. Esto es una locura - murmuró Yuki y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle se lanzó al agua en busca de su querido pelirosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua estaba helada y a medida que se sumergía todo estaba más oscuro. En aquellas condiciones no encontraría a Shuichi.

. "Maldita sea ¿por qué tenías que hacer una cosa así?" - pensaba Yuki mientras nadaba hacia el fondo.

Debía darse prisa. Ya llevaba mucho rato bajo el agua, sino lo encontraba pronto... se ahogaría. Algo llamó su atención, a unos seis metros había algo, como un resplandor. Se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas en aquella dirección.

A medida que se acercaba, pudo distinguir otra cosa. Una voz. Una voz que conocían muy bien. Con fuerzas renovadas, apretó el ritmo. Se impulsaba con piernas y brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez estaba más cerca podía escuchar con más claridad la voz de Shuichi, ya estaba muy, muy cerca... Se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Muchas esferas se encadenaban formando una espiral que daba vueltas suspendidas en la oscuridad del mar. Cada esfera era completamente diferente a las demás y a la vez muy parecidas y todas ellas emitían un leve resplandor de color lila. Justo en el centro de la espiral había una burbuja de aire y dentro de ella, estaba Shuichi. Las pequeñas esferas se movían lentamente al compás de aquella hermosa melodía. Era una imagen muy hermosa.

Yuki empezaba a quedarse sin aire, así que apretó el ritmo intentando alcanzar a Shuichi, pero antes de poder acercarse el agua formó una especie de remolino a su alrededor. Al abrir los ojos se encontró dentro de una burbuja muy similar a la de Shuichi.

. No puedes acercarte - a su derecha había una sirena, pero no era igual a aquella con la que Shuichi había hablado en la superficie. Era de su misma estatura y su expresión pese a ser seria no mostraba la misma furia que las que los habían atacado.

. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Shuichi? - preguntó Yuki mientras golpeaba la burbuja.

. Aunque sea un Il.lar, no puede respirar bajo el agua - explicó la sirena con una sonrisa -. Igual que tú, así que sería mejor que no rompieras la burbuja.

Yuki dejó de golpear la burbuja y la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba en desventaja ante aquellos seres. Observó a Shuichi, no parecía herido, tan solo cantaba con los ojos cerrados. No llevaba puesta la camisa, pero tampoco parecía que le importara.

. ¿Qué os proponéis¿Qué queréis de Shuichi?

. Tan solo queremos que nuestros hijos no mueran. La encargada del Shiil tiene que cantar la canción de la vida, solo así podrán nacer. Niima tendría que haberlo hecho, pero en su estado es imposible.

La sirena miró en dirección al nido y Yuki siguió su mirada. Entonces se percató de una cosa, algo que no había visto antes. Había algo que rodeaba la burbuja de Shuichi, y no era otra cosa que una sirena. Aquella criatura la rodeaba con sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar muy débil, casi parecía que estuviera a punto de dormirse...

. Niima protegió el nido con su propio cuerpo del impacto con el barco. Ha dado su vida por la seguridad de nuestros pequeños. Y ahora se muere, apenas tiene fuerzas para permanecer con vida, pero tiene que hacerlo. Si la encargada del Shiil muere antes de que los pequeños nazcan, todo el nido muere. Por eso necesitamos que alguien cante en su lugar. Y solo el Il.lar puede cantar la canción de la vida.

. ¿Por qué lo llamas Il.lar?

. Así es como los seres del mar llaman a aquellos que tiene la habilidad de comunicarse con nosotros o incluso dominarnos.

. ¿Y como sabes que Shuichi lo es?

. Tiene el símbolo de los suyos grabado en la piel y además...

. ¿Además?

. Hace tiempo que escuchamos su voz. Todas las noches el viento lleva sus palabras junto con el resto de voces antiguas. Atraviesa el mar para ser escuchada por su contraparte.

. Te refieres a Maiko, su hermana.

. No conozco su nombre, pero se que su canción es para ella y que ella siempre le contesta.

Yuki no dijo nada más. Todo aquello era muy extraño. Siempre lo había sido. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el balcón...

La espiral de esferas varió su ritmo; en su lento movimiento empezó a adoptar la forma de un anillo alrededor de Shuichi y de Niima. Cada esfera empezó a brillar más que las otras. Una tras otra, sus resplandores iban aumentando de intensidad a cada estrofa que Shuichi cantaba.

"Para que el círculo continúe,

para que la rueda siga girando.

Que nunca cese este devenir,

que siempre haya un mañana.

Canto a los seres de la creación,

permitid que ocurra de nuevo el milagro.

Milagro de Vida que nos trae prosperidad,

que nos trae un futuro mejor.

Pequeñas chispas que brilláis en el cielo infinito,

que flotáis en los mares de la vida,

que vivís en el viento de la creación.

venid al mundo que será vuestro hogar.

El lugar que os protegerá y al que vosotros protegeréis.

Amor eterno y recíproco que nunca tendrá final.

El círculo de la vida es infinito,

la rueda de la vida nunca dejará de girar."

Todas las esferas habían alcanzado el mismo grado de brillo. Aquella luz de color lila pálido empezó a variar su forma, ya no eran esferas, sino figuras que se contorsionaban en la oscuridad del mar. Poco a poco, sus formas se fueron definiendo hasta que finalmente adoptaron unas muy parecidas a las de las sirenas adultas.

Todas aquellas recién nacidas empezaron a nadar dando vueltas en torna a Shuichi y Niima mientras entonaban una dulce melodía. La cansada sirena sonrió llena de felicidad.

. Aquí están Niima - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa -, estas son tus hijas.

. No... pequeño Il.lar - musitó la sirena negando con la cabeza lentamente -... Son hijas del Guardián del Mar... yo solo las he cuidado... hasta el momento de su nacimiento...

. ¿Y eso no es lo que hace una madre? - preguntó Shuichi.

. Nosotros... no tenemos el mismo concepto... de lo que es una madre... A mi me encomendaron su cuidado... ahora ya no me necesitan... ya no puedo hacer nada más por ellas...

. ¿Y ya está? - preguntó Shuichi con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿se acabó? Las dejarás solas...

. Ellas nunca estarán solas... siempre estarán presentes en mi corazón... de la misma forma que en el mío, está la sirena que nos cuidó... a mis hermanas y a mí... y del mismo modo... yo estaré siempre en sus corazones... así es el ciclo de la vida...

. Niima... - murmuró Shuichi, las lágrimas que le oprimían la garganta no le dejaban decir nada más.

. Yo estaré con ellas... de la misma forma que... tu madre siempre estará contigo...

Niima abrió los ojos en un último esfuerzo. Eran completamente de un tono violeta muy similar al de los ojos de Shuichi. Le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura y los volvió a cerrar. El cuerpo de Niima empezó a hacerse transparente, como si se estuviera fundiendo con el agua del mar y finalmente desapareció. Shuichi dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su cara libremente.

Mientras tanto, las sirenas recién nacidas entonaban una canción en el idioma de las profundidades. Agradecían los cuidados de Niima y rogaban para que su alma permaneciera siempre con los espíritus superiores.

La burbuja de Yuki empezó a llenarse de agua lentamente. El rubio miró a su alrededor sorprendido y dirigió su mirada a la sirena con la que había estado hablando en busca de respuestas.

. Ahora ya puedes ir con él - los ojos de aquella criatura ya no eran de color escarlata, sino de un tono violeta -. Nuestras hijas han podido nacer con su ayuda.

Yuki se encontró libre en el agua y nadó hacia el pelirrosa. Su burbuja estaba ya medio llena de agua, pero al parecer Shuichi no se había dado cuenta. Tan solo lloraba con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Yuki se dio cuenta de algo. En su espalda, a la altura de los omoplatos, tenía una especie de tatuaje. Eran un par de alas extendidas de un hermoso tono azul. Sin embargo lo que de verdad impactó a Yuki, fue el hecho de ver como aquellos tatuajes cambiaban de aspecto ante sus ojos. Como si de verdaderas alas se trataran, empezaron a moverse sobre la piel hasta quedar como recogidas.

La burbuja por fin había desaparecido y Yuki se apresuró a coger a Shuichi y llevárselo hacia la superficie. Cada vez el agua se aclaraba más, señal de que se acercaban a la superficie. Ya casi estaba fuera cuando sintió como si lo levantaran en volandas. Antes de darse cuenta dio contra algo duro y quedó tendido sobre esto.

Respiró profundamente, intentando volver a llenar sus pulmones con el preciado aire que tan necesario es para la vida. Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y sintió como lo incorporaban.

. Yuki ¿cómo estas? - preguntó un angustiado Tatsuha.

. ¿Dónde está Shuichi? - fue lo único que dijo el rubio. Tenía la vista algo borrosa. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar al pelirrosa, pero solo veía los borrosos rostros de los marineros que lo rodeaban.

. Tranquilo, está bien - dijo Tatsuha mientras lo levantaban.

Una vez estuvo de pie, pudo tener mejor visión de la cubierta. A su izquierda a unos tres metros, el capitán Sakuma tapaba a Shuichi con una manta. No sabía muy bien porque, pero Yuki tuvo la sensación de que el capitán intentaba que nadie viera los tatuajes de Shuichi.

Fuera de la borda estaba la figura de la sirena, aunque ahora no se veía tan amenazadora con los ojos de color violeta. Su expresión era mucho más serena.

. No os preocupéis - dijo la sirena mirando a Sakuma -. Tan solo está cansado. Estará perfectamente tras dormir.

. Lamento mucho haberos causado tantos problemas - dijo el capitán James.

. Ahora ya no importa - dijo la sirena - buscaremos otro emplazamiento para nuestros futuro Shiil. Sin embargo, vos tendríais que aprender a utilizar el don que nuestra hermana os concedió hace tantos años.

. Así lo haré - contestó inclinando la cabeza.

. En cuanto a ti - dijo la sirena mirando a Yuki -, debo decirte que me ha sorprendido mucho tu determinación. Te lanzaste a por tu amigo sin importante lo que pudiera ocurrirte. Sin embargo, he de decirte que no era necesario que te expusieras de este modo. Shuichi no corría ningún peligro con nosotras.

. Eso es algo que nosotros no sabíamos - dijo Yuki -. Nos estabais acusando de asesinos...

. Aun así, jamás haríamos daño a un hermano - la sirena se inclinó sobre Shuichi y depositó un beso en su frente, después se deshizo en muchas gotas de agua que cayeron al mar.

Sakuma levantó a Shuichi en brazos y se lo llevó al camarote. Tatsuha y Hiro ayudaron a Yuki ha hacer el mismo trayecto. Ninguno de los dos estaba herido pero si estaban exhaustos. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

El capitán se quedó con Shuichi bastante rato después de acostarlo y quitarle las ropas mojadas. Tatsuha y Hiro habían vuelto a cubierta para ayudar a la tripulación a arreglar el barco para que al menos pudiera llegar a puerto.

Yuki se sentía muy cansado pero no podía dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y aquellas últimas palabras de la sirena...

. Yuki - llamó el capitán sin darse la vuelta - ¿estás despierto?

. Si, señor.

. ¿Qué ocurrió allí abajo?

. Shuichi ayudó a nacer a las sirenas. Cantó la canción de la vida en lugar de la sirena que se hacía cargo del nido. Al parecer chocamos contra ella cuando intentaba protegerlo y quedó herida de muerte. La sirena me dijo que si Niima moría antes de que las crías nacieran, ellas también morirían.

. Por eso necesitaban a Shuichi - murmuró apartándole el cabello de la frente.

. Señor ¿qué es lo que Shuichi tiene en la espalda?

. ¿Lo has visto? - preguntó Sakuma sin volverse a mirarlo.

. Si ¿qué es ese tatuaje?

. La marca de lo que es. De sus raíces. El símbolo que lo identifica como Ehs-ser para la gente del desierto, Il.lar para las sirenas y Mensajeros del Viento para la gente del Sur. Son varios nombres que significan lo mismo e identifican a un único ser.

. ¿Maiko también tiene esas marcas?

. Sí.

. ¿Y es por eso que el rey Askaler se la ha llevado? - preguntó Yuki suspicazmente. Sakuma guardo silencio unos instantes y finalmente dijo:

. En parte.

. ¿Quién más sabe esto?

. El rey Tohma. Fue una de las razones por las que permitió que los mellizos se quedaran en el palacio.

. ¿Cómo descubristeis el significado de esas alas azules?

. Su madre me lo contó - dijo escuetamente y en un tono que dejaba claro que daba la charla por terminada.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Pues aquí tenéis uno más! Bastante movidito por cierto.Y si la canción es invención mía (no os riais mucho pliiis)

¡HE PASADO LOS 100 REVIWS! No me lo creo ni yo O.o Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo Thank You!

Reviws:

RsMoony: je je... Si, beso por fin. No te preocupes por lo del reviw lo importante es que te haya gustado el capi.

Amazona Verde: Creo que tus preguntas quedan contestas y si no... me las mandas en reviw :P esperoq ue este también te guste.

Pretty Tana: porque si no no tendría chicha la cosa XD No te preocupes que las cosas no quedarán así...

momichilee: Hola, bien vanida a mi loca historia (espero que no te asustes :P) Pues aquí tienes el 17 y si, Yuki y Shu tendrán una charla tranquila entre los dos, pero aun afalta apra eso.

PandoraBlack: Si, soy cruel no puedo evitarlo :P, así me aseguro de que la gente leerá el próximo XD

Kmiloncia: me alegro de que te gustara y si la escena era demasado linda, tenía que pasar algo XD¿Quien es Wilson o.o?

Mizuky: pues en realidad no venía nada, fueron ellos los que chocaran contra algo (si ya digo yo que tendrían que poner más semaforas y señales...)

Ale-Y-H: Gracias por los animos, y no te preocupes por no dejar reviws, con saber que te gusta es suficiente (NC: Pero si no te dej no lo sabes) Pos también o.o

SenKo-Kun: Gracias por los animos y si no entiendes algo me lo preguntas en reviw y ya lo explicaré n.n

luna-tejedora: Si aun queda mucho por delante y muchas más ocasiones se darán, por eso no sufras.

lucy kusnetzov: Pues porque soy mala y me gusta tener a al gente con el corazón en un puño MUA JAJAJAJAA Hya que mantener la intriga :P

Ja nee!


	18. cap 18

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 18

El puerto de la ciudad de Lenér era inmensos. Habían barcos de todas clases y tamaños amarrados en los muelles. Cada uno venía de un lugar para descargar sus cargas y a sus pasajeros. El lugar hervía con el bullicio de la gente, gente que tal vez solo estaría allí por unas pocas horas o que se marchaban para siempre o que veían aquel lugar por primera vez. Y entre tanta gente, tan distinta, un grupo de cinco personas pasó desapercibida.

Bajaron de un barco que parecía haber sido sorprendido por una tormenta, y aun así nadie les prestó verdadera atención.

El grupo se encaminó hacia los comercios de la ciudad. Una vez allí se aprovisionaron de víveres y compraron algunos caballos.

. Parece que les aguarda un largo viaje - dijo el anciano dependiente mientras revisaba el pedido.

. Así es - respondió el líder del grupo mientras examinaba la tienda en busca de algo que les pudiera ser útil.

. De todas formas yo les recomiendo que pasen la noche en la posada, de segura la señora Fiona tendrá habitaciones para ustedes.

. No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos a visitar la ciudad.

. Oh, no lo digo por eso - aseguró el hombre mientras dejaba una saca encima del mostrador -. Lo digo porque su joven amigo no parece estar en muy buenas condiciones.

Los dos miraron hacia el escaparate. A través de este pudieron ver a un joven de unos dieciocho años sentada junto a otro poco mayor que él con el cabello largo y marrón. El primero llevaba puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza que ocultaba por completo su cabello, tenía la cara muy pálida y ojerosa. Los ojos entornados, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido.

. Solo es un resfriado - contestó el hombre de fríos ojos azules sin darle importancia, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado.

. De todas formas, adentrarse en los territorios del norte no es algo que se deba hacer estando enfermo - insistió el tendero.

. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesaria - dijo el hombre pagándole el total de la mercancía y cargando con ella dispuesto a salir de la tienda.

. Espere un momento - dijo el hombre mientras rebuscaba bajo el mostrador -. Ah, aquí está. Tome - dijo tendiéndole un pequeño saquito -, son hierbas medicinales. Si ve que tiene fiebre déselas en una infusión.

. ¿Cuanto le debo? - preguntó.

. Nada. Es un regalo. Yo tengo un nieto de más o menos su edad y sé lo mal que pasa los resfriados.

. Muchas gracias - dijo inclinando la cabeza.

. Que tengan buen viaje.

El hombre salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes. El moreno levantó la mirada al verlo acercarse y se levantó.

. ¿Algún problema capitán? - preguntó mientras cogía una de las sacas que llevaba.

. Hiro, te he dicho que a partir de ahora me llames Sakuma.

. Si, señor. Lo siento.

. ¿Cómo estás Shuichi?

. Bien - dijo el joven con una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa algo forzada.

. ¿Y los otros?

. Han ido a buscar unos caballos. Me dijeron que fuéramos a buscarlos a las cuadras.

Los tres se encaminaron calle arriba. Al girar la tercera esquina divisaron las caballerías y se acercaron. En la puerta vieron al menor de los hermanos junto a cinco magníficos caballos ensillados y listos para partir.

. Ah, por fin llegáis - dijo Tatsuha.

. ¿Esos son nuestro caballos? - preguntó Hiro examinando a los magníficos animales.

. Exacto - afirmó el moreno.

. Deben de haber costado una fortuna - murmuró Hiro.

. Que va. Nos han salido a mitad de precio.

. ¿Y eso?

. Eiri regateó con el propietario como un verdadero mercader Pershia. Sería capaz de vender hielo a un esquimal.

. Ya podemos irnos - de la parte trasera de las caballerías apareció el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Detrás de él se veía al que debía ser el propietario. Por su cara se diría que se sentía como si acabaran de atracarlo, pero no parecía tener intención de reclamarle nada al rubio.

. ¿Algún problema? - preguntó Sakuma.

. Ninguno - dijo el rubio fríamente.

Cada uno se encaramó a un caballo después de asegurar las provisiones. Shuichi colocó el pie en su sitió y tomó impulso para subirse al caballo. Pero le fallaron los brazos y se resbaló. Antes de dar contra el suelo unos brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura. El joven suspiró aliviado.

. ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Yuki en su oído le hizo estremecer.

. S... sí, no es nada... Gracias - dijo intentando volver a subir sin mucho éxito la primera vez. A la segunda vez sintió como lo levantaban en alto y de esta forma si pudo subir -. Gracias Yuki - dijo algo sonrojado.

. No hay de que - contestó el rubio mientras se dirigía a su caballo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la expresión disgustada de Sakuma, no parecía que le hubiera gustado mucho aquella escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cabalgaron durante día y medio hasta que por fin, llegaron a las montañas negras. Estas montañas se extendían por la mayor parte del territorio central del reino del Norte. Era un terreno difícil de atravesar pero por suerte el capitán Sakuma conocía muy bien aquel país. Antes de que estallara la guerra, casi veinte años atrás, había acompañado al entonces recién coronado rey Tohma, para intentar acordar algún trato y evitar así la guerra. Entonces apenas era un cadete que empezaba su carrera militar, pero el rey Tohma siempre le había tenido en gran consideración, pese a su excéntrico carácter y por eso se lo llevó consigo a tan arriesgada misión. Pasó casi tres semanas en aquel país y durante aquel tiempo había conocido a sus gentes, sus costumbres, su historia y a...

. ¡Sakuma!

El capitán parpadeó desconcertado. Estaba tan ensimismado recordando viejos tiempos, que no se había dado cuenta de que le llamaban.

. ¿Si?

. ¿Por donde tendríamos que ir ahora? - dijo Hiro.

Ante ellos el camino se bifurcaba en dos. El de la derecha llevaba directamente a una villa bastante grande y el otro se internaba en el bosque.

. Deberíamos de parar en la villa - comentó Yuki -. No podremos seguir así mucho tiempo.

. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean - sentenció Sakuma.

. Shuichi no aguantará mucho más sin reposar una noche como Dios manda - intervino Tatsuha.

. No os preocupéis por mi, estoy bien - contestó el pelirosa.

Sin embargo el capitán sabía que llevaban razón. Por mucho que dijera, estaba claro que su resfriado había empeorado. El baño en el mar no había sido lo mejor que podía ocurrirle. Seguramente arrastraba el resfriado desde antes de llegar a Ática y el clima del Norte no era el más idóneo para alguien tan propenso a acatarrarse como era Shuichi.

El pelirrosa comprendió lo que pensaba el capitán y se apresuró a disuadirlo de la decisión que empezaba a tomar.

. No podemos perder más tiempo. Maiko desembarcara en dos días. Nos llevan mucha ventaja. Si no los alcanzamos antes de que lleguen a la capital todo será mucho más difícil.

. Está bien - afirmó el capitán tras unos segundos de reflexión -, continuaremos.

Cogieron el camino que se internaba en el bosque y se perdieron entre la espesura. Yuki le dirigió al capitán una mirada de desaprobación. Era una locura que Shuichi siguiera adelante, pero ni él ni el capitán parecían estar dispuestos a detenerse.

A medida que avanzaban, el bosque era más cerrado. En cierta manera recordaba a los bosques del sur, pero no eran iguales. Los bosques del sur eran cálidos, llenos de luz... de vida. Por su parte, los del Norte eran fríos, la vegetación era oscura como si siempre estuviera en invierno, con los árboles casi desprovistos de hojas y sus ramas desnudas dobladas como si de garras que intentaban arañar el cielo se trataran. No era un paisaje muy atractivo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un desfiladero. En la parte baja se veía un serpenteante río que bajaba con bastante caudal. Caer en él no sería nada divertido, si la caída no te destrozaba y no te estrellabas contra las rocas de la orilla, de seguro la fuerte corriente te llevaría a saber donde. Si antes no te ahogabas.

Caminaban despacio por el angosto camino. Al pasar, algunas piedrecitas caían al vacío y se escuchaba el sonido que hacía al rodar cuesta abajo durante bastante rato. Tatsuha tragó saliva.

. Tendríamos que haber ido por otro camino - comentó.

. No mires hacia abajo y ya está - le reprochó su hermano. Aunque Yuki estaba más concentrado observando a Shuichi que lo que hiciera Tatsuha. Tenían que ir de uno en uno por aquel estrecho camino y tenía al pelirosa justo delante. No le hacía mucha gracia que fuera dando cabezadas, era como si se estuviera quedando dormido.

. ¿Shuichi? - llamó el capitán mirando por encima del hombro.

. Estoy bien señor - contestó Shuichi mientras se frotaba los ojos.

. Ya queda poco, en cuanto pasemos el desfiladero acamparemos. Pero hasta entonces no te duermas.

. Si - contestó el chico con una débil sonrisa.

El capitán miró al frente. Al fondo del desfiladero podía verse una explanada en la que continuaba el bosque, ya les quedaba poco trecho. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer pese a ser todavía media tarde, pero en aquel lugar los días eran mucho más cortos que en el sur y las noches eran mucho más frías.

Después de un rato bastante tenso consiguieron llegar al otro lado sanos y salvos. Tatsuha dio un tremendo suspiro de alivio y los demás rieron.

. Parecéis muy aliviados - el grupo miró a su alrededor pero no vieron a nadie ¿de donde venía aquella voz?

. ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó Ryuichi con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

. Oh, pero donde están mis modales - unas ramas se movieron a la derecha del grupo y apareció un hombre con el cabello de un peculiar tono morado y cortado de una forma asimétrica de manera que parecía llevarlo más largo por delante que por detrás. Su rostro era muy atractivo, no aparentaba más de 25 años y sus ojos rasgados eran de un extraño tono azulado. Se veía bastante cuadrado de espaldas pese a llevar puesta aquellas ropas tan abrigadas -. Me llamo Onigumo y soy el encargado de cobrar la tasa.

. ¿Qué tasa? - preguntó Sakuma con voz fría, tenía la sensación de que lo estaban observando.

. Pues la tasa que hay que pagar por atravesar mi territorio, por supuesto - dijo con voz socarrona.

. Nosotros no vamos a pagar nada - saltó Tatsuha.

. ¿Acaso no lleváis dinero? - preguntó Onigumo con una sonrisa un tanto desagradable - Bueno, siempre podéis pagarme en especias.

. ¿En serio crees que vamos a darte nada? - preguntó Tatsuha con su espada medio desenvainada.

Onigumo dio un chasquido con los dedos y de entre los árboles empezaron a aparecer más bandidos. Al momento estaban completamente rodeados. Debían ser más de veinte y ellos solo eran cinco, claro que en el estado de Shuichi, se quedaban en cuatro. No tenían vías de escape. Detrás de ellos solo tenían el acantilado, ya que el camino del desfiladero estaba bloqueado por los bandidos, de las misma forma que guardaban la posible ruta del bosque. Si querían salir de allí tendría que ser por la fuerza. Todos desenvainaron sus espadas.

. Oh, venga, venga - dijo Onigumo levantando las manos - ¿a que viene tanta hostilidad? Tan solo os pido lo que es justo, tenemos que sobrevivir.

. ¿Saqueando a los viajeros? - preguntó Yuki.

. Ya os he dicho que si no tenéis dinero, puedo cobrarme de otras formas - esto último lo dijo mirando a Shuichi de una forma muy significativa. El capitán se acercó a Shuichi y dijo:

. No vamos a pagar nada. Más os valdría dejarnos pasar si apreciáis en algo vuestras vidas.

. No quería llegar a esto, la verdad - suspiró Onigumo desenvainando también -. Nadie pasa por aquí sin pagar sea de un modo u otro.

A una señal, todos los bandidos se lanzaron contra ellos. Los cinco peleaban con desventaja pero aun así resultó que los bandidos no eran tan diestros con la espada. Algunos caían inconscientes al suelos y otros bastante mal heridos. Incluso Shuichi logró aturdir a alguno pero, él estaba muy débil y le costaba mantener a los bandidos a raya. Sakuma le ayudó a deshacerse de un par de bandidos, pero el capitán no podía estar pendiente de él.

En un descuido Shuichi sintió que alguien le cogía por la espalda.

. ¡No! - gritó al sentir como lo levantaban del caballo y lo bajaban al suelo.

Sakuma estaba peleando contra Onigumo a varios metros de él y vio horrorizado como uno de los bandidos intentaba llevarse a Shuichi. En menos de un segundo, una espada atravesó el cuerpo de aquel infeliz, el cual soltó a Shuichi. Cuando el bandido calló al suelo apareció Yuki, con la espada ensangrentada al igual que la cara y las ropas. Su mirada era mucho más fiera de lo normal.

Shuichi quedó muy impresionado ante aquella imagen y por primera vez, tuvo miedo de Yuki. El joven príncipe dio un empujón a Shuichi para apartarlo de en medio y detuvo el mandoble que otro bandido iba a asestarle al pequeño pelirosa. Shuichi rodó por el suelo hasta el borde del acantilado. Perdió su pañuelo por el camino, pero no la espada. Como pudo se puso en pie, tenía la vista algo borrosa y se sentía muy mareado, casi estaba seguro de que la fiebre había subido durante aquellos minutos.

A Sakuma no le hizo gracia que Shuichi estuviera tan cerca del precipicio, pero menos gracia le hizo la cara de Onigumo. Observaba a Shuichi atentamente, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. En sus ojos se reflejaba la codicia y pasó la lengua por sus labios de la misma forma en que lo hacía un felino antes de devorar a su presa.

. Creo que ya sé cual será vuestro precio - murmuró.

Onigumo empezó a acercarse por detrás a Shuichi sin que este se diera cuenta. Sakuma intentó ir también o al menos gritarle que lo tenía detrás, pero era como si los bandidos hubieran comprendido las intenciones de su jefe y se interponían impidiéndole el paso.

Tatsuha y Hiro estaban demasiado concentrados intentando deshacerse de sus oponentes, no se percataron de nada. Onigumo ya estaba justo detrás de Shuichi, alargó una mano para cogerlo y...

Tubo que dar una vuelta sobre si mismo para evitar la espada de Yuki, de lo contrario se la hubiera clavado en el pecho. Onigumo estuvo a punto de despeñarse, pero gracias a sus reflejos consiguió mantenerse arriba.

. Vaya, vaya - murmuró con una sonrisa burlona - al parecer, no estáis dispuestos a pagar. Pero es algo comprensible. Nadie en su sano juicio se desharía de un ángel azul y aun menos tratándose de un varón.

Yuki frunció el ceño. Otro nombre extraño, sin embargo pensó que aquel era el que más le pegaba a Shuichi, pero... ¿que tenía que ver que fuera un varón?

Onigumo se lanzó contra él y Yuki tuvo que apartarse para esquivarlo, después detuvo la hoja de su espada y lo empujó. Onigumo era bastante hábil después de todo.

El número de bandidos iba descendiendo y aun así Sakuma, Tatsuha y Hiro se veían sobrepasados. Lo tenían muy difícil.

Entonces lo escucharon. Un silbido que cada vez se hacía más agudo. Aunque no sabían de donde venía. Yuki y Onigumo estaban en tablas, sus espadas estaban quietas y ambos hacían fuerza para intentar derribar al otro sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo aquel silbido hizo que el bandido perdiera concentración.

. Maldita bruja entrometida - masculló Onigumo, dio un fuerte empujón a Yuki y el rubio calló al suelo de espaldas - ¡Nos vamos!

Todos los bandidos empezaron a correr en dirección al bosque. Shuichi vio como el hombre contra el que había estado luchando se alejaba y respiró aliviado. Pero entonces sintió como alguien lo cogía por detrás. Al mirar por encima del hombro se encontró ante la mirada de Onigumo.

. Pero tú te vienes conmigo - le susurró.

Shuichi forcejeó intentando soltarse, pero el bandido era mucho más grande y fuerte que él.

. ¡Shuichi! - gritó Yuki y se lanzó contra él para intentar rescatarlo.

Onigumo intentó esquivar al rubio, pero al hacerlo pisó en falso y se precipitó de espaldas al vacío sujetando todavía a Shuichi. Yuki alargó el brazo y cogió a Shuichi de la mano. Pero también se vio arrastrado hacia abajo.

. ¡NO! - gritó Sakuma mientras se asomaba al barranco.

. ¡EIRI! - Tatsuha y Hiro también se asomaron.

No había ni rastro de ninguno, tan solo el río que bajaba con fuerza. Detrás de ellos escucharon el sonido de pasos y al darse la vuelta...

. ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Tatsuha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se ahogaba. La fuerte corriente lo arrastraba. No sabía hacia que lado nadar para poder salir a la superficie, cuando abría los ojos solo veía como todo el daba vueltas. De vez en cuando chocaba contra las rocas. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo se aferraba con fuerza a su muñeca.

Apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría. Sintió que aquello que se aferraba a su brazo tiraba de él. Por fin sintió el aire en la cara al alcanzar la superficie gracias a aquel tirón, aspiró hondo y se sintió mareado.

Alguien lo arrastraba en el agua, pero él estaba demasiado débil para hacer nada. Después de un rato de luchar contra la corriente. Consiguieron sacarlo del río y dejarlo tendido sobre las rocas de la orilla. Shuichi estaba boca abajo, la otra persona le daba golpes en la espalda para que sacara toda el agua que había tragado. Después de escupirla sintió como le daban la vuelta.

El cielo estaba encapotado, y todo estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir a su salvador. Intentó enfocar su rostro, pero solo veía un borrón y escuchaba una voz que no podía reconocer. Poco a poco todo fueron tinieblas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas era consciente de donde estaba o de como había podido ir a parar allí. Abrió los ojos con dificultad. El techo que había sobre su cabeza era de roca, como si fuera el de una cueva. A su izquierda distinguió el crepitar de una hoguera, volvió la cabeza lentamente. En efecto era una hoguera.

Pese a estar tan cerca del fuego tenía frío, intentó taparse las manos con las mangas, pero entonces se percató de que no llevaba camisa. En realidad, no llevaba nada de ropa, tan solo una manta cubría su desnudez.

Con dificultad se incorporó y quedó sentado. Le dolía mucho el costado derecho, al examinarse se dio cuenta de que lo tenía lleno de arañazos y magulladuras. También tenía la cabeza embotada, se llevó una mano a la frente y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre y además su cabello estaba húmedo.

¿Húmedo¿por qué? Entonces recordó. Onigumo y él habían caído por el acantilado, Yuki se había tirado tras él. No conseguía poner en orden sus recuerdos. Los tres habían caído al río. La corriente los había arrastrado y... y alguien lo había sacado del río, pero no recordaba quien.

Miró a su alrededor. Sus ropas estaban tendidas al lado del fuego, pero no había nada más que le pudiera indicar con quien estaba. Porque era seguro que había alguien más allí, alguien había prendido el fuego para él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espada ¿y si había sido Onigumo el que lo había sacado del río? Aquel sujeto no le gustaba nada. Su mirada, su voz, sus gestos. Le ponía la piel de gallina, aquel hombre no podía tener ninguna buena intención. Lo sabía desde el momento en el que se lo quedó mirando cuando les salió al paso tras atravesar el desfiladero.

Unos pasos se acercaban, unos pasos que resonaban en las paredes de la cueva. Shuichi miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera usar para defenderse. Al otro lado divisó un montón de leña apilada. Cogió la rama más gruesa que había y se escondió detrás de una roca. Los pasos seguían acercándose lentamente, cada vez estaban más cerca. El fuego proyectó la sombra del individuo cuando se paró a metro escaso de donde se hallaba él.

Shuichi no esperó más. Salió rápidamente de su escondite con la rama en alto e intentó golpear al desconocido. Sin embargo sus reflejos le fallaron, herró el blanco y aquel desconocido consiguió arrebatarle la rama de las manos.

El pequeño intentó salir corriendo, pero unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron por los brazos y el peso del cuerpo de aquella persona lo hizo caer al suelo.

. ¡No¡Suéltame¡déjame ir! - gritaba Shuichi mientras golpeaba a su agresor. Tenía tanto miedo que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, así que los cerró para impedir que salieran. No permitiría que lo vieran llorando.

. ¡Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto!

Shuichi se detuvo al instante. Conocía aquella voz. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos gatunos de color dorado, había algo de enojo en ellos y a la vez alivio.

. ¿Yuki? - murmuró desconcertado.

. No, el hombre del saco - dijo con su habitual sarcasmo, soltó los brazos de Shuichi y se quedó sentado a su lado. Se había preocupado por nada. No podía estar tan débil si había conseguido golpearlo de aquella manera. En eso estaba pensando cuando sintió que Shuichi lo abrazaba con fuerza - ¿Pero que...?

. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien - sollozaba sin soltarlo -. No sabía donde estabas y... y no había nadie aquí... no conseguía recordar quien me había sacado del río y... y pensaba que... tal vez... aquel bandido...

No pudo decir nada más. Se echó a llorar desconsolado. Yuki no había dicho nada, podía sentir sus tibias lágrimas en contacto con su pecho, el temblor que lo recorría al sollozar. No supo porque, pero en aquel momento su pecho se llenó de un extraño sentimiento. Un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no sentía. Rodeó el tembloroso cuerpo de Shuichi con sus brazos y lo abrazó tiernamente.

. Venga, tranquilo - le susurraba al oído con voz suave -. Ya ha pasado. No tienes de que preocuparte ahora.

Permanecieron así abrazados bastante tiempo, aunque ninguno supo nunca cuanto fue. Yuki le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, mientras Shuichi se desahogaba. Cuando finalmente Shuichi se separó quedó arrodillado delante de él. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que sus ojos se irritaran un poco más.

. Lo siento. Me he puesto a llorar como un niño - dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa -, pero es que me he asustado mucho...

. No pasa nada - contestó Yuki poniéndose en pie.

Lo observó unos segundos y se dirigió al otro lado de la cueva. Recogió la manta con la que Shuichi había estado tapado y se la echó encima. Al sentir el tacto cálido de aquella prenda sobre su espalda, Shuichi recordó que estaba desnudo.

Un súbito arranque de vergüenza se hizo presente. Las mejillas se le pusieron completamente coloradas y rápidamente se cubrió por completo con la manta mientras ocultaba la cara en esta. Yuki sonrió divertido ante aquella actitud.

. Te has reído - comentó Shuichi sin sacar la nariz de la manta.

. ¿Te molesta? - preguntó Yuki mientras atizaba el fuego.

. No. Pero es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así - Yuki no dijo nada ante aquel comentario -. Y... ¿dónde estamos?

. No estoy seguro del todo. La corriente nos arrastró a bastante distancia eso es seguro, pero si remontamos el río encontraremos a los demás. Cuando amanezca empezaremos a subir - Yuki se sentó al lado de Shuichi.

. ¿Qué crees... que crees que le habrá pasado a Onigumo?

. Con algo de suerte se habrá ahogado - dijo Yuki sin alterarse.

Aquel tono de voz no le gustó mucho a Shuichi. Entonces recordó el aspecto que presentaba Yuki después de haber atravesado con su espada a aquel bandido que había intentado llevárselo. Completamente cubierto con sangre salpicada. La expresión de su mirada, tan fría, tan vacía de emoción, tan... aterradora. Era como ver a alguien a quien no le importa matar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

. ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Yuki intentando acariciar la mejilla de Shuichi. Sin embargo, este en un acto reflejo se apartó. Yuki lo observó algo sorprendido.

. Lo... lo siento - murmuró Shuichi clavando la mirada en las crepitantes llamas.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Un silencio incómodo y agobiante.

. Yuki... - llamó Shuichi finalmente - aquel bandido...

. ¿Onigumo?

. No, el otro. El que me bajó del caballo, el que tú...

. No lo maté - dijo con voz inexpresiva al comprender el silencio de Shuichi.

. Pero si le atravesaste el pecho...

. Hay ciertas zonas en el cuerpo humano en las que los golpes no son mortales. Son algo así como las ranuras que quedan entre las partes vitales del cuerpo. Si golpeas ahí, hieres pero no matas. Se perfectamente donde están, así que su vida no corre peligro. No sufras por él.

. Pareces saber muchas cosas - dijo Shuichi con curiosidad y algo más aliviado - ¿dónde aprendiste¿en el desierto?

. En el desierto aprendí muchas cosas, pero no todas.

. ¿Entonces? - preguntó Shuichi ladeando la cabeza.

. Después de que mi madre muriera, mi padre encargó mi educación a un tutor. Ese hombre me enseñó cosas sobre la historia del mundo, las lenguas escritas, algo de ciencias...

. Como el profesor Sakano a nosotros - dijo Shuichi.

. En parte, pero también me instruyó en el arte de la espada.

. Como Ryuichi y Hiro - murmuró Shuichi - Yuki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

. Puedes, pero no te prometo responder - Shuichi sonrió.

. ¿Por qué odias tanto al capitán? - aquella pregunta lo pilló un tanto desprevenido -. No me mires así, sé que no le puedes ni ver. Lo veo en tus ojos cuando lo miras ¿habéis discutido por algo?

. No exactamente.

. Pues entonces no lo entiendo ¿por qué tanta hostilidad entre vosotros?

. Supongo que porque no me considera trigo limpio - el desconcierto en los ojos de Shuichi le hizo explicarse mejor -, no quiere que alguien como yo se acerque a sus protegidos.

. No lo entiendo.

. ¿Nunca te ha comentado nada sobre mi? - preguntó Yuki mirándolo intensamente en los ojos.

. Nada en particular - respondió Shuichi encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces abrió los ojos -. A no ser...

. ¿A no ser qué?

. Bueno, esto no me lo dijo nadie. Lo escuché por casualidad - dijo Shuichi con algo de culpa en la voz -. Hace tiempo, escuché a Ayaka y a la reina comentar algo sobre un duelo. Un duelo que tuviste con tu tutor, un duelo a muerte, y que tú lo ganaste, pese a ser mucho más joven que él ¿te referías a eso?

. Sí.

. ¿Y que tiene que ver eso? - preguntó Shuichi posando sus grandes ojos en él.

Yuki dudó, no podía decirle aquello, seguramente Shuichi se apartaría de él para siempre cuando supiera la verdad. "Lo que te dije iba en serio - Yuki recordó las palabras que le había dicho Shuichi en la cubierta de el halcón -. Quiero conocerte. No me cierres la puerta de tu corazón, por favor."

Respiró hondo. Si en verdad le quería, no le rechazaría por su pasado. De todas formas aquel secreto ya lo había carcomido por suficiente tiempo. Necesitaba dejarlo salir para que no acabara de destruir lo que quedaba de sus corazón.

. Cuando tenía 15 años, me batí en duelo contra mi tutor y... lo maté... eso es lo que le dije a todo el mundo.

. Pero los duelos son legales. No fue un asesinato.

. Si lo fue - dijo Yuki, en sus ojos había algo que Shuichi no podía descifrar, era como si hubiera algo más que permanecía oculto -. Yo admiraba mucho a mi tutor era una especie de héroe para mi. Siempre era amable y atento, comprensivo, me escuchaba cuando nadie más lo hacía. Mi padre siempre estuvo muy ocupado con sus asuntos y sus amantes tras la muerte de mi madre, así que no podía contar con él. Tampoco podía desahogarme con Mika, pese a ser mi hermana mayor. Hay cosas que ella nunca ha entendido ni entenderá. Y Tatsuha, era demasiado pequeño. Yo necesitaba a alguien con quien poder compartir mis pensamientos, alguien que fuera como un hermano mayor. Y ese alguien fue el profesor Kitazawa - Shuichi escuchaba en silencio. No sabía a donde podía ir a parar aquel relato, pero estaba seguro de que Yuki necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Así que decidió no interrumpirle -. Ese fue mi primer gran error. Confiar en alguien más de lo debido. Todos tenemos una cara oculta y la suya era la más horrible que jamás halla visto. Bajo esa fachada de buena persona, paciente y comprensiva se ocultaba un monstruo frío y sin escrúpulos. Un día me invitó a ir a su casa al anochecer, dijo que quería mostrarme el cielo nocturno y tonto de mi le creí. Fui a sus casa como las ovejas al matadero. Sin saber lo que me aguardaba allí. No sospeché nada, hasta que escuché el cerrojo de la puerta a mi espalda. Cada día intento olvidar aquella mirada llena de vicio, sus manos empujándome contra la pared y su aliento sobre mi cara... y jamás le perdonaré por traicionarme. Claro que tampoco soy el más indicado para decir nada. Le quité la vida con estas manos. Siempre cargaré con su muerte, jamás podré purgar mi pecado.

Yuki se quedó callado mirando el fuego. No tenía ánimo para mirar a Shuichi a la cara. Seguramente en su rostro se reflejaría el espanto, el desprecio... no podría soportar que lo mirara así.

No obstante no fue eso lo que vio en sus ojos cuando Shuichi lo rodeó con sus brazos. Había ternura, cariño, comprensión...

. No tienes que torturarte por aquello - le susurró en el oído -. Tan solo te defendías, no es culpa tuya.

Yuki aceptó aquellas palabras, hacía mucho que ansiaba oírlas. Que le dijeran que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nunca había ocurrido era algo que jamás podría creer, pero saber que no le culpaban por aquello, era algo que siempre había necesitado oír.

. Después de que Suguru intentara pasarse con mi hermana - dijo Shuichi en voz baja -, Maiko intentó suicidarse - Yuki lo miró muy sorprendido -. Esto es algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Ryuichi llegó a enterarse. Una noche Maiko salió del castillo y cabalgó hasta nuestra antigua casa. Una vez estuvo allí, intentó ahogarse en el río que hay cerca. Por suerte conseguí detenerla. Cuando le pregunté por que quería hacer eso, me dijo que no soportaba este mundo, un mundo en el que no se podía confiar en nadie ni en nada. En el que en cualquier momento, quienes tu creías que eran tus amigos podían mostrar su lado más oscuro. Yo le dije que no era verdad, que no todo son malas personas. Que siempre hay algo bueno por lo que merece la pena vivir. Solo por tener una mala experiencia no hay que cerrarse al mundo ni darle la espalda. Si hacemos eso - Shuichi retiró con cuidad el cabello de los ojos de Yuki - perdemos la oportunidad de ver toda las cosas maravillosas que nos ofrece la vida. Deja de ocultarte tras esa muralla de hielo. No te martirices más.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla del joven príncipe. Shuichi se inclinó y la secó con un cálido beso. Al separarse pudo apreciar un cierto cambio en la mirada de Yuki. Era como si acabaran de quitarle un peso de encima. Shuichi no se alejó de Yuki, se quedó en sus brazos en silencio por unos momentos.

. ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con Ryuichi? - preguntó Shuichi.

. El capitán me hace recordar a Kitazawa. El también es vuestro tutor, siempre está pendiente de vosotros como él lo estaba conmigo...

. ¿Temes que él nos haga lo mismo que intentaron contigo?

. Si.

. No tienes que preocuparte por eso - Shuichi se acurrucó en sus brazos buscando algo más de calor. Tenía mucho frío pese a estar junto al fuego - él jamás nos haría nada malo.

. ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

. Porque lo estoy. Nos quiere demasiado para causarnos algún mal.

. Eso es lo que me preocupa...

. ¿Te molesta que nos quiera? - preguntó Shuichi con los ojos cerrados - A eso se le llaman celos...

Y antes de que Yuki pudiera decirle nada más Shuichi se durmió.

CONTINUARÁ...

OHAYO¡Una semana más, un capitulo más! (creo que me repito --)

Ya han llegado al norte, y por fin Shuichi y Yuki han tenido un acercamiento, pero NO va lemon. Lo he intentado, de verdad, pero es muy difícil escribir una escena así con tu padre preguntándote si has acabado ya con el ordenador y mirando por encima de tu hombro (o al menos para mí -/-)

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, el nombre del bandido "Onigumo" lo saqué de Inu Yasha.

Reviws:

PandoraBlack: me alegro de que te gustara al canción (no las tenía todas conmigo) No te preocupes, tus dudas se resolverán poco a poco, es que si te lo cuento ahora todo de golpe perderás el interes por la historia. Y si que voy a continuár "Por estar contigo" aunque no se decirte cierto cuando empezaré a subirlo

Lune de Barlon: al parecer mis sirenas han tenido buena aceptación, estaba preocupada por si no gustaban y si Yuki es un encanto n.n

blueazulacero: je je... me sacas los colores. Intentaré seguir escribiendo así para no defraudarte Thanks! n.n

Mizuky: pues este capi no se queda corto en cuanto a acción ¿ne¿la guerra de las Galaxias? bueno, tal vez... princesas secuestradas, grupos de gente muy diferente recorriendo lejanas tierras para encontrarla... En realidad es el argumento más viejo de la historia, lo importante es la forma de contarlo, eso las hace especiales y diferentes entre si.

Amazona Verde: Me hace muy feliz que a la gente le guste tanto esta historia (supongo que así se sentía mi madre cuando la profe le decía que era muy buena niña XD)

Dark-san86: whou... O.O creo que este es el reviw más largo que jamás me han escrito ¡que ilu n.n! pues lo de Maiko se resuelve al final de la historia (así que yo mutis :P), Suguru no intentó nada antes con Maiko porque la chica siempre tenía a alguien con ella y además a Suguru aun no se le habían revolucionado del todo las hormonas. Ryuichi tiene que ser así, al fin y al cabo deve velar por la integridad de sus protegidos ¿no crees? En el cap 17 explico que era lo que venía y... a si lo del sueño: Eso lo explicó más adelante en la historia :P

Kmiloncia: gracias por contestar, es que no he podido ver esa peli n.n" La verdad es que Ehs-ser viene de Eser que es como se dice Ser en valenciano (si un poco rebuscado pero en fin, queda bien XD) Lo de la madre de Shu más o menos sale en el 20, si mal no recuerdo, así que ya queda menos. tenme un poco más de paciencia plis.

momichilee: me alegro de que te gustara la canción. no soy compositora así que no sé... más bien es una poesía (como las canciones de Clover :P) poco a poco se resuelven los misterios... XD

inuyashaluchi: Whau lo cogiste con ganas ¿eh? XD Me alegro de que te guste y tranquila que no dejaré la historia a medias (me revienta que pase eso >. )

Ja nee!


	19. cap 19

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar)

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 19

No sabía cuanto rato llevaba durmiendo pero estaba seguro de que no había sido mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había despertado, aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta. Tenía frío.

Que raro, si se había dormido precisamente por que estaba muy a gusto con la calidez de... un momento ¿dónde estaba Shuichi? Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de él. Se levantó de un salto. Todo en la cueva estaba tal cual lo habían dejado. La ropa de Shuichi, extendida al lado del fuego, ya estaba seca aunque la hoguera casi se había consumido.

¿Dónde podía estar Shuichi?

"Alma cándida que no descansa

¿por que es tan triste tu canción?

Cual es el motivo de tu llanto..."

. ¿Pero que...? - murmuró Yuki saliendo de la cueva. No podía ser que Shuichi hubiera salido de la cueva solamente para cantar ¿o sí?

Más bien si. Justo en la entrada estaba él, de pie y dándole la espalda, podía ver el vaho de su aliento al chocar contra el frío de la noche. Se cubría con la manta, pero parecía estar tan concentrado en su canción que no se dio cuenta de que su espalda había quedado al aire.

Yuki podía apreciar perfectamente su tatuaje. Aquellas dos alas azules en posición recogida. "ángel azul" así lo había llamado Onigumo ¿a caso era tan evidente? Ciertamente Shuichi tenía un aspecto peculiar, pero en la ciudad de Lenér, Yuki había visto a personas con aspectos tan extravagantes como Shuichi. Incluso había visto a personas con el cabello rosa, aunque no había visto a nadie con los ojos violetas...

"Ser efímero que llama en la lejanía

con tanta insistencia

¿qué es lo que busca tu corazón?"

Yuki abrió mucho los ojos, las alas que Shuichi tenía tatuadas en la espalda se movían. Poco a poco fueron estirándose hasta que quedaron completamente extendidas en su espalda. Shuichi quedó en silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo. Yuki se le acercó sin hacer ruido y al llegar junto a él, se dio cuenta de que Shuichi parecía estar en trance.

. "Otra vez no" - pensó desesperado.

. Estamos bien - dijo Shuichi -. No os preocupéis. Buenas noches...

A Shuichi se le doblaron las rodillas y Yuki tuvo que sujetarlo para que no diera contra el suelo. Lo cargó en brazos y lo entró de nuevo en la cueva. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de lo poco que pesaba. Tendió a Shuichi en el suelo y atizó el fuego para que volviera a arder. Examinó a su compañero de travesía. Estaba helado, tiritaba y sus labios empezaban a adquirir un leve tono azulado.

. ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías ahí fuera con el frío que hace?

. Tenía que... tenía que decirles que... estábamos bien...

. ¿A quien¿a los seres invisibles? - preguntó Yuki mientras buscaba en su bolsa algo. Menos mal que Shuichi llevaba la bolsa cuando calló por el precipicio. Después de mucho buscar, encontró un paquete con algunas hiervas medicinales dentro. Sabía que Shuichi las había estado tomando desde que salieron de Lenér y hasta el momento le habían ido bien.

. No... a los demás...

. ¿Puedes comunicarte con el capitán?

. No directamente... - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

. Oye, no te duermas - le dijo mientras calentaba algo de agua en un recipiente -. Sigue hablándome ¿puedes explicarme como esta eso de hablar con los demás?

. Había... había alguien con ellos... alguien que puede entender las palabras del viento...

. ¿Cómo tú?

. Parecido a mi... - murmuró cerrando los ojos.

. Eh - dijo cogiéndole la cara entre las manos -. Te he dicho que no te duermas.

Pero Shuichi ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El agua ya estaba caliente, echó las hojas en ellas y al momento el agua adquirió un tono rojizo. Incorporó a Shuichi y le hizo tragar la infusión. El chico tosió un poco. Yuki le puso una mano en la frente, tenía bastante fiebre y el cuerpo completamente congelado. Esto no iba bien.

Yuki estrechó a Shuichi contra él intentando calentarlo con su propio cuerpo. Podía sentirlo temblar, pero no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer. Le frotó los brazos por encima de la manta intentando calentarlos un poco. Después de unos minutos, Shuichi dejó de temblar. Ya no se notaba tan frío su cuerpo, pero continuaba destemplado.

El amanecer los encontró abrazados. La luz del sol entraba por la entrada de la cueva y le daba de lleno en la cara. Yuki abrió los ojos, se había dormido, aunque estaba seguro de que no había sido mucho tiempo.

Miró a Shuichi que dormía entre sus brazos. Tenía bastante calentura, debía ver a un médico cuanto antes mejor.

. Shuichi - lo llamó en voz baja - Shuichi.

. Mmmmh... - fue la respuesta del pelirosa mientras entreabría los ojos pesadamente. Sus ojos se habían algo apagados sin duda a causa de la fiebre.

. Ya está amaneciendo. Tenemos que partir.

. Si... - dijo Shuichi intentando en vano ponerse en pie.

Yuki lo dejó sentado en el suelo y le alcanzó la ropa. También lo ayudó a vestirse, porque él solo no podía apenas levantar los brazos.

Mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la camisa se fijó mejor en él. Su cuerpo, pese a ser menudo, estaba bien torneado. Sus hombros estrechos, sus brazos finos, sus manos pequeñas. Su cuerpo estaba bastante fibrado, seguramente por su hiperactiva actitud que no lo dejaba quedarse quieto mucho tiempo. Su piel levemente bronceada brillaba con la luz de la mañana. Era hermoso. Nunca había visto a un ser tan hermoso.

Una vez estuvo vestido y hubieron recogido todas sus cosas, se pusieron en marcha. Salieron de la cueva y caminaron por la orilla río arriba. Yuki observaba con atención los alrededores buscando cualquier tipo de movimiento sospechoso.

Shuichi tropezó y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Yuki hubiera acabado en el suelo.

. ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

. Ajá... - contestó en un susurro.

Yuki le pasó un brazo por la cintura para sujetarlo y continuaron con su camino. Ya llevaban bastante rato andando, debía de ser media mañana cuando escucharon algo. Un silbido que cada vez se hacía más agudo. Yuki lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo sonido que había espantado a los bandidos.

¿Pero de donde venía? El eco lo hacía reverberar por todo el cauce del río y no podía ubicar su procedencia. Pensó que lo mejor era esconder a Shuichi entre la maleza de los árboles e ir a investigar. Pero no fue necesario.

Shuichi se enderezó sujetándose de Yuki, se puso dos dedos en los labios y emitió el mismo silbido largo y agudo.

. ¿Pero que haces? - preguntó Yuki sorprendido - no sabemos quien es...

. Yo si lo sé - contestó Shuichi con serenidad. Yuki recordó aquella vez que encontraron a Maiko y a Hiro entrenando en el bosque. Maiko había dicho que ella si sabía quienes eran y Hiro había parecido bastante frustrado ante la actitud de la joven. Ahora Yuki sabía como se había sentido el joven sargento en aquellos momentos.

. ¡Shuichi...! - alguien llamaba desde la lejanía.

. Estoy aquí - dijo el pelirrosa.

Al momento las ramas que habían a su derecha se agitaron. Yuki en un acto reflejo sacó el puñal que llevaba en el cinto. Aunque se quedó tan desconcertado al ver de quien se trataba que por poco lo suelta.

Ante el había una niña de no más de 15 años, con el cabello azul muy oscuro cortado de una forma curiosa. A la altura de la nuca era muy corto y el resto de su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta larga hasta casi el final de la espalda. Sus ojos almendrados y de color esmeralda quedaban enmarcados por unas expresivas cejas. Sus ropas eran las típicas de la gente del norte que vivía en las montañas. Un jersey a modo de medio quimono cruzado en el pecho y largo hasta las rodillas abrochado con un fajín. Pantalones acolchado y botas gruesas hasta las rodillas. En su mano llevaba una larga vara con símbolos grabados.

La joven los observó en silencio unos instantes, como estudiándolos. Después miró hacia atrás y gritó.

. ¡Los he encontrado¡Están aquí!

Unos pasos presurosos le indicaron a Yuki que se acercaban no más de tres personas. Al momento de entre los árboles aparecieron Tatsuha, Sakuma y Hiro. Sus expresiones eran de alivio al verlos.

. Shuichi - llamó el capitán acercándose.

. Hola - contestó el chico con una sonrisa separándose un poco de Yuki. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer o decir nada más calló desmayado en brazos de Sakuma.

. Shuichi despierta - dijo el capitán muy nervioso -. Tiene mucha fiebre.

. Lleva así toda la noche - informó Yuki - esta mañana parecía que le había bajado algo, pero...

. Será mejor que lo llevemos con la vieja Kanna - dijo la chica - seguro que ella podrá curarlo.

Sakuma cargó a Shuichi en su espalda y todos emprendieron el camino a través del bosque.

. ¿Y tú como estás? - preguntó Tatsuha a su hermano mayor.

. Bien - dijo mientras observaba a Shuichi preocupado.

. No te preocupes la señora Kanna podrá curarlo. Esa mujer es increíble.

. ¿Quién es esa tal Kanna? - preguntó Yuki con curiosidad - ¿y de donde ha salido esa niña?

. ¿Tan mayor y aun no sabes como se hacen los niños? - le soltó la chica de ojos esmeralda. Yuki parpadeó sorprendido por el comentario.

. La has hecho enfadar - dijo Tatsuha en voz baja -. A Satsuki no le gusta que la llamen "niña".

. Si, vale - admitió Yuki con el ceño fruncido - pero ¿quién es?

. Verás - empezó a explicar Tatsuha - ¿recuerdas cuando los bandido se retiraron?

. Si, después de escuchar aquel silbido.

. Bien, pues fue ella la que silbó. Al parecer, Satsuki tiene una buena reputación en estas tierras. Además de saber defenderse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, parece que también sabe algo de magia simple. Los bandidos le tienen mucho respeto a ella y a su protectora.

. ¿Protectora? - preguntó Yuki empezando a cansarse de las vueltas que daba su hermano para explicar las cosas.

. La vieja Kanna. Es algo así como una curandera o una hechicera. Es muy respetada y temida en estos lares. Aunque cuando la vi no me dio esa impresión.

. ¿Cuándo la has visto?

. Después de que tú y Shuichi cayerais, apareció Satsuki. Nos dijo que vosotros dos estarías bien y que nos llevaría a la casa de la hechicera. Sakuma se resistió mucho, pero Satsuki le dijo algo que no entendí muy bien y el capitán aceptó acompañarla.

. ¿Qué le dijo?

. Ya sabes que los idiomas no son lo mío - dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca - solo entendí palabras sueltas como: "me envía... sabía... llegada..." y algo que me sonó como "alas azules" No pude sacar nada en claro de lo que le dijo, pero el caso es que convenció al capitán. Nos condujo por el bosque hasta que llegamos a una casa medio camuflada por la maleza y ahí si que me quedé sorprendido.

. ¿Por que?

. Pues...

. Ya hemos llegado - anunció Satsuki.

Yuki miró al frente y abrió mucho los ojos. Delante de él se extendía una pequeño claro completamente cubierto de Lirlas. Era como volver a la cabaña en la que había nacido Shuichi, aunque aquel claro era mucho más pequeño y no tenía ningún río que lo atravesara. Los árboles estaban mucho más cerrados y apenas se podía ver el cielo.

Caminaron por un sendero que llevaba hasta la casa y Satsuki entro sin llamar.

. Ya hemos vuelto - dijo mientras todos entraban y ella dejaba su vara junto a la puerta.

Era una estancia amplia, con las paredes llenas de estantes con frascos y tarros de todos los colores, tamaños y contenidos posibles. Parecía la tienda de un boticario. Una gran mesa rodeada de sillas completaba el mobiliario. En un rincón había una cortina que parecía ocultar otra habitación. Al otro lado, había una gran chimenea con una olla en el fuego y junto a esta estaba la anciana Kanna.

Permanecía sentada en una extraña butaca, parecía el tocón de un árbol arreglado para poder servir de asiento. La mujer estaba algo encorvada y su cabello de un extraño rosa pálido, caía lacio sobre sus hombros mezclándose con el dibujo de su toquilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus arrugadas manos sostenía un bastón de curvadas formas.

. Ya sé que estáis aquí, no es necesario que grites - le reprochó la anciana mientras se ponía en pie trabajosamente. Con paso lento se acercó a ellos y antes de que nadie pudiera explicar nada dijo con los ojos cerrados -. Ese chico no tiene buen aspecto. Satsuki, llévalo a la habitación amarilla y después ve al huerto y tráeme poleo azul.

. Oye, vieja. No soy tu criada - le replicó la chica de mala manera, pero no obstante hizo lo que le había pedido. Guió al capitán por la cortina que no conducía a otra habitación como había pensado Yuki, sino a un pasillo con varias puertas.

. Vosotros tres me ayudareis a prepara la medicina - dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la olla -, vuestro amigo tiene una buena pulmonía...

. ¿Como puede saber lo que tiene sin examinarlo? - preguntó Yuki algo desconfiado.

. No necesito examinarlo para saber lo que tiene - la mujer se giró hacia él y abrió los ojos por primera vez. Sus iris eran de color violeta, pero no tenía pupilas.

. ¿Es ciega? - preguntó Yuki en voz baja.

. Eres muy observador joven - río la vieja -. Alcánzame el tarro azul - Yuki cogió el primero que vio -. No, ese no, el que tienes a la derecha.

Yuki examinó la estantería, efectivamente había otro tarro azul, se lo acercó a la anciana mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

. Je je... no tienes por que sorprenderte tanto. Soy ciega desde los veinte años, en todo este tiempo he tenido que acostumbrarme a vivir en la oscuridad. Además se donde está todo en esta casa y conozco el ruido que hace cada cosa al moverse.

. Di la verdad - Satsuki había vuelto del huerto con las hierbas -, lo que pasa es que eres una bruja.

. Un día de estos te voy a lavar la lengua con jabón - le advirtió la anciana con voz seria mientras echaba el poleo azul en la olla que tenía en la chimenea.

. Si, claro - contestó la chica escéptica mientras se sentaba en la butaca junto a la chimenea.

. Anda, haz algo útil y enséñales donde están sus habitaciones.

. Dormirán en donde ayer ¿no? - dijo la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

. Pero este joven rubio no sabe donde está - le reprochó la anciana -. Venga no seas haragana.

La chica se levantó con desgana y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Yuki para que la siguiera. Caminaron por el mismo corredor por el que había ido Sakuma. Debía haber como una docena de puertas. Satsuki se detuvo ante una de ellas y la abrió. Era una habitación pequeña pero acogedora, las paredes eran de color azul claro. Una cama, una cómoda y una silla eran todo su mobiliario.

. No es nada del otro mundo, pero se está caliente en las noches - comentó la chica mientras descorría las cortinas de una pequeña ventana -. A la vieja no le gusta que las habitaciones estén muy llenas, ni que le cambien las cosas de sitio. Después tropieza con ellas y se queja más de lo debido.

. No parece que te lleves muy bien con tu abuela.

. ¿Quién ha dicho que sea mi abuela? - le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

. Creí que erais familia...

. El cielo me libre de ser pariente de esa bruja. La vieja me permite vivir aquí a cambio de que la ayude a preparar sus potingues y que vigile la huerta. Ya no está tan joven y no puede encargarse de todo sola, así que me carga a mi el muerto.

. Si tan poco te gusta ¿por que no te vas de aquí?

. ¿Y ha donde iría lumbreras?- le preguntó con la mirada desafiante -. Vivir en las montañas negras no es fácil. La vida no suele darte muchas oportunidades...

Yuki jamás se había encontrado con nadie tan descarado y desagradable como aquella niña. Parecía no sentir respeto por nada ni por nadie.

. Satsuki ¡Satsuki! - llamó la anciana desde el salón.

. Que ya voy - contestó la chica y salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Realmente aquella chiquilla tenía todo el carácter de un rudo marinero, pese a sus aspecto menudo y frágil. Lo que no imponía con su cuerpo lo imponía su carácter y su desprecio por todo. Y él que pensaba que era desagradable y grosero...

Una tos proveniente del otro lado del pasillo llamó su atención. Siguió el sonido y llegó a una habitación con las paredes de color amarillo natillas. Tenía el mismo mobiliario que en su habitación pero dispuesto de otra manera. En la cama estaba Shuichi acostado. A su lado estaba Sakuma poniéndole paños de agua fría en la frente, la expresión de su cara era de preocupación y angustia.

Escuchó unos pasos acompañados por el golpeteó de un bastón. Al volverse hacia la izquierda vio a la anciana Kanna que se acercaba. Detrás venía Satsuki con una jarra y un baso en las manos. Yuki les cedió paso y las dos entraron en la habitación.

La anciana posó una mano sobre la frente perlada de sudor de Shuichi, también le tomó el pulso en el cuello. Satsuki dejó lo que llevaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

. Incorpóralo - pidió la mujer. Ryuichi se apresuró a obedecer. Sentó a Shuichi en la cama y lo sujetó. Kanna deslizó sus huesudas manos hasta el cuello de la camisa y se la retiró. Su espalda quedó al descubierto. Pasó las manos por los tatuajes lentamente -. Mmmmh... parece que están bien, aunque tubo una infección no hace mucho. Hay que llevar mucho cuidado con las heridas que se hacen en las alas...

. Eso es imposible - dijo Sakuma -, me lo hubiera dicho.

. Tal vez tenía un motivo para callar - murmuró la anciana como sin darle importancia.

Ryuchi la miró desconcertado, sin embargo Yuki tubo un presentimiento. De inmediato a su mente llegaron las imágenes de aquel sueño que había tenido la víspera de su partida. El extraño calor que emanaba la espalda de Shuichi, su grito de dolor... pero era imposible, había sido un sueño ¿no?

. De todas formas la infección está curada, pero le dejó bastante debilitado. Hay que tener cuidado con las conexiones...

. ¿Conexiones? - Ryucihi frunció el ceño.

. Je je je - rió la mujer -. Tu mejor que nadie tendrías que saber lo poderosas que son. No te enfades con él, tu tampoco hablaste en su momento - el capitán se sonrojó un poco.

. Son más grandes que las tuyas vieja - comentó Satsuki que observaba a Shuichi con curiosidad desde la puerta - y están más definidas. Creí que no serían así...

. ¿Por qué? - preguntó la anciana.

. Por ser un chico - dijo llanamente.

. Eso es por su ascendencia, no por su sexo - respondió la mujer. Cogió un paño húmedo y lo pasó con cuidado por sus alas - seguro que está emparentado en línea directa con él...

Ryuichi se limitó a agachar la cabeza sin decir nada. Su mirada era difícil de interpretar: pena, tristeza, añoranza... todo se mezclaba.

. ¿Usted también tiene esas marcas? - preguntó Yuki.

. Así es, yo también soy un ángel azul. Aunque nunca he tenido ni la mitad del potencial que tiene este chico.

. ¿Potencial? - preguntó Yuki desconcertado.

. Parece que no sabes mucho sobre el linaje de los ángeles azules, ni de su historia...

. No tiene que conocerla - intervino Ryuichi mientras recostaba a Shuichi en la cama y le abrochaba el pijama. Yuki frunció el ceño ante la actitud de aquel hombre. Kanna sonrió disimuladamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de comer, todos estaban sentados en el salón reposando. Menos Ryuichi que se había quedado con Shuichi en la habitación. Satsuki, había hecho la comida y todos se sorprendieron al comprobar lo buena cocinera que era.

. Todo estaba muy bueno - le dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

. Gracias, pero no te acostumbres - le dijo de mala manera. Se acercó a la puerta y cogió su vara -. Oye, vieja Kanna, me voy a hacer la ronda.

. Muy bien - dijo la mujer escuetamente. Satsuki salió y cerró la puerta de una forma poco fina.

. Vaya carácter - comentó el sargento.

. No le hagas caso- dijo Kanna mientras se tomaba un té tranquilamente -. No sabe aceptar los cumplidos. Es demasiado tímida.

. ¿Tímida? - dijo Hiro - Si dijera arisca, sería una cosa, pero tímida...

. Satsuki no ha tenido una vida fácil.

. No son pariente ¿cierto? - inquirió Yuki.

. Cierto es. Conocí a Satsuki cuando tenía doce años, la muy granuja se coló en mi casa en busca de algo que pudiera robar y después vender en algún pueblo.

. ¿Era una ladrona?

. Sí. Le dije que podía coger lo que quisiera y marcharse, pero que no me destrozara la huerta al marcharse.

. Eso fue muy arriesgado.

. No podía hacer otra cosa, además, me dio una profunda impresión cuando la tuve delante. Supe en seguida que era una chica especial...

. ¿En vez de robarle se quedó? - preguntó Tatsuha al ver que la mujer se quedaba pensando en sus recuerdos.

. No. Cogió algunos tarros y se marchó - dijo la anciana con una sonrisa. Tatsuha arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa -. Unos días después, escuché mucho alboroto en el bosque y una de las ventanas de las habitaciones se abrió de golpe. Al principió pensé que podía tratarse del viento. Pero al llegar descubrí que era Satsuki. Le habían dado una paliza, no tenía buen aspecto. Me dijo que la perseguía un mercader que la había timado y al cual ella había robado en venganza. Pero por desgracia la descubrieron. Consiguió escaparse en un descuido y se internó en el bosque. Me dijo que no sabía como había acabado aquí. Sus perseguidores llamaron a la puerta y ella me pidió que la ocultara.

. ¿Y lo hizo? - preguntó Tatsuha.

. ¿Está viva? - preguntó a su vez la anciana con una sonrisa - No es por presumir, pero soy bastante conocida en estos lares. La gente acude a mi en busca de remedios para sus enfermedades y consejos para sus problemas. Pero no soy tonta y sé defenderme. A aquel mercader le había proporcionado algunas medicinas para su madre enferme, así que me trató con mucho respeto y cuando le dije que no tenía ni idea de que era de lo que me hablaba me creyó y se fue sin rechistar.

La anciana dejó la taza sobre la mesa y tanteó por la superficie de la mesa buscando la tetera. Hiro se apresuró a servirle otro té.

. Gracias Hiroshi - dijo la mujer, dio un sorbo y continuó narrando -. Satsuki quiso marcharse en cuanto el mercader se alejó de la casa, pero tenía un esguince en el tobillo y barios golpes en todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que quedarse unas semanas, muy a su pesar. No era muy habladora y lo poco que decía eran palabras llenas de desprecio.

. Pues no ha cambiado mucho... - murmuró Yuki.

. Oh, en eso te equivocas. Satsuki ha cambiado mucho en estos años. Poco a poco y a medida que me cogía confianza, fue hablándome de si misma y de su historia. Me contó que una banda de salteadores habían matado a sus padres delante de ella cuando solo tenía seis años. De vez en cuando se despierta sobresaltada en la noche mientras los llama a gritos. También me dijo que uno de los miembros de la banda la acogió como sirvienta. Le sirvió y al mismo tiempo el bandido la entrenó. Ahora es una rival a tener en cuenta en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo visto aquel hombre no tenía descendencia y Satsuki ocupó ese lugar. Naturalmente aquello no tuvo que ser algo bueno. Un bandido siempre es más duro con los suyos que con los demás porque quiere que sean mejores.

. ¿Y los miembros de la banda no vinieron a buscarla?

. No. Cuando la conocí, hacía mucho que había dejado la banda. Por lo poco que sé (ya que siempre ha sido muy reacia a hablar de ese tema), alguien mató al bandido que se hizo cargo de ella y sin él, Satsuki ya no tenía motivos para quedarse. De esa forma empezó su carrera como ladronzuela y de esa forma llegó a mi.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Satsuki entró. Los miró a todos seriamente y dejó una especie de rama sobre la mesa. Sus hojas eran pequeñas y de color verde oscuro, al tacto se notaban muy rígidas. Tenía pequeñas bolitas de color granate muy oscuro

. He encontrado Moras de Virza - informó mientras se acercaba a un aparador y empezaba a sacar cuencos.

. Oh, eso es estupendo - dijo la anciana haciendo ademán de levantarse.

. Déjalo vieja - dijo dejando un cuenco y un mortero sobre la mesa -, ya lo hago yo.

. Pues haz - dijo la vieja simplemente.

Satsuki desprendió las moras de la rama y las fue echando en el mortero. Cuando tubo unas cuantas empezó a picarlas hasta que obtuvo una pasta fina parecida a la mermelada. La vertió en el cuenco y repitió la operación. Guardó las moras que le habían sobrado en un tarro y lo tapó. Después fue a la chimenea e hirvió un poco de agua echando en ella las hojas de la rama. El agua se tiñó de un color fresa muy leve. Finalmente, lo coló y lo puso todo en el mismo recipiente.

. Voy a llevárselo - dijo sin más encaminándose a la habitación de Shuichi.

. ¿Va a darle eso? - preguntó Yuki desconfiado.

. No te alteres joven. No es venenoso. Es una clase de papilla que se les da a los niños pequeños.

. ¿Papilla?

. Bueno - rió la vieja -, también sirve para los adultos cuando están faltos de energías o dientes.

Satsuki entró en la habitación sin llamar y sin hacer ruido. El capitán seguía al lado de la cabecera de Shuichi. Tenía las manos cubriéndose la cara y no se percató de la presencia de la joven hasta que esta dejó el recipiente con la "papilla" sobre la mesilla de noche.

. Le traigo esto - dijo la chica con voz suave -, es muy nutritivo, le vendrá bien para recuperar fuerzas.

. Muchas gracias. Shuichi despierta. Tienes que comer algo.

El muchacho entreabrió los ojos perezosamente, intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Ryuichi incorporó a Shuichi en la cama. Satsuki le puso el cuenco en las manos y Shuichi empezó a comer.

Cuando acabó tenía mejor cara, había recuperado color y ya no se veía tan paliducho.

. Muchas gracias, Satsuki - dijo Shuichi con una tierna sonrisa. A la joven se le sonrosaron las mejillas.

. De nada - contestó mientras recogía -. Ahora deberías descansar. Si no reposas tu cuerpo continuará cansado.

. Vale - murmuró Shuichi volviendo a acostarse y al momento se durmió.

Satsuki se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Nunca había visto a nadie que se viera tan mono durmiendo.

. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ryuichi con una sonrisa.

. Si, si... claro... me voy - la chica parecía algo alterada al verse descubierta mirándolo tan atentamente, así que se fue del cuarto sin más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, todo permanecía en silencio en la casa y fuera de ella tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas de los arboles al ser mecidas por el viento. Después de cenar cada uno se había ido a dormir a su habitación. Bueno todos menos Sakuma. No había querido dejar a Shuichi solo, por más que Kanna le insistió.

Yuki por su parte estaba en su habitación a oscuras. No podía dejar de preocuparse por el estado de Shuichi, pero la mujer le había dicho que se recuperaría con las atenciones necesarias. Y de todas formas con Sakuma allí, no hubiera podido quedarse a velarlo. Lentamente el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de los días de viaje empezó a ganarle y finalmente se durmió.

La noche estrellada fue lo primero que vio. Estaba tumbado sobre la fresca hierba observando el firmamento mientras el aire jugaba con su cabello. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no tenía aquel sueño, desde antes de salir del castillo de Tohma. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. No tardó mucho en distinguir la figura de Shuichi, aunque le extrañó ver que no cantaba, como lo hacía siempre.

Se le acercó en silencio y cuando estuvo a su lado lo llamó.

. ¿Shuichi?

El joven pelirosa se volvió lentamente y lo observó. Sus ojos estaban apagados, como si les faltase vida.

. Yuki...

. ¿Qué tienes¿por qué pones esa cara tan triste? - le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

. No me encuentro muy bien. Me siento cansado.

. Estás enfermo. Es normal que no te sientas bien - le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -. Shuichi ¿es por mi culpa?

. ¿Tu culpa?

. Aquella vez cuando te arañé la espalda... ¿te herí las alas?

. Si - murmuró Shuichi agachando la cabeza.

. Lo siento - dijo Yuki -, no quería lastimarte.

. Tú no podías saber nada de todo esto, no sabías nada de mis alas - le dijo rodeando su cintura con los brazos -. No te culpes.

. Fue por eso que no me dejaste verte la espalda - dijo Yuki - no querías que viera tus alas.

. El capitán nos hizo jurar que nunca se las mostraríamos a nadie. Nos dijo que eran nuestro punto débil y siempre nos ha enseñado que los puntos débiles hay que ocultarlos.

. Entonces Maiko también las tiene.

. Si, son exactamente iguales que las mías...

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos y entonces Shuichi se encogió sobre si mismo mientras gemía de dolor.

. ¡Shuichi¿Que tienes?

. Me duele mucho... - el chico empezó a desvanecerse hasta que ya no estuvo.

Yuki abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó. Por un momento estuvo desconcertado y no sabía que había ocurrido. Sin embargo aquel momento de desconcierto le duró poco tiempo. Saltó de la cama y salió del cuarto. Sin llamar siquiera abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shuichi.

El chico estaba tendido en la cama, completamente empapado de sudor y respirando entrecortadamente. Era como si se estuviera ahogando.

. Shuichi despierta. Tranquilo respira poco a poco - le decía Sakuma.

. ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Yuki.

. ¡Avisa a la señora Kanna, rápido!

. No hace falta, estoy aquí - dijo la mujer entrando, detrás de ella venía Satsuki con ropa de dormir y el cabello suelto. La anciana mujer se acercó al chico, le puso una mano en la frente y frunció el ceño.

. ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó Ryuichi desesperado.

. Lo inevitable - respondió la mujer -. Satsuki, tráeme el tercer frasco de la estantería de la izquierda.

. Si - dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto deprisa.

. Vosotros dos tendréis que apartaros.

. ¿Pero que tiene? - insistió el capitán.

. Se muere.

. ¿Qué! - gritaron los dos a la vez.

. ¿Pero que está diciendo! - explotó Ryuichi - ¡antes dijo que se pondría bien!

. Si estuviera solo, se pondría bien. Pero en su caso... -dijo la anciana poniéndole una mano en la frente.

. ¿Qué quiere decir?

. Tanto los mellizos como los gemelos, suelen tener unos vínculos muy fuertes desde el nacimiento. En algunos son más fuertes y evidentes que en otros y en el caso de Shuichi... me temo que podría ser muy necesario el contacto directo.

. ¿Está diciendo que Shuichi se muere por estar lejos de Maiko? - preguntó Yuki sorprendido ante la noticia.

. Hay que tener en cuenta que Shuichi no es una persona cualquiera.

. ¿Y que hacemos?

. Lo ideal sería traer a su hermana para que estuviera cerca de él.

. Eso es imposible - dijo Ryuichi desesperado.

. En tal caso necesitaremos a alguien igual de cercano o al menos mucho.

. Pero Shuichi no tiene más familia consanguínea - dijo Yuki. La idea de perder a Shuichi lo estaba volviendo loco.

. Cálmate - le ordenó Kanna con voz firme -. Ryuichi ven aquí - el capitán obedeció, la anciana le cogió la mano y la unió con la de Shuichi.

Yuki no supo como interpretar ese gesto y se sintió muy mal. Kanna había dicho que necesitaba a alguien cercano ¿acaso Ryuichi era más cercano para Shuichi que él mismo¿cómo debía tomarse aquello? Le dolió mucho aquello. Salió del cuarto sin decir nada ni volverse a mirar.

Fue al salón y se quedó mirando la chimenea en silencio

. Eiri - llamó Tatsuha, pero el rubio no se volvió - ¿qué ha ocurrido?

. Shuichi está peor - murmuró.

. ¿Pero qué tiene? - preguntó Hiro angustiado.

. Y yo que sé. No soy médico - le espetó de mala manera. Hiro abrió la boca, seguramente para contestarle algo hiriente, pero Tatsuha le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. El joven sargento se alejó de ellos y fue a la habitación de Shuichi. Tatsuha apoyó un brazo en la chimenea y miró a su hermano mayor.

. ¿Me dices que te duele? - le preguntó Tatsuha muy serio. Aquello siempre se lo decía Mika de pequeños, cuando quería saber que les pasaba.

. Nada.

. Oh, claro. Solamente estás de mal humor porque te apetece - Yuki le echó una de sus miradas asesinas, pero Tatsuha no se acobardó -. Venga Eiri, siempre me estáis dejando de lado. Cuando era pequeño era una cosa, pero ahora soy lo bastante mayor para entender las cosas. Y no es bueno que te lo guardes todo.

Yuki lo miró a la cara unos instantes. Tatsuha era sincero, podía verlo en sus ojos. Tal vez ya era hora de que aprendiera a desahogarse.

. Kanna dijo que para que Shuichi se recupere tiene que tener a alguien muy cercano cerca...

. ¿Y...? - le pinchó Tatsuha al ver que no seguía.

. Pues que se ha quedado Sakuma - dijo con desagrado.

. ¿Te echó y dejó que él se quedara?

. No. Yo me fui sin que me dijera nada.

. ¿Entonces?

. Cuando dijo que alguien importante tenía que estar con él, acudió directamente a él.

. Pero la anciana Kanna no puede saber nada sobre vosotros - le dijo, por su tono de voz parecía que estaba haciendo acopió de paciencia -. No hace ni dos días que nos conoce. Cuando la conocimos, le contamos a donde íbamos y por qué, también le hablamos de Shuichi y de que era el protegido del capitán. Es normal que piense que él es el más cercano a Shuichi.

. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando le hablasteis de nuestra misión?

. Pues la verdad es... que me pareció que ya lo sabía.

. Entonces también sabrá a quien considera Shuichi como personas cercanas.

Tatsuha no supo que contestar a eso. Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos hasta que el ruido de algo que caía al suelo y se rompía los sobresaltó.

Corrieron hacia la habitación de Shuichi, pero antes de llegar vieron a Satsuki y a Hiro en el pasillo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia el interior del cuarto.

. ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Tatsuha.

Hiro parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y Satsuki se limitó a mirarlos mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. Sin decir nada señaló hacia la habitación con una mano temblorosa.

Los dos hermano Uesugi se acercaron a la puerta y miraron. En sus rostros se reflejó la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hasta aquí, que ya me estaba quedando muy largo ¿Qué os ha parecido ¿intrigadas ¿mosqueadas ¿ganas de matar aumentando?... XD

¡El próximo capitulo será un bombazo! Por fin revelaré un gran misterio MUAJAJAJAJAA... (Perdón por el arranque de euforia ;P)

Ya que estoy, aprovecho para hacer autopropaganda ;D. He subido dos OneShots, uno de Angel Sanctuary (Cuídale) y otro de Gravitation (Dark and damp). Si os apetece echadles un vistazo.

Reviws:

emitait: Me has hecho ponerme colorada XD Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic. Aunque no me mandaran reviws, solo con saber que a la gente le gusta me conformo (claro que sin reviws no podría saberlo >. )

Lune de Barlon: Pues aquí está nuetra "bruja". Es un personaje propio (igual que Onigumo y Kanna) Y en cuanto a Kitazawa, puede que sea un "·$&/ pero es necesario para explicar porque Yuki tiene ese caracter. Como las inyecciones, aunque duelan son necesarias.

Kmiloncia: Lo de que sea hombre se dirá más adelante (Sí, ya sé, siempre digo lo mismo :P) Me alegro de que te gustara lo del caballo, a mi también me encanta.

Shuichi Shindo: Creo que te ha gustado ¿no? XD Si no pruevas las cosas, no puedes saber si te gustan (eso dice mi madre con la comida)

Pretty Tana: Vaya, me alegra de que tengas mi historia en tan gran estíma. y lo de animarlos... je, je... ya veré.

Ja nee!


	20. Cap 20

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 20

No podían creer lo que veían, era algo completamente imposible, extraño, irreal... irracional ¿cómo podía ser¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

Al lado de la cama de Shuichi, había una mujer de largos cabellos que ondulaban como si fueran mecidos por una inexistente brisa. Llevaba puesto un traje largo de color azul pálido que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros y parte de la espalda. Y en la espalda podían apreciarse dos alas de color azul tatuadas.

La desconocida permanecía sentada en le borde de la cama dándoles la espalda, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Shuichi con ternura.

A los pies de la cama estaba Kanna, su expresión era muy seria, pero a la vez tranquila. Ryuichi estaba al otro lado de la mujer observando la escena muy asombrado. Sus ojos abiertos y su cara pálida. Era como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

Yuki observó en silencio, no entendía nada ¿quién era ella¿de donde había salido aquella extraña mujer¿y por que tenía aquellas marcas?

Una voz suave llenó el cuarto, envolviéndolos y llenando sus corazones de tranquilidad. La mujer estaba cantando. Yuki no conseguía entender la letra, pero era una canción muy hermosa y por alguna razón, sintió que no debía preocuparse.

Shuichi tenía mucho mejor aspecto, ya no respiraba con dificultad y su expresión era serena. Le había vuelto el color a las mejillas y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

Todos estaban desconcertados y se limitaron a observar sin decir nada. Tenían el presentimiento de que no debían intervenir.

Tras unos minutos, Shuichi empezó a despertar. Primero entreabrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Observó a la desconocida sin mostrar síntomas de sorpresa o desconcierto. Finalmente le sonrió mientras la mujer le retiraba el flequillo de la cara y le dijo:

. Me alegro de verte mamá.

. Yo también mi pequeño Shuichi. Estás tan mayor y tan guapo... - el pelirosa le sonrió.

. ¿Pero que...? - dejó escapar Yuki.

Entonces la mujer se volvió hacia donde estaban ellos y pudieron ver su rostro. Un rostro redondeado que recordaba al de los mellizos, ojos violetas, labios carmesí. Era un rostro muy hermoso, pero no aparentaba más de 19 años. Observó a los presentes de uno en uno y les dedicó una sonrisa. Finalmente, se quedó mirando a Ryuichi. El capitán la observaba atentamente y muy serio.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó al capitán, mas en vez de caminar, flotaba con gracia a unos centímetros del suelo. Se quedó quieta delante de él mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

. Tienes buen aspecto y has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a mis niños. Gracias - dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza. Ryuichi frunció el ceño y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, abrazó a la mujer con fuerzas. La mujer no pareció sorprenderse, lo rodeó con sus brazos con ternura y acarició sus cabellos.

. No puedo creer que estés aquí - murmuró el capitán con el rostro escondido en su hombro.

. Siempre he estado con vosotros - respondió la mujer, se separó un poco y sujetó la cara de Ryuichi entre sus manos - ¿cómo quieres que abandone a los míos?

. Noriko... - susurró el capitán antes de besarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche estrellada se cernía sobre el mar. En el horizonte una parpadeante luz advertía a los barcos de la proximidad de la costa. Aunque aun se veía muy lejana, seguramente no llegarían al puerto de Ailar hasta la mañana.

La brisa marina le traía las voces antiguas que guardaban los secretos de la historia del mundo, sin embargo esta noche les faltaba algo.

. Shuichi ¿por qué no contestas? - susurró Maiko mientras se arrebujaba en la manta.

Estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su camarote. Observaba el paisaje en silencio. Hacía tres noches que no escuchaba la voz de su hermano y empezaba a estar muy preocupada. Tal vez debería volver a probar de contactar con el a través del espejo, pero tenía miedo de que la descubrieran. La última vez había ido de un pelo. No podía permitirse que la descubrieran.

No era solo porque decidieran castigarla, sino porque ser descubierta significaba que Shuichi también lo sería.

Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos y recordó la conversación que había tenido con el rey Tachi. Había sido al poco tiempo de adentrarse en los Reinos Centrales.

Estaban acampados en la tribu de un tal Dorhem Hasuret, un hombre que se decía era capaz de vender a su propia madre por unos buenos camellos. Ella estaba en una tienda junto con algunas muchachas de la tribu que cuchicheaban divertidas mientras la miraban de reojo. Maiko no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero era evidente que hablaban sobre su cabello. En un descuido una de ella se acercó y le dio un tirón de pelo.

. ¡Oye¿qué demonios haces? - le gritó Maiko enojada mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

En aquel momento la entrada de la tienda se abrió y entraron el rey Tachi, Dorhem y una mujer mayor. Esta última les dijo algo a las chicas y todas salieron corriendo de la tienda. El rey Tachi se sentó en una extraña silla cerca de donde estaba Maiko y Dorhem se le acercó.

. Espero que se encuentre cómoda - le dijo con educación - y ruego que disculpe a las muchachas son jóvenes y sienten curiosidad...

. No se preocupe, ha sido mucho más amable que "otros" - dijo mientras dedicaba a Tachi una mirada asesina. Sin embargó, quedó muy desconcertada la ver como los dos hombres se intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.

. Definitivamente eres una Ehs-ser - dijo el jefe de la tribu.

. ¿Una que?

. Ehs-ser. Es aquella persona capaz de comunicarse con los seres invisibles.

. No sé de que me habla - dijo Maiko evasivamente.

. ¿No te has percatado? - dijo Tachi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Maiko lo miró desconfiada.

. Y también es aquella persona que entiende la lengua más antigua de las tierras del desierto - dijo Dorhem.

Y fue entonces cuando Maiko se percató. Tachi y el jefe no estaban hablando el mismo idioma, aunque ella los entendía los dos perfectamente. La chica se quedó callada con la desagradable sensación de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Se había descubierto sola.

. Vamos pequeña... - dijo el rey Tachi mientras llenaba una copa con vino.

. Me llamo Maiko, no pequeña - le cortó ella con el ceño fruncido. El rey sonrió.

. Me gusta tu carácter. Eres tan fiera como lo era ella.

. ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Maiko desconfiada.

. Tu madre, Noriko Ukai.

. ¿Y usted que demonios puede saber de mi madre? - preguntó Maiko con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de dictar su sentencia de muerte. Después de tanto tiempo conocería el crimen que había cometido su madre.

. Mucho. Prácticamente puedo decir que la vi nacer -Maiko frunció el ceño ¿pero que estaba diciendo? -. Por tu cara comprendo que estás bastante desconcertada ¿qué es lo que sabes de ella?

. ¿Por qué tendría que hablar de ella con usted? - dijo con rabia.

. Porque yo puedo aclarar todos los misterios que envuelven tu existencia.

Lo observó atentamente, el rey del norte tenía un aspecto un tanto sombrío y misterioso. Igual que la historia de su madre. No podía confiar en él, pero ella siempre había sabido distinguir la mentira de la verdad. Si le mentía lo sabría al momento.

. Tan solo sé que se llamaba Noriko, que nació en el norte, pero que huyó de allí cuando estalló la guerra. Se refugió en el sur y allí nací yo - Maiko estaba completamente decidida a mantener la existencia de Shuichi en secreto. Si alguien tenía que ser juzgado por los delitos que había cometido su madre, sería ella -. Cuando tenía cuatro años enfermó, estaba muy mal y no teníamos a nadie que nos cuidara. Un día llegó un soldado y mi madre le pidió en su lecho de muerte que se hiciera cargo de mí.

. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? - preguntó el rey mirándola directamente a los ojos como intentando percibir algún indicio de que mentía.

. Si, eso es todo lo que sé.

. ¿Quién era aquel soldado que te adoptó de forma tan desinteresada? - preguntó tapándose los labios con la copa. A Maiko no le gustó escuchar aquella nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

. Aquel hombre era Ryuichi Sakuma, capitán de la guardia real del reino del sur- dijo levantando la barbilla con orgullo -. Me tomó bajo su custodia y me crió.

. Ju... ya veo - dijo el rey con sorna -. Por tu actitud veo que confías a ciegas en ese hombre.

. Claro que si. Es la mejor persona que conozco.

. Y... - dijo apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y acercando su rostro al de Maiko - ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que ese hombre tan maravilloso te ha estado mintiendo durante toda tu vida? - Maiko frunció el ceño.

. No le creería. No puedo creer nada de un hombre que me ha secuestrado y me aleja de mi hogar.

. No te alejo de tu hogar - dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento - , te llevo a él. Al norte, la tierra de tus antepasados y la tuya propia.

. No - dijo Maiko con rotundidad -. Mi hogar está en el reino del sur donde están todos a los que quiero. En el reino del norte no hay nada para mí.

. En eso te equivocas. Allí está tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro.

. Dijo que me hablaría de mi madre - dijo Maiko intentando contener su desbocado corazón. Aquellas palabras le habían sonado demasiado ciertas, algo en su interior le decía que aquello era verdad -. Hable.

. Está bien, pero primero he de ponerte en antecedentes - tomó un trago de vino y empezó su relato -. En el norte hay una antigua leyenda que ha sido narrada de generación en generación desde que el mundo es mundo. La leyenda de los ángeles azules, según la cual hace mucho un espíritu del viento había quedado prendado de una joven doncella. De su unión nació el primer ángel azul. Se dice que era el ser más bello que jamás una mujer hubiera alumbrado. Piel pálida como la luz de la luna, cabellos claros y livianos, ojos de color violeta que parecían que podían ver más allá del alma y de la oscuridad. Pero lo más característico en él eran unas peculiares marcas en su espalda: dos alas de color azul tatuadas sobre la piel... ¿te suena esa descripción?

Maiko estaba pálida ¿pero que estaba diciendo aquel loco? Sin embargo en sus ojos se reflejaba la verdad de sus palabras, no mentía. Al ver que Maiko no protestaba, el rey continuó hablando.

. Claro que no solo su aspecto era diferente al de cualquier otro mortal. Gracias a la sangre de aquel espíritu que corría por sus venas, podía comunicarse con el mundo de los Seres Invisibles. Entendía las misteriosas voces que lleva el viento y gracias a su voz podía hacer que los espíritus le obedecieran a voluntad.

. Es una historia muy interesante - dijo Maiko con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir - ¿pero que tiene que ver todo eso con mi madre o conmigo?

. Todo. Aquel primer ángel, nació en el seno de la familia Ukai y desde entonces, en todas sus generaciones ha habido al menos una mujer que tuviera estas características.

. ¿Mujer?

. Ah, es cierto, no te lo he dicho. Todos los ángeles azules han sido siempre mujeres.

. ¿Siempre?

. Bueno - dijo con una nota de desdén -, algún barón ha nacido con las alas azules, pero son casos aislados y escasos. Ninguno de ellos llegó a los diez años y en su infancia siempre estuvieron enfermos. Además nunca mostraron ni la mitad de potencial que las mujeres.

Maiko meditó aquellas palabras un momento. Shuichi tenía las mismas marcas que ella, pero nunca había sido enfermizo o débil y estaba a punto de cumplir los 18. Tal vez Shuichi tuviera algo especial... Definitivamente era mejor que el rey Tachi no supiera nada de su hermano.

. ¿Y por qué mostráis tanto interés en esos ángeles? - preguntó Maiko intentando desviar la conversación de lo concerniente a los barones.

. Muy sencillo. Los Seres Invisibles, controlan la naturaleza: las tormentas, el viento, las corrientes marinas... todo lo que permite que el mundo natural siga su curso. Tener de tu parte a un ángel azul, que es capaz de dominarlos a todos, es algo de gran valor. Es algo que todos los Askaler han sabido siempre y también han sabido aprovechar.

. ¿Quiere decir que las han utilizan en su propio beneficio? - preguntó Maiko con rostro sombrío - Claro, ahora entiendo como es posible que los Askaler hallan podido someter durante tanto tiempo todas las tierras del norte.

. Dicho así parece algo malo - dijo el rey con una sonrisa ácida -. Pero tienes que saber que todos los ángeles azules siempre han sido tratados con respeto y casi veneración. Muchas de ellas llegaron a convertirse en reinas. Y tu madre también lo hubiera podido ser.

. ¿Me está diciendo que iba a casarse con mi madre? - preguntó Maiko, al momento de decir eso sintió como se le revolvía el estómago - No me extraña que se marchara... ¿es ese el delito que se le imputa¿negarse a casarse con vos?

. Creo que no lo entendéis - dijo dejando su copa sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía al lado.

. No, no lo entiendo.

. La familia real Askaler siempre ha estado vinculada de un modo u otro a la Ukai, bien fuera gracias a matrimonios o a tratos. Sin embargo, antes de tu madre, no había habido ningún ángel azul por cuarenta años. Y en ese tiempo el reino del norte atravesó numerosas crisis, el reino estuvo a punto de dividirse en muchas ocasiones. Cuando nació tu madre, todo pareció estabilizarse. Para mi fue como una señal. Aquella criatura que dormía plácidamente en su cuna sería la encargada de que nuestro reino se convirtiera en uno de los más ricos y prósperos del mundo entero. Desde la primera vez que la vi me dije a mí mismo que la convertiría en mi esposa y que juntos reinaríamos en todas las tierras del norte. Estuvo al cargo de sus familiares hasta que tuviera la edad apropiada para poder desposarse. Yo la visitaba a menudo, le llevaba regalos y la escuchaba cantar. Tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado. Me tenía completamente enamorado, pese a la diferencia de edad, yo jamás la vi como a una niña, sino como al ser más hermoso que jamás ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que yo no tenía previsto, algo que jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a suceder. Se enamoró de otro hombre, de tu padre.

Maiko lo miró sin decirle nada, no le gustaba el tono en el que había dicho "padre". Aunque ella no sabía nada de él. En los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia vivida con su madre, no recordaba la figura de su padre. Tan solo la casa en el claro, el río, aquel gran árbol de flores ambarinas, su madre y su hermano. Pero no recordaba nada relacionado con su padre.

. En aquel entonces Noriko solo tenía 16 años, no sabía nada del mundo que yo no le hubiera permitido saber. Pese a todo su espíritu era fuerte y algo rebelde. A veces costaba tenerla bajo control. Para evitar su temperamento, le permití que estuviera presente en la reunión que mantendría con el rey Tohma. Y ese fue mi gran error. El rey del sur intentaba establecer un acuerdo que detuviera la inminente guerra entre nuestros reinos. No hace falta decir que yo no tenía intención de pactar nada, pero le concedí audiencia. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme, sino demostrarle a Noriko como podía contra aquel mequetrefe.

. ¿Qué tiene que ver el rey Tohma en todo esto? - preguntó Maiko desconcertada.

. Mucho, porque con él, llegó mi desgracia. Entre los hombre que formaban su guardia, estaba aquel que le robó el corazón a mi amada Noriko. Un estúpido sargento llamado Ryuichi Sakuma.

Maiko necesitó varios segundos para procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No podía ser ¿qué estaba diciendo aquel hombre¡Era una locura! El capitán no... no podía ser la persona de la que se enamoró su madre, por que aquella persona también era...

. ¿Me está diciendo que el capitán Sakuma es... mi padre? - dijo Maiko mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

. Por desgracia así es.

En su mirada había odio, desprecio, rencor... pero por encima de todo: verdad. Maiko estaba muy sorprendida, sin embargo ahora había cosas que entendía. Pequeños detalles que en su momento la habían desconcertado y que ahora cobraban sentido.

. Pero ahora todo esta bien - dijo el rey Tachi sacándola de sus pensamientos -. Volveremos juntos al norte y todo será como lo planeé hace tanto.

. ¿Acaso pretende casarse conmigo? - preguntó Maiko en un tono que dejaba claro que si le contestaba que sí lo desollaba allí mismo.

. No, yo ya estoy casado. Después de la muerte de tu madre, no tuve más remedio que desposarme con otra. El linaje de los Askaler debe perpetuarse.

. ¿Entonces para que me quiere?

. Aunque no sea Noriko, sigues siendo un ángel azul. En ti reside el don de dominar a los espíritus y ese don me es muy necesario.

. No pienso servirle de ningún modo - le advirtió con odio en la voz.

. Lo harás - dijo el rey mirándola de una forma intimidatoria -, porque el bienestar del reino del sur depende de ti. Aunque seas un ángel azul sigues siendo la hija de una traidora que abandonó su patria para estar con un maldito criajo de otro reino. Infringes claramente el acuerdo pactado para la paz por el cual el reino del sur no puede dar asilo a ningún traidor y por tanto puedes ser juzgada por la ley que permite juzgar a los hijos por los delitos del padre. Sino me haces caso, no te mataré a ti, pero devastaré el reino del sur.

Maiko no pudo negarse ante aquella amenaza. Aceptó su destino y decidió marchar con el rey Tachi rumbo al norte, para que la gente del sur no sufriera por su causa. Aquella misma noche había hablado con Shuichi a través del espejo, se había despedido de él, del capitán y de Tatsuha. Se le había hecho extraño hablar con el capitán como si nada ahora que sabía la verdad, pero después pensó que para él, también tenía que haber sido muy duro tratarlos como si no fueran nada suyo. Pero bien pensado era mejor así.

Si se hubiera sabido que eran hijos legítimos del capitán, la gente hubiera preguntado por su madre y tarde o temprano hubieran descubierto a Noriko. Siendo simplemente unos huérfanos de los que nadie sabía nada, no corrían tanto peligro.

Sin embargo decirles que no fueran a buscarla no había servido de nada. Hacía apenas unos días, el propio Shuichi le había informado que estaban en Ática de camino al norte. En las siguientes noches escuchó su voz calmada en el viento de la noche, sin embargo hacía dos noches que el viento no traía sus palabras consigo y aquella noche parecía que iba a ser igual.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a entonar.

"¿cuál es el motivo de tu silencio?

¿por qué ya no escucho tu ruego?

¿que te impide lanzar tus palabras al viento?"

"Tú que siempre me reconfortas,

que siempre me haces sentir bien

¿por qué este silencio?"

"Háblame como lo haces siempre,

haciéndome sentir segura sabiendo que

alguien vela por mí en la lejanía."

Unos pasos detrás de ella la hicieron volverse. En la puerta del camarote estaba el rey Tachi. La observaba con el ceño fruncido y muy serio.

. ¿A quien cantabas? - le preguntó. Maiko no le contestó. Se bajó del alféizar aun tapada por la manta y le enfrentó.

. ¿Por qué te he de contestar?

. No juegues conmigo. Se perfectamente del poder de vuestra voz, intentabas hablar con alguien ¿con quien?

. Con mi padre - le espetó. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él, había aprendido a conocerlo. Sabía que le sacaba de quicio y que hablarle de Sakuma lo haría desviar la atención de lo que le preguntaba.

. Él no puede entender el lenguaje del viento.

. No, pero sé que así se sentirá más tranquilo. Los animales no entienden las palabras que les dirigimos, pero comprenden nuestras intenciones por nuestro tono de voz. Esto es lo mismo. Aunque no me entienda se sentirá más tranquilo.

El rey la fulminó con la mirada y salió del camarote tras ordenarle que se fuera a dormir. Maiko se quedó de pie y cuando estuvo segura de que ya no estaba cerca del camarote volvió junto a la ventana.

. Espero que estéis todos bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente, Ryuichi se apartó de Noriko y se la quedó mirando. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, tal cual la recordaba. Su corazón estaba lleno de emoción. Había deseado tanto volver a verla...

. Disculpad, lamento interrumpir, pero ¿alguien puede decirnos que demonios pasa aquí? - dijo Tatsuha.

. No tienes porque temer joven príncipe - le dijo Kanna -. Es amiga.

. Yo no temo a nada, es solo que no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo.

Noriko rió divertida, su risa era igual que la de Shuichi. O al menos eso pensó Yuki. Ciertamente se veía el parecido de aquella mujer con los mellizos. Noriko volvió a sentarse junto a Shuichi y dijo:

. Tan solo he venido porque mi hijo me necesitaba - acarició la cabeza de Shuichi -, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo con esta forma. Me agotaría.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir o como contestar.

. ¿Sabes algo de Maiko? - le preguntó Shuichi en un susurro.

. Ella está bien. Es una chica fuerte, sabe llevar las cargas. Eso lo habéis heredado de vuestro padre.

. Lo sé - dijo Shuichi y se quedó mirando a Ryuichi. El capitán se puso blanco ante el gesto y los demás observaron confundidos.

. La sangre llama a la sangre - dijo Kanna con una sonrisa -, no te sorprendas tanto capitán.

. ¿Desde cuando...? - murmuró el capitán mirando a Shuichi.

. No sé. Supongo que siempre he tenido la sospecha.

. Es perspicaz - sonrió Noriko. La mujer suspiró cansada.

. ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó Shuichi.

. Tengo que marcharme.

. ¿Ya?

. No estés triste mi niño. Siempre estaré contigo - le dio un beso en la frente y añadió -, escucha mi voz en el viento.

. Escucha mi llamada en el cielo - respondió Shuichi.

Noriko se apartó de la cama a la vez que Ryuichi se le acercaba. La mujer le acarició la mejilla con ternura y él le besó la mano.

. Te quiero - susurró Ryuichi.

. Te quiero mi amor.

Noriko empezó a brillar en una luz de color lila muy similar al que Yuki había apreciado en el Shiil de las sirenas. De la misma forma, llegó a un alto grado de brillo y después empezó a apagarse. A medida que el resplandor menguaba la figura de Noriko iba desvaneciéndose hasta que finalmente, desapareció.

Todos permanecieron en silencio varios segundos. Todo había sido tan extraño... Un sollozo de Shuichi los hizo reaccionar. Al pelirrosa le resbalaban las lágrimas por la cara, pese a que él intentaba contenerlas de todas formas. Ryuichi se le acercó.

. Shuichi tranquilo...

El pelirosa se le abrazó y continuó llorando. Kanna hizo que todos salieran con una gesto de su mano. Tras un rato Shuichi ya estaba más sereno.

. ¿Shuichi? - llamó el capitán - hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.

. ¿Qué?

. ¿Desde cuando sabes que yo...?

. ¿qué en realidad eres nuestro padre? - preguntó Shuichi con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba los ojos con el puño -. No estoy muy seguro. Siempre he tenido un recuerdo, pero nunca he sabido identificarlo. Es un recuerdo en el que tú me tienes en brazos mientras mi madre está sentada bajo el árbol de nuestra antigua casa. Maiko no lo recuerda, pero me dijo que seguramente era de cuando el capitán nos recogió. Pero a mí no me pareció que ella estuviera enferma, ni mucho menos moribunda. A veces, pensaba que tú ya estabas con nosotros antes de que nuestra madre muriera. Y tenía razón.

Ryuichi acarició con cariño la mejilla mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás estaban sentados en el salón. Satsuki había preparado un té y todos lo tomaban en silencio sentados a la mesa.

. Por favor, parece que estemos en un velatorio - exclamó la chica exasperada al ver que nadie parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

. Bueno, acabamos de ver a un muerto - murmuró Tatsuha.

. No era un muerto - dijo Satsuki -, era un Espíritu.

. ¿Hay diferencia?

. Por supuesto. Los muertos se quedan bajo tierra y los espíritus ascienden para estar con los otros. Además esa mujer estaba más viva que nosotros.

. La madre de Shuichi lleva años muerta - dijo Yuki - ¿como puedes decir eso?

. Satsuki tiene razón - intervino Kanna -. Ella tiene mucha percepción ¿como creéis que os encontró después de que cayerais al río? Siguió el rastro de las alas de Shuichi.

. ¿Qué tienen que ver sus alas? - preguntó Yuki.

. No me digas que pensabas que habíais salido ilesos de semejante caída por que si - dijo Satsuki algo sarcástica -. Tal vez fue por instinto o tal vez no, pero Shuichi amortiguó la caída con su magia. Eso lo acabó de debilitar y por eso se puso tan enfermo.

. En este reino - dijo Kanna - hay una antigua leyenda que dice:

De la unión del espíritu del viento y de una pura doncella ha nacido el primer ángel azul. Este ser tiene aspecto humano, pero también tiene una extraña conexión con la naturaleza. Puede ver a los espíritus que para el resto de los mortales son invisibles y estos le obedecen al escuchar su dulce voz. Son uno con la vida y nunca morirán, solo cambiarán.

. Esa leyenda está hablando de los mellizos ¿cierto? - dijo Hiro.

. Sí. Los Askaler siempre han estado vinculados a este clan, muchos dicen que gracias a este vínculo han conseguido mantener el reino así de grande. Sin embargo, a día de hoy, apenas quedan unos pocos ángeles en todo el mundo y muchos de ellos no son ni sombra de lo que son los verdaderos ángeles azules.

. ¿Cómo tú? - preguntó Satsuki, aunque esta vez no había malicia en su tono de voz. Estaba sentada a los pies de la anciana para poder estar cerca de la chimenea.

. Sí. Yo desciendo de una rama de la familia que no acabó de desarrollar correctamente sus poderes. Se renegó de nosotros como de los tullidos. Nos esparcimos por el mundo buscando un lugar en el que nuestras marcas incompletas no fueran motivo de burla o desprecios.

. Anciana hay una cosa que hace tiempo me ronda por la cabeza - dijo Yuki muy serio.

. Tú dirás.

. Verá, el caso es que tengo la sensación de que Ryuichi y usted ya se conocían de antes y lo mismo me ha parecido con Noriko.

. Y no vas errado joven príncipe - afirmó la anciana con una sonrisa -. Ambos estuvieron en mi casa hace muchos años, cuando emprendieron el camino hacia el sur en busca de un lugar en el que pudieran vivir en paz.

. Eso no tiene sentido - dijo Yuki frunciendo el ceño -, por lo que he visto y escuchado la madre de Shuici era un ángel azul con sus poderes plenamente desarrollados ¿por qué tenía que marcharse?

. Por amor - dijo Kanna entreabriendo los párpados y mostrando sus ojos violetas sin pupilas -. Ya he dicho antes que los Askaler siempre han estado relacionados con la familia Ukai. Una de esas relaciones consiste en el matrimonio. Noriko estaba prometida con el rey Tachi, pero entonces conoció a Sakuma, se enamoraron...

. Y se fugaron juntos - terminó Tatsuha -, muy romántico. Seguramente Tohma le dio asilo por ser la esposa de su mejor amigo y por lo mismo permitió que los mellizos vivieran en palacio después.

. Noriko era una chica fantástica. Tenía las cosas muy clara pese a ser tan joven...

. ¿Qué cuantos años tenían cuando los conociste? - preguntó Satsuki mientras se cubría los hombros con una chal de lana. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana y pese a que el fuego estaba encendido hacía frío.

. Si mal no recuerdo Noriko tenía 16 y Ryuichi 17 - Kanna sonrió divertida -, aunque por su comportamiento a veces parecía tener siete. Era muy alocado.

. Recuerdo que Mika me comentó algo de eso - dijo Tatsuha pensativo -. Me dijo que Ryuchi de joven tenía un comportamiento bastante particular e infantil, como si se negara a crecer.

. Pues nadie lo diría viéndolo ahora - dijo Hiro. Había servido bajo las ordenes del capitán desde que entró en la academia y siempre lo había visto serio y centrado.

. La gente cambia con el tiempo - murmuró Satsuki acurrucándose a los pies de Kanna mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas de la mujer y entrecerraba los ojos -. Si de verdad la quería tanto como para arriesgarlo todo y llevársela tan lejos, debió de sufrir mucho cuando murió. Perder a alguien tan amado haría cambiar el carácter de cualquiera - musitó antes de quedarse dormida. Kanna posó una mano sobre sus cabellos azulados y los acarició con ternura.

Tatsuha frunció el ceño ante el comentario ¿cómo podía aquella mocosa hablar de aquella manera? Ni que conociera los secretos del universo. Paseó la mirada por los presentes. Hiro estaba pensativo mientras se observaba algo que tenía en las manos: el collar que Ayaka le había regalado. Yuki por su parte observaba la chimenea atentamente.

Eiri... Él también había cambiado mucho de carácter en los últimos años. Siempre pensó que se debía a la culpa que sentía por haber matado a su antiguo tutor. Debió ser horrible darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, pero Tatsuha jamás le había planteado el tema. Había visto como reaccionaba cuando su hermana o su padre le hablaban de aquello y Eiri no mostraba precisamente su lado más agradable.

. Ya es tarde - dijo la anciana llamando la atención de los tres chicos que continuaban perdidos en sus reflexiones - ¿alguno podría llevar a Satsuki a su cuarto?

. Si, señora - dijo Hiro acercándose a la chica.

La cargó en brazos y los tres chicos se perdieron por el pasillo. Kanna permaneció sentada en el mismo sitio unos minutos más. De pronto una ráfaga de viento se coló por debajo de la puerta e hizo oscilar las llamas de la chimenea. La anciana sonrió y dijo:

. Tranquila pequeña, todos están bien. Buenas noches.

CONTINUARÁ...

Antes que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero es que fanfiction estaba en obras y no hubo forma de aclararse ni de subir el capi . Lo más raro es que si me dejó subir el 1º capítulo de otro fic "Después del adiós" ¡2º parte de "Por estar contigo"! ya me contareis que os parece.

Volviendo a este fic... ¿Qué os ha parecido mi super revelación?

La madre de los mellizos es nada más y nada menos que Noriko y el padre Ryuichi. Espero haberos sorprendido y que no os lo imaginarais ya (bueno tal vez lo de Ryucuhi si...)

Un detallito: Alguien me preguntó una vez por que Maiko tenía el pelo azul (aunque no recuerdo quien fue :P), la respuesta tal vez sea tonta pero bue... La madre de Shuichi y Maiko, es decir Noriko, tiene el pelo lila y para conseguir ese color hay que mezclar rosa pálido y azul claro. El pelo de Shuichi ya es rosa y como Maiko no sale por ningún lado en el anime pues me venía a pedir de boca teñirla de azul XD. Además, Noriko también tiene los ojos violetas como Shuichi. Son los únicos personajes del ánime con ese color de ojos.

En el próximo capítulo empezará un Flash back en el que se explicará como sucedió todo entre este par de amantes con más detalle (Tachi solo cuenta la historia por encima)

También espero que haya quedado más claro el origen de los Ángeles Azules, pero si tenéis dudas, pinchad GO y dejadme un reviw ;D

Reviws:

PandoraBlack: Solo puedo conectarme una vez a la semana, así que... Pero me alegro de que te guste tanto n.n

Hikaru Itsuko: Pues si, has acertado Ryuichi es el papá n.n y en cuanto al porque dejo los capis así... sencillo: Soy malvada XD

Lune de Barlon: no, de momento no se muere nadie (de momento :P) Me alegro de que te guste Kanna, no me costó nada inventarla y en cuanto a Ryuichi... ya sabes porque iba de entrometido: tenía que velar por sus niños como buen padre que es.

Amazona Verde: pos ya lo sabes ;D

Darksan86: a partir de ahora empieza "la historia de los padres" en los próximos capis se resolverán tus dudas :P No sé si lo has visto ya, pero he subido la 2º parte, espero que te guste n.n y ánimo con lo del internet: no hay mal que dure cien años (o eso dicen)

Kmiloncia: pues si, algo tenía que ver y MUCHO ja ja ja... y en cuanto al número de capis... de momento 25, pero serán más (en cuanto se me pase el maldito bloqueo .)

emitait: Gracias por tus palabras n.n Me hace muy feliz saber que tengo a la gente tan pendiente de la historia (si, soy malvada lo sé, pero es mi naturaleza. Tengo un ala de ángel y una de demonio XD)

vane: Siento que te disgustara tanto el corte n.n' Aquí tienes el siguiente ¡y suerte con tus exámenes!

Mizuky: Otra que lo acierta, tendría que haber puesto más misterio, pero creo que ya hay demasiados en este fic XD Gracias por tus palabras n.n

Ale-Y-H: ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi ;-; Menos mal que se arregló lo de tu servidor (a mi también me ha pasado T-T) Si, Shu tiene suerte de que Yuki no sea como su otouto (hermano menor), claro que también hay que tener en cuenta que estaba enfermito y aunque en esos momento quieres mimos... no estas con ánimos para "eso" XD

Pretty Tana: Antes que nada recuerda una cosa ¡si me matas no hay final:P y tranquila, por el momento seguiré actualizando una vez por semana (a menos que el complot mundial se ponga en marcha otra vez .).

luna-tejedora: me alegro de eso n.n (los instintos asesinos, quiero decir)y de que te gustaran los últimos capis. A ver si este también.

inuyashaluchi: pues aquí tienes la respuesta al misterio de lo que había en el cuarto, espero que sigas con interés mi historia.

serenity chan: A mi también me gusta la pareja ShuxYuki (¡No¿en serio? XD) Y si que tiene misterios esta historia, pero ya empiezan a desvelarse (me da un poco de pena esto, pero bue... no puedo poner una incógnita sin resolverla más tarde... ¿o si?)

Dark-san86: Me alegro de que te gustaran. Aunque vaya odisea la tuya XD, cuando se me colgó el ordenador la última vez (creo que fue la cuarta vez que hemos reinstalado el sistema operativo ¡Y Hideki se quejaba de los problemas que le daba Chi!) tuve que irme al Ciber para poder bajar fics y sinceramente es una ruina --, tienes suerte de que tu tío tenga Internet. No he leído HELP, pero si que vi un par de portadillas por ahí en la red, aunque pensaba que eran Daujinsis (o como se escriba :P)

blue azul acero: Gracias por tus halagos e intentaré no bajar el nivel (pero si la inspiración se va... poco pudo hacer T.T)

Ja ne!


	21. Cap 21

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 21

El sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte. Todo permanecía sumido en el silencio de la noche ya que el día aun no había llevado sus cotidianos sonidos. Nada se movía en los corredores del palacio, todo era absoluta quietud.

La reina Mika se dio la vuelta buscando el calor del otro cuerpo con el que compartía la cama, pero solo encontró el rastro tibio de su ausencia en las sábanas. Abrió los ojos y observó en la penumbra de su dormitorio. No había rastro de él.

Se levantó y se colocó una fina bata de color pálido sobre el camisón y salió a buscarlo. No podía andar muy lejos a aquellas horas ¿qué era lo que no permitía al rey dormir hasta después del alba?

Sin hacer ruido caminó hasta el despacho de su esposo, siempre que se desvelaba el rey iba allí para no molestar a su esposa con su insomnio.

Mika abrió la puerta lentamente y sin llamar. Asomó la cabeza y en efecto allí estaba. Sentado en su escritorio con la mirada fija en su chimenea apagada. Mika caminó sin hacer ruido hasta ponerse de tras de él, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

. ¿Qué te ocurre? Aun es muy temprano para pensar en cosas serias.

. No es nada - dijo Tohma cerrando los ojos ante el relajante movimiento de las manos de su esposa sobre sus hombros -, vuelve a dormir...

. Ahora ya me he desvelado - le dijo con voz dulce -. Aunque quisiera no podría dormir.

Tohma sonrió con los ojos cerrados, la cabezonería era herencia de los Uesugi y eso era algo que no se podía cambiar. Mika pasó por el lado izquierdo de Tohma y se sentó en su regazo. Le acarició la cara tiernamente y le dio un beso en los labios. El rey posó sus manos en la espalda de ella y la atrajo para hacer más íntimo el contacto.

Al separarse quedaron con las frente juntas y los ojos cerrados. Eran agradables aquellos momentos en los que podían permanecer en silencio sintiéndose cerca, sin necesidad de palabras, tan solo silencio compartido.

Sin embargo Mika notó que su marido parecía estar más pendiente de sus reflexiones que de la presencia de ella.

. ¿En que piensas, mi rey? - susurró mientras apartaba el cabello rubio de su frente.

. Estoy preocupado por ellos - dijo al fin.

. A estas alturas ya están en el norte - dijo Mika -, eso es lo que nos dijo el conde de Ática en el mensaje que recibimos ayer.

. Precisamente, no sé como reaccionará Ryuichi cuando estén allí y lo asalten los demonios de su pasado.

Mika se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana en silencio. Se quedó mirando el oscuro paisaje que apenas empezaba a clarearse.

. Nunca me has explicado que fue lo que le ocurrió a Ryuchi en el norte - dijo de pronto.

. ¿Lo que le pasó?

. No me niegues que no pasó nada - dijo ella con una sonrisa fría -. Antes de marchar era un auténtico desastre en tanto que persona. Loco, infantil, descabellado, inconsciente y alocado... algo muy importante tuvo que pasarle para que se convirtiera en el serio y frío capitán Sakuma al que todos conocen a lo largo y ancho del mundo conocido.

Tohma sonrió, no había mejor forma de describir el carácter del que en su día fue el soldado Ryuichi Sakuma.

. Si tanta curiosidad tienes te lo contaré todo...

FLASHBACK------------

El joven Tohma apenas hacía unos meses que había sido coronado rey, pero ya tenía que enfrentarse con nada más y nada menos que el rey Tachi de Askaler. Su afán de conquista y poder lo habían vuelto alguien peligroso para la seguridad de los otros reinos.

Había solicitado una entrevista formal con el gobernante del norte para intentar acordar un trato y evitar el derramamiento de sangre inocente.

El soberano se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su despacho revisando algunos documentos importantes. Repasaba los puntos que podían serle útiles para convencer a aquel oscuro ser cuando de pronto sintió una presencia a su espalda. Lentamente giró la cabeza para ver de que se trataba, pero se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo y una voz chillona dijo.

. ¡Na no da¡Tohma¿qué estás haciendo que tienes esa cara tan seria?

. ¿Ryuichi? Me estás ahogando - consiguió decir el joven soberano.

. Perdón - dijo el otro soltándolo y sacando la lengua a modo de disculpa.

. ¿No tendrías que estar entrenando? - preguntó el rey mientras se frotaba el dolorido cuello.

. ¿Entrenar?... ¿entrenar?... ¿entrenar?... - decía Ryuichi con cara de interrogante mientras apoyaba el dedo en su moflete.

. Tu eres soldado, tendrías que estar entrenando.

. ¡Ah, entrenar! - dijo dando un golpe con su puño en la otra mano como si acabara de comprender - Si, bueno. Estaba entrenando, pero...

. ¿Pero?

. El sargento me dijo que desapareciera de su vista y eso hice. Soy un soldado obediente.

Tohma se tapó la cara con las manos mientras suspiraba frustrado.

. Un día de estos te van a ejecutar por desacato.

. Pero si yo he hecho lo que me han pedido - dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

. Venga, venga no llores - le dijo el rey mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

Era increíble que aquel sujeto a penas tuviera un año menos que él. Su carácter era impredecible y su lógica era... ilógica. Pese a todo tenía un talento natural para el manejo de las armas y por eso había conseguido entrar en el ejercito, aunque al paso que iba no dudaría demasiado.

Siempre había sido así desde que lo conocía, y eso era desde que ambos eran niños, pero al parecer, Ryuichi se había negado a crecer con su cuerpo.

. No me has contestado - dijo de pronto el peliverde mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules expectantes. Era increíble la facilidad con la que lloraba y dejaba de hacerlo.

. Tengo que partir al reino del Norte - explicó el rey mientras su amigo se sentaba sobre la mesa y empezaba a jugar con un pisapapeles -. El rey Askaler quiere declararnos la guerra y tengo que intentar llegar a un acuerdo para que la sangre no llegue al río. Estaba revisando estos documentos en busca de algo que pueda serme útil en la entrevista.

. ¿Cuándo partes? - dijo Ryuichi mientras acercaba el pisapapeles a un vela y veía anonadado como este emitía destellos en las paredes y el techo.

. En unos días. Iremos por el oeste a través del reino de los Uesugi y las montañas. Es un camino muy angosto, pero lo prefiero a tener que ir por mar.

. Pues voy contigo - dijo Ryiuchi completamente decidido mientras se ponía en pie en una pose que mostraba decisión.

. ¿A que viene tanto entusiasmo? - preguntó el rubio divertido.

. Eres mi mejor amigo además de mi rey, iré contigo y te protegeré - dijo con los ojos llameantes de emoción. El rey dio una carcajada, Ryuichi era muy efusivo a la hora de explicarse.

. ¿Seguro que no hay más motivos?

. Bueno... - dijo adoptando una actitud algo más seria de la que había mostrado hasta el momento - he oído hablar mucho del rey de Askaler, no es alguien de fiar. Es tramposo y arrogante además de estar muy seguro de si mismo y no tener escrúpulos - Tohma lo observaba muy serio, los pocos momentos en los que su amigo no mostraba su actitud infantil siempre eran cuando algo serio ocurría -. Además así podré ver mundo - terminó con su sonrisa expresiva de siempre.

. Muy bien - dijo el rey tras unos segundos de cavilaciones - serás parte de mi guardia. Pero tienes que portarte bien y hacer caso a tus superiores.

. Sííí - exclamó muy contento mientras salía del despacho.

.-.

A los pocos días la comitiva partió en dirección oeste. El viaje duró casi cuatro días con sus noches debido a que el eje de uno de los carros se partió y tuvieron que detenerse para arreglarlo. Pero aparte de eso no tuvieron más inconvenientes.

Al llegar al castillo de los Uesugi, fueron recibidos con efusividad y cariño por todos los habitantes. Mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de los caballos y de atender a los soldados de la guardia, Tohma fue conducido a la sala del trono.

Allí estaban el rey Uesugi y su esposa Ahidè. El rey era un hombre joven de constitución fuerte, cabellos dorados y ojos oscuros que parecían pozos sin fondo. Era un hombre que dirigía su reino con mano dura, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado severo. Se decía que en su juventud había sido un conquistador de corazones, pero que tras conocer a su esposa había sentado la cabeza. Por su parte Ahidè, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros recogidos en pequeñas trenzas que caían hacia atrás cubriendo sus hombros, su piel bronceada casi adquiría una tonalidad dorada que resaltaba con sus ropas blancas. Pero sin duda, lo más fascinante de aquella mujer eran sus ojos. Unos ojos de color dorado que se veían siempre cálidos como las arenas del desierto del que provenía.

. Bien venido rey Tohma - dijo el rey con su voz gruesa mientras se le acercaba y le daba la mano -, espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje.

. Si, señor. Os agradezco mucho vuestra hospitalidad.

. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un aliado - respondió el rey Uesugi - de todas formas el rey del norte nunca me ha inspirado confianza, es un ser demasiado oscuro para tramar nada bueno.

. Lo sé, pero está demasiado seguro de si mismo y en ocasiones eso puede perder a cualquiera.

El rey le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación antes de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Pasaron la noche en el castillo y se abastecieron de víveres para el largo camino que les esperaba. Durante la cena, Tohma conoció a los tres hijos del rey. En primer lugar estaba la princesa Mika. Una encantadora chiquilla de doce años, que se mostraba seria y educada, pero que en más de una ocasión se puso colorada al ver que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Tohma. Después estaba Eiri, con solo cinco años ya hacia que la gente se lo quedara mirando al pasar, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos doradas eran una exótica combinación que nadie podía dejar pasar por alto. Y finalmente estaba el pequeño Tatsuha que con sus recién cumplidos tres años, ya llevaba a todas sus nanas de cabeza.

Ciertamente parecía una familia unida y feliz. Y como aquella familia habían muchas. Familias que podían llegar a verse rotas si la guerra estallaba. Pero él haría todo lo posible por impedir ese fatal destino.

.-.

El camino a través de las montañas fue duro, pero contaban con buenos guías y con Ryuichi para hacer que los soldados rieran con sus bromas y así disiparan las nieblas del cansancio. El clima en el norte era, es y será siempre extremadamente frío, no en vano se le llama el reino del hielo. Y no solo por su clima, su gente ha sido oprimida por sus soberanos por tantos años que se muestra igual de fría con los extranjeros. Este comportamiento fue más evidente cuando llegamos a la capital. La gente nos observaba con desconfianza e indiferencia.

Al llegar al castillo la situación no cambió mucho. Los sirvientes que los recibieron no dijeron nada, se limitaron a coger las riendas de los caballos mientras un hombre de largos cabellos y barba plateados se les acercaba. Sus ojos color hielo eran tan fríos como este y se limitó a saludarlos con una inclinación de cabeza.

. Bien venidos al Castillo Askaler - dijo en un tono monótono e inexpresivo. Observaba al rey como estudiándolo, pero sin demostrar nada de lo que pensaba -. Soy Seragin, consejero del rey. Su majestad me ha pedido que lo atienda en su ausencia

. ¿El rey no está en el castillo? - preguntó Tohma frunciendo el ceño.

. Regresará al anochecer. Tenía asuntos que resolver en la ciudad de Rinir - dijo dando el tema por zanjado.

Condujeron a Tohma y a sus guardia a la parte este del castillo. Todos observaron muy sorprendidos lo ricamente ornamentado que estaba toda aquella zona. Fueron acomodados en varias habitaciones del mismo pasillo.

Tohma salió al balcón de su alcoba y observó el blanco paisaje. Una gran extensión que era el jardín y un pequeño bosque en el. Todo dentro de los terrenos del castillo. Sin embargo, el muro que lo rodeaba todo era diferente en el centro, como si la muralla hubiera sido ampliada bastante tiempo después de que esta se construyera. Tal vez había sido así, para ampliar los terrenos del jardín.

. Tohma te vas a resfriar - el rey volvió la cabeza y vio a Ryuichi en el balcón contiguo, llevaba puesta la capa de viaje.

. No te preocupes por eso, pero ya sabes que te tengo dicho que no me tutees. Ahora soy tu rey - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

. Ya lo sé, pero aquí no hay nadie que pueda acusarme de insubordinado - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Tohma solo negó con la cabeza divertido - ¿no te parece triste?

. ¿Triste?

. Ese bosquecillo - dijo observando el jardín con algo de pena en sus ojos - ¿no te da la sensación de que lo han aislado a propósito?

A Tohma siempre le sorprendían aquellas salidas por parte de su amigo. Cuando menos te lo esperabas, se ponía serio y era entonces cuando mostraba su lado sensible.

. Hey, Ryuichi ¿dónde estás? - gritó uno de los soldados desde dentro.

. Ya voy - exclamó el peliverde entrando en el cuarto.

Tohma sonrió una última vez ante el cambiante carácter de su amigo. También perdió su mirada en el bosquecillo y no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo llevaba algo de razón. Ciertamente era como si hubieran querido aislar aquel trozo de bosque del resto de la extensión de arboles que habían más allá de la muralla.

.-.

Ryuichi salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Sus compañeros estaban jugando a las cartas, pero a él nunca lo dejaban jugar, porque siempre los ganaba. Él no tenía la culpa de tener suerte con los juegos de azar.

Caminó tranquilamente por lo corredores desiertos. El consejero Seragin, solo les había dicho que no fueran a la parte contraria del castillo, pero no había dicho nada de los corredores de la parte en la que se encontraban.

Aquellos corredores eran todos iguales, sino fuera porque se orientaba a través del paisaje... de pronto se quedó quieto ante una ventana.

¿Había visto lo que creía que había visto?

Justo encima del bosquecillo, había sido como un enorme pájaro plateado que resplandecía bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

Miró a derecha e izquierda, contó hasta tres y salió al jardín a través de la ventana. No podían salir de aquella parte del castillo, pero si no lo veían... Su curiosidad era mayor que su prudencia. Caminó por la nieve inmaculada mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás por si alguien se asomaba y lo veía. Pero todas las ventanas que daban a aquella parte del jardín estaban cerradas y las cortinas echadas, seguramente aquella zona del castillo estaba destinada a los visitantes e invitados. Aunque Ryuichi dudaba que el rey Tachi tuviera muchos.

Finalmente, llegó al bosquecillo. Los árboles estaban tan tupidos que la nieve no llegaba más allá del principio del bosque. Caminó esquivando ramas y raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Tras varios minutos, dio con un sendero, un lado parecía conducir al exterior del bosquecillo y el otro se internaba en él.

Ya que había llegado hasta allí, era tontería dar marcha atrás, y de todas formas dudaba que pudieran descubrirlo o que sus compañeros lo echaran en falta.

Siguió el sendero y con forme avanzaba empezó a sentirse observado. No sabía por que, pero era como si lo miraran a escondidas. Distinguió algo a su derecha poco más adelante. Un movimiento que podría haber sido perfectamente confundido con el viento, de no ser porque las ramas de aquellos arboles, eran tan espesas que el viento no podría mover las matas del suelo.

Caminó como si nada y cuando estuvo de pasar de largo se tiró sobre las matas.

. ¡Te tengo! - gritó cuando sus manos aferraron algo.

Era blandito, cálido, suave y peludo. Fuera lo que fuera, se resistía mucho ha ser sacado de su escondite, pero Ryuichi quería ver de que se trataba. Por fin, tras un pequeño forcejeó sacó a un pequeño y regordete conejo de largas orejas, ojillos negros y... ¿pelaje rosado!

Ryuichi estaba arrodillado en medio del sendero con el extraño animal en brazos. En su vida había visto a un animal tan raro ¿sería de verdad un conejo o solo se parecía a los conejos que el conocía¿una especie autóctona de la zona¿un capricho de la naturaleza? Ryuichi lo examinaba atentamente como un niño curioso. Le daba la vuelta, le levantaba las orejas, le acariciaba la piel... sin embargo el animalito se agitó de pronto y se escapó del agarre del joven soldado.

. ¡Oye, regresa! - le gritó mientras iba tras él.

El conejo, en vez de esconderse entre la maleza, continuó corriendo por el sendero hasta perderse de vista tras una curva. Ryuichi apretó el paso al verlo desaparecer, pero al girar la curva se quedó de piedra.

Ante él se extendía una gran jardín, cubierto por una estructura metálica en la que se enredaban plantas trepadoras que impedían que la nieve llegara hasta allí. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de flores color violeta que se partía en dos por un estrecho camino. Al final de este, había una glorieta de barandilla blanca. Había alguien sentado en él, alguien que cantaba.

"ángel que vive más allá del crepúsculo,

ser efímero que moras en la oscuridad,

tú que nada temes en este mundo.

Escucha mi ruego,

concede tu bendición a aquellos que te respetan.

Concédeme tu bendición y muéstrame mi camino..."

Un movimiento repentino a su derecha, le hizo volverse y pudo ver al conejo rosa saliendo disparado hacia la glorieta.

Se acercó despacio y sin hacer ruido siguiendo la figura del extraño animal. El conejo subió los escalones de un salto en el momento en el que Ryuichi estaba a penas a metro y medio, y se lanzó en los brazos de la persona que estaba allí sentada.

. Kumagoro ¿por qué estás tan agitado? - dijo la voz que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado cantando.

Ryuichi se quedó paralizado. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, si a aquella chica le daba por gritar anunciando su presencia allí, estaba acabado.

. ¿Un extraño? - dijo la desconocida mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar lo que había a su espalda.

El joven soldado se quedó boquiabierto ante tal hermosa criatura. Rostro levemente redondeado, largos y ondulados cabellos de un curioso tono lila, mejillas sonrosadas y unos enormes y cándidos ojos violetas. Iba vestida con un traje blanco y sobre sus hombros una toquilla de color natillas.

Nunca había vista nada más hermoso en su vida y en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió como su corazón palpitaba de una forma muy diferente a cualquier otra que jamás hubiera sentido.

. ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó la chica, pero más que enfadada por su presencia, parecía curiosa.

. Me llamo Ryuichi - dijo con una sonrisa.

. ¿Y por que has atacado a Kumagoro? - dijo la chica apretando al animalito contra su pecho.

. Yo no lo he atacado - se defendió el peliverde -, me sentí observado y al intentar descubrir quien me miraba lo encontré. Nunca había visto a un conejo rosa...

. Es que Kumagoro no es un conejo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas del animal.

. ¿Y que es?

. Un Shinïr.

. ¿Shinïr¿Shinïr¿Shinïr? - dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón.

. Es un espíritu del bosque - explicó al ver la cara de interrogante de Ryuichi. Lo cierto es que le parecía un chico muy divertido.

. Creía que los espíritus eran invisibles.

. Eso depende de cada espíritu. A algunos les gusta el contacto con la gente y adoptan formas más o menos ordinarias, otros por el contrario son capaces de no mostrar ni siquiera su presencia.

. Y tú... ¿puedes percibirlos?

. Normalmente si.

. Entonces... eres una Mensajera del Viento.

. ¿Mensajera del Viento? - repitió la chica - nunca me habían llamado así. Me gusta.

. ¿Entonces como te suelen llamar?

. Ángel azul o Il.lar me llamó una vez un importante capitán de barco. Aunque mi verdadero nombre es Noriko.

. Noriko... me gusta tu nombre - dijo Ryuichi con sinceridad.

. Gracias - dijo Noriko un poco ruborizada pensando que aquel chico tenía una sonrisa muy dulce.

. ¿Y... - dijo Ryuichi mientras se sentaba en los escalones de la glorieta - que hacías aquí cantando tan sola?

. ¿Me has oído cantar?

. Sí, tienes la voz más hermosa que jamás halla escuchado.

. Me vas a sacar los colores - dijo la chica riendo -. Solo cantaba, me gusta hacerlo aquí, lejos de la gente de palacio.

. ¿Vives aquí?

. Desde hace unas semanas - dijo Noriko, y Ryuichi no pudo evitar notar la pena en su voz -, pero es mi obligación. Tengo que seguir mi destino.

Ryuichi no entendió muy bien sus palabras, pero tuvo la clara impresión de que si estaba allí no era por voluntad propia.

Kumagoro, que hasta el momento había permanecido acostado en el regazo de la chica, levantó las orejas de golpe y salió corriendo.

. ¡Alguien viene! - exclamó la chica sobresaltada - se supone que nadie puede venir aquí sin permiso. Será mejor que te vallas.

. ¿Te volveré a ver? - preguntó Ryuichi casi sin darse cuenta.

. Estoy segura de que sí - contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cara. Aquel toque cálido y suave hizo estremecer a Ryuichi -, pero ahora vete. Sigue a Kumagoro, él te sacará del bosque sin que te vean.

Tras dedicarle una última sonrisa, Ryuichi echó ha correr tras el conejo rosa. Mientras iba esquivando las ramas de los árboles no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica. En su voz, el color de sus ojos, su cabello ondulado y fino, sus labios color carmín, su toque cálido...

No tenía dudas: acababa de enamorarse.

.-.

Mientras tanto, en el momento en el que el sonido de sus pisadas se perdieron en la lejanía, otra persona llegó a la glorieta.

Era un chico alto, de unos 25 años, cabello negro y mirada algo burlona. Vestía ropas de abrigo elegantes y en sus labios había una sonrisa sexy. Caminó con determinación hasta llegar hasta Noriko, se arrodilló ante ella y depositó un beso en su mano.

. Rey Tachi ¿a que debo el honor de vuestra presencia? - dijo Noriko con una sonrisa cortes.

. Mi querida Noriko - dijo él sentándose a su lado y sin soltarle la mano -, lamento mucho no haber estado con vos en los últimos días ¿qué clase de prometido soy?

. Uno muy ocupado, mi señor - dijo ella con amabilidad.

. Sois muy comprensiva. Decidme ¿habéis pasado bien el día?

. Como todos los anteriores, os habéis desvivido por cubrir mis necesidades y estoy muy agradecida.

. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi futura esposa - dijo volviendo a besar su mano -. No obstante os noto como... distraída ¿algo os inquieta?

. No nada, es solo que hecho de menos a mi familia. A veces me siento un poco sola.

. No os angustiéis por eso, yo estoy aquí para vos. Aunque me temo que en los próximos días estaré bastante ocupado y no podré daros toda mi atención...

. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó con curiosidad

. El rey Tohma y su guardia ha llegado esta mañana. No sé para que se ha molestado en venir. No pienso aceptar ninguna de sus condiciones. Debería haberle enviado una carta...

. ¿Y por que no se la enviasteis? - preguntó Noriko con el ceño fruncido.

. Pensé que al no obtener respuesta de mi parte se daría por vencido. En fin. Solo serán unos días...

. Mi señor - dijo poniendo su otra mano sobre la que no le soltaba - ¿puedo pediros un favor?

. ¿Qué queréis? - dijo admirando su rostro embelesado. Aquella muchacha lo tenía completamente cautivado.

. ¿Podría acompañaros durante la audiencia con el rey Tohma?

. Será muy aburrido - le dijo el rey con una sonrisa - ¿para que quieres presenciarla?

. Siento mucha curiosidad. He oído hablar mucho de él, me gustaría ver como es. Oh, por favor mi señor - dijo ella apretando la mano del rey contra su pecho sin soltarlo con ambas manos.

Tachi la observó unos segundos, aquellos ojos tan cristalinos que lo miraban suplicantes, su voz tan suave y con un toque sexy. No podía negarle nada. Si ella le hubiera pedido que incendiara medio reino lo hubiera hecho. Aunque eso era algo que jamás le pediría, no estaba en su naturaleza pedir que se hiciera el mal.

. Está bien. Pero tendrás que permanecer en silencio. Aunque no vaya a llegar a ningún acuerdo de paz, tal vez consiga su rendición. Eso nos ahorraría tiempo y esfuerzos...

. Muchas gracias - dijo abrazándolo.

Sus abrazos siempre eran cálidos y cariñosos, y el rey Tachi sabía que en ellos no había el amor que el hubiera querido, sino simple cariño. No obstante el estaba convencido de que con el tiempo, Noriko aprendería a amarlo. "El roce hace el cariño" decía un viejo refrán, tarde o temprano la chica lo amaría.

Sin embargo el rey de las tierras del norte no conocía la jugada que el destino le tenía preparada, ni el hecho de que la joven había visto en otro lo que jamás podría ver en Tachi.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡KON-NICHIWA! Empieza el flashback y la historia de amor de Ryuichi y Noriko. Durará hasta el capítulo 23 y después seguiré con la historia en la actualidad. Espero que no os liéis con mis saltos temporales n.n'

También podéis ver(/leer) la faceta infantil de Ryuichi de la que tanto habla la gente que lo conoció de joven. Personalmente prefiero su parte adulta, por eso en el fic lo pongo como a un capitán del ejercito serio, responsable y estricto. Pero también quería que apareciera su faceta infantil así que con el flashback mato dos pájaros de un tiro XD

¡Y tenemos la segunda aparición de Kumagoro! Si recordáis la primera vez que se menciona es un peluche que la madre de Shuichi le hizo. Aunque aquí está vivo y se mueve :P

¿Qué más quería comentar...¡Ah si! El reino de los Uesugi. Creo que ha quedado un poco por encima, pero es que no tenía más misterio la cosa. Fueron al castillo, pasaron la noche y partieron al amanecer. Entonces Mika era una niña, pero ya empezaba a notarse su interés en el joven rey.

Pienso que tal vez los he puesto muy jóvenes, pero es que si no, no me cuadraban las fechas :P la guerra, la subida al trono de Tohma, le nacimiento de los mellizos, la muerte de Noriko... Demasiados factores a tener en cuenta XP

Siento mucho no poder contestar los reviws esta semana, pero es que no tengo tiempo T.T de todas formas muchas gracias ¡sois geniales!

Ja ne!


	22. Cap 22

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 22

Tohma se preparaba para la cena que tendría lugar en pocos minutos. El rey lo había tenido abandonado todo el día y hacía menos de diez minutos que un criado le había comunicado que el rey cenaría con él. Seguramente Tachi quería ponerlo nervioso con su repentina invitación, pero Tohma tenía mucha sangre fría. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera el otro conseguiría que el se desarmara.

Salió de su habitación y fue conducido por el criado hasta el comedor. Era una gran estancia con una larga mesa rodeada de sillas. Al fondo un gran blasón con el emblema de la familia real Askaler y justo debajo una enorme chimenea con una gran fuego en su interior. El techo alto adornado con ricos frescos que representaban distintas imágenes de grandes batallas y conquistas.

Tohma pudo distinguir la figura del joven rey sentado a la cabecera de la mesa delante de la chimenea con una copa en la mano. Esta ya estaba completamente cubierta con bandejas de deliciosos manjares típicos de las tierras del norte, exquisitos vinos, etc. Varios criados aguardaban instrucciones junto a las demás puertas de la sala y a cierta distancia de la mesa. Sin embargo, Tohma también notó que la mesa estaba dispuesta para tres personas.

. Buenas noches tenga, Rey Tohma de Seguchi - dijo el soberano del norte inclinando levemente la cabeza pero sin levantarse.

. Buenas sean - contestó el rubio con su eterna sonrisa y una leve reverencia mientras tomaba asiento -. No sabía que tendríamos compañía - dijo señalando el tercer plato.

. Oh, ruego que me disculpe - dijo Tachi dejando su copa al lado del plato -, pero no he podido negarme a que este persona nos acompañe. No os preocupéis, encontrareis su compañía muy agradable.

. ¿Puedo saber de quien se trata? - dijo Tohma sin dejar su sonrisa cortes, pero examinando cada reacción de su anfitrión. Lo que menos le convenía era una encerrona estando solo en tierra ajena - ¿a caso se trata de vuestro consejero?

. No - dijo sonriendo de una forma que Tohma no supo calificar.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta que había a la izquierda de la chimenea. El sirviente que estaba más cerca la abrió e hizo una reverencia. Por la puerta entró una joven de unos 16 años, largos cabellos lilas que caían en hermosos bucles a su espalda, piel clara y ojos violetas llenos de vida. Vestía un elegante traje color tostado que hacía resaltar sus cabellos y le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Ciertamente era una chica bonita.

. Lamento mi tardanza - se excusó.

Ambos soberanos se pusieron en pie cuando ella se acercó a la mesa. El rey Tachi cogió su mano y la besó.

. Por vos siempre merece la pena esperar - le dijo con galantería. Tohma pudo distinguir claramente el fuego de la pasión en los ojos negros del rey -. Estimado Seguchi, os presento a la tercera persona que compartirá la mesa con nosotros - dijo mientras la joven se acercaba al rubio -, mi prometida Noriko Ukai.

. Es un honor conoceros - dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano.

. El honor es todo mío - dijo el rey antes de besarla. La miró directamente a los ojos, en ellos había inocencia, alegría y serenidad, pero además había una especie de fuego, casi era como la mirada de una fiera salvaje. Un animal que se veía obligado a vivir en cautividad, pensó el rey -. Ciertamente tenéis una prometida encantadora.

. Lo sé - dijo el rey mientras se sentaban en la mesa sonriendo a Noriko -, sin embargo ella me tiene a su merced. Esta tarde me pidió acompañarnos en la cena y no pude decirle que no - Noriko sonrió con inocencia, pero Tohma pudo ver algo de regocijo en su gesto. Aquella chica no era tan inocente y simple como quería que todos pensaran.

. ¿Puedo preguntar a que debo el honor de vuestra presencia? - dijo Tohma de forma zalamera.

. Escuché hablar de vos hace tiempo. Se que con solo 17 años tuvisteis que haceros cargo del control de vuestro reino, y sentía curiosidad por conocer a alguien que, con tan poca edad, era capaz de algo así.

. Me siento halagado con vuestras palabras - dijo Tohma inclinando la cabeza -, pero decidme ¿cómo es que a alguien tan joven le interesan los asuntos de política?

. Voy a ser la esposa del rey Tachi - dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa al moreno -, es normal que me interese por estos temas. Tengo que ser capaz de poder apoyar a mi marido y para ello he de estar al corriente de todo lo que ocurre en el mundo.

La respuesta era convincente, el rey Tachi la aceptó sin más, pero Tohma no pudo evitar pensar que detrás de aquellas palabras había algo más. Motivos que solo Noriko conocía y que Tachi ignoraba o se limitaba a no prestarles atención.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin embargo cada vez que Thoma intentaba tocar el tema del acuerdo de paz, Tachi cambiaba de tema sutilmente. Aquello empezaba a exasperar al rubio soberano. No había recorrido tantísimos kilómetros solo para cenar con él. Noriko pareció captar el estado de animo y decidió intervenir.

. Señor ¿puedo preguntaros algo?

. Por supuesto - concedió el rey de ojos esmeralda.

. ¿Cómo es vuestro reino? - los dos soberanos la observaron sorprendidos - yo nunca he salido del norte, en realidad apenas me he alejado de la capital. Solo conozco las extensiones de nieve y las montañas de afiladas cumbres - Tohma pensó que aquella chiquilla debía de haber estado interna en algún castillo de los alrededores, puesto que tanto su carácter como su forma de comportarse eran los de alguien que había sido educado desde muy joven por medio de una educación tradicional y estricta. Había oído rumores de que a las reinas de la familia Askaler, prácticamente se las tenía encerradas, para que el mundo no las "corrompiera". Sintió mucha pena por aquella chica, pero también supo que no era una persona a la que se la pudiera doblegar.

. Bueno, el reino del sur es un lugar cálido, solo hay nieve en invierno y lejos de las frontera con los Reinos centrales. Prácticamente, está cubierto de bosques de altos árboles que se pierden en el cielo y los ríos bajan puros hasta perderse en el desierto. Sus gentes son muy agradables y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar y a montar fiesta - Noriko rió ante este último comentario y Tachi frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su prometida estuviera tan pendiente de las palabras del rubio - ¿y vos podéis hablarme de vuestro reino?

. La verdad es que no puedo deciros mucho más de lo que ya sabéis - dijo ella y Tohma pudo apreciar un sutil cambio en su mirada, ya no era tan inocente como al principio e incluso pudo apreciar algo de resentimiento o reproche. Parpadeó y su mirada se relajó haciéndose más mansa -. Pero me gustaría mucho visitar otros lugares...

. Ya lo haréis algún día - cortó el rey Tachi poniéndose en pie -. Ya se ha hecho muy tarde, lo mejor sería retirarnos.

Noriko se puso en pie y tras darles las buenas noches salió del salón.

. Rey Tohma - dijo el moreno antes de seguirla -. En adelante os pido que no habléis más sobre otros reinos y demás lugares delante de Noriko.

. ¿Teméis que desee ir a verlos? - dijo Tohma mordazmente.

. Es una Ukai - dijo como si eso lo explicara todo -, su sitio está junto al trono del rey, no en expediciones.

El soberano abandonó el salón y Tohma tuvo la clara sensación de que acababa de dar con el punto débil del rey de negro corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryuichi permanecía despierto junto a la ventana. No podía dormir, eso era algo que el jamás pensó que pudiera pasar. Siempre había tenido facilidad para hacerlo. Nada más tumbarse y cerrar los ojos se dormía, pero ahora no podía, llevaba horas dando vueltas inútilmente.

A través de la negrura de la noche podía distinguir pequeños copos de nieve que caían en silencio.

Suspiró mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema que lo había dejado desvelado: Noriko.

¿Quién sería aquella misteriosa chica? Por lo que le había dicho vivía en el castillo, pero no sabía más de ella ¿sería parte del servicio? No, imposible. Alguien como ella no podía ser una simple criada. Tal vez era hija de algún noble o incluso podía estar emparentada con el rey.

Una sonrisa sarcástica resbaló en sus labios ¿cómo alguien tan dulce y encantador iba a estar relacionado con un hombre tan frío y cruel? Era una idea absurda.

La luz del dormitorio de Tohma se encendió. Ryuichi tenía curiosidad por saber como había ido la cena así que se deslizó por el corredor hasta el dormitorio de su rey. Llamó de una forma curiosa, que solo el rey y él conocían, una especie de contraseña que compartían desde niños. Al momento la puerta se abrió y él entró.

La expresión del rostro de su amigo le hizo saber que la reunión no había ido como él hubiera deseado.

. ¿No ha ido bien?

. Me esperaba otra cosa - dijo el rey sentándose en la cama, Ryuichi se sentó en la alfombra a sus pies dispuesto a escuchar -. El rey Tachi no ha querido escucharme, incluso trajo a su prometida para distraerme.

. ¿Prometida? - dijo Ryuichi alzando las cejas - pobre chica, la compadezco.

. Yo también, me dio la impresión de que se trataba de un ave enjaulado - Tohma miró a su amigo y vio un peculiar destello en sus ojos -. Cambiando de tema ¿dónde has estado?

. ¿Cuando? - preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un lado como sin comprender.

. No te hagas el tonto. Esta tarde has desaparecido por más de una hora ¿dónde te has metido?

. Por ahí - murmuró algo colorado.

. Nos dijeron que no fuéramos a la otra parte del castillo...

. Y no fui.

. ¿Entonces? - preguntó Tohma divertido con el interrogatorio.

. Solo paseaba por... el jardín.

. ¿Y... encontraste algo interesante? - dijo Tohma observando cada reacción de su amigo. Un destello en sus ojos azules le indicó que iba por buen camino - ¿qué encontraste?

. ¿Qué te hace pensar que encontré algo?

. Ryuichi, vamos. Nos conocemos desde que no levantábamos ni dos palmos del suelo, te conozco y sé que me ocultas algo. Confiesa.

. Bueno, verás. Fui a... a ese bosquecillo que se ve desde el balcón y... eh...

. ¿Y?

. No me vas a creer - le dijo con una sonrisa - me encontré a un Shinïr.

. ¿Un que? - dijo Tohma confundido.

. Me dijo que era una especie de espíritu de los que adoptaban formas para poder caminar por la tierra entre los mortales o algo así. Tenía el aspecto de un conejo rosa y se llamaba Kumagoro...

. Espera, espera - le dijo Tohma que había escuchado la perorata de su amigo con la boca entreabierta -. Retrocede ¿un conejo rosa que era qué?

. Un Shinïr.

. Los Shinïr son invisibles - dijo Tohma confuso.

. ¿Tú sabías de ellos?

. Sí. Aquí en el norte hay la creencia de que la naturaleza está regida por esos espíritus, pero la gente no puede verlos...

. A no ser que adopten una forma. Kumagoro tenía el aspecto de un conejo rosa.

. ¿Y quien te dijo todo eso? - el rostro de Ryuichi enrojeció y Tohma sonrió.

. Pues... - Ryuichi suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas - tenía que ser un ángel.

. Vaya, vaya ¿Ahora ves apariciones celestiales? - preguntó con sorna.

. Bueno ciertamente tenía un aura sobrenatural, pero me dijo que hacía poco que se había venido a vivir al castillo - y añadió con la cara seria -. Aunque no parecía muy contenta.

. Y ¿ese ser celestial tiene nombre o descripción? - dijo Tohma con una sonrisa, Ryuichi le devolvió el gesto.

. Es maravillosa, encantadora, simpática, tiene la sonrisa más dulce que he visto jamás y esa mirada tan llena de... de... de luz, no sé como explicarlo. Me siento...

. ¿Enamorado? - apuntó Tohma divertido con las palabras de su amigo.

. Sí, creo que sí - dijo Ryuichi con una de sus sonrisas más luminosas.

. Pues enhorabuena amigo mío.

. Bueno, no corras tanto - dijo Ryuichi volviendo a sentarse -, no se si ella siente lo mismo por mí o que... Solo la he visto una vez y no...

. ¿Volverás a verla?

. Me dijo que sí...

. Pues la próxima vez le preguntas. Solo así saldrás de dudas.

. Sí, eso haré - dijo Ryuichi decidido -, pero ¿y si me dice que no quiere saber nada de mí?

. Entonces esa chica será una tonta que no sabe lo que se pierde. Ya es muy tarde - dijo mirando el reloj que había junto a la ventana -, mejor vete a dormir y procura descansar.

. Está bien, buenas noches - se despidió Ryuichi saliendo por la puerta.

Tohma sonrió, se alegraba de que su amigo hubiera conocido el amor, aunque tenía miedo de que aquella misteriosa chica lo rechazara. De todas formas si aquello llegara a ocurrir, estaba seguro de que Ryuichi se repondría pronto, aunque el sufrimiento no se podría evitar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día amaneció despejado, Ryuichi se escabulló del castillo sin que nadie lo viera. Era buena escondiéndose, sobre todo cuando el capitán lo buscaba para crucificarlo. No sabía por que aquel hombre le tenía tanta manía, tal vez fuese por aquella vez, que por poco destroza la armería, o aquella vez cuando estaban de patrulla y los caballos se escaparon espantados cuando el dio un grito cuando encontró aquella araña tan gorda y fea dentro de su bota. O aquella otra vez, que inició una guerra de comida en el comedor de los cadetes... pero a aparte de eso y algún que otro "incidente" más no entendía la actitud de su capitán.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó al bosquecillo. Nada más atravesar la primera línea de árboles encontró a Kumagoro.

. Buenos días ¿vienes a esperarme? - le preguntó. El conejo movió las orejas y se internó entre los árboles.

Ryuichi lo siguió sin hacer ruido, era divertido perseguir al conejo, le recordaba a los ejercicios de búsqueda que hacía con los demás soldados.

Tras un roto volvió a aquel hermoso jardín. Encontró a Noriko sentada en medio de la vegetación. Dio dos pasos , pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Sobre su hombro había un hermoso pájaro de color plateado. Noriko estaba cantando como lo había estado haciendo el día anterior. A sus pies, otro pájaro plateado yacía en el suelo, como muerto.

"Volver a nacer de las cenizas de la vida que nos fue arrebatada.

Ser de luz que reposas en la oscuridad.

No des la espalda al mundo solo por no sentirte querido.

Abre los ojos.

Sigue la luz de la vida"

Al instante el ave empezó a moverse, agitó las alas e hizo un peculiar sonido. Alzo el vuelo y el ave que Noriko tenía en su hombro también lo hizo. Ambos animales se elevaron en el cielo formando círculos y finalmente se desvanecieron como si de humo se tratara.

Ryuichi estaba completamente paralizado y no se percató de que Kumagoro fue dando saltos hasta el regazo de la chica.

. Buenos días Ryuichi - dijo la chica al volverse.

. Ho... hola... - murmuró Ryuichi y después reaccionó - ¿qué era eso?

. Un par de Shinïr - contestó rascándole las orejas al conejo.

. Pero el que estaba en el suelo... no sé, parecía muerto y de pronto...

. Los Shinïr no mueren, cambian o evolucionan - le dijo la chica mirándolo intensamente a los ojos -. Claro que algunos necesitan ayuda para dar ese paso.

. ¿Y tu puedes... ayudarlos?

. Sí, es parte de mi don.

. Definitivamente eres un ángel - dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Noriko muy seria.

. Bueno, no se si aquí en el norte tenéis el mismo concepto de "ángel" pero en el sur, se los conoce como criaturas que transmiten mensajes de los seres invisibles. Se dice que son seres puros y hermosos de infinita bondad.

. Te agradezco el cumplido - dijo la chica algo sonrojada -, aunque yo no acabo de cuadrar en esa descripción. No soy del todo santa.

. Y el cielo no es completamente azul - dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa -, pero eso no significa que deje de ser hermoso.

Noriko rio divertida. Le gustaba el carácter abierto y medio despreocupado de aquel chico. No era como ningún otro que hubiera conocido antes.

Le preguntó por sus orígenes y él le explicó que había llegado con la guardia del rey Tohma, también le habló de su viaje, de su vida en el sur, de su entrenamiento en el ejercito...

Pasaron prácticamente toda la mañana hablando, pero Ryuichi apenas sabía nada de ella. Cada vez que le preguntaba por su familia o por su historia, le contestaba con evasivas o frases escuetas. Noriko no quería hablar de si misma.

. Será mejor que regrese - dijo Ryuichi con desgana -. El rey Tohma tiene una entrevista oficial con el rey Tachi y tenemos que estar presentes toda la guardia.

. ¿Por qué? - preguntó inquieta.

. Bueno... se van a tratar temas muy serios y tal vez la reunión se... descontrole un poco. No quiero ser cotilla, pero he oído decir que el rey Tachi tiene poca paciencia. Aprecio demasiado a Thoma como para dejarlo solo.

. Eres muy noble - murmuró Noriko con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie.

. Yo... bueno no... - decía Ryuichi completamente sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca. Aun estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Se veía muy adorable, como si fuera un cachorrito - tan solo... - pero Ryuichi no pudo acabar la frase.

Noriko se había inclinado hacia él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, y antes de poder reaccionar, juntó sus labios con los de él. El chico de ojos azules estaba paralizado ante aquel acto tan repentino. Era lo que menos se esperaba, ser besado por aquella criatura celestial. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía la calidez de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Nunca se había sentido así, tan... tan... tan... bien...

Sintió que la chica se alejaba lentamente y permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y los labios en posición de besar. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Luego fijó su mirada en la cara de Noriko y pudo apreciar que estaba muy seria.

. Lo siento - murmuró Ryuichi apartando la mirada.

. ¿Por qué te disculpas? - dijo extrañada - he sido yo quien te ha besado.

. Por la cara que pones, cualquiera diría que te he agraviado - dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie.

. Tonto - susurró mientras lo abrazaba fuerte -. No es por eso que estoy seria.

. ¿Entonces? - preguntó intentando mirarla a la cara, pero ella tenía la mejilla apoyada en su pecho y no podía verla.

. Esa reunión de hoy... será la última. Y después te marcharás con tu rey y ya no te veré...

. ¿Por qué dices que será la última? - preguntó Ryuichi contrariado - ¿has oído algo en palacio?

. No necesito oír para saber eso - dijo sin moverse ni aflojar el abrazo en el que estaban -. Conozco al rey Tachi, no pactará ningún acuerdo. Él quiere la guerra y las palabras del rey del sur no le harán cambiar de opinión.

. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

. Por completo.

. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? - preguntó Ryuichi soltándola un poco al sentir que ella se movía entre sus brazos. Noriko levantó la cara y lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos.

. Porque no quiero que salgas malparado. Tachi es capaz de cualquier cosa. Protege a tu rey y a ti también - le dijo apartándose de él y saliendo corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles.

. ¡Noriko! - gritó el joven soldado, pero la chica ni siquiera se volvió - no entiendo nada de esto ¿y tú? - le preguntó al conejo rosa el cual no se movió y se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojillos negros mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala del trono se encontraban el rey Tachi y su fiel consejero en el trono y enfrente de él, el rey Tohma y sus guardias.

Ya hacía como dos horas que duraba la reunión y no se había logrado llegar a ningún acuerdo o pacto. Estaba más que claro que el rey del norte no iba a ceder.

El rey Tohma pese a su gran paciencia, empezaba a cansarse de los juegos estúpidos del otro soberano. No hacían más que dar vueltas sobre el mismo asunto y empezaba a ser realmente exasperante.

Por su parte el rey Tachi estaba disfrutando como un niño. Habría guerra eso estaba más que claro, pero quería ver hasta donde estaba dispuesta a aguantar el rey de ojos turquesa antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer.

Los soldados de Tohma no podían hacer más que apretar los puños para contener la rabia. Ellos eran hombres de acción y poco dados a las palabras y estaban muy impresionados ante el aguante de su rey. Ciertamente era un gran hombre con una paciencia infinita. Aunque Ryuichi que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que el rey Tohma estaba a punto de llegar al límite de su paciencia.

. Esto es absurdo - suspiró el rey Tohma -. Una guerra es lo que menos conviene tanto al reino del norte como al del sur. Tan solo será una forma estúpida de perder vidas y recursos.

. Tal vez vos lo veáis así, pero yo encuentro que las guerras son una buena forma de hacer que la economía de un reino se "sanee" - curvó sus labios en una sonrisa entretenida al ver como el joven rey respiraba profundamente para calmarse. Al fin de cuentas, solo era un mocoso de apenas 18 años ¿qué se podía esperar? -. Por otra parte si lo que vos queréis es evitar la perdida de vidas hay otras formas de arreglar esto...

. ¿Qué queréis decir?

. Podrías entregar el reino sin necesidad de ir a las armas - dijo con descaro disfrutando de las muestras de incredulidad y asombro que aparecieron en los rostros de Tohma y sus guardias -. No me miréis así. Sería lo mejor, así no habría guerra y yo tendría lo que quiero...

. ¡Jamás! - gritó Ryuichi sin poderse contener por más tiempo. Sus compañeros estaban igual de enfadados que él, pero aun mantenían la cabeza clara y consiguieron sujetarlo para evitar que hiciera algo más.

. Silencio - ordenó Tohma fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, aunque no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Los ojos azules de Ryuichi estaban llenos de una cólera y una rabia que jamás le había conocido.

. Al parecer vuestros hombres no saben comportarse - dijo Tachi mirando con desprecio al joven soldado ¿quién se creía que era para gritarle?

. Tan solo dicen en voz alta lo que yo pienso - le dijo Tohma cortante. En su rostro solo había fría cólera. Si estaba nerviosos o asustado era algo que el rey Tachi jamás supo porque le fue imposible descubrirlo en su mirada.

. En tal caso solo se puede hacer una cosa - dijo el soberano con la voz cargada de odio mientras se ponía en pie -. Iremos a la guerra.

Levantó la mano y de golpe las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y entraron decenas de soldados con sus lanzas en las manos y actitud fiera.

Los guardias de Tohma se pusieron en guardia y rodearon a su rey para protegerlo. Aun así estaba claro que no podrían hacer nada, los doblaban y triplicaban en número.

. ¿Qué te propones Askaler? - le dijo Tohma con la voz cargada de odio.

. Hacer las cosas más sencillas - dijo mientras se acercaba con arrogancia. El soldado que estaba al lado de Ryuichi desenvainó la espada, pero a penas la sacó de su vaina, fue herido por unos de los soldados de Askaler - ¡Alto! - ordenó el rey al ver que todos los soldados se disponían a atacar -. Seguchi, creí que habías dicho que no querías muertes innecesarias - dijo con sorna.

. ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó mientras permanecía de pie y con actitud firme.

. ¿No está claro? Siempre es más fácil asaltar una fortaleza si el general no está en ella - dijo con una sonrisa muy desagradable -. Lo mismo es aplicable a los reinos ¡Llevadlos a los calabozos! Espero que no os importe ser mi invitado un poco más. Pero no os preocupéis, os tendré informado de todo lo que ocurra durante la conquista del reino del sur.

Sonrió ante la mirada de furia del rubio. Había ganado, lo sabía. Sin un rey que los guiara el pueblo del sur se rendiría, sumiso y vulnerable.

Los soldados escoltaron al rey Tohma y a sus hombres por los corredores hasta los calabozos. Los sirvientes que se cruzaban los observaban o bien con indiferencia o con pena. Sin embargo hubo una persona que los miró con determinación desde las sombras de un corredor.

Bajaron por las escaleras de piedra internándose en las entrañas del castillo hasta que, finalmente llegaron a las sombrías y frías mazmorras. Las celdas, situadas todas en la pared de la derecha de un largo pasillo, estaban formadas por tres paredes de fría y húmeda piedra negra y la cuarta era un enrejado de fuertes barrotes.

Los colocaron de tres en tres en las celdas, excepto a Tohma y a Ryuichi que los dejaron solos en la misma.

. No deberíais haber hecho enfadar a nuestro señor - murmuró un guardia con voz sombría antes de dejar las llaves de las celdas colgadas en la pared del frente.

Ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a observar el lugar y a sentarse en los duros y carcomidos catres. Habían estado en situaciones ciertamente desesperadas, pero esta era de las peores. No veían una posible salida.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola! Un capitulo más publicado ¿Cuántos serán? Ni yo misma lo sé :P

Neko-chan: aquí mi hermana va escribiendo y cuando se cansa pone capitulo nuevo. Si es que...

Oh venga, después de todo lo explícito que ido haciendo el fic, ahora no puedo finiquitarlo en dos capítulos. Se vería forzado. Como el final de Time Stranger Kyoko...

Neko-chan: que si, vale...

Volviendo al tema ¿Os esperabais esta puñalada trapera por parte de Tachi? (Espero que no :P), pero desde un principio he pintado a Tachi como un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos, ya era hora de que mostrara su "lado Oscuro".

Y ya tenemos a los tortolitos n.n, pero ahora ¿qué pasará con ellos?

Reviws (voy a intentar contestar también los de la semana pasada... y eso que dije que no dejaría que se me acumularan otra vez .):

Amazona Verde: No te preocupes por las ideas locas, eso demuestra que tienes imaginación n.n Espero que te guste la historia de Ryu y Nori-chan

Lune de Barlon: me alegro de haberte sorprendido con lo de Ryuichi n.n ¿la escena romántica? Coming soon, no te preocupes ;P pero no será Lemon (lo he intentado de verdad, pero no me sale nada potable T.T) me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, me hace muy feliz.  
Hikaru Itsuko: No eres la única que sospechaba de Ryuichi, y por el momento nadie me ha dicho "Sabía que sería Noriko" os he pillado ¿eh? XD Quería que os quedarais así: O.O Espero haberlo conseguido. Y lo que Tachi tiene pensado hacer con Maiko-chan... ya lo verás :P

Kmiloncia: si, acertaste con Ryuichi pero ¿a que con Noriko no? ;P Si que habrán más sueños, pero aun falta un poco. Gracias por tus halagos n.n

serenity chan: pues si, el "lado mágico" les viene por parte de madre XD Disfruté mucho escribiendo el reencuentro de la pareja, tal vez por eso quedó tan bien. Cuando las cosas se hacen con gusto y ganas se nota. Además Noriko y Ryuichi dan mucho juego XD

Yayoi Ito Matsunaga¿Cambio de Nick? En su momento ya dije que este fic no podía ser RyuichixTatsuha, ahora ya ves porqué, tenía que ponerlo de padre. Además, aunque sea viudo, sigo sin poder hacer esa pareja, lo siento (ya verás más adelante).

Dark-san86¡No, a Muraki no, que me da mucho canguis! ;.; a Hisoka aun, aun, aunque se enfade es manejable... XD Si, vale, tal vez estaban solos, pero Shuichi estaba malito y este Yuki no es ningún aprovechado. Además con 40 de fiebre no tienes ganas de ponerte en faena (ya me entiendes :P) y Shuichi no se podía ni mover de lo mal que estaba. Ahora que sabes quien es en realidad Sakuma ¿lo sigues odiando? Ten en cuenta que tiene que velar por la seguridad de su niño XD

Mizuky: pues ya sabes como se conocieron este par. Y en cuanto a los celos de Yuki... bueno no serán tales, pero aun así tendrá que ir con cuidado. La imagen del padre cargando la escopeta mientras persigue al novio de su niña es muy conocida aquí en España, pero seguro que a Yuki también se le viene a la cabeza XD.

Minato: Me alegro de que te decidieras a escribir un reviw ¡bienvenida a mi loco mundo! XD Cuando yo empecé a leer fics, también me daba mucha vergüenza dejar reviws, pero cuando vi que una de mis historias favoritas iba a cancelarse por que no le dejaban reviws, me decidí (además de que tardé un poco en descubrir como se dejaban :P) Me alegro de que te guste mi historia.

Siguiente tanda de reviws (me encanta n.n):

Lune de Barlon: Me alegro de que te guste esta pareja y espero que siga gustándote.

Kmiloncia: Si desde luego Ryuichi serio que perfecto, pero le he dado una pequeña oportunidad al Ryu-chan n.n El Kumagoro viviente a tenido mucho exito XD Y si te parece emocionante... espera y verás ;P

Yayoi Ito Matsunaga: Bueno, si no te gustan no puedo hacer nada, pero era necesario para el fic n.n Me alegro de que Kumagoro te hiciera gracia, aunque prefiera la faceta adulta de Ryuichi, con Ryu-chan tiene que haber un Kumagoro XD Ya queda poco para acabar el FlashBack Pronto estaremos en el presente XD Neko-chan también te saluda (Como los gladiadores romanos XD)

Pretty Tana: Ya sé que la gente prefiere el ShuXYuki, pero tenía que explicar bien el pasado de los padres. De todas formas puse algo de la personalidad infantil de Ryuichi con Kumagoro, pero recordad las notas en tinta escarlata "Esta historia es un AU, las personlidades, situaciones y relacioneshan sido modificadas en beneficio de la historia"

cimari: la verdad es que a mi también me da algo de lata coger fics muy largos de golpe, pero así los disfruto más porque leo la historia sin tener que esperar actualizaciones XD Además, yo copio los fics en un bloc de notas y así puedo leerlos con calma a lo largo de la semana¿Los capis van más lentos? mmh... intentaré solucionar eso. Gracias por tomarte las molestias.

momichilee: No pasa nada, por no haber dejado reviw antes, con saber que te gusta es suficiente. ¡A todos les gusta el Kumagoro vivente menos mal! no sabía si aceptaríais la idea ;-;

JA NE!


	23. Cap 23

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 23

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí encerrados, aunque por los cambios de guardia, podían deducir que eran como dos días. Desde que los habían llevado a aquel oscuro lugar no habían visto a nadie más que a los guardas.

Los habían tenido alimentados a base de pan duro, queso mohoso y agua fría como el hielo que daba dolor de cabeza y estremecía las encías al tragarla.

Los soldados estaban acostumbrados a un trato poco favorable y lo soportaban bien, pero temían que su rey se desmoronara. Él aun era muy joven y no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas condiciones.

Sin embargo, el rey Tohma aguantaba tan bien como cualquiera de ellos, o incluso mejor. Todos se sentían orgullosos de su soberano y la actitud del monarca les daba ánimos.

La tercera noche (sabían que lo era por que habían escuchado al anterior guarda despidiéndose), pasó algo que ninguno esperaba.

Escucharon pasos en las escaleras, pero por la posición de las celdas no podían saber quien bajaba. Lo que si que estaba claro es que no era ningún soldado, aquellos pasos eran demasiado ligeros, a penas un roce sobre la piedra.

. ¿Quién va? - preguntó el guarda poniéndose en pie y saliendo del campo visual de los reos - ¡sois vos! - exclamó el guarda sorprendido - no deberíais estar aquí, no es lugar para...

De pronto escucharon un golpe seco en el suelo y pudieron ver como el guardia yacía completamente inconsciente sobre la fría piedra.

. ¿Pero que...? - murmuró uno de los soldados de Tohma. Todos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a la puerta de barrotes.

Al instante pudieron ver una figura encapuchada que pasaba por delante de las celdas y se dirigía con paso resuelto hacia el manojo de llaves que colgaba en la pared. Ninguno dijo nada, pudieron ver como aquella figura encapuchada iba hasta la celda del rey Tohma y la abría.

El soberano la observó de forma analítica, su rostro estaba cubierto con la capucha de la capa y era imposible distinguir los rasgos de su cara. No sabía por que estaba allí y no se fiaba...

. ¿Pero que haces aquí? - exclamó de pronto Ryuichi sobresaltando al rey.

. Ryuichi ¿sabes quien...? - pero la impresión no le dejó acabar la frase. Ryuichi y aquella persona desconocida se habían fundido en un apasionado beso. El joven de cabellos verdes abrazaba fuerte por la cintura y ella se aferró a sus hombros casi de forma desesperada. Su capucha se resbaló dejando al descubierto unos hermosos cabellos de color lila.

. Te dije que te cuidaras - dijo ella con algo de reproche al separarse y sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico.

. Estoy de una pieza ¿no lo ves? - preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. La chica solo sonrió con dulzura.

. Noriko - murmuró Tohma y la pareja se volvió para mirarlo. Ella con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y él con expresión de absoluto desconcierto.

. ¿Os conocéis? - atinó a decir el peliverde.

. Como no conocer a la prometida del rey Tachi - dijo Tohma con sorna, pero se preocupó al ver como el color marchaba del rostro de su amigo. Ryuichi no sabía quien era en realidad aquella chica.

. Ahora no hay tiempo - le cortó Noriko al ver que su enamorado abría la boca desconcertado para preguntar - , el ejercito del norte partirá mañana al alba rumbo al sur. Tachi ha hecho pactos con algunos lideres de clanes del los reinos centrales, para que le permitan acceder por el desierto y así evitar la tierras de los Uesugi y el principado de Ática.

. ¡Maldición! - masculló Tohma mientras salían de la celda e iban abriendo las demás para liberar a los otros. En pocos instantes todos estaban fuera de las celdas ascendiendo por las oscuras escaleras con Noriko en cabeza.

. Os guiaré hasta las caballerizas. Allí podréis recoger vuestros caballos y partir.

. ¿pero como saldremos de palacio? - dijo unos de los guardias escéptico.

. De eso me ocupo yo - dijo Noriko con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Caminaron en silencio por los corredores desiertos. Pese a que las cortinas estaban descorridas, la luna no iluminaba los corredores. Nunca se había visto una noche tan oscura en la capital del reino del norte.

Noriko los guiaba en la oscuridad recorriendo pasillos, atravesando salones desiertos y subiendo y bajando escaleras. O la chica conocía a la perfección cada rincón del castillo o podía ver mejor que ellos en la oscuridad.

. Quietos - musitó poniendo una mano ante el grupo para que se detuvieran.

Estaban en uno de los pasillos que desembocaba directamente en la entrada del castillo y ante las puertas habían un par de guardias en posición de firmes.

Con un gesto Noriko les indicó que aguardaran y sin más comentarios, se escabulló entre las sombras del vestíbulo. Todos guardaron silencio viendo como la chica se acercaba a la puerta entre las sombras del lugar.

Noriko no hacía ningún ruido al caminar, era tan sigilosa que de no haberla ido siguiendo con la mirada, Tohma y los suyos no hubieran sabido donde estaba. La chica se acercó al guardia de la derecha sin que este se percatara de nada, se puso de puntillas y le susurró algo al oído. Al momento el hombre se recargó contra la pared claramente dormido. Con el mismo sigilo se acercó al otro guardia que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, este si notó su presencia cuando la tuvo detrás y se dio la vuelta. Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerla, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle y colocar una mano en su mejilla.

. Shhh - le dijo mientras se tapaba los labios con un dedo.

El soldado calló al suelo, pero Noriko sujetó su lanza para evitar que hiciera ruido al caer. Una vez que los dos guardias estuvieron fuera de juego, la chica les hizo un gesto a los demás para que se acercaran y con mucho sigilo salieron a la fría noche.

El patio estaba casi desierto y los guardias de las almenas estaban más pendientes del exterior del castillo, que del patio.

. Por aquí - dijo Noriko caminando pegada a al pared para que no la vieran.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la cuadras. Allí estaban sus caballos y las sillas. Los soldados se apresuraron a ensillar a los caballos. Noriko les ayudaba tan rápido como podía.

. Muchas gracias por todo - dijo Tohma mientras cogía las riendas que la chica le daba.

. De nada majestad. Podéis salir por la puerta oeste, apenas hay guardias. Tachi se ha confiado en exceso al teneros ya prisionero. Cabalgad lo más deprisa que podáis hacia Seret, allí encontrareis barcos dispuestos a llevaros hasta el fin del mundo si se les paga bien - añadió dejando en su mano una pesada bolsa llena de monedas.

. Noriko... - llamó Ryuichi muy serio, pero ella no le dejó decir nada.

. No hagas esto más difícil - le pidió la chica y por primera vez Tohma vio debilidad en su mirada. La misma mirada enamorada de Ryuichi.

. Ven con nosotros - dijo el rey y la pareja lo miró.

. ¿Qué...? - dijo Noriko confundida, por su parte Ryuichi sonrió lleno de dicha.

. Que vengas con nosotros - dijo el peliverde -, ven con nosotros al sur. Allí serás muy feliz, te juro que te haré muy feliz...

. Pero yo no puedo marcharme sin más... - dijo la chica intentando apartarse, pero Ryuichi le sujetó por los codos y se lo impidió.

. ¿Por qué no¿qué es lo que te espera si te quedas aquí? Un matrimonio por conveniencia con un hombre al que no amas y con el que no estás de acuerdo. No me lo niegues, porque es la verdad. No estás deacuerdo con las decisiones del rey Tachi, de otra forma no nos estarías ayudando a escapar.

. Tachi es buena persona, pero sus ideas no lo son - concedió la chica agachando la mirada.

. Los guardias te reconocieron - intervino Tohma -, cuando recuperen el sentido te acusaran sin pensarlo para aplacar la ira de su señor ¿de verdad crees que Tachi será clemente contigo? Le has traicionado en más de un sentido, no te va a perdonar.

Noriko agachó la cabeza y pensó en las palabras del rubio rey. Tenía razón, había traicionado al rey, y no solo por el hecho de ayudar a escapar a los prisioneros. También le había entregado su corazón a otro hombre pese a saber lo que sentía por ella.

Los soldados subieron en sus caballos y aguardaron a que Tohma les diera la orden.

. Noriko - llamó Ryuichi desde su caballo mientras extendía una mano ante ella.

La chica lo observó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión. Ayudándose de la mano del chico se impulsó y subió al caballo. Se abrazó fuerte a su cintura y suspiró. Tal vez no era la mejor opción, pero no se arrepentiría nunca. Eso era algo que tenía muy claro.

Salieron por la puerta Oeste que, como Noriko les había dicho, estaba guardada por dos soldados que dormían la borrachera y se internaron en el bosque sin que nadie en el castillo se percatase de su ausencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cabalgaron toda la noche y parte de la mañana sin descanso intentando poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre ellos y las tropas del rey del norte.

Sin embargo tuvieron que detenerse al medio día, si querían que los caballos no murieran de agotamiento, debían descansar.

Acamparon en un claro del bosque bastante alejado del camino. Encendieron una hoguera para calentarse y prepararon algo de comer con la comida que había cogido en las cuadras antes de partir. De seguro alguien se habría quedado sin cena.

Todos comían en silencio, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos. Tohma observaba a sus hombres. Estaban cansados, pero eran capaces de aguantar otro trecho igual que el que acababan de pasar sin desfallecer. Aunque los últimos días a base de pan y agua, de seguro los habría debilitado mucho. Su mirada se posó en Noriko y en Ryuichi. Ambos permanecían sentados juntos, costado con costado, se les veía muy felices.

Jamás había vista los ojos azules de su amigo tan brillantes ni su sonrisa había sido jamás tan alegre. Por su parte Noriko también se veía más risueña y expresiva, que cuando la conoció durante aquella cena.

Suspiró levemente. Llevarse a Noriko con ellos les traería más de un problema, pero de todas formas la guerra ya había sido declarada y si tenían que luchar al menos que Tachi tuviera razones de peso.

. ¿Majestad? - llamó una voz sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Tohma parpadeó y dirigió la vista hacía su interlocutor encontrándose con los escrutadores ojos violetas de Noriko.

. ¿Si? - dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

. ¿Estáis seguro de vuestra decisión? - dijo dejando a Tohma desconcertado, era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento -. Llevarme con vos solo os traerá problemas...

. ¿Y donde pensáis marchar si no es al sur?

. Los Reinos Centrales son muy grandes y como las tribus no están muy unidas entre si sería difícil seguirme la pista por el desierto...

. Nunca has vivido en un lugar tan árido y hostil - intervino Ryuichi -, además donde tu vayas iré yo.

. Pero si te vas con ella será considerado deserción y ya sabes cual es la pena...

. No me importa - dijo Ryuichi con determinación.

. Yo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi causa - dijo Noriko. Ryuichi le cogió la mano y le dijo.

. Pues ven conmigo y así no lo harás.

Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y asintió. Los demás soldados intercambiaron miradas divertidas y finalmente se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

. ¿Y a vosotros que os pica? - soltó Ryuichi más desconcertado que furioso.

. Nada, nada... - dijo uno recuperando el aliento - es solo que se nos hace extraño verte tan serio.

. Yo siempre soy serio - dijo señalándose con el pulgar y todos los demás siguieron riéndose con más ganas.

Ryuichi puso morritos en señal de indignación y apartó la cara con actitud infantil. Noriko también rió divertida ante la tierna actitud del chico. Definitivamente le había cautivado el corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban atravesando el camino central que conducía a la ciudad costera de Seret. Según la misma Noriko les había contado, allí podrían encontrar un barco que los llevara al otro lado del mar de Valcó, sin tener que responder muchas preguntas.

Seret era una de las tres ciudades costeras más importantes del norte, pero siempre tenía barcos amarrados en el puerto que no podían ir a ningún sitio. Había más barcos que mercancías que transportar.

Bajaron por una ladera y se encontraron con un viejo y destartalado puente colgante que se mecía con la brisa.

. No inspira mucha confianza - comentó unos de los soldados con el ceño fruncido.

. Es el caminó más corto para llegar a Seret - explicó Noriko. Iba sentada delante de Ryuichi en su caballo -. Hay otro puente río arriba, pero hay un peaje y de seguro que ya han recibido la orden de buscarnos. Río abajo el cauce se convierte en un desfiladero muy escarpado que conduce directamente a la península de Lenér, seguir por allí solo nos alejaría.

. Podríamos ir al puerto de Lenér - dijo uno de los soldados - allí también habrán barcos...

. No es buena idea - dijo Noriko negando con la cabeza -. Lenér es un puerto mucho más concurrido que Seret, pueden pasar días hasta que encontremos un barco con capacidad para llevarnos.

Todos guardaron silencio, y miraron el puente con desconfianza y resignación. O por ahí o nada. El camino que conducía al reino de los Uesugi estaba lleno de soldados cuando llegaron y de seguro seguirían allí. Tan solo podían ir vía Seret.

Dos de los guardias pasaron delante y atravesaron el puente sin problemas, después fueron otros dos soldados y justo detrás fue Tohma con otro soldado. El puente crujió y se estremeció, pero aguantó bien su peso. Ya solo quedaban Ryuichi, Noriko y otro soldado.

. Usted primero - dijo el soldado con galantería y una sonrisa, pero Noriko parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Observaba casi hipnotizada las revueltas aguas del río, como si en ellas pudiera ver algo más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista. Ryuichi hizo que el caballo se adelantar dos pasos, cuando Noriko se puso tensa.

. Espera Ryuichi - le pidió de golpe, los dos chicos la observaron sin comprender su actitud - que vaya él delante.

. ¿Por qué? - preguntó el soldado desconcertado.

. Ve delante por favor - le dijo la chica con tono cortante.

El soldado observó a su compañero y este se encogió de hombros. Sin más el chico encaminó a sus caballo hacia el puente y pasó. Ryuichi estaba por la mitad del puente cuando el otro llegó a la otra orilla.

. Venga Ryu - le gritó uno de sus compañeros de la otra orilla -, ya queda poco.

Ryuichi levantó un brazo sin decir nada. De pronto un fuerte crujido rompió el silencio del lugar y antes de poder percatarse de lo que ocurría. Se sintió caer en el vacío.

. ¡RYUICHI! - gritaron todos asomándose, pero lo único que pudieron ver fue como la corriente arrastraba a la joven pareja. Uno de los soldado se dispuso a lanzarse tras ellos pero fue retenido por sus compañeros.

. ¡Soltadme maldición!

. ¿Estás loco¿no has visto como baja la corriente? - dijo uno.

. No podemos hacer nada - sentenció otro.

El silencio reino entre ellos por varios minutos. Ninguno podía asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. El rey Tohma le dio la vuelta a su caballo y ordenó:

. En marcha, aun queda mucho camino hasta llegar a Seret.

Sus hombres lo observaron asombrados con su frialdad. Todos sabían que el rey y el peliverde eran amigos desde la infancia ¿cómo podía comportarse así después de esto? Pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecir sus ordenes. Después de todo era su rey, le habían jurado lealtad y obediencia.

Cabalgaron por el camino tan rápido como sus caballos podían con el rey en cabeza, de tal forma que ninguno pudo ver las silenciosas lágrimas que rodaban por su cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente llegaron a Seret. La bulliciosa ciudad parecía no tener ni un solo rincón en el que no hubiera gente. Cubiertos con las capas para evitar ser reconocidos, se dirigieron al puerto y preguntaron por algún barco que pudiera llevarlos al principado de Ática.

Estuvieron de suerte, encontraron una pequeña embarcación que por un módico precio los llevaría hasta allí. Embarcaron esa misma tarde y antes de que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte, ya estaban bien lejos de la costa.

Los soldados se quedaron durmiendo recostados contra la barandilla de la cubierta. Sin embargo Tohma no podía cerrar los ojos. Sentía el corazón oprimido y un sentimiento de perdida lo agobiaba de una forma aplastante. Solo se había sentido así cuando murieron sus padres.

Observó la esfera de plata que era la luna y suspiró pidiendo que Ryuichi y Noriko descansaran en paz.

"Rey de noble corazón..."

Tohma se volvió sobresaltado ¿de donde venía aquella voz? No había nadie más en la cubierta a parte de sus hombres. El capitán del barco daba cabezadas en el timón, al parecer no había escuchado nada.

"¿qué te tiene tan afligido?

¿por que ruegas descanso para los vivos?

No te aflijas, en tierra encontrarás la paz

y el barco que navega en las brumas etéreas

te traerán la calma que tanto anhelas.

Busca las velas del gorrión,

en ellas encontrarás paz para tu desasosiego..."

La voz se apagó en la noche de forma sutil hasta que se confundió con el sonido de las olas. Tohma se dio cuenta de que estaba en pie ¿cuando se había levantado? Estaba tan absorto escuchando aquella extraña canción que no se había percatado.

. Las sirenas están muy activas esta noche - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El capitán del barco observaba con la mirada perdida las oscuras aguas.

. ¿sirenas? - preguntó Tohma en un susurró.

. Esos cantos ininteligibles que habéis escuchado son los cánticos de las sirenas - explicó el hombre -. Son imposibles de entender, aunque hay quien dice que solo los entienden aquellos a los que van dirigidos.

Tohma no dijo nada. Si el viejo marino tenía razón aquella canción, era en realidad un mensaje para él. Pero ¿qué quería decir...¿ Y quién se lo mandaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras cuatro días de travesía, llegaron al puerto de Ática. Su hermana y su cuñado los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, no obstante el rey Tohma no podía dejar de pensar en aquella extraña canción y de su posible significado.

El conde Fujisaka los hospedó en su castillo y les dijo que al alba tendrían todo preparado para partir rumbo al reino del sur. Tohma permaneció gran parte de la noche despierto sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Observaba las oscuras aguas del mar de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el barco, esperando... esperando una señal, aunque no sabía como sería. Ni si llegaría. Se sentía un poco estúpido allí sentado esperando a saber que.

Se puso en pie y se dispuso a tumbarse en la cama cuando se detuvo de golpe. Sintió un sonido extraño, como un roce en la ventana y al volverse pudo ver un hermoso pájaro de plumajes azulados y plata y unos luminosos ojos violetas. Tohma se sintió extraño ante aquella aparición, aquel pájaro le inspiraba un cúmulo de sensaciones: sorpresa, admiración, desconfianza y... serenidad.

El ave agitó las alas irguiéndose orgullosamente en la ventana reflejando la luz de la luna en sus plumas. Era un estampa realmente hermosa y fascinante. Aquella criatura alzó el vuelo y se internó en la oscuridad de la noche. Tohma fue hasta la ventana y se asomó, pudo verlo revolotear por los alrededores de la torre y después descendió hasta la playa.

No supo nunca por que, pero en un impulso salió de su habitación y se dirigió a través de los corredores hacia la zona baja del castillo.

Una vez salió al patio, buscó con la mirada al pájaro y lo vio volar por encima de su cabeza, era como si lo estuviera guiando...

Atravesó las puertas que conducían a la playa y bajó la escalera de piedra blanca. En pocos minutos, estuvo en la playa, podía sentir sus pies uniéndose en la fina arena y la brisa marina en el rostro.

"Cuando te encontré

que emoción,

sintió mi corazón.

Le hiciste estremecer

y suspiré por ti."

Tohma se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, se parecía extrañamente a la que había escuchado en el barco, aunque no era igual.

Siguió caminado por la playa que apenas empezaba a ser alumbrada con las luces del alba siguiendo aquella melodiosa voz.

"Cuando te besé

que emoción.

sintió mi corazón.

Que extraña sensación

sentí dentro de mi."

Tohma se detuvo al distinguir un bulto en la arena. Enfocó su vista a la vez que el sol despuntaba por el horizonte llenando de luz la pequeña playa.

Frente a él pudo distinguir a una pareja que yacían sentados en la arena. Una chica de largos cabellos de color lila que estaba recargada contra un chico de cabellos verdes que la abrazaba por la espalda. Ambos estaban absortos observando el alba y no se percataron de la presencia del joven soberano.

"Cuando te estreché

entre mis brazos

cuantas cosas nos dijimos,

que emoción sentimos los dos

tanto tú, como yo."

"Cuando te encontré que emoción,

sintió mi corazón

y no quiero pensar

que te olvides de mí,

que te olvides de mí,

que te olvides de mí."

Noriko dejó de cantar y Ryuichi la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la sien. Ella se limitó a sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos.

Algo pasó junto a Tohma y este pudo reconocer al pájaro que lo había guiado hasta allí. El ave planeó hasta la pareja y se posó en el brazo que Noriko extendió. El animal hizo un curioso sonido y se deshizo en una voluta de humo plateado. Tohma estaba completamente perplejo ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

. Tohma - llamó Ryuichi con un sonrisa. Se puso en pie ayudando a Noriko a levantarse con él.

. ¿Pero como...? - empezó a decir el rey del sur, sin embargo sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por el abrazo del joven soldado.

. Ya hemos llegado - dijo el chico sonriente, aunque había algo distinto en su sonrisa, pero no supo identificar el que.

Tohma observó a Noriko, la cual sonreía ante la escena sin decir nada. Tohma decidió que ya preguntaría después. Se alegraba tanto de que su amigo estuviera sano y salvo.

-----------FLASHBACK/end------------

. Después de aquello partimos hacia el reino del sur y nos preparamos para la guerra. Las tropas de Askaler atravesaron el desierto y se internaron en el reino. Tienes todos los detalles en cualquiera de los libros de historia y crónicas de la biblioteca.

. Así que Sakuma conoció el amor en el norte - resumió Mika. El sol ya había salido y alumbraba el despacho con sus rayos. La reina había escuchado toda la historia y había quedado fascinada. Aun así tenía algunas preguntas - ¿qué sucedió con Noriko cuando estuvisteis aquí?

. ¿No es obvió? - dijo su esposo con una sonrisa - se casaron, aunque los únicos que acudimos al enlace fuimos K y yo. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, por no decir clandestina, pero muy hermosa.

. ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe nada de ese matrimonio? - preguntó Mika mirando con atención a su esposo - ¿no quedó constancia?

. No exactamente - dijo el rey con tranquilidad y las manos entrelazadas -. Hay constancia de que hace 19 años Ryuichi de Shindo contrajo matrimonio con Noriko de Angelèr.

. ¿les diste nombres falsos? - dijo Mika arqueando una ceja.

. No exactamente - dijo el rey negando con una sonrisa -, Shindo era el apellido de soltera de la madre de Ryuichi y Angelèr es un juego de palabras de "ángel" y "geler" que quiere decir azul en el idioma antiguo. Fue a Ryuichi a quien se le ocurrió, siempre le han gustado los juegos de palabra...

. ¿y que pasó con ellos después?

. Ryuichi tenía en propiedad una pequeña casita en el bosque del noroeste heredada de su familia. Tu la viste cuando viniste aquí hace cinco años. Se fueron a vivir allí, pero Ryuichi no dejaba de ser un militar y estando en guerra tuvo que dejar a su esposa para ir a luchar, como también lo hicieron muchos otros.

. ¿La dejó allí sola? - dijo Mika con desaprobación.

. Le dije que podía traerla al castillo, que aquí estaría a salvo y que conseguiríamos que pasara inadvertida. Pero los dos se negaron en redondo. Al año llegaron los mellizos. Te aseguro que jamás he visto dos bebés más hermosos - dijo con una sonrisa al recordar -, ni ha Ryuichi tan feliz. Su actitud se hizo mucho más serena y responsable al convertirse en padre.

. Pero Ryuichi estuvo mucho tiempo en los campos de batalla...

. Bueno la guerra también contribuyó a curtir su carácter - aceptó Tohma serio -, el estar lejos de su familia lo hacía aun más serio.

. Eso explica porque los mellizos no recuerdan a su padre, a penas estuvo en casa - comentó Mika.

. En realidad Shuichi si le recuerda - dijo su esposo dejándola muy sorprendida -, pero nunca ha sabido relacionar los recuerdos del capitán de aquella época con su padre.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, no era algo extraño entre la pareja, pero en aquellos momentos se hacía tenso. Cada cual parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

. ¿Crees que Ryuichi le dirá Shuichi que es...?

. Tal vez. De lo que estoy seguro es de que Maiko si lo sabe. Tachi no habrá perdido la oportunidad de minar su confianza en Ryuichi, diciéndole y haciéndola creer que le ha estado ocultando cosas importantes toda su vida.

. Maiko tiene mucho carácter - comentó la reina con una sonrisa -, no es fácil de manipular. Sin embargo...

. ¿Qué?

. Estaban registrados como el matrimonio Shindo y en ningún lado se habla de sus orígenes ¿cómo ha podido Tachi saber de la existencia de los mellizos y de relacionarlos con Noriko?

. Eso es algo que me he estado preguntando desde que recibí su primera carta - dijo el rey muy serio.

CONTINUARÁ...

Y aquí termino el FlashBack y como empezó la historia de Ryuichi y Noriko ¿Os ha gustado?

Antes de que se me olvide. La canción que canta Noriko en la playa no es invención mía (la de antes sí :P). Esta canción es de la banda sonora de la película "Mi vida sin mí". Si queréis llorar a lágrima viva os la recomiendo.

Reviws:

Kmiloncia: Lo de Tachi sería divertido, pero no cuadra mucho en la histori (aun así apunto la idea) XD ¿Tohma de masiado bueno? La verdad es que cuando empecé a escrivir el fic solo había leido el tomo 1 de Gravitation y muchos, muchos fics tal vez por eso no supe como ponerlo de malvado. aunque de todas formas es un AU y lo bueno de estos es que puedes modifiar a los personajes como quieras XD

Lune de Barlon: Me alegro de que te guste y de que te sorprenda con mis giros de guión. A mi me gustan mucho estos cambios (tal vez por eso me gusta tanto Angel Sanctuary) intentaré seguir sorprendiéndote.

minato: Bueno yo te explico como lo hice yo, pero es que han estado modificando cosas en la página y no sé si será igual. 1º tienes que ir a la parte de arriba de la pagina, donde pone "Register" rellenas el cuestionario (nick, e-mail, si eres mayor de 14, una contraseña que solo tu conozcas...) después aceptas. fanfiction te mandará un mail al correo dándote tu ID en la página y que en tres días podrás empezar a subir fics. pasado el tiempo de prologa tienes que entrar en "log in" poner tu mail y la contraseña que diste en el formulario y ya puedes empezar a subir fics. los pasos están explicados dentro en ingles, pero si una negada para el idioma de Shakespeare como yo lo ha conseguido, cualquiera puede :P Espero leer pronto tus historias n.n

Dark-san86: me alegro de haberte sorprendido ¡Nadie esperaba que noriko fuera la medre! objetibo 16 conseguido jajajajaa... Si, Tachi en un cornuo rebotao XD pero no es tan viejo, solo tenia 25 años y noriko 16 y medio(la misma diferencia de edad que tiene Subaru Sumeragi y Seiishiro Sakuratsuka en TokyoBabylon. Y que conte que esto lo escribói antes de leer este manga) Lo de la ley de los delitos del padre... ¿Conoces mejor excusa para guardar el secreto de la paternidad de los mellizos, que Tachi haga el burro, que secuestren a Maiko y que Tohma no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo pese a todo su poder? a mi no se me ocurrió :P

cimari: De nada n.n espero tus comentarios

inuyashaluchi: no te preocupes, sé lo que duele formatera el ordenador, en cuatro años que hace que lo tengo me a pasado 5 veces T.T Espero encuentres todo y mucho más n.n

Amazona Verde: pues si Shuichi es igualito a su papá XD lo cierto es que he visto algunos fics en los que poníana Ryu y a Shu como hermano, pero nunca como padre e hijo, esa fue una de las razones para hacer el fic ;P y sí, fue cobarde por parte de Tachi, pero es que es un hombre malvado y rastrero >. ¡Vaya has acertado de lleno con lo de Noriko XD! Pero por si no te has fijado, en las películas, simpre que encierran a alguien en un calabozo o celda dejan cerca las llaves.

Mizuky: Si Tachi es malo, malo, malo... pero ese es su papel en mi historia ¿a que lo hace bien? n.n Me alegor de que te guste mi versión de Ryu

Ja ne!


	24. Cap 24

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap.24

Despertó en medio de tanta tranquilidad y calor que no abrió los ojos. Simplemente se quedó quieto escuchando con atención lo que lo rodeaba. Escuchaba dos respiraciones a parte de la suya. Una pausada y rítmica que indicaba que alguien dormía cerca de él y otra de alguien que si estaba despierto. Sentía algo húmedo y suave en su frente y después el colchón de la cama se hundió bajo el peso de un cuerpo ajeno a su lado.

Shuichi abrió los ojos y se encontró ante unos ojos verdes y curiosos.

. Buenos días - dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Shuichi la reconoció vagamente como a Satsuki, la chica que vivía con Kanna -. Por fin despiertas.

. ¿Qué...? - empezó a decir, pero de golpe todo volvió a su cabeza. La caída al río, la cueva, el camino a casa de Kanna... la aparición de su madre... su charla con Ryuichi, su padre... Esto último hizo que reaccionara. Se incorporó y lo buscó con la mirada. El capitán estaba sentado en una butaca a los pies de la cama, tapado con una manta y la cabeza caída a un lado. Se le veía mucho más joven que cuando estaba despierto, o al menos eso le pareció a Shuichi. Su gesto ceñudo y serio le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era.

. Se te parece mucho - Shuichi giró la cabeza y vio que Satsuki también observaba al capitán con la cabeza ladeada -, claro que si es tu padre es normal que os parezcáis ¿no?

. Supongo que si - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa. Satsuki lo observó unos segundos y se sonrojó. Sin más se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

. Tengo que preparar el desayuno - murmuró antes de salir del cuarto dejando a un desconcertado Shuichi sentado en la cama.

Media hora después, todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo el desayuno que Satsuki y Hiro habían preparado. Tatsuha había insistido en ayudar, pero después de ver como le había quedado el bacon le encargaron que fuera a despertar a los demás. Al moreno no le hizo mucha gracia ese pedido, puesto que el único que quedaba por desertar era su hermano y Yuki no tenía un buen despertar.

. Aquí tienes - dijo Satsuki poniéndole a Tatsuha un paño sobre el chichón que Yuki le había hecho.

. Gracias... ¡Auh! - exclamó.

. No seas crío - le replicó la chica.

. ¿Y eso me lo dices tú, mocosa¡AUH!

. Ups, perdón - dijo con sorna dándole un coscorrón en el chichón que ya tenía.

. Venga ya está bien - intervino Kanna dando un golpe en el suelo con su bastón. Satsuki se dio la vuelta y se sentó entre Hiro y Shuichi tras sacarle la lengua al moreno. Los dos amigos sonrieron divertidos. Yuki estaba sentado en la mesa en frente de Shuichi con cara de mosqueo, no le gustaba que lo despertaran. Y mucho menos le gustaba la actitud de aquella mocosa.

Hacía bromas con los dos muchachos y reían tontamente. Esto no le hubiera molestado, de no ser porque cada vez que Shuichi le dirigía la palabra directamente a ella se ponía colorada.

Finalmente apareció el Capitán. Ya estaba vestido y listo para enfrentar el día, no parecía fatigado por el hecho de haber pasado media noche en vela y haber mal dormido la otra media.

. Buenos días - dijo sencillamente sentándose en el puesto que quedaba entre Kanna y Yuki - ¿cómo estás esta mañana? - le preguntó mirando al pelirrosa algo preocupado.

. Estoy bien, completamente recuperado - contestó Shuichi poniendo los brazos como intentando marcar músculo -. Ya sabes que me recupero pronto papá.

Todos quedaron algo shockeados al escuchar a Shuichi llamando así al capitán, aunque en el fondo era normal ¿no?

. Shuichi, creo que... - empezó a decir el hombre con algo de duda.

. No quieres que te llame así ¿cierto? - dijo el pelirrosa comprendiendo a que se refería.

. No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero es mejor que nadie más sepa todo esto - Shuichi asintió con la cabeza y continuó almorzando. Yuki, Tatsuha y Hiro los observaron sin decir nada. Era más que obvio que el capitán estaba molesto con el hecho de que los tres conocieran su verdadera relación.

. ¿Marchareis hoy? - intervino la voz de Kanna rompiendo el momento tenso.

. Así es. No podemos retrasarnos más tiempo o perderemos la ventaja que habíamos ganado.

. Comprendo - dijo la anciana dando un sorbo al té que tenía en las manos -. Pero estás tierras no son precisamente seguras. Satsuki os guiará hasta que abandonéis el territorio de las montañas negras.

. ¿Ella? - preguntó Tasuha con tono escéptico y ganándose al instante una patada por debajo de la mesa. El moreno gruñó y fulminó a la chica con la mirada, pero esta siguió bebiendo su zumo de naranja como si nada hubiera pasado.

. Puede que no lo parezca, pero Satsuki es la mejor guía que podéis encontrar en esta región. Sabe defenderse bien y conoce a la perfección muchos remedios medicinales - sonrió con orgullo -, es mi mejor alumna.

. ¿Intentas enjabonarme vieja? - preguntó Satsuki con su habitual falta de respeto - ¿o solo quieres deshacerte de mí mandándome con ellos?

. Sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para que te vayas - dijo la vieja poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a su recámara con su paso lento y su bastón. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por el corredor añadió -. Pero también lo están para que entres.

La anciana no dijo más y salió del salón. Los chicos miraron de reojo a la chica de cabellos azul oscuro, pero esta permanecía con la mirada fija en su desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya lo tenían todo preparado para partir. Las provisiones, los caballos ensillados y ropa de abrigo puesta. Estaban a punto de partir, pero Satsuki no aparecía por ningún lado.

. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mocosa? - preguntó Tatsuha rascándose la nuca con impaciencia.

. Ahora viene - dijo Shuichi mientras ayudaba a Hiro a asegurar las sillas de los caballos.

. Tenemos que...

. Déjala que se despida como es debido - le interrumpió el capitán sin mirarlo a la cara. Tatsuha frunció el ceño.

Yuki no hizo ningún comentario y volvió a entrar en la casa en busca de la última bolsa que tenían que llevarse. La encontró al lado de la chimenea. Pero se detuvo al escuchar voces que venían del corredor.

. ¿Estas segura de esto? - decía la voz de Satsuki con preocupación.

. Ya te he dicho que si, ellos te necesitan ahora.

. Pero no puedo dejarte aquí sola y si ellos...

. Ellos no quieren nada de mí y lo sabes - le cortó la anciana.

. Aun así no me fío - dijo tozuda.

. Escúchame bien pequeña mía - dijo la anciana con tono firme -, mi reputación me la he ganado a pulso, y aun puedo mantenerla. No me pasara nada solo por que no estés aquí. Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

. ¿Cual?

. No te separes del grupo y no permitas que nadie manipule al ángel. Ya conoces los peligros que les acechan y de lo peligroso que es su poder en malas manos.

. Descuida, cuidaré del grupo - dijo la pequeña con voz segura.

Yuki salió de la casa sin hacer ruido y fue con los demás ¿Tan poco confiaba la anciana en sus habilidades que le pedía a una mocosa que se encargara de ellos? O tal vez...

Las dos salieron de la casa. Satsuki subió al mismo caballo que el capitán Sakuma y Shuichi con Hiro, ya que no tenían suficientes para todos.

. Tened cuidado - pidió la anciana.

. Descuide Doña Kanna, lo tendremos - aseguró Ryuichi.

. Y cuidaremos bien de su pequeña - bromeó Tatsuha con una sonrisa sabiendo que desde donde estaba la chica no podría tomar represalias.

Sin embargo, una gran cantidad de nieve calló de lo alto de las ramas del árbol que tenía detrás, justo sobre su cabeza. La fría nieve se coló por el cuello de su ropa y resbaló por su espalda. Hiro y Shuichi se echaron a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara del príncipe moreno, incluso Yuki no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa.

. Satsuki... - dijo el capitán con tono de advertencia.

. Lo siento capitán - dijo la chica, pero por su sonrisa estaba claro que no se arrepentía.

. En fin, gracias por su hospitalidad Kanna - dijo Sakuma con una reverencia.

. De nada, joven Ryuichi - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa - cuidaos mucho.

Los cuatro caballos fueron por el camino que atravesaba el claro de Lirlas y justo cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer entre la espesura de los árboles Satsuki se bajó del caballo y fue corriendo hacia la anciana. La mujer no se había movido de la puerta en aquellos escasos minutos. La joven le dio un fuerte abrazo y dijo algo que los otros no pudieron escuchar desde donde estaban. Al separarse, la anciana depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Satsuki corrió de vuelta con el grupo y de un salto subió detrás de Sakuma ocultando su rostro en la espalda del capitán.

. Vámonos - pidió con voz ronca. Seguramente estaba llorando.

. ¡Arre! - exclamó el capitán espoleando a su caballo y echando a correr en cabeza, seguido de cerca por los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El barco había entrado en el puerto al alba y los marinos ya empezaban a descargar las mercancías y a los pasajeros.

Desde la ventana de su camarote Maiko observaba el concurrido puerto. Ya habían llegado a Ailar, ya estaban en el reino del norte. El país natal de su madre y ahora su cárcel... La puerta se abrió y unos de los hombres de Tachi le dijo:

. Tenemos que desembarcar. Acompañadme por favor.

. ¿Y si no quiero? - dijo con terquedad.

No les había dado una buena travesía y no iba a darles tampoco un buen viaje a la capital. El soldado suspiró con resignación, se acercó a ella y la cogió de la muñeca con la intención de llevársela a rastras. Pero no contó con que la chica le cogiera antes el brazo y con un rápido movimiento, lo tirara al suelo.

. Maldita mocosa del demonio - mascullaba el hombre.

. ¿Se puede saber que pasa? - dijo la voz furiosa del rey Tachi.

. Nada, solo jugábamos - dijo Maiko con una sonrisa burlona - y yo gané.

El soldado estuvo a punto de echarse sobre ella para estrangularla, pero la voz del monarca se impuso.

. ¡Ya basta de tonterías! Tenemos que desembarcar. Andando.

Maiko observó con altivez al soldado, que aun permanecía en el suelo sujetándose el dolorido brazo, y salió del camarote.

. Te lo advierto Maiko - le susurró el rey sujetándola por el brazo -. No juegues con mi paciencia.

. No estoy aquí por gusto - dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos -, no voy a perder la oportunidad de desquitarme.

A Tachi le entraron ganas de cruzarle la cara, pero en vez de eso, la llevó asida del brazo hacia la cubierta. Bajaron por la estrecha rampa en fila a la vez que los bultos eran descargados con los mecanismos de poleas.

. Bien venido a Ailar señor - dijo un soldado con respeto cuadrándose ante su rey.

. ¿Está todo dispuesto para partir a la capital? - preguntó el hombre.

. Aun faltan algunas cosas por solucionar - se disculpó el soldado -. Tiene reservada una habitación en la posada, puede descansar allí hasta que todo esté dispuesto.

. Muy bien - el monarca se dirigió hacia un carro que aguardaba cerca. Aun sostenía a la chica por el brazo y la hizo subir delante de él.

El trayecto a al posada no fue muy largo, y Maiko se limitó a observar las calles a través de la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados. Estaba helada ¿cómo podía hacer tanto frío allí? Pero no diría nada. Antes muerta que mostrando debilidad.

Lo cierto es que en su viaje había probado todo tipo de climas. El sofocante calor del desierto, la pegajosa humedad del mar y ahora el gélido frío del norte. Ella estaba acostumbrada al clima templado del reino del sur... como echaba de menos su casa y a los suyos.

El carruaje se detuvo y la portezuela fue abierta por un mozo de uno 16 años.

. Bien venidos - dijo con una reverencia. El joven se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Maiko descender del carruaje. La chica lo observó con curiosidad, tenía el cabello de color morado... entonces era cierto que la gente del norte tenía un peculiar tono de pelo.

. Vamos - dijo el rey bruscamente llevándola al interior de la posada.

. Bien venido majestad - dijo el mesonera con una exagerada reverencia - le estabamos aguardando. Su habitación está lista. Jered acompaña a nuestro ilustre huésped.

. Si señor - dijo el mismo muchacho que les había abierto la puerta.

Lo siguieron hasta las escaleras y subieron al primer piso. Se detuvieron ante la tercera puerta y el muchacho la abrió, hizo una reverencia y les cedió el paso.

. Pero que... - dijo el rey Tachi muy sorprendido al descubrir la presencia de alguien en la habitación.

. Bien venido al reino del norte, padre.

Ante la chimenea había un chico de unos 12 años, ojos color burdeos y el cabello de un oscuro verde largo hasta los hombros. Sonreía alegremente con las manos en la espalda. Vestía unas gruesas ropas muy propias del norte y a la vez elegantes, de forma que quedaba claro su rango.

. Saito ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó el soberano con los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa.

. Vine a recibiros, tenía ganas de veros y también... - sus ojos color vino se clavaron en Maiko, la observó con sana curiosidad y le sonrió -. Encantado de conocerla señorita Maiko, me llamo Saito de Askaler.

. Su hijo... - afirmó mirando al monarca de reojo.

. Es tal cual la imaginaba - dijo el niño con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir solo? - le reprochó Tachi muy molesto con la imprudencia de su hijo.

. Pero no he venido solo - explicó el pequeño -, me acompañó una guardia y mi tutor.

. ¿Como demonios se le ocurrió a ese cretino...? - empezó a maldecir el soberano.

. Fue idea mía - le interrumpió su hijo preocupado con la forma en la que su padre se había tomado su visita sorpresa -, yo le pedí que me trajera...

. Es culpa suya por hacerte caso - le dijo su padre, en verdad que estaba enfadado -. Es tu tutor y por tanto tiene que velar por ti, exponerte de esta manera...

. Vinimos con guardia, no hay problema - se defendió el chiquillo.

. Eso lo decido yo - dijo Tachi con tono cortante.

Maiko observaba la escena en silencio. No le gustaba como el rey le hablaba a su hijo. No parecía un mal chico, y solo había ido a ver a su padre... no era para reñirlo de esa manera. El chiquillo se limitó a agachar la cabeza con la cara muy seria y algo dolido. El rey suspiró.

. ¿Y donde está ese irresponsable?

. En el otro cuarto - dijo señalando hacia la pared de la izquierda.

. Esperad aquí los dos - dijo el monarca dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de detuvo y miró a Maiko -. Y a ti más te vale obedecer.

Salió del cuarto dejando a los dos solos y cerrando la puerta con llave. Se miraron en silencio unos minutos y luego Maiko sonrió algo cansada. Se dirigió al ventanal y observó el puerto.

. ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el niño con curiosidad mirando por la ventana.

. Nada en especial - Maiko fue hasta una de las butacas que había cerca de la chimenea y se sentó, Saito la imitó y se sentó en el otro.

. ¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte - le dijo el pequeño de pronto -. Toda la vida he oído hablar de los ángeles azules, pero nunca había visto a ninguno.

. No soy un animal extraño - dijo Maiko algo ofendida por la forma de hablar del niño.

. No, ya lo sé - dijo el niño con una sonrisa -. Eres una persona muy especial.

. ¿Entonces por que me tratan como a un objeto? - musitó Maiko mirando las crepitantes llamas en la chimenea.

. ¿Decías? - preguntó el niño, que no la había escuchado bien.

. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi? - preguntó la chica de cabellos azules mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

. Pues... - dijo algo nervioso por aquella mirada - que eres hija de Noriko Ukai. Que tu madre estaba prometida con mi padre, pero que se marchó al sur. Que tienes 17 años y pico y que tus alas son completas...

. ¿Qué quieres decir con completas? - preguntó la chica.

. Que el dibujo de tu espalda está perfectamente delineado - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. De no ser así, padre no se hubiera molestado en ir a buscarte.

Maiko frunció el ceño ¿qué importaba que sus alas estuvieran definidas o no? No le veía más importancia. Y otra cosa...

. ¿Cómo sabía tu padre que mis alas están completas?

. Porque yo se lo conté.

Maiko se volvió hacia la puerta y abrió los ojos asombrada. Allí estaba el rey Tachi y a su lado, un joven de unos 20 años, cabellos cortos y verdosos algo alborotados. Sus ojos... como olvidar esos ojos que tanto la habían asustado en aquella ocasión.

. Suguru... - murmuró con un hilo de voz poniéndose en pie lentamente.

. Es un placer volver a verte Maiko - dijo el chico con una reverencia.

. ¿Pero que haces aquí?

. Es mi tutor - explicó Saito con una sonrisa -. Me ha hablado mucho de ti desde que llegó a palacio...

. Te he echado mucho de menos - dijo Suguru acercándose y extendiendo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella. Pero antes de rozarla siquiera, la mano de la chica se estrelló contra la de Suguru en una sonora bofetada que le hizo volver la cara.

. Ni se te ocurra tocarme - dijo con voz fría y amenazadora aun con la mano en alto.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. En todo el viaje, Tachi no recordaba haber visto tanta rabia en sus ojos color violeta.

Un soldado llamó a la puerta rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

. Mi señor, ya está todo dispuesto para partir.

. Muy bien - dijo el soberano.

En pocos minutos la comitiva estuvo en marcha rumbo hacia el interior del país de hielo. Maiko iba en uno de los carruajes centrales junto al príncipe Saito y tres guardas de aspecto rudo. El rey Tachi y Suguru iban en el carruaje anterior y en el tercero estaba el equipaje y otros soldados.

. ¿No te llevas bien con Suguru? - preguntó inocentemente Saito.

. No - dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del paisaje que se podía ver por la obertura del cortinaje de la ventanilla.

. ¿Por qué? - insistió el pequeño muerto de curiosidad.

Maiko miró directamente a sus ojos color vino. No podía decirle que Suguru había estado a punto de violarla cuando solo tenía 14.

. No tenemos las mismas ideas - dijo simplemente - ¿desde cuando le conoces?

. Pues hará casi tres meses - dijo el niño pensando -. A palacio llegó la noticia de que había un joven en la ciudad con mucho talento para tocar el piano. A madre le encanta la música y le pidió que lo hiciera venir para que tocara.

. ¿Y que hacía en el reino del norte?

. Nos dijo que estaba viajando para instruirse y aprender cosas nuevas y que provenía de las tierras de Ática. No nos dijo quien era en realidad hasta después.

. ¿Después de que?

. De que viera a tu madre - dijo el niño sonriendo. Maiko frunció el ceño -. En palacio hay varios retratos de tu madre, cuando lleguemos te los mostraré.

. ¿Qué dijo exactamente? - insistió Maiko nerviosa ¿y si Suguru había hablado de Shuichi?

. Dijo que había conocido a una chica muy parecida a la del cuadro en el reino de Seguchi. Una chica muy guapa con el cabello azul celeste, ojos violetas y hermosa voz.

. ¿Solo eso?

. Y que tenía unas extrañas marcas en la espalda. Como un tatuaje en forma de alas - concluyó el niño. A Maiko se le heló la sangre ¿cuándo se las había visto? Siempre, tanto ella como su hermano, se habían esforzado mucho por esconderlas -. Padre en seguida se interesó y planeó la visita al reino del sur.

. Visita... - repitió Maiko con algo de sorna. Aquello no había sido una visita, si no un secuestro en todo norma.

. ¿Te preocupa algo?

. ¿Por qué tenía que venir aquí? - musitó la chica.

. Porque este es tu hogar - Saito acaba de repetir las palabras de su padre y eso hizo estremecer a la chica, pese al tono amistoso que el niño empleó -, verás como serás muy feliz aquí.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡MAÑÓÓÓ! Jajaja... ¿Cómo estáis¿soportando bien el calor? Yo no T.T

Continuamos en el presente, el grupo ya ha salido de casa de Kanna ¿qué aventuras le aguardaran en el camino? Ya lo veréis...

¡Reaparece Suguru para disfrute de quien le echaba de menos! Menudo reencuentro ¿eh? XD

Reviews:

Kmiloncia: Me alegro de que te guste la histria de este par. La verdad es que a mi no me gusta mucho la Noriko del manga, muy mandona XD y Tachi, pues LE ODIO ¿se nota mucho :P? lo del puente no es que lo planeara, si no que "Sabía" que no aguantaría el peso de todos y le era más fácil salvar a Ryu que a toda la comitiva (Como hizo Shuichi con Yuki cuando calleron tras encontrar a Onigumo).

Yayoi Ito Matsunaga: Me hace muy feliz saber que lagente a disfrutado tanto con la historia de Noriko y Ryu, tenía miedo de que me apedrearan por ponerle una pareja hetero a Ryuichi, pero si no lo hacía ¿de donde salían los mellizos! XD el lemon va a ser que no, pero Lime tal vez si pueda poner algo (aunque no te esperes gran cosa --')

Mizuky: Comentarios así me sacan los colores n/./n jamás imaginé que este AU gustaría tanto. Lo de los sueños se explicará dentro de poco, un poquito de paciencia plis ;P Y si, mi Noriko es digna madre de Shu-chan XD

Amazona Verde: Bueno de alguna forma tenía que hacer que sentara la cabeza y que mejor que dejarlo perdidamente enamorado n.n

minato: Felicidades por tu primera historia en cuanto pueda la leo y te dejo un reviw n.n (Espero que entendieras mi cutre explicación XD) Disfruta de mi fic.

Ja ne!


	25. Cap 25

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 25

La nieve alcanzaba los veinte centímetros de espesor haciendo casi imposible el avance de los caballos . Así que no les quedó más remedio que acampar, aunque de todas formas ya empezaba a oscurecer. Ataron los caballos a un árbol y encendieron un buen fuego.

. Mañana seguiremos por el camino del Este y llegaremos a Gonzä. Es un pueblo pequeño al que casi no va nadie y los que van nunca dejan su nombre - explicaba Satsuki señalando en el mapa que Sakuma tenía en las manos.

. Parece muy apropiado - comentó Yuki.

. ¿Y tú como sabes eso? - preguntó Tatsuha, parecía encontrarle especial gusto al hacer enfadar a la chica.

. Fui muchas veces... hace tiempo - se cortó en su explicación mientras desviaba la mirada. El moreno frunció el ceño ante aquel cambio de actitud.

. Venga, venga - intervino Hiro intentando aplacar la discusión -. Ayudadnos a preparar la cena.

Shuichi estaba intentando pelar unas patatas con mucho cuidado para no cortarse. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que se sobresalto de sobremanera cuando a Tatsuha se le calló la cacerola vacía haciendo mucho ruido.

. ¡Ay! - exclamó cuando el filo del cuchillo le cortó en la mano.

. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ryuichi envolviendo la mano herida en un trapo.

. Si - dijo lastimeramente con lagrimillas en los ojos.

. Ya podrías tener más cuidado tu también - le dijo Yuki a su hermano menor dándole un coscorrón.

. Lo siento no me di cuenta - dijo sobándose el golpe.

Todos miraron algo preocupados como la sangre había goteado sobre la blanca nieve tiñéndola al momento. Sin embargo, grande fue su asombro cuando de entre la nieve manchada empezó a surgir una plantita lentamente. En pocos segundos vieron su crecimiento: primero el tallo, luego las hojas, un pequeño capullo y finalmente, este se abrió revelando los vivos colores de sus pétalos.

. ¿Una Lirla? - preguntó extrañado y a la vez muy sorprendido Tatsuha.

. Es obvio ¿no? - dijo Satsuki secamente acercándose y arrancando la plantita de raíz. No parecía para nada sorprendida.

. ¿Pero como...? - empezó a preguntar Hiro.

. Las Lirlas nacen de la mezcla de nuestra sangre con la tierra - dijo Shuichi mientras el capitán le curaba la herida y la vendaba - y crecen con nuestra voz.

. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Hiro.

. Un día Maiko se cortó mientras plantábamos las enredaderas en el balcón - explicó el chico -. Nada más caer su sangre allí, empezó a crecer la planta. Yo también me corté y pasó lo mismo. Cuando cantábamos cerca también crecían. Así lo descubrimos, por casualidad.

. Entonces en aquel claro...

. Allí está enterrada mi madre - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa triste -, es normal que crezcan allí.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras el capitán acababa de vendar la herida.

. Ya está, mejor deja las patatas para después.

. Vale.

Siguieron preparando la cena en silencio. Fue entonces que Yuki se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había quedado quieto y pensativo.

. ¿A que viene esa cara de lelo? - le dijo Yuki.

. ¿Eh?... ¡ah, no...! Es que pensaba en - bajó la voz mirando de reojo a los demás y luego le dijo en tono confidencial - Que si la cabaña estaba rodeada de Lirlas porque la madre de Shuichi estaba enterrada allí ¿quién hay enterrado en la cabaña de Kanna?

Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aunque bien pensado... una sola gota de sangre era suficiente para hacer crecer una flor, un cuerpo enterrado podía llenar un claro, pero el de la vieja Kanna era mucho más grande y estaba igual de lleno de flores o incluso más. Dudaba que la mujer se hubiera ido haciendo cortes y regando con su sangre el terreno, así que...

. ¿Ya habéis acabado? - preguntó Shuichi sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

. Sí, toma - dijo Tatsuha cediéndole el recipiente con la comida ya lista para ser echada en la olla. El pelirrosa hizo un gesto de dolor al cogerlo, pero no se quejó. Solo Yuki y Satsuki se percataron de ese gesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche, la luna brillaba en el cielo junto a las estrellas, el frío nocturno helaba hasta los huesos y el grupo permanecía cerca de la hoguera. Tatsuha y Hiro dormían arropados en las gruesas mantas, Ryuichi atizaba el fuego para evitar que se apagara y Yuki hacía el segundo turno de guardia(el primero lo había hecho Hiro). Shuichi y Satsuki permanecían sentados muy cerca junto al fuego hablando entre cuchicheos muy animadamente.

. Tendrías que estar durmiendo - dijo Ryuichi a los dos benjamines del grupo.

. Aun no tenemos sueño - corearon los dos. El capitán sonrió al recordar como Shuichi y Maiko contestaban igual. Sin embargo a Yuki no le hizo mucha gracia aquella reacción. No le gustaba nada que aquel par estuviera tan... unido.

. Eso no importa - dijo Ryuichi serio - a dormir los dos... YA.

. Está bien - remugó Satsuki algo desilusionado mientras se envolvía en la manta.

. Buenas noches - murmuró Shuichi medio adormilado mirando por un momento a Yuki y después cerrando los ojos.

Yuki se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa que quedó oculta por el cuello de su capa. Se volvió y continuó vigilando los alrededores con mirada escrutadora. Sería extraño que alguien los encontrara allí. Además el rey Tachi no tenía ni idea de que estaban allí, pero aun así no podían bajar la guardia.

La luna continuó su silencioso trayecto nocturno por encima de sus cabezas. Todo era silencio a su alrededor.

. Príncipe Yuki - llamó Ryuichi haciéndose volver al rubio tras un par de horas de guardia.

. ¿Si? - dijo mirando al capitán.

. Es mi turno para hacer guardia - dijo el hombre acercándose.

. Lleva toda la noche de guardia - dijo Yuki con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz. El capitán ni siquiera había echado una cabezadita.

. No me voy a quedar dormido si eso te preocupa - dijo Sakuma con voz neutra e inexpresiva.

Yuki no contestó nada, él si que estaba cansado; así que se acercó a la hoguera, atizó el fuego y se cubrió con una manta mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando sumiéndolo en el dulce sueño.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Se encontraba en un pequeño valle completamente cubierto de aromática hierva verde que era mecida por la cálida brisa nocturna. Sonrió al reconocer el lugar. Sus ojos enseguida recorrieron la basta extensión buscándolo y finalmente le encontró.

Shuichi permanecía de pie a unos metros de él, dándole la espalda y con la camisa caída. Sus alas estaban extendidas cubriendo gran parte de su espalda. Cuando escuchó a Yuki acercarse Shuichi se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

. Hola - saludó el pelirrosa.

. Hola - dijo Yuki a su vez -. Hacía mucho que no soñaba esto tan seguido.

. Lo sé. Pero antes estaba demasiado débil para poder crear esta ilusión...

. Entonces si que eres tú el causante de estos sueños...

. Así es - dijo Shuichi haciendo girar en sus manos una flor que al momento cambió de forma y surcó el cielo como si de una mariposa se tratara -. El mundo de este sueño nació de uno de mis deseos más profundos.

. ¿Cual?

. Volver a verte - le contestó sin dejar de sonreír -. Los primeros fueron inconscientes, ni yo mismo sé como se estableció la conexión. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que no eran simples sueños y que en ellos había algo de realidad... no puedo negar que me asusté.

. Fue cuando te arañé, la noche antes de partir del castillo de Tohma.

. Ajá... - Shuichi se pasó una mano por encima de su hombros hasta tocar su ala - Ya sabes que son muy sensibles, cualquier golpe o arañazo se siente multiplicado por 20...

. Lo siento - susurró Yuki acercándose y besando su ala. Shuichi se estremeció.

. No solo son muy sensibles al dolor... - murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas. Yuki sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del pelirrosa para después besar lentamente su cuello.

Shuichi suspiró sintiendo el contacto de aquel al que tanto amaba pegado a su cuerpo. Rodeó el cuello de Yuki con sus brazos y buscó sus labios con la torpeza de la inexperiencia. A Yuki le gustaran aquellos labios torpes y Shuichi dejó que el rubio lo recostara sobre la mullida vegetación.

. Te quiero - murmuró Shuichi en sus labios cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Los ojos dorados resplandecían con luz propia baja aquella luna de plata.

. Lo sé - contestó acercando sus labios a su oído.

. ¿Y tú me quieres? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados mientras se estremecía por las caricias que recibía.

. No te quiero - dijo haciendo que el pelirrosa lo observara con los ojos muy abiertos y algo espantados -, te amo - susurró antes de volver a besarlo con pasión.

. Me has asustado - dijo con una leve sonrisa Shuichi mientras Yuki volvía a incorporarlo de forma que ahora quedaba sentado sobre sus piernas.

. Para mí "querer" y "amar" son dos palabras muy distintas - contestó recorriendo con sus labios su cuello -. Querer, puede ser simplemente un capricho. Algo que te llama la atención y que quieres tener. Pero que una vez lo has conseguido, ya no te importa...

Shuichi arqueó la espalda al sentir la cálida boca del príncipe en su pecho y enterró sus dedos en las suaves hebras doradas. Se separaron levemente, lo justo para mirarse a la cara.

. Amar - siguió explicando mirando fijamente a los ojos violetas que estaban enturbiados por el placer -, es cuando consideras a una persona tan especial que no puedes vivir sin ella - besó su rostro con ternura -. Cuando te duele tanto el corazón por su ausencia, que crees que vas a morir de dolor...

. Cuando deseas que esté contigo siempre... y que nada malo le pase - dijo ahora Shuichi en un susurro -. Entonces yo también te amo.

Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso en el que parecía que quisieran fundirse. Sus manos volaban por sus cuerpos como memorizando cada parte, cada curva y cada detalle para no olvidarlo jamás. Conocerse a fondo, sentirse unidos... ser uno. Amarse por siempre incondicionalmente, sin importar nada más que ellos. Tantos sentimientos se reflejaban en aquel acto.

Las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaban al compás de los agitados corazones. Sus cuerpos entrelazados en el abrazo que solo los amantes conocen. Mil sensaciones maravillosas que asustaban al principio y después eran saboreadas con deleite. Corazón con corazón, por siempre unidos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki abrió los ojos ante las primeras luces de la mañana. Parpadeó molesto por la repentina claridad, pero enseguida se repuso. Se apartó el flequillo de la cara y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar aquel sueño.

. Buenos días hermanito - dijo Tatsuha que estaba sentado a su lado vigilando algo que había en el fuego.

Yuki no contestó. Sus ojos fueron directamente a la lugar en el que Shuichi se había quedado durmiendo la noche anterior, pero allí no estaba. Solo su manta doblada junto a la de Satsuki, que tampoco estaba.

. Si buscas a los peques - dijo Tatasuha dándole la vuelta en la sartén a algo que parecía panceta -, han ido a lavarse la cara al río.

. Pues yo también voy - dijo Yuki levantándose y yendo al río dejando a Tatsuha peleando por apagar el fuego de la sartén.

Yuki llegó la orilla del riachuelo y miró a derecha e izquierda buscándolos. Finalmente los vio sentados en una roca. Se acercó en silencio procurando no hacer demasiado ruido y se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Satsuki.

. Venga, enséñamelo.

. Es que me da vergüenza...

. No digas tonterías - insistió la chica de cabellos añil - es algo natural.

. Bueno vale... - aceptó Shuichi.

El chico se quitó el vendaje de su mano revelando el profundo corte que se hizo la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos y movió levemente los labios, pronunciando palabras ininteligibles para Yuki. Al instante la herida se cerró.

Satsuki emitió un pequeño gritito de entusiasmo mientras cogía la mano de Shuichi y la examinaba de cerca.

. Jamás había visto una cicatrización tan rápida. A Kanna le cuesta bastante más sanar sus heridas.

. ¿Y a ti...? - preguntó Shuichi. Los dos se miraron unos instantes a los ojos en silencio. Finalmente Sastsuki sonrió y se puso en pie.

. Buenos días príncipe Eiri - saludó la chiquilla. Shuichi quedó petrificado en el sitio con el corazón acelerado. Satsuki pasó la mirada de uno a otro y con una leve sonrisa regresó al campamento -. Voy a ayudar a Tatsuha antes de que no deje nada que podamos comer.

Los dos se quedaron solos y en silencio. Yuki observó el perfil del pelirrosa, no recordaba haberle visto nunca las orejas tan rojas... parecía que el pequeño pelirrosa se hubiera quedado petrificado. Yuki se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado para poder asearse. Vio en el reflejo del agua como Shuichi le dedicaba miradas furtivas y separaba los labios, pero sin animarse a decir nada.

De improviso Yuki se giró, lo encaró y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le sujetó suavemente la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso. Al separarse Shuichi le miró a los ojos unos instantes y finalmente le sonrió.

. Buenos días Yuki.

. Buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

. Bien ¿por qué? - preguntó mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla.

. Por lo de anoche - la toalla se le escapó de las manos mientras un rojo intenso cubría sus mejillas de nuevo.

. Oh... bueno yo...

. Se que la primera vez duele - le susurró Yuki al oído con algo de preocupación -. No te hagas el valiente...

. Pero es que... - Shuichi parecía muy nervioso - lo de anoche... solo fue un sueño - su voz se había ido apagando a cada palabra y lo último fue casi inaudible.

. ¿Qué quieres decir? - Yuki no acababa de entender a que se refería.

. Que lo que pasó allí no fue del todo "real"... Aun no tengo tanto poder como que para que lo que ocurre en los sueños llegue hasta el mundo real. Por tanto lo que ocurra allí no tiene repercusiones físicas.

. ¿Y lo de tus alas?

. Eso es distinto. Es gracias a ellas que puedo crear ese mundo... es complicado de explicar, digamos que es lo único que está realmente vinculado con la realidad. Lo único que existo en los dos mundos: el real y el de mi sueño.

. Entonces - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que a Shuichi le costara tragar saliva. Se acercó de nuevo a su oído y susurró en tono sexy - técnicamente aun eres virgen... - Shuichi solo asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que sus mejillas ya no podían arder más -. Eso es muy... excitante - Si podían arder más.

. ¡A desayunar! - llamó Satsuki desde el campamento.

Yuki se puso en pie y fue hacia allí, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro no lo seguía.

. ¿No vienes?

. Ve delante Yuki, enseguida voy.

El rubio frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Siguió adelante, pero antes de perder completamente de vista a Shuichi se volvió a mirarlo y lo vio metiendo toda la cara en el agua. El pelirrosa la sacó y suspiró de una forma muy particular. Yuki sonrió con satisfacción. Le encantaba ver el efecto que causaba en Shuichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo acababa de entrar en el pueblo de Gonzä. Satsuki tenía razón, aquel lugar era un suburbio. Las casas medio destartaladas y de paredes sucias se apretujaban unas contra otras. Era el lugar idóneo para que bandidos y fugitivos se refugiaran por una noche. Las pocas personas que habían por las nevadas calles los observaban analíticamente, como si intentaran saber si eran hostiles o inofensivos, aunque tal vez pensaban en la forma más fácil de desvalijarlos... Aunque nadie les dijo nada, no pudieron evitar que el desasosiego hiciera presencia en sus corazones.

Con las indicaciones de Satsuki llegaron a la posada y tras dejar a los caballos en el establo, fueron dentro para pedir habitaciones. La planta baja del lugar estaba compuesta por una amplia estancia que hacía las veces de comedor y recepción. Al fondo la barra y la puerta alas cocinas.

Sakuma y Satsuki fueron hasta allí para hablar con el mesonero. Un tipo gordo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y cara de pocos amigos.

. Necesitamos alojamiento para esta noche - dijo Sakuma con tono serio, pero sin llegar a ser rudo.

. ¿Podéis pagar la estancia? - preguntó quitándose el mondadientes de los labios y señalándolo con él.

. Podemos - contestó el capitán.

. Serán sesenta piezas por cabeza - dijo mientras su único ojo se paseaba por los miembros del grupo.

. Eso es una estafa - intervino Satsuki. El hombre frunció el ceño ante la impertinencia de aquella mocosa -. La última vez que estuve aquí nos cobraste veinte...

. No recuerdo a ninguna renacuaja deslenguada.

. ¿Tan pronto olvidas a tus benefactores tío Gushin?

El hombre abrió ampliamente su ojo y se acercó para mirar más de cerca a la niña. Esta se limitó a acentuar su sonrisa descarada.

. Por todos lo satanes del infierno - exclamó - ¿Satsuki?

. Vaya, tu memoria está bastante atrofiada... ¿Tan pronto te olvidas de los viejos amigos?

. ¡Maldita sea! - gritó el hombre con júbilo - ¡Minerva¡Mira que ha traído el viento!

. ¿A que vienen esos gritos viejo fantoche? - le replicó una mujer robusta que salía de la cocina secándose las manos en un paño. Tenía cara de mal humor, pero su rostro se suavizó al ver a la chica - ¡Ay señor! No me lo puedo creer - sin más se acercó y la abrazó - Satsuki tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

. Hola tita- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

. Pero mírate... - dijo la mujer examinándola de arriba abajo - Estas hecha toda una mujer.

. Tu también tienes buen aspecto ¿Cómo habéis estado?

. Todos bien - contestó con una sonrisa afable - ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

. Viejos conocidos de la vieja Kanna. Los estoy escoltando por estas tierras.

. Bienvenidos son los amigos de Kanna - dijo Gushin -. Como si estuvierais en casa.

Sakuma devolvió la reverencia al mesonero y después fueron escoltados a sus habitaciones por la señora Minerva. Les dieron las dos habitaciones más grandes, en cada cual habían tres camas.

. La cena empieza a servirse a las siete - informó la mujer y tras una sonrisa y una reverencia los dejó en la habitación.

. Al parecer eres bastante conocida - dijo Tatsuha mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una de las camas.

. Al parecer... - repuso distraídamente - Os dije que ya había estado en esta ciudad de paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La caravana del rey Tachi seguía su rumbo hacia el norte. Maiko se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla, mientras el príncipe Saito daba cabezadas. Era un viaje demasiado pesado para un niño.

De pronto todos se detuvieron con un brusco frenazo que por poco no la tira de su asiento. Saito se despertó sobresaltado.

. ¿Pero qué...? - balbuceó mirando a su alrededor. Maiko iba a asomarse pero un guardia le dijo que se quedara dentro.

. ¿Qué ocurre?

. Al parecer alguien a apalizado a un grupo de salteadores que cobran por pasar por su territorio - dijo el soldado con un sonrisa cínica en su rostro - Estúpidos...

Maiko consiguió asomarse y pudo ver a unos veinte hombres acampados en un claro adyacente al camino. Algunos se habían acercado para pedir provisiones y medicinas.

. Olvidaos de ellos y prosigamos - ordenó Tachi con voz fastidiada. Odiaba a aquella chusma.

. Señor por favor, necesitamos medicinas - rogó un hombre que llevaba un ojo a la funerala - nuestro jefe está grave...

. No tenemos porque... - empezó a decir pero se interrumpió al ver como el guarda que custodiaba la carroza de delante caía inconsciente al suelo y Maiko bajaba del carruaje - ¿A donde crees que vas!

. Que no sepáis lo que es la piedad no implica que los demás la desconozcamos - le dijo desafiante.

. ¡Regresa aquí! - ordenó furioso.

. Venid vos por mí - le espetó y siguió su camino.

Varios guardas miraron estupefactos la escena. Tachi cada vez estaba más rojo de ira, miró a los asombrados guardias y les gritó.

. ¡Seguidla!

Mientras Maiko había llegado junto a la tienda del líder. No tenía buen aspecto. Transpiraba a causa de la fiebre y respiraba con dificultad en medio de una tos seca.

. ¿Podéis traer agua? - pidió a uno de los hombre que velaban al jefe.

. Enseguida - en el momento en el que salía de la tienda entraban Tachi y Suguru.

. Regresa al carro - ordenó el monarca.

. Cuando acabe - repuso ella con frialdad. Del bolsillo que colgaba de su cintura sacó un puñado de hojas secas - ¿Sabes o que son las Nisas? - preguntó a un joven de cabellos violáceos.

. Ajá...

. Mira a ver si puedes traerme unos cuantos brotes - le pidió con amabilidad y el chico salió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa...

El rey optó por esperar, era patente que no conseguiría que la chica obedeciera y por desgracia ya estaban demasiado cerca de la capital. Controlarla cada vez sería más difícil, no había más que ver como había logrado derribar a aquel guardia y sus inesperados conocimientos médicos. Pero esa era la naturaleza de los ángeles azules. Cuanto más cerca estaban de allí, más fuertes eran sus poderes... por fortuna Maiko desconocía esa parte de su historia y por el momento seguiría así.

Una vez llevaron todo lo que pidió preparó un remedio contra la fiebre y se lo dio a beber al enfermo despacio. Este tosió un poco y tras unos minutos despertó. Parpadeó algo confundido y miró a su alrededor.

. Jefe, menos mal que ya está despierto - exclamó unos de los bandidos.

. Nos tenía muy preocupados. Aquel chapuzón no le sentó nada bien...

Pero el jefe no hacía ni caso de las palabras de alivio de sus hombres. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Maiko. La chica frunció el ceño ante aquel escrutinio tan intenso. De pronto el bandido arrancó de un tirón la capucha que cubría la cabeza de la chica revelando su larga cabellera azulada.

. A tu contraparte le queda mejor el rosa - dijo con tranquilidad acariciando uno de sus rizos.

Maiko palideció de golpe y sintió como su estómago daba un doloroso retortijón ¿Cómo era que él...?

. ¿De que hablas? - ordenó la atronadora voz de Tachi y Maiko aun se asustó más. Si aquel bandido hablaba de Shuichi todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento no serviría de nada...

. ¿Quién sois vos para ordenar de esa manera? - preguntó el bandido incorporándose.

. El rey Tachi de Askaler, gobernador de estas tierras - contestó con arrogancia.

. Vaya - dijo alzando una ceja -. No pensé que os vería hasta el día en el que pronunciarais mi sentencia de muerte - repuso con sorna.

. ¿Y quien se supone que es el descarado que me habla con tanta desfachatez? - casi rugió el monarca.

. Onigumo, jefe del clan de bandidos del bosque negro.

Siguió un denso silencio que fue roto por el monarca.

. He oído hablar de ti. Te dedicas a asaltar a todos aquellos que se aventuren en el bosque negro en el norte te la península de Lener.

. Veo que mi fama me precede - contestó con orgullo el bandido.

. Pero estás muy lejos de tu territorio - cortó Suguru con el ceño fruncido. No le había gustado la forma en que miraba a Maiko.

. Tuvimos que desplazarnos para buscar ayuda. Como visteis mi estado era grave... Es curioso ¿no? Partimos en busca de la medicina de los ángeles azules y ellos mismos vinieron a nosotros.

. Aunque el primero con el que nos topamos fue el causante de tu enfermedad - terció un tipo robusto de barba cobriza.

. Cierto Mejía, cierto...

. ¿Qué es eso de "el primero"?

. Pues que antes de ver a este hermoso ser - señaló a Miako con la cabeza - ya nos topamos con otro. Aunque jamás llegué a imaginar que un día vería a un ángel azul barón de su edad...

Todo fue envuelto por un tenso y pesado silencio. Maiko sentía su acelerado corazón a punto de quebrarse mientras el rey Tachi posaba sus ojos color burdeos en ella con el cejo fruncido. Estaban perdidos, de nada había servido su silencio.

. Sabes a que se refiere - no era una pregunta.

. No... - musitó ella intentando que su voz sonara firme.

. Pero no puede ser que él esté aquí - dijo de pronto Suguru. Maiko lo miró desesperada: iba a contarlo todo.

. Creo que todos tenemos que hablar - repuso el soberano con tono peligrosamente suave mirando fijamente a Maiko.

CONTINUARÁ...

Cúcut ¿qué tal?

Parece que las cosas se complican para nuestro grupo ¿Qué averiguará Tachi gracias a Onigumo? Ya lo veréis y los problemas que traerá esto :P Tanto Shuichi como Maiko muestran más activamente sus poderes en este capítulo que en los anteriores ¡Magia! XD Y también habéis podido ver a Yuki "torturando" al pequeño pelirrosa, pero solo un poco.

Que os parece mi intento de Lemon(Que no llegó más allá de un Lime), patético lo sé --' pero tenéis que saber que estuve un mes atascada con este capítulo intentando hacer la "·$&/( escena y al final me dije "paso o no continúo el fic ni para el siglo que viene" Lo siento por quien esperaba algo más.

Reviws:

Amazona Verde: El hijo de Tachi no se parece en nada a su padre, eso te lo aseguro y en cuanto a lo de ayudar... ya veras (a veces es mejor que no te ayuden --) y lo del chantaje de Suguru, pues no se dará el caso, Onigumo no dio oportunidad como has podido ver XD

Kmiloncia: bueno, pues ya ha habido algo de yukixshu como querías (espero que no estes demasiado decepcionada :P) Y lo de como Suguru supo lo de las alas ¿no recuerdas lo que ocurrió? Suguru le medio arrancó el camisón, algo tuvo que ver ¬¬

Mizuky: pues aquí tienes el capi. si fue Suguru quien se fue de la lengua (estúpido) y si, a Satsuki le gusta Shu (Yuki celoso es Kawaii!) Aquí a hbido un abance importante entre Yuki y Shu, aunque lo halla explicado por encima XD

minatostuki: Si bueno, ahora que ya he leido los tomos en los que sale, veo que está un poco fuera de contexto pero ¡Esto es un Au¡alternatividad al poder! (¿Existe esa palabra o.o?) Cuando empecé con el fic apenas había leido los dos primeros tomos y un resumen de los capítulos de ánime (y una montaña de fics XD)

Yayoi-Ito-Matsunaga: je je... sabía que a mucha gente le sonaría raro que Shu le llamara padre, pero me moría de ganas de ponerlo aun que fuera una vez X3 No sabes lo que disfruté escribiendo el reencuentro entre Maiko y Suguru, lo de la bofetada era inevitable XD ¿No te gusta Satsuki? es una lástima, los personajes que invento para mis fics son casi como mis hijos (N-C: exagerada ¬¬), me duele que la gente diga que los odia (menos cuando los invento con la intención de que sean odiados :P)

emitait: No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un reviw antes ¡Felicita a tu hermana de mi parte n.n! Me hace feliz que a la gente le gustara la historia de Noriko y Ryuichi lo cierto es que la escribí toda de tirón :P

Ja ne!


	26. Cap 26

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 26

El ambiente en el comedor de la posada estaba muy agitado. La gente comía y bebía, y seguramente por culpa de esto último, gritaban y cantaban con voz ronca y estridente.

La señora Minerva caminaba por entre las mesas con una gran bandeja llena de platos. De vez en cuando le gritaba a alguno de los tertulianos que se apartara o que se bajara de la mesa. Los hombres obedecían al momento, no era buen hacer enfadar a ala señora Minerva. Finalmente llegó al rincón más alejado del lugar en el que se encontraba un grupo de extranjeros.

- Gracias tita - dijo Satsuki poniéndose en pie y ayudando a ala mujer a dejar las cosas en la mesa.

- De nada cielo. Es la especialidad de la casa, Bramén estofado.

- ¿Qué es Bramén? - preguntó Tatsuha mirando con curiosidad aquellas cosas marrones que acompañaban a las patatas y el caldo.

- Es un animal autóctono de esta región, su carne es tierna y jugosa.

- ¿Qué clase de animal¿un ave, un mamífero...?

- Muy quisquilloso te veo yo. Seguro que eres muy finolis para comer. Así que es mejor que no sepas lo que es- dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa -, ojos que no ven...

- Mosca que te tragas - finalizó Satsuki, haciendo que Shuichi se atragantara.

- ¡Hey! Pero mira que hay aquí - dijo un hombre robusto vestido de negro y verde posando su manaza sobre la cabeza de Satsuki -, un pequeño mono azul.

- ¡Tovias! - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa - ¿Me lo parece o has crecido?

- ¿No será que tú has encogido? - repuso el hombre con una sonrisa burlona. Satsuki le dio un puñetazo en el vientre, pero al parecer el otro ni lo notó, se limitó a largar una sonora carcajada - ¿Y que haces por aquí? Pensaba que estabas con la vieja Kanna.

- Lo estaba, pero tengo que guiar a estos comerciantes por el Bosque Negro.

Tovias observó al grupo escrutadoramente. Le pareció un grupo curioso y estaba seguro de que no eran comerciantes. En especial se fijó en Shuichi que no levantaba la mirada de su plato mientras la capucha de su capa le tapaba la cabeza. Comer escondido no era buena señal, significaba que ocultaba algo.

- No te preocupes, son buena gente - le dijo Satsuki adivinando lo que significaba su mirada - y amigos de la vieja. No te preocupes.

- Si son amigos de la Vieja Kanna, me fiaré... pero no demasiado - añadió antes de encaminarse hacia otro lado.

- ¡Tovias! - llamó Satsuki en tono algo más serio que el que había usado -. Él... ¿Está por aquí?

- Siempre lo está, seguro que te lo cruzas tarde o temprano - y con una última sonrisa hacia la chica, desaparecer entre la gente.

- ¿Otro viejo amigo? - preguntó Tatsuha mientras Satsuki volvía a sentarse.

- Ajá... - dijo lacónicamente empezando a comer.

- Eres muy popular por estas tierras - comentó Hiro -, creo que es el octavo que te saluda desde que bajamos al comedor.

- La mayoría de ellos estaban en la banda a la que pertenecía.

- ¿Qué banda? - preguntó inocentemente Tatsuha, Maiko le dedicó una mirada de "no te hagas el tonto"

- Oh, venga ya. Sé que Kanna os contó con pelos y señales mi vida. Esa mujer no sabe estar callada.

- No es para que te enfades - dijo Tatsuha, pero la chica se limitó a ignorarlo.

Unas horas después, todos volvían a estar en sus habitaciones Ryuichi, Yuki y Tatsuha en una y Shuichi, Hiro y Satsuki en la otra habitación. Se dieron las buenas noches y cerraron la puerta.

- Yuki no se veía muy contento con el reparto de habitaciones - dijo Satsuki mientras colgaba una sábana para separar su cama de las otras dos.

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó inocentemente Shuichi

- Ya lo creo - confirmó Hiro -, menuda cara de perro que ha puesto.

- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? - preguntó Shuichi mientras arreglaba su cama para irse a dormir. De pronto Satsuki se le colgó de la espalda.

- Ay... pero que inocente puedes llegar a ser - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si se tratara de un perrito.

- ¿De verdad no lo notas? - preguntó Hiro con una sonrisa divertida ante la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿Notar qué?

- Lo loco que traes a ese rubio cañón - contestó Satsuki revolviéndole el pelo enérgicamente con el puño.

- ¡Para, que eso duele! - se quejó Shuichi apartándola tirándola de un tirón sobre la cama. Satsuki se rió - y si lo había notado - murmuró tan bajito que el casi ni se oyó, pero los otros dos entendieron.

- Pero que deprisa estás creciendo... - dijo con tono de guasa Hiro acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso¡y dejadme ya la cabeza! No soy ningún cachorro...

- ¡Claro que si! - dijo Satsuki con voz burlona.

- ¡Claro que no! - contestó Shuichi molesto.

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Ay que par de críos me ha tocado cuidar - se lamentó Hiro moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vaya juerga que se traen - comentó Tatsuha mientras se quitaba las botas sentado al borde de la cama - ¿En serio creéis que van a dormir?

- Hiro los mandará a dormir - aseguró Ryuichi, pero al escuchar las risas provenientes del cuarto de al lado, no estuvo muy seguro - y si no iré a darles un toque.

Sabía que su sargento era responsable, pero cuando se trataba de fiesta, era el primero en apuntarse. Claro que las alternativas no eran muchas, quería tener a Yuki vigilado, no le había gustado nada lo que les escuchó remugar en sueños en el bosque. No entendió mucho, pero no se necesitaban muchas luces para unir dos y dos.

Respetaba las decisiones de Shuichi, pero Yuki no acababa de gustarle como elección. Por eso prefería tenerlos controlados, al menos en el mundo real.

En ese instante se escuchó un golpe, como si una puerta hubiera chocado contra la pared. Las risas se extinguieron en el cuarto contiguo y al momento escucharon pasos en el pasillo.

- ¡Capitán! - llamó un agitado Hiro olvidando que no debía llamarle así, al entrar en la habitación - Será mejor que venga.

Los tres salieron detrás del sargento (Tatsuha se calló al suelo ya que tenía una bota medio puesta y no podía caminar bien). Entraron corriendo en la habitación contigua y se quedaron impresionados contemplando una escena que ya les era conocida.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - preguntaba Shuichi mientras su mano se posaba sobre el cristal del viejo espejo cuarteado.

- Si, no te preocupes por mí - respondió la imagen de Maiko. Parecía algo angustiada pese a que intentaba sonreír. Los dos hermanos se volvieron a sentirse observados - Hola Ryuichi...

- Hola pequeña - saludó el capitán con una nota de alivio en la voz mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrosa - ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, dejad de preguntarme y escuchad - su tono era apremiante -. El rey Tachi sabe que estáis en el reino.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Tatsuha sorprendido - ¿cómo demonios se ha enterado?

- Nos encontramos con un grupo de bandidos heridos. El jefe dijo que se había encontrado con vosotros.

- Maldito puerco, debí cortarle la lengua - masculló Satsuki.

- ¿Pero como supo que éramos nosotros?

- Shuichi y yo somos mellizos ¿recuerdas? Nos parecemos mucho...

- ¿Entonces sabe de Shuichi? - preguntó Sakuma preocupado.

- Si, Suguru le habló de él...

- ¿Suguru? - repitió incrédulo.

- Está aquí, en el norte. Es el tutor del hijo de Tachi. Le contó que somos hermanos pero que no sabía si Shuichi también tenía las marcas, claro que Onigumo se encargó de asegurarlo. Parece que tenga un sexto sentido o algo así para detectar magia... - dijo con fastidio. Después los miró seria y prosiguió casi en un ruego - por eso debéis marcharos, Tachi no tardará en mandar un grupo de soldados en vuestra búsqueda y si os encuentra os matará. Regresad ahora que aun tenéis tiempo...

- No - dijo Shuichi con tono cortante y mirada decidida -. Ahora que estamos tan cerca no vamos a abandonar. Te rescataremos y volveremos juntos al reino del sur.

- Pero... - Maiko intentó convencerlos, pero no pudo.

- No hemos venido hasta aquí por nada - aseguró Tatsuha con una seriedad muy poco propia en él -. Te rescataremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

- Tatsuha... - susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán, pero vio la misma determinación. Suspiró derrotada al ver que no iba a conseguir convencerlos.

- ¿Dónde estáis en estos momentos? - preguntó Sakuma.

- Acampados cerca de una laguna. Está rodeada de unos árboles muy espesos y retorcidos.

- La laguna Isnaz - apuntó Satsuki al saber de que lugar hablaba -, está a dos horas a caballo de aquí. Seguramente atajaran por la vía principal y llegarán a la capital en dos días a más tardar.

- Eso es lo que dijo el jefe de la guardia del rey - confirmó Maiko, mirando con interés a Satsuki.

- En esa parte del camino hay un despeñadero, sería fácil montar una emboscada... - aseguró la chica con una mano en el mentón y actitud pensativa, como si estuviera trazando en su mente todo el plan.

De pronto Maiko dio un respingo y desapareció del espejo sin decir más. El grupo se quedó desconcertado ante tan rápida acción.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Hiro mirando a su amigo.

- Ha roto el contacto - contestó Shuichi mirándose la mano desconcertado -. Tal vez alguien se acercaba... ¿Creéis que la hayan descubierto?

- No lo sé... - repuso Ryuichi con el ceño fruncido -. De todas formas nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer. Satsuki, has dicho que en ese camino es fácil tender una emboscada ¿cierto?

- Así es, señor, hay muchos recodos donde ocultarse - aseguró la chica.

Rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un viejo mapa de pergamino amarillo. Lo tendió sobre la mesa y lo desenrolló. En el estaban trazados todas las ciudades, caminos, ríos, etc. que había en aquellas tierras. Se veía muy antiguo, y se notaba que le habían hecho modificaciones a lo largo de los años.

- Gonzä está aquí - dijo señalando el lugar en el mapa - y la laguna Isnaz aquí. El camino que lleva a la capital sube por aquí atravesando el despeñadero.

- Podemos apostarnos a cada lado del camino - dijo Ryuichi señalando una curva muy cerrada - este parece un buen punto...

- Lo es. No ves lo que hay delante hasta que se te viene encima - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya pobraste esa táctica con tus compañeros bandidos? - preguntó Tatsuha con sorna.

- ¿Cómo es que te has dado cuenta? - dijo con fingido asombro - Claro que sí. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Antes de que las tropas de Tachi se movilizaran y empezaran a asaltar los campamentos de bandidos - una nota sombría inundó sus ojos y su voz, pero al momento desapareció -. Aun así precisamente por eso es el mejor lugar para atacar. Nadie lo ha hecho en años, se confiarán y bajarán la guardia.

- Tendremos que ser rápidos - dijo Yuki mirando el mapa -. Armar un buen alboroto para distraerlos, coger a Maiko y salir por piernas. Esta parece una buena ruta de escape - finalizó señalando un bosque que se alejaba de retorno al Bosque Negro.

- Nosotros nos encargamos de la distracción - aseguró Shuichi dedicando una mirada cómplice a Hiro, este frunció el ceño un momento y luego ensanchó sus ojos al comprender. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Muy bien - asintió Ryuichi - si parten al amanecer llegaran al despeñadero casi a medio día. Para llegar antes que ellos tendremos que partir una hora antes del alba como mínimo. Recordad rapidez y sigilo. Vamos a rescatar a Maiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se alzaba en lo alto mientras era ocultado por los negros nubarrones que anunciaban tormenta. El desierto camino no mostraba señal de ser atravesado con regularidad. Las plantas cubrían la casi desaparecida senda mientras ambos muros de piedra y pinos se alzaban a cada costado. Tras un gran pedrusco, se ocultaban cuatro silenciosas figuras.

- ¿Qué van a hacer exactamente? - preguntó Tatsuha sin poderse aguantar más. No soportaba estar quieto y callado tanto rato.

- No estoy seguro, supongo que algún conjuro de ilusión - musitó Hiro.

- ¿Shuichi sabe hacer eso? - preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

- Ya lo creo... - dijo Hiro con una sonrisa - Desde bien pequeño. Tú no sabes los sustos que me daban...

- ¿Shuichi y Maiko?

- Ajá. Hacían aparecer formas extrañas donde ya estuviera para que supiera que podían jugar y que fuera.

- ¿Qué clase de ilusiones proyectaban? - preguntó Yuki.

- Depende - dijo haciendo memoria -, eran imágenes pequeñas: arañas plateadas, mariposas que se desvanecían como el humo, ardillas que se convertían en charcos de agua... cosas así. Se aparecían ante mis ojos unos segundos y se esfumaban al instante para que nadie más los viera.

- Así que se trataba de eso - interrumpió Ryuichi con una sonrisa -, siempre me pregunté como se las arreglaban para comunicarse contigo desde la otra punta del castillo...

- Les tenía prohibido que exhibieran su don, por eso procuraban que nadie más se enterara.

- Pero si eran cosas tan pequeñas, no será suficiente para distraer a los soldados - apuntó Yuki observando el arbusto tras el que sabía que se ocultaban los dos pequeños del grupo.

- Que solo hicieran cosas pequeñas, no significa que no puedan hacerlas más grandes - dijo Sakuma frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia lo lejos -. Ya se acercan.

Por el camino iba la comitiva del rey del norte. Cuatro carruajes custodiados por una guardia entera. Avanzaban con paso firme observando los alrededores escrutadoramente, pero sin mostrar nervios o temor de ser atacados en aquel lugar.

El primer carro pasó por delante del grupo acercándose a los arbustos del otro lado del camino en donde se escondían Shuichi y Maiko. La segunda carroza que estaba fuertemente custodiada, pasó delante de ellos en pocos instantes.

De pronto un fuerte estruendo al principio de la comitiva, hizo que todos se detuvieran y miraran estupefactos a lo que acababa de aparecerse. Un enorme tigre blanco de alrededor dos metros de largo, con largos colmillos afilados y sonoros rugidos que resonaban en las paredes de piedra.

Los soldados cargaron con sus lanzas y corrieron hacia la bestia, dejando los carruajes momentáneamente desprotegidos.

- Ahora - susurró Sakuma saliendo de su escondite con sigilo.

Noqueó al único guardia que no había abandonada su puesto, pero que estaba demasiado concentrado mirando el combate que sus compañeros libraban con la bestia, como para darse cuenta de que lo atacaban por detrás. Los cuatro siguieron hacia la carroza vigilando que nadie los viera. Aunque todos estaban pendientes del tigre y sus afiladas garras.

Mientras Sakuma, Yuki y Tatsuha vigilaban a los guardias, Hiro abrió la portezuela y escrutó el oscuro interior.

- Maiko, vamos... - pero su frase quedó cortada por el filo de una lanza que se clavó en su costado. El sargento pelirrojo quedó tan impresionado por el repentino ataque que ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

- ¡Hiro! - llamó Tatsuha mientras veía a su compañero de viaje caer al suelo lentamente con una mano en el ensangrentado costado. Corrió hasta su lado y lo sujetó antes de que diera contra el suelo

- Me parece que nadie se va a ir - dijo una voz con tono burlón desde el interior de la carroza. Al alzar la vista, ambos jóvenes pudieron ver a un hombre al que ya conocían ¿Cómo poder olvidar aquella mueca de superioridad tan exasperante? Apoyado en el lindar de la puerta y mirándolos con una sonrisa cargada de desprecio, estaba Onigumo.

- Maldito bastardo - masculló Hiro apretando la herida para que no sangrara tanto.

- ¿Dónde está Maiko? - exigió Tatsuha.

- Eso no os importa -un extraño silbido fue la única señal que sus compañeros necesitaron para aparecer del interior de las restantes carrozas.

Yuki y Sakuma quedaron rodeados por un gran número de soldados y bandidos. No tenían vías de escape, y solo esperaban que Shuichi y Maiko tuvieran tiempo para huir. Era clara su desventaja. Con Hiro malherido solo eran tres espadas contra al menos cuarenta hombres.

- Vaya, vaya... pero mira quien está aquí - dijo una voz a sus espalda haciendo volverse al capitán. Su mirada se volvió fría y cargada de una ira que nunca nadie le había conocido.

- Tachi... - susurró Sakuma con desprecio.

- No pensé que fueras tan loco como para intentar algo así. Internarse en territorio enemigo con tres mocosos como refuerzo - se mofó mirando a Tatsuha y a Hiro, el pelirrojo permanecía recargado en el joven príncipe, porque no podía moverse a causa de su herida.

- No creas que somos inofensivos - advirtió Yuki empuñando con decisión sus espada hacia él, pero varios hombres se colocaron ante su rey sirviéndole como escudo -. Cobarde... - masculló Yuki. Tachi se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Dónde está ese chico? - preguntó el soberano con tono autoritario mirando a Sakuma a los ojos.

- No se de que hablas, pero ya que preguntas ¿Dónde está Maiko?

- Ella está bien - aseguró con una sonrisa de superioridad -, en estos momentos debe de estar a menos de medio día del castillo Askaler por el camino de Rinir. Es una criatura sorprendente, jamás había visto a ningún ángel azul usar los espejos como medio de comunicación...

Sakuma maldijo por lo bajo al comprender. Maiko no cortó la comunicación porque alguien se acercara, sino porque la habían descubierto ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y confiado? Seguramente las ganas por recuperar a su hija le nublaron el buen juicio.

- Pero no me has contestado - dijo Tachi distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Dónde está el mellizo?

- ¿En serio crees que te diremos algo? - repuso Tatsuha con impertinencia. Uno de los soldados hizo ademán de ir a golpearlo, pero con una rápido movimiento por parte de Yuki, fue desarmado. Todos los hombres empuñaron las lanzas y espadas, dispuestos a atacar pero...

- ¡Quietos todos! - ordenó el rey con furia. Fulminó a los cuatro con la mirada - Más os valdría decírmelo si aprecias vuestro pellejos.

- Antes muerto que traidor - aseguró Yuki poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

- Como queráis... - dijo Tachi con indiferencia, hizo un vago gesto con la mano y al instante todos se lanzaron contra ellos.

Sakuma, Yuki y Tachi empuñaron sus espadas esperándolos, pero antes de que nada sucediera, un círculo de llamas blancas los envolvió repeliendo a los soldados.

- ¡Que demonios...!

- ¡Atrás todos!

- ¡Retroceded! - gritaban los hombres intentando alejarse.

- ¿Pero que es eso? - preguntó el rey Tachi cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo para protegerse de las cegadoras llamas.

- Magia de bruja... - contestó Onigumo mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras el pánico y el desconcierto se apoderaban de los soldados, que corrían de un lado a otro, dos figuras menudas y encapuchadas se les acercaron sigilosamente.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó la primera figura.

- ¿Que demonios hacéis aquí! - dijo furioso Sakuma al ver a los dos benjamines del grupo con ellos, cuando él suponía que estarían lejos y a salvo.

- Salvaros - aseguró Satsuki pasándose un brazo de Hiro por los hombros para ayudar a Tatsuka a cargarlo.

- Venga, antes de que se desvanezcan las llamas - urgió Shuichi cogiendo por los brazos a Yuki y Sakuma.

Caminaron por entre las llamas que sorprendentemente no quemaban y cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente de la arboleda como para poder escabullirse por entre los árboles, se vieron sorprendidos por un grupo de bandidos.

- No creas que será tan fácil huir, bruja - dijo Onigumo plantándose ante ellos con una mueca de satisfacción.

- Onigumo puerco traidor... - murmuró entre dientes la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Menudo vocabulario - se burló con una sonrisa torcida -. Más os vale entregaros sin ofrecer resistencia, será lo mejor. No tenéis suficiente poder para enfrentarnos a todos.

- ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? - dijo con tono retador Satsuki dando un paso al frente, mientras los bandidos los apuntaban con sus armas. Pero entonces Shuichi empujó a Yuki y a Sakuma contra ella.

Todo fue muy rápido, pero pasó ante sus ojos como a cámara lenta. Satsuki puso las manos los pechos de los dos hombres para evitar que la aplastaran contra Tatsuha y Hiro, a los cuales tenía a su espalda. Shuichi hizo un rápido movimiento con las manos y un nuevo círculo se trazó envolviendo al grupo, pero esta vez, no fueron llamas blancas las que surgieron del suelo. Una pantalla de luz azulada los rodeó y cuando la luz desapareció, convirtiéndose en cientos de volutas de luz, no había ni rastro de ellos.

Shuichi observó como las pequeñas chispas se iban desvaneciendo en el aire, mientras sentía como decenas de lanzas le apuntaban.

- Impresionante - dijo alguien a su espalda. Una mano tiró de su capucha dejando su cabeza al descubierto. Shuichi volvió levemente la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor -. Jamás he visto tal despliegue de magia.

- Dejad de admirar sus dotes, rey Tachi - dijo Onigumo con rabia. Fue hasta Shuichi, lo cogió por el cuello de la ropa y lo alzó del suelo - ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

- Los he mandado bien lejos. Para que estén a salvo. Y ni siquiera yo se a donde - le contestó Shuichi con descaro y una sonrisa de superioridad. Onigumo estaba más que furioso, alzó una mano dispuesto a estrellarla contra Shuichi pero alguien le detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra - le advirtió Tachi con tono de advertencia sujetándolo por la muñeca.

- ¡Estáis incumpliendo el trato! - dijo el jefe de los bandidos soltando de forma brusca al pelirrosa, que por poco no da contra el suelo -. Acordamos que os ayudaríamos a conseguir al ángel azul a cambio de que yo consiguiera a la bruja ¡y ha escapado!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a alzarle la voz a nuestro rey? - saltó un soldado apuntándolo. Ante esta provocación los bandidos se pusieron en guardia.

- ¡Basta! - ordenó Tachi. Después miró a Shuichi - ¿Dónde los has mandado?

- Ya os lo he dicho: no lo sé. Con mi magia, solo puede abrir el camino, no establecer un destino. Pueden estar en cualquier parte...

- A menos que ella... - murmuró Onigumo con el ceño fruncido. Su cara se contrajo con furia. Desenfundó su cuchillo y fue directo hasta Shuichi clavándolo con fuerza. El cuchillo quedó a escasos dos centímetros de la oreja derecha de Shuichi clavado en el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás, mientras Onigumo lo miraba a los ojos con furia.

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! - estalló el soberano. Varios soldados apresaron al bandido y lo alejaron del chico, pero este se soltó de un tirón - ¿Qué te proponías con eso?

- Más os valdría llegar cuanto antes al castillo Askaler.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la guerra está a punto de desencadenarse en este reino - dijo enigmáticamente mientras todos lo observaban en silencio sin acabar de comprender sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel torbellino de luz que los rodeaba, quemaba los ojos. Un fuerte sonido zumbaba en sus oídos hasta casi hacerlos enloquecer. El viento opresor apenas les permitía respirar. No sabían que estaba pasando, pero por algún motivo no se sentían en peligro.

Yuki sentía la mano de Satsuki aferrada a su camisa, pero no podía abrir los ojos ni hablar. De pronto todo cesó. Sus rodillas se doblaron y calló al suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Ya no les envolvía aquel extraño resplandor, pero sus ojos seguían sensibles a la luz, el zumbido cada vez era menor en sus oídos aunque se negaba desaparecer por completo.

- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? - preguntó Tatsuha echándose de espaldas en el suelo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

- Shuichi nos ha Transportado - explicó Satsuki con un hilo de voz. Era la única que seguía en pie, pero doblada sobre si misma con las manso en las rodillas, como si intentara que se le pasara el mareo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho que? - dijo Tatsuha entreabriendo los ojos y mirando a la chica. Pero de sus labios no salió más sonido. Satsuki estaba envuelta en una extraña niebla, como si se estuviera evaporando. La chica suspiró mientras se enderezaba y la niebla desapareció.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Yuki que también lo había visto.

- Si, tranquilos. No es nada - aseguró la chica moviendo la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto. Se volvió como buscando algo a su alrededor y se acercó corriendo a Sakuma, que permanecía junto a Hiro. El joven sargento, estaba inconsciente mientras la sangre empapaba sus ropas y la nieve bajo él.

- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde resguardarnos - dijo Sakuma vendando como bien podía la herida de su subordinado - ¡Maldición! - gritó de pronto, golpeando la nieve son su puño - ¿Por qué has hecho semejante tontería Shuichi? - masculló entre dientes.

- Lo hecho, hecho está - intervino Satsuki -. Ahora tenemos que pensar en un contraataque.

- Eso es imposible - dijo Tatsuha derrotado -. Hemos perdido el elemento sorpresa. Ahora Tachi nos espera y una vez esté en su fortaleza nos será imposible rescatar a los mellizos.

- Todo tiene solución, salvo la muerte... - dijo Satsuki.

Tatsuha iba a reprocharle, cuando escucharon pasos a su alrededor, ramas quebradas bajo el peso de personas y voces susurrantes. Yuki y Sakuma desenvainaron a la vez.

- ¿Quién va? - gritó el rubio príncipe.

- ¿Quién osa entrar en nuestro territorio sin permiso? - dijo una voz entre los árboles, aunque no podían distinguir ninguna figura.

- Los extraños no son bien recibidos - dijo otra voz igual de ruda.

- Estad alerta - advirtió Sakuma mientras se ponía a un lado de Hiro para protegerlo en caso de que los atacaran.

En ese instante Satsuki salió del círculo con paso seguro y mirando a un punto en concreto entre los árboles exclamó.

- ¡Me acojo a la ley de los bandidos número tres según el código! Pido asilo para los míos en vuestro territorio.

- ¿Quién es esa persona que conoce el código? - dijo una voz cascada desde otro punto.

- Satsuki de la laguna de Isnar - dijo con voz firme y cargada de orgullo -, hija de Berusho y Mairén. Miembro del clan rebelde Nihar.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, no se entendían las palabras, pero por su tono estaba claro que todos estaban sorprendidos. Sakuma observó a la chica en silencio con el ceño fruncido ¿a caso ella...?

- Satsuki de la laguna de Isnar - dijo una voz en el lugar en el que ella tenía posada la mirada. Al momento apareció un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y cortos, mandíbula cuadrada y unos penetrantes ojos grises. Su sola presencia imponía respeto. Caminó hasta quedar escaso metro y medio de la chica, observándola de forma analítica. Satsuki ni por un instante apartó la mirada de aquello inquietantes ojos grises -. No deberías estar aquí.

- No podía acudir a otro lugar - contestó la chica con tono diplomático -, mi amigo está herido y necesitamos refugio.

El hombre observó al grupo en silencio y finalmente aceptó. Con un gesto, varios hombres aparecieron como una veintena de individuos. Algunos tenían aspecto siniestro y poco recomendable. Sin lugar a dudas era una banda de ladrones. Un par de hombres se acercaron para examinar a Hiro, pero Sakuma no se apartó.

- No te preocupes, son amigos - dijo Satsuki acercándose.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - preguntó Yuki mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

- Porque los conozco de toda la vida - dijo llanamente. El hombre de ojos grises se paró detrás de ella -. Permitid que os presente a Rekih, jefe del clan de rebeldes Nihar y mi padrino.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡HOLA! Cuanto tiempo¿cómo han ido las vacaciones? Espero que nadie se halla quemado al sol :P

Sí, ya sé que estaréis pensando: "La poca vergonya esta se aparece ahora después de más de un mes sin actualizar Blue Wings" veréis es que he tenido un pequeño problema con esta historia. Metí la pata hasta el fondo en un capítulo y he tenido que reescribir una gran parte (además de modificar el final .) Por lo tanto la publicación de este fic ya no será tan seguida como antes. Pero tranquilas que lo pienso terminar, por eso no sufráis.

Otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me habéis dejado un reviw en mi oneshot de Gravitation "Mascarada": **RsMoony, Elanor Blackriver, Amazona Verde, Pretty Tana, Cyqni y Ruri-Sakuma**.

Sí, ya sé que no es una pareja muy corriente (por no decir inaudita) pero desde que mi hermana leyó un fanfic llamado "Sweet Sexteen" (si queréis reíros un rato leedlo, además está acabado, su autora se llama Vaslav), en el que aparecía esta pareja, que me está dando la tabarra para que escribiera uno yo también (y ahora quiere otro más largo... mira que ha salido caprichosa la niña ¬¬+ Neko-chan¡Oye! ò.ó Tenshi Lain¿qué no es verdad?)

Y para acabar agradezco los reviws de: **Amazona Verde, minatostuki, Kmiloncia, Mizuky, lucy kusnetzov, Mels, Pretty Tana, zunade, Dark-san86, Iserith, Senko-kun** y** Yayoi-Ito-Matsunaga**. Ya que no puedo contestaros de una en una os agradezco así ¿vale?

Ya sabeis cualquier duda, comentario o abucheo, ahí abajo tenéis el botoncito de los reviws n.n

Ja ne!


	27. Cap 27

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 27

Observaba en silencio como la nieve caía al otro lado del ventanal. La barandilla del balcón ya tenía varios centímetros de espesor. Y a lo lejos podía ver el basto jardín cubierto de una inmaculada capa de blanco manto. Al final del jardín, un pequeño bosquecillo solitario y triste. Tal vez tanto como ella...

- ¿Maiko? - preguntó una voz tentativamente con algo de pena - Maiko por favor... - la chica ni siquiera se volvió hacia su interlocutor -. Ya te he dicho que lo siento ¿Por qué no me hablas? - la joven se volvió con garbo y enfrentó al joven heredero.

- Pedir perdón no basta ¿Cómo pudiste delatarme de esa manera?

- Yo solo... no se... - tartamudeó el pequeño príncipe - Me impresionó mucho verte hablando con ese chico a través del espejo... no sabía que podíais hacer cosas así...

- Y fuiste corriendo a contárselo a tu padre... - replicó intentando contener su ira a duras penas.

Aunque no toda la culpa era de aquel chiquillo inconsciente. Ella ni siquiera se percató de que la observaban. Saito había escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido con los demás. Y al verse descubierto por la chica había salido corriendo. Pero cuando Maiko consiguió pillarle y pedirle que no contara nada, apareció Tachi y el niño se lo contó todo. En consecuencia, el soberano había elaborado un plan para tender una emboscada con la ayuda del bandido Onigumo. Aquel hombre parecía conocer muy bien la forma de pensar de los militares.

- Maiko, yo no quería perjudicarte, de verdad - dijo con tono suplicante el niño mirándola casi al borde del llanto.

No acababa de comprender porque era tan grave lo que había hecho. Maiko lo miró y suspiró resignada. De nada servía descargar su frustración en aquel niño. Solo rezaba para que su hermano y los demás pudieran evitar la emboscada.

Saito notó como el semblante de la joven se relajaba hasta quedar en una mueca de tristeza, pena y resignación. Se acercó con sigilo y le cogió la mano. Maiko lo observó y el niño le sonrió con dulzura.

- Anímate ¡Ah, ya sé! Te enseñaré algo que te gustará...

Tiró de la mano de la joven y la sacó de la habitación. Los dos guardias que habían apostados en la puerta los miraron.

- Vamos al ala oeste - informó el príncipe Saito prácticamente arrastrando a Maiko por los corredores. Los dos soldados se miraron y siguieron a la pareja.

El castillo parecía un laberinto. Maiko no recordaba que el castillo del rey Tohma tuviera tantos corredores entrecruzados. Veinte minutos y varios pasillos después llegaron ante una gran escalera de mármol y tras subirla se encontraron con unas grandes puertas dobles de roble. Saito dedicó una gran sonrisa a su acompañante y abrió empujando fuerte.

- Esperad aquí - ordenó el príncipe a los guardias que se quedaron esperando fuera a cada lado de la puerta.

Era una gran habitación de techo alto, pero las cortinas estaban corridas y solo estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta. Podía distinguir las formas irregulares de muebles cubiertos con sábanas para protegerlos del polvo. Saito fue a tientas hasta la ventana y apartó las cortinas de un tirón inundando de blanquecina luz el lugar.

Al empezar a retirar los cobertores, Maiko se dio cuenta de que era una especie de sala de estar. Una gran chimenea apagada justo enfrente de los grandes ventanales. Sillones alrededor de una mesa baja de madera sobre una mullida alfombra de colores cálidos, pero no chillones y finamente decorada con motivos florales. Una adornada estantería de madera repleta de libros a conjunto con la mesa y varios cuadros cubiertos. Los fueron destapando rebelando hermosos paisajes nevados.

- Son bonitos - comentó Maiko observando con detalle un gran cuadro que había junto a la chimenea - ¿Era esto lo que querías enseñarme?

- Más o menos... - cogió el extremo de la tela del último cuadro que quedaba por destapar y tiró, rebelando el hermoso retrato de una joven dama de largos cabellos lilas que caían sueltos sobre sus hombros. Una expresión serena completada con una sonrisa dulce. Y unos bellos ojos violetas que parecían brillar con luz propia - ¿Qué te parece?

- Mamá... - musitó Maiko acariciando la superficie del retrato - Era preciosa ¿verdad?

- ¿La recuerdas?

- Vagamente - contestó con voz ausente -. Recuerdo su voz al arrullarme, sus brazos cálidos y su sonrisa...

- Mi madre me habló de ella - informó Saito -. Se conocían de niñas. Todas la Ukai se crían juntas en la Torre de la Alianza.

- ¿Tu madre y la mía eran familia? - preguntó Maiko con interés.

- Creo que primas segundas o algo así - dijo pensándolo - eso quiere decir que tu y yo somos primos terceros. Y tu hermano también...

Se quedó callado al ver como se oscurecía la mirada de la chica ¿Por qué actuaba así? Se preguntaba el niño.

- Así es - los dos se volvieron y encontraron a Suguru recargado en la puerta observándolos. Maiko giró la cara sin prestarle más atención -. Te pareces mucho a ella...

- Eso ya se lo dije yo - apuntó Saito acercándose a su tutor. Suguru le revolvió el pelo con cariño y observó a Maiko, la chica le daba la espalda mientras contemplaba el retrato de su madre.

- ¿Qué le has dicho que está tan enfadada contigo? - preguntó inocentemente Saito. Suguru solo le sonrió sin responder.

- La primera vez que vi ese retrato me llevé una gran impresión, era como verte a ti.

- ¿Por qué hablaste? - murmuró Maiko, después se volvió y lo miró con resentimiento - ¿por qué le hablaste de nosotros al rey Tachi?

- Solo le hablé de ti - corrigió Suguru sosteniéndole la mirada -, al llegar al norte escuché la leyenda de los ángeles azules, los descendientes del espíritu del viento. Y recordé tus marcas... - Maiko apartó la cara con una clara mueca de asco - El retrato solo confirmó mis sospechas. El rey Tachi me habló del vínculo que la familia Ukai tiene con los Askaler, es muy importante para el buen funcionamiento del reino... por eso yo...

- ¿Ayudaste al rey a traerme aquí por el bien del reino? Déjate de hipocresías - le espetó Maiko acercándose al ventanal -, solo querías una excusas para que tuviera que estar contigo. No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de mezquino...

Un tenso silencio se instaló en el lugar. Saito miraba alternativamente a ambos, sin saber que decir o hacer, aquel resentimiento escapaba de su comprensión. En ese instante se escuchó mucho revuelo en el castillo, el príncipe se asomó al corredor y vio a varias doncellas yendo y viniendo muy agitadas.

- ¿Pero que ocurre? - preguntó Suguru asomándose también.

Maiko que hasta el momento había estado mirando el paisaje sin moverse, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación corriendo. Suguru, Saito y los dos guardias encargados de custodiarla las siguieron rápidamente. A todos les sorprendió que la chica pudiera orientarse tan bien en el castillo, teniendo en cuenta que hacía escaso medio día que estaba allí y no conocía más que el camino que iba de la entrada a su habitación.

Tras la corta carrera se encontraron con que la chica los había conducido hasta la entrada principal. Las puertas estaban abiertas y los sirvientes se encargaban de recibir a los recién llegados. El rey Tachi se encontraba de pie rodeado de sirvientes y junto a su fiel consejero Seragin. Varios hombres iban y venían atendiendo al grupo de bandidos que se habían encontrado el día anterior y entre un grupo de soldados, había un chico de cortos cabellos rosas, capa sucia y raída y las manos atadas a la espalda.

- ¡Shuichi! - exclamó Maiko corriendo a través del vestíbulo hasta llegar a su hermano. El chico que hasta el momento había mantenido una expresión seria y taciturna, sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Maiko! - llamó él mientras los soldados que lo custodiaban se giraban a mirar. Shuichi avanzó fuera del grupo y recibió con los brazos abiertos a su melliza - Me alegro tanto de volver a verte...

- Yo también ¿pero que ha pasado¿y los demás?

- ¡Pero bueno¿otra vez? - los mellizos se volvieron hacia el soldado que había gritado. A los pies de Shuichi estaban las cuerdas que hasta hacía unos instantes habían estado aprisionando sus muñecas - ¡Es la cuarta vez que te deshaces de las cuerdas!

- Ya dije que me apretaban mucho - replicó el pelirrosa algo enfurruñado.

- ¡Pero es que tiene que apretar! - dijo exasperado el guardia.

- Ya basta de gritos - ordenó Tachi acercándose al grupo. Shuichi en un acto reflejo sujetó más fuerte a su hermana, como para impedir que la alejaran de su lado.

Tachi simplemente sonrió con ironía. Ahora que los veía a los dos juntos, pudo percatarse de que no se parecían tanto como había creído. Tal vez cuando eran niños si eran idénticos, pero ahora que empezaban a ser adultos, sus rasgos empezaban a diferenciarse. Maiko se parecía mucho más a Noriko que su hermano y el soberano, no podía evitar relacionar el rostro lampiño de Shuichi con el de Sakuma. Tal vez la mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba en esos instantes, tuviera que ver. Pese a que sus ojos no eran azules, no podía negar que reflejaban la misma mirada que el capitán le dedicó aquella vez en el bosque...

- Bien venido a casa padre - saludó Saito acercándose. Shuichi lo observó con curiosidad. No sabía que Tachi tuviera descendencia. Pero su atención pronto se centró en la persona que acompañaba al pequeño príncipe.

- Suguru... - murmuró.

- Un placer volver a verte Shuichi - dijo Suguru con una sonrisa hipócrita. Shuichi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Donde está tu madre? - preguntó Tachi ignorando el intercambio de miradas de los dos jóvenes.

- Aun no ha regresado de La Torre de la Alianza, no nos esperaba hasta mañana... tal vez llegue esta noche o al amanecer.

- Muy bien - el rey miró a los mellizos de forma escrutadora -. Llevad a Maiko a su habitación y al chico instaladlo en la otra parte del castillo.

- ¿Por qué nos separas ahora? - preguntó Maiko cogiendo fuerte a su hermano. Si después de tanto pensaba que los volvería a separar, estaba muy equivocado.

- Porque lo digo yo - varios soldados se acercaron a los mellizos, los cogieron de los brazos e intentaron separarlos, pero estos cerraron los ojos y al momento un círculo se trazó en el suelo a su alrededor y los soldados cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Otros soldados se acercaron para ayudar a sus compañeros e intentar separarlos pero se detuvieron...

- No importa cuantos lo intentéis - dijo Onigumo recargado en uno de los pilares observando divertido la escena -, todos acabareis inconscientes. No se puede dominar a un ángel azul, a menos que este se deje...

- ¡Cállate! - ordenó Tachi con furia. El bandido se limitó a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa de suficiencia. El rey volvió a mirar a los mellizos, no podía dejarlos juntos y a solas, sería peligroso sin la presencia de Mäer... pero no le dejaban más opción - llevadlos a la habitación de Maiko. Pero no les perdáis de vista. No quiero trucos...

Los mellizos lo miraron con una mezcla de reproche e incomprensión ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto el soberano en tenerlos separados? Fueron escoltados escaleras arriba por una pequeña guardia compuesta por seis soldados, Saito y Suguru. Los bandidos fueron conducidos a un torreón adjunto al edificio principal del castillo en donde descansarían. Y el rey Tachi se retiró a su despacho en compañía de su consejero Seragin.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos el rey se dejó caer pesadamente en su butaca. Se tapó los ojos con un mano y suspiró cansado.

- En verdad que es algo increíble - comentó Seragin - un ángel azul varón y de su edad... nunca se había visto algo así.

- Lo sé - repuso el soberano con irritación - y eso nos puede traer muchos problemas.

- No sufráis mi señor. En cuanto la reina Mäer regrese todo estará bien.

- Ella nunca ha tenido que controlar a dos a la vez - recordó Tachi - y mucho menos a dos así...

Guardó silencio unos segundos con la mirada perdida en algún punto ante él. Después agitó la cabeza y miró a su consejero.

- Ordena a la guardia que doble la vigilancia en la muralla y que los hombre patrullen los alrededores. Ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso, tiene permiso para atacar.

- ¿A caso teméis un ataque? - preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

- Si Onigumo tiene razón en sus deducciones, muy pronto nos enfrentaremos a los demonios del pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El campamento se encontraba oculto en las profundidades del bosque negro. Seguramente hubiera sido imposible llegar a él de no haber contado con la ayuda de un guía y dudaban que pudieran regresar sin la misma.

La gente los observaba con una mezcla de desconfianza y curiosidad. No era frecuente (por no decir nula) la presencia de extraños en el campamento. Aun así mucho se acercaban para saludar.

- Satsuki, cielo. Cuanto tiempo- dijo una mujer vestida con pantalones ceñidos y capa larga de cabellos anaranjados y recogidos en una cola alta.

- Hola Kairen - dijo a sus vez la chica correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Hey mal bicho, cuanto tiempo - dijo un hombre alto y delgado revolviéndole el pelo.

- No hagas eso Valéro - protestó.

- ¿Qué harás para impedirlo? - dijo otro hombre alzándola en volandas y cargándola al hombro como si se tratara de un saco de patatas.

- Algo así - con un ágil movimiento la chica se escurrió por su espalda, se sujetó de su cinturón a la vez que sacaba un puñal de entre las ropas del hombre y se lo ponía en el cuello.

- No has perdido reflejos - concedió el hombre haciendo que Satsuki sonriera con presunción, pero la sonrisa se esfumó al verse tendida en el suelo baca arriba. Ante ella apareció un hombre con el rostro surcado de cicatrices y un largo bastón en la mano.

- Pero sigues confiándote... - replicó serio el hombre del bastón. Satsuki frunció el ceño, pero sonrió al ver como el hombre le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Parece muy popular - comentó con sorna Tatsuha alzando una ceja.

- Por supuesto - intervino Rekih -, Satsuki nació y creció entre nosotros, es un poco la hija de todos.

- Pero Kanna dijo... - empezó a decir Yuki, se interrumpió al ver como Rekih sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Kanna dice muchas cosas. Es una sabia mujer que sabe mucho y también sabe mentir para proteger la verdad.

- Entonces todo eso de que los bandidos mataron a los padres de Satsuki y que fue criada por uno de ellos ¿Es falso?

- No exactamente... Pasad y os lo explicaré. No os preocupéis por vuestro amigo. Estará bien atendido - aseguró al ver como Sakuma posaba la mirada en la tienda en la que hacía unos instantes habían dejado a Hiro junto a una curandera.

Los cuatro hombres fueron a una casa de madera de forma circular que se alzaba en el centro del campamento, de techumbre de caña y paja y con pequeñas ventanas. Su interior estaba compuesto por varias literas pegadas a la pared y en el centro una gran hoguera situada en un desnivel del suelo rodeada de cojines. Fueron hasta ella y se sentaron. Rekih atizó el fuego avivando la llama.

- Hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Yuki quebrando aquel silencio -. Satsuki les presentó como los rebeldes de Nihar ¿Qué son exactamente¿algún clan de bandidos?

- Antes que nada, joven amigo, debéis saber que hay una gran diferencia entre los bandidos y los rebeldes. Aunque las autoridades nos traten a todos como a basura.

- ¿Cual es?

- Los bandidos roban y asaltan a los viajeros, por el simple hecho de hacerlo, para sobrevivir a base de los botines que consiguen. No tienen un ideal, un fin por el que luchar.

- ¿Ustedes si? - inquirió Tatsuha.

- Así es - dijo con un deje de orgullo en la voz -, nuestro objetivo es restablecer el orden en este reino. Derrocar al usurpador del trono...

- ¿Pretendéis una rebelión contra el rey Tachi?

- Ese bastardo no se merece el título de rey - dijo una voz. Acababa de entrar en la cabaña, el mismo hombre que Satsuki había saludado durante la cena en la taberna de Gönza, Tovias -. No es más que un maldito aprovechado que hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su mano por hacerse con el poder y las riendas del reino. Él ni siquiera era heredero directo...

- No teníamos noticia de eso - comentó Yuki interesado.

- Ya se encargó él de que nadie lo supiera - dijo Rekih con desprecio.

- Pero si no era heredero directo ¿significa que había alguien por delante de él en la línea de sucesión?

- Exactamente. Su hermano mayor Keizaro, el era el legitimo heredero al trono. Un hombre bueno y honesto, muchos incluso dudaban que alguien tan noble perteneciera al clan Askaler, pero así era. El pueblo le apreciaba y respetaba, todos sabían que sería un buen soberano y esperaban con ansias su subida al trono. Keizaro traería el cambio que tanto ansiábamos...

- Tachi siempre vivió a la sombra de su hermano - prosiguió Tovias -. Los celos y las ansias de poder lo corrompieron como a muchos de sus antepasados antes que a él. Llegó al punto de planear y ejecutar la muerte de Keizaro.

- ¿Tachi asesinó a su propio hermano? - dijo Tatsuha sorprendido.

- Lo intentó - sonrió Rekih -, pero no funcionó. Keizaro sobrevivió a la emboscada que le tendió Tachi.

- Pero si pudo sobrevivir fue gracias a su amigo y guardaespaldas Rekih - dijo Tovias con un dejo de orgullo.

- Vos...

- Yo prácticamente crecí con Keizaro, era mi amigo y compañero de toda la vida. Me encontraba con él cuando sucedió el ataque, logramos escapar a duras penas. Ambos mal heridos. Por suerte estabamos cerca de mi aldea natal y allí nos ocultamos. Oficialmente Keizaro había muerto durante una emboscada a manos de unos bandidos desconocidos. No hubo forma de desmentirlo y de todas formas, no era prudente que se desvelara aun la verdad. Tachi podía fácilmente ordenar de nuevo su asesinato sin que nadie supiera la verdad. Así que Keizaro decidió seguir con la farsa. Cambió su identidad y aguardó el momento justo para volver a salir a la luz y reclamar lo que era suyo. Cambió su nombre por el de Berusho y buscó aliados entre la gente del pueblo. Formó poco a poco su propio ejercito rebelde con el que levantar una revolución y expulsar al usurpador.

- Un momento - interrumpió Yuki ante una súbita idea -, Berusho no era el nombre de...

- Mi padre - los tres observaron la figura que acaba de entrar. Satsuki caminó con paso seguro y se sentó entre Rekih y Tovias con total confianza.

- Te dije que volverías a encontrarlo - susurró Tovias guiñándole un ojo, Satsuki le sonrió recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Rekih.

- Pero entonces tu eres...

- Satsuki de Askaler, heredera al trono del reino del norte - confirmó Rekih con orgullo -, tiene más derecho a la corona que el propio príncipe Saito.

- ¿Y su padre? - inquirió Sakuma perspicaz.

- Un muerto no puede reinar - dijo Satsuki con una mirada sombría -. Cuando Kanna os contó que había visto morir a mis padres, no mentía. Aunque no especificó como los vi morir. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 6 años, siempre estuvo delicada de salud... y mi padre fue asesinado cuando yo tenía 12 años por protegerme. Un clan de bandidos con los que siempre habíamos tenido buena relación cambió de líder y este decidió atacarnos pillándonos desprevenidos.

- Los rebeldes sufrimos un duro revés al perder a nuestro líder, pero no perdimos la esperanza. Aun no estaba todo perdido - Rekih acarició con cariño los cabellos azulados de Satsuki.

- ¿Sabéis quienes os atacaron? - preguntó Tatsuha.

- Por supuesto - dijo Satsuki -. Todo se sabe en este reino tarde o temprano. El responsable de la matanza, fue Onigumo.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! Aquí tenéis otro capitulo más ¡Shuichi y Maiko se reencuentran¡Y se descubren los verdaderos orígenes de Satsuki¿a que no os lo esperabais XD?

Agradezco los reviws de: **Minatostuki, Yayoi-Ito-Matsunaga, Dark-san86, Suzaku-koi** (tal vez no se parezca mucho a tu fic, pero fue una gran inspiración), **Iserith, Senko-kun y Amazona Verde**. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia pese a lo que tardo en subir los capítulos, pero es que estoy muy concentrada con un fic de Yugioh! Y no tengo inspiración para este .

Ah, también he empezado a subir un fic de Harry Potter. Es un tanto experimental así que si lo leéis, no seáis muy críticas/os.

Ja ne!


	28. Cap 28

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 28

Sentado junto a la chimenea observaba el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana. Lejos de aquella habitación, podía escuchar a sus hombres festejar y reír. La puerta se abrió y su segundo apareció.

- Eh, jefe ¿no nos acompañas? - dijo mostrándole una botella de vino de Brhasa.

- No estoy de humor... - dijo llanamente. Mejía se sentó a su lado en otro sillón.

- Otra vez pensando en ella - no era un pregunta, pero no necesitaba confirmación. Bastaba con ver aquellos ojos nublados de nostalgia.

- Déjame en paz...

- No es bueno sumirse en el pasado.

- No lo hago muy seguido, así que no importa en realidad.

- Como quieras - repuso Mejía encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación, dejando junto a su jefe la botella casi llena.

Onigumo continuó observando las estrellas, mientras alargaba una mano y cogía la botella.

- Pequeña bruja ¿En que momento me hechizaste así? - dijo antes de dar un largo trago al dulce líquido.

-------------------FLASHBACK-----------------

Las varas gemelas chocaban una contra la otra con el sonido seco de la madera. Con ágiles y rápidos movimientos los dos oponentes luchaban intentando desarmar al otro. Hasta que con un rápido movimiento y un golpe en los tobillos se dio de espaldas contra el suelo. Cuando intentó incorporarse, sintió una presión en su cuello y al alzar la vista se encontró con un par de ojos turquesas que lo miraban con superioridad.

- Gané.

- Ni de coña.

- Te he desarmado, así que gano yo - dijo retirando la punta de su vara del cuello del muchacho caído y tendiéndole la mano -. No tengas tan mal perder Onigumo.

- No necesito tu ayuda Satsuki - replicó el chico levantándose ignorando la mano de la niña. Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Buena pelea - dijo un hombre vestido de azul marino y negro, muy atractivo con el cabello negro y los ojos turquesas.

- ¿Ya acabaste padre¿Nos marchamos ya? - preguntó Satsuki acercándosele. El hombre cogió a la niña en brazos y le sonrió. Pese a tener solo 9 años, Satsuki era una experta luchadora con la vara.

- Tienes a una buena guerrera por hija - dijo un hombre de cabellos canosos y piel curtida.

- Tu hijo también es fuerte Shoken - dijo Berusho mirando a Onigumo con una sonrisa, pero el chiquillo se limitó a observarlo sin decir nada.

- Lo es, pero tiene que empezar a saber encajar las derrotas - Onigumo se limitó a desviar la mirada de su padre. Detestaba que empleara aquel tono de voz reprobatorio. Satsuki solamente sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

- En fin, Shoken, nos veremos en primavera - dijo Berusho subiendo a su hija al caballo y montando tras ella -, cuando las nieves se derritan. Ten cuidado viejo amigo.

- Lo mismo te digo - dijo el anciano líder del clan de bandidos.

Onigumo observó como padre e hija salían del campamento antes de perderse de vista Satsuki se volvió a mirarlo y le sacó la lengua burlonamente. Onigumo ardió de rabia, maldita mocosa descarada, no podría vengarse hasta después del largo invierno. Sus territorios quedaban separados en esa época por la nieves y se hacía imposible ir de un lado al otro.

La mano áspera y arrugada de su padre se posó en su hombro y Onigumo se dejó llevar hacia el interior de la cabaña principal del campamento. Una vez dentro se sentaron ante el fuego mientras una de las mujeres de su padre les servía la comida. Shoken había tenido muchas esposas a lo largo de su vida (siete en total), pero solo un hijo: Onigumo. Nacido de su quinta esposa, había llegado cuando el líder ya estaba en edad avanzada, por eso a veces daban la sensación de ser abuelo y nieto más que padre e hijo.

Onigumo respetaba mucho a su anciano padre, aunque no siempre estaba de acuerdo en sus decisiones. A veces pensaba que el hombre se había ablandado con la edad y este le contestaba que tenía la impaciencia propia de la juventud.

- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó Shoken al ver el rostro serio de su hijo.

- En nada importante - dijo empezando a comer.

- ¿La pequeña Satsuki no es importante?

- Esa mocosa que va a ser importante - el anciano sonrió al ver la mirada de su hijo, pese a tener 19 años, a veces se comportaba como un niño de 5.

- Es la hija de uno de nuestros más poderosos aliados.

- Es una mocosa descarada - insistió Onigumo y en un acto reflejo se pasó una mano por el brazo derecho. Shoken sonrió.

- Aun no le perdonas esa cicatriz ¿cierto?

Onigumo no contestó. Aquella cicatriz era su mayor vergüenza. Desde siempre había retado a Satsuki a un combate, desde que se conocían. Cuando era más pequeña disfrutaba burlándose cuando le ganaba. Hasta que hace un año, la chica empezó a ponerle las cosas difíciles ¡Incluso lo ganaba! Aquella cicatriz era muestra de una de sus victorias. Jamás superaría la vergüenza que pasó al ser derrotado por una mocosa ante su padre.

- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión? - el brusco cambio de tema por parte de su padre lo desconcertó, pero al momento supo a que se refería.

- Sí, partiré con la próxima luna llena - dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - insistió el anciano mirando a su hijo muy serio.

- Completamente. No sufráis padre. Viajar al este será beneficioso para mi instrucción. Regresaré hecho todo un hombre capaz de hacerse cargo del clan.

Shoken sonrió ante la ambición de su único heredero. Tenía iniciativa y agallas, tan solo su carácter debía ser pulido un poco más.

Tres años pasó Onigumo recorriendo las tierras del Oeste del reino del Hielo. Conociendo a todo tipo de gente y codeándose con lo peor del bajo mundo. Su carácter se curtió volviéndose un tanto sarcástico e hiriente, pero conservando aquella chispa burlona en sus ojos. Consiguió alianzas que en un futuro le serían muy valiosas y conociendo los placeres de las "señoritas" de vida alegre.

Ese fue el comienzo de su leyenda, poco a poco, su nombre empezaba a ser conocido por todos los bandidos y pertenecientes al gremio. Sus fechorías y golpes eran comentados en las tabernas y vitoreadas sus victorias. Se decía que no tardarían mucho en poner su nombre en la lista de delincuentes peligrosos.

Sin embargo, pasados esos tres años, recibió la noticia de que la salud de su padre se había deteriorado notablemente, hasta el punto de no poderse mover de la cama. Seleccionó a algunos hombres de su banda y dejó el resto en manos de Mejía, que en poco tiempo había conseguido su confianza.

Al regresar a su hogar descubrió que las noticias sobre su padre o eran exageradas. Ya poco quedaba del valiente Líder del clan en aquel anciano decrépito. Solo la sonrisa que mostró ante la presencia de su único hijo hizo que pareciera que aun había vida en aquel cuerpo moribundo.

Onigumo se esforzó por llevar todos los asuntos de su padre con el máximo esmero. Con pesar sabía que el momento de sucederle al cargo del clan se acercaba. Siempre había sabido que él heredaría ese trabajo, pero nunca había querido pensar mucho en eso. Pese a que la gente dijera que era un descarado que solo se interesaba por su propio bienestar, le partía el alma saber que la vida de su progenitor se acababa. Shoken era la única persona a la que de verdad había procesado un sentimiento cierto: cariño, respeto, admiración...

Una noche mientras ambos cenaban Shoken habló:

- He recibido carta de Berusho.

- ¿En serio? - dijo distraídamente Onigumo.

- Celebrará su cumpleaños, ya sabes lo que le gusta a ese hombre organizar fiestas - Onigumo asintió mientras daba un mordisco a un muslo de pollo -, irán los lideres de muchos de los clanes aliados...

- En tu estado no es prudente que vayas hasta allí - terció Onigumo sabiendo que un viaje a caballo tan largo solo lograría empeorar su salud.

- Ya lo sé, por eso irás tú en representación del clan.

- ¿Que? - fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras enarcaba una ceja.

- Oh, vamos. Es una de tus responsabilidades como futuro líder, mantener las buenas relaciones con los otros. Además no te vendrá mal distraerte un poco - sonrió el anciano.

- Está bien... - murmuró tirando con desgana el hueso hacia un par de perros blancos que lo engulleron antes de que tocara el suelo.

El campamento de Berusho estaba a rebosar. Los líderes de los clanes de bandidos, junto con sus hombres de confianza, se encontraban instalados a lo largo de las largas mesas que se habían dispuesto en forma de U con todo tipo de manjares y bebidas. Las risas acompañaban a las conversaciones, algunas triviales otras un tanto más serias. Pero Onigumo no participaba especialmente en ninguna. Daba algún comentario, pero al ver que sus palabras no era bien recibidas ignoraba al resto de tertulianos.

Muchos pensaban que era demasiado radical en sus decisiones. Demasiado joven e impulsivo, decían algunos, pero sería el heredero de Shoken. Contra eso no había duda ni nada que lo contradijese. Los liderazgos se cedían de líder a elegido, sin importar lazos de sangre. Claro que el hecho de que Shoken eligiera a Onigumo tampoco era algo fuera de lo común.

Onigumo vació su cuarta copa de vino Breisa. Ya estaba harto de estar en medio de aquellos gordos y viejos cabecillas, pero por respeto al anfitrión no podía irse antes de la "Vliada".

La Vliada era una danza ancestral. Un tradición tan antigua como el reino del norte o incluso más. Mediante la danza se pedía a los seres invisibles protección y prosperidad para el homenajeado. Era un forma de pedir su protección.

Generalmente era la esposa o una de las concubinas quien realizaba la Vliada. Siempre mujeres. Pero la esposa de Berusho había fallecido hacia casi seis años y no sabía si en el tiempo que había estado fuera se había vuelto a desposar.

Pronto sus dudas fueron aclaradas. La música que hasta el momento había estado sonando alegremente se detuvo. Varios se apresuraron a dejar un gran espacio entre la mesa principal y la gran hoguera que había a unos 15 metros. Después se retiraron. Una figura se acercó entonces a la hoguera con dos cuerdas de metro y medio en las manos. En sus extremos dos pequeños bultos que se encendieron nada más ser acercadas al fuego. Pero no era un fuego rojo o anaranjado, era azul.

- Fuego de Vlia - murmuró un hombre a la izquierda de Onigumo.

Así era. Las piedras estaban hechas de una extraña sustancia que al arder causaban este peculiar color. Pocos eran los que conocían su composición.

La bailarina estiró las cuerdas hacia su derecha a la vez que también inclinaba ligeramente el cuerpo y empezó a girarlas a la vez que una música en principio lenta y solemne empezaba a sonar.

La joven vestía un ajustado corpiño marrón oscuro con bordados en plata, una falda rajada a los lados que permitían ver sus piernas y botas también marrones hasta las rodillas. Sus largos cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, lisos.

Onigumo estaba en la mesa de la izquierda y por tanto solo podía verla de espaldas. Era muy joven, aun no había dejado de ser niña. Sonrió con malicia mientras bebía de su copa, no sabía que el viejo Shoken tuviera esos gustos...

La chica empezó a moverse lentamente mientras las cuerdas giraban tan rápido que las llamas azules formaban un anillo de fuego, el ritmo de la música empezó a acelerar y la chica cogió una cuerda en cada mano sin dejar de girarlas. Mientras una giraba ante ella la otra lo hacía a su espalda, después cambiaba con rápidos y precisos movimientos.

Muchos de los espectadores estaban totalmente hechizados con aquella danza. Los pocos que no habían perdido el habla, comentaban la perfección con la que aquella joven ejecutaba la Vliada. Tal destreza era difícil de ver incluso en experimentadas bailarinas.

Onigumo estaba totalmente hechizado con aquellos gráciles movimientos, la cadencia de sus pasos, la forma en que sus cabellos se agitaban a su espalda... harmonía y perfección. Algo vibró muy fuerte en su corazón cuando ella giró enmarcada por los anillos de fuego. Ojos turquesa se encontraron por breves instantes con los suyos, una mirada llena de la fuerza y la pasión que requería aquella danza. Tan solo un palabra pudo escapar del joven bandido.

- Satsuki...

En efecto era ella, la pequeña descarada de la que se había burlado tantas veces, a la que había odiado por vencerle... ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en escasos tres años? Aun se veía una niña, pero empezaba a intuirse la belleza de la mujer en la que se convertiría. Una mujer fuerte y decidida, valiente e indomable.

La música había llegado a un punto frenético. Los movimientos de Satsuki eran tan enérgicos que parecía que su cuerpo se fuera a quebrar. Cada vez se acercaba más hacia el asiento en el que se encontraba el líder de los rebeldes, su padre. Dio dos enérgicas vueltas más y calló de rodillas al suelo a la vez que las llamas azules se extinguían y la música cesaba de golpe. Todo quedó sumido en un profundo silencio, como si todos contuvieran la respiración. Satsuki se puso en pie lentamente con los restos que habían dejado el fuego de Vlia en sus manos. Caminó despacio y quedó de pie ante su padre. Apretó las cenizas hasta que sus manos estuvieron completamente negras. Berusho cerró los ojos y permaneció quieto. Satsuki pasó el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda desde la frente de su padre hasta la punta de su nariz, y con la mano derecha trazó dos líneas verticales en sus mejillas.

- Protección y bendición para nuestro jefe - dijo con voz queda pero perfectamente audible en medio de aquel solemne silencio.

Satsuki dio dos pasos atrás y se hincó de rodillas ante Berusho. El hombre abrió los ojos tras unos segundos y sonrió. Todos los presentes estallaron en vítores y aplausos. La Vliada estaba completa.

Berusho tendió una mano hacia su hija y esta se puso en pie sin soltarla mientras todos chocaban sus vasos celebrando que los seres invisibles habían dado su favor al líder de los rebeldes.

Las charlas volvieron a reinar por las mesas y las risas sonaban estruendosas, pero Onigumo seguía al margen de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podía apartar la mirada de Satsuki, algo se removía en su interior, un sentimiento jamás sentido y... abrumador.

Rato después, Onigumo se encontraba sentado solo en un tocón apartado de la algarabía de la fiesta. Muchos ya estaban bastante pasados y otros se habían retirado a dormir. Observó a Berusho charlando con sus hombres de confianza Rekih y Tovias. Dos tipos duros y de alta moral que de seguro darían sus vidas por su jefe. Era muy difícil encontrar a gente así en los tiempos que corrían.

- ¿Te diviertes? - dijo una voz a su espalda al girarse se encontró con Satsuki.

- No está mal... - dijo llanamente. La chica se sentó a su lado y ambos observaron la fiesta.

- Tienes buen aspecto, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi - dijo la chica alegremente.

- Tu también, aunque aun eres una canija - le dijo revolviéndole un poco el pelo. Ella contestó dándole un golpe en el hombro y sonrió.

- Puede, pero te aseguro que podría derrotarte en cualquier momento - dijo ella con altivez.

- Eso está por ver.

- ¿Probamos? - dijo poniéndose en pie en pose de lucha.

Onigumo rió ante el nervio de su amiga de la infancia, no había cambiado nada...

- En otro momento. Además sería una lástima que se te estropeara el traje.

- Que considerado... - se burló ella.

- No sabía que fueras a interpretar la Vliada.

- Por supuesto - dijo con orgullo - soy la hija de Berusho ¿Quién mejor que yo para llevarla a cabo?

- Si, supongo...

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? - se interesó la pequeña, siempre había sentido un gran aprecio y respeto por el anciano líder que tan bien se había portado con ella.

- Sigue igual que siempre.

- ¡Satsuki! - llamó una mujer desde las mesas.

- Ya voy Kairen - contestó la chiquilla -. Tengo que irme ya ¿volverás a venir otra vez?

- Te lo aseguro - dijo Onigumo con un tono extrañamente serio y una mirada que Satsuki no supo calificar. La niña se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Onigumo regresó al campamento de su padre y se encontró con una desagradable noticia: su padre había empeorado. La vida se le escapaba cada vez más rápido. Tal vez no llegaría al próximo atardecer.

Todos en el campamento guardaban silencio, esperando lo inevitable. Los rudos hombres permanecían sentados junto al fuego, las mujeres oraban por el líder del clan a los seres invisibles. Incluso el cielo parecía estar sumido en el luto ya que una incesante llovizna había estado cayendo desde que Shoken empeoró.

Las siete esposas de Shoken se afanaban en atender a su moribundo esposo, mientras Onigumo no se apartaba del lado de su padre. Lo veía tan frágil allí tendido en el lecho con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido ¿Cuándo había envejecido tanto?

Tomó su arrugada mano entre las suyas y la apretó levemente para hacer sentir al anciano que estaba allí, con él. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, siempre había sabido que su padre algún día los dejaría, pero nunca estaría preparado para ese momento. Un leve suspiro por parte del anciano, hizo que Onigumo alzara la cabeza y lo mirara. El anciano se revolvió levemente y entreabrió los opacos ojos. Sonrió al ver a su hijo junto a él.

- Padre...

- ¿Qué tal... fue el cumpleaños...? - murmuró despacio. Cada palabra parecía costarle un tremendo esfuerzo.

- Muy bien. Berusho te mando sus más afectuosos recuerdos.

- Berusho es un buen hombre... mantén la alianza con él... te será... - hizo un leve gesto de dolor - un gran apoyo...

- No os canséis padre... - pidió el joven bandido.

- ¿Has visto... a tu némesis...? - dijo con aquella sonrisa cariñosamente burlona que poseía.

- Si, he visto a Satsuki. Interpretó la Vliada para Berusho.

- ¡Vaya! - tosió un poco - Y parece que fue ayer cuando... aun os tirabais de los pelos - rió el anciano.

- Ha crecido bastante, ya empieza a notarse la mujer en la que se convertirá.

- Je je je... - Onigumo miró curioso a su padre preguntándose que le hacía tanta gracia - Conozco esa mirada, es la misma que tenía yo con cada una de mis esposas... - guardó silencio mientras parecía perdido en sus recuerdos - Las he querido a todas de todo corazón, cada una de ellas ha sido importante en mi vida... Onigumo, el amor es una de las cosas más maravillosas de este mundo... no dejes que se te escape...

Shoken inspiró profundamente apretando la mano de su hijo, su cuerpo se tensó por unos instantes y su último aliento de vida escapó de sus labios. Sus siete esposas estallaron en amargo llanto, intentando consolarse mutuamente. Onigumo observó el cuerpo inerte de su padre, su expresión serena y relajada era la de alguien que ha vivido plenamente y que no ha dejado nada por hacer, la cara de una persona que tiene el alma en paz.

Agachó la cabeza hasta recostarla en el amplio pecho del difunto y dejó escapar las pocas lágrimas que lloraría en toda su vida. Una vez se serenó, salió de la tienda con expresión seria pero decidida. Los hombres que esperaban fuera se pusieron en pie y lo observaron esperando noticias.

- Shoken a muerto - fue lo único que dijo con voz indiferente. Ningún sentimiento se reflejó en su voz.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como losas sobre los hombres. Algunos agacharon las cabeza intentando ocultar las lágrimas, otros cayeron al suelo sentados por la impresión, pocos consiguieron mantener la cara de póker. Nadie se movió por varios minutos, todo era sepulcral silencio en el campamento. Uno de los bandidos se acercó hasta Onigumo, era Mejía, su mano derecha. Lo miró a los ojos directamente por unos instantes e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a la vez que su puño derecho golpeaba sobre su corazón. Esa era la señal de que lo aceptaba como nuevo líder. Uno a uno los demás miembros del clan imitaron el gesto. Aquel que no lo hiciera estaría diciendo que no lo aceptaba en el cargo y tendría dos opciones: abandonar la banda o retarle en una lucha para ocupar su lugar. Pero nadie hizo esto último. Todos aceptaban a Onigumo como nuevo líder.

La noticia del fallecimiento de Shoken y la sucesión de Onigumo, se extendió rápidamente por el resto de los clanes de bandidos y rebeldes. Se decía que Onigumo dirigía a sus hombres con mano dura y firme. No aceptaba fracasos ni desaires y no dudaba en enfrentarse a sus enemigos por la disputas del territorio. Todos decían que era un enemigo temible y un aliado a tener en cuenta. Además también se decía que había deshecho alianzas que su padre había forjado con los años, algunos decían que era demasiado joven e impertinente, otros decían que era listo al deshacerse de aquellas relaciones que no podían traerle nada bueno.

Casi un año después, Onigumo fue a reunirse con Berusho para tratar algunos asuntos que desde hacía tiempo rondaban por su mente.

El campamento de los rebeldes estaba inusualmente tranquilo y parecía que el número de efectivos había disminuido. Onigumo se presentó con un pequeño grupo de sus fieles hombres y fueron recibidos por el líder.

- Bien venidos - dijo Berusho mientras descabalgaban -, espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje.

- Hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo - admitió Onigumo.

- Una patrulla de la guardia del rey nos salió al paso cerca de Gonzä, pero los despistamos fácilmente.

- Es extraño encontrar tropas del rey por esa zona... - comentó el líder de los rebeldes mientras entraban en la cabaña principal.

- A nosotros también nos extrañó - admitió Onigumo -. Seguramente irían persiguiendo a algún fugitivo...

- Tal vez - dijo Berusho poco convencido mientras tomaban asiento. Fue entonces cuando el bandido se percató de la ausencia de Tovías y Satsuki.

- Hoy el campamento se ve bastante vacío... - comentó Mejía.

- Han surgido algunos problemas en el este y han ido a investigar.

- ¿También Satsuki? - dijo Onigumo intentado que no se notara su interés.

- También, como hija mía tiene que aprender lo que es cuidar de los nuestros.

- Entonces tenéis toda la intención de convertirla en vuestra sucesora - aventuró Mejía.

- Por supuesto - en la mirada de Berusho había un curioso brillo.

La velada transcurrió entre la discusión de acuerdos y pactos entre ambos grupos. Cuando ya se hizo muy tarde y todo parecía estar en orden, los hombres dijeron de retirarse.

- Onigumo, espera un momento - llamó Berusho. El bandido dijo a sus hombres que le esperaran fuera y el se quedó con el líder de los rebeldes.

- ¿Queréis añadir algo más?

- No, pero creo que tu si tienes algo más que decir - Onigumo frunció el entrecejo ¿acaso había notado...? -. Vi tus ojos durante la Vliada, se reconocer esa mirada. Y por eso quiero pedirte una cosa.

- ¿Cual?

- Olvida a Satsuki - aquellas palabras cayeron con fuerza sobre él -. Solo es una niña, ni siquiera a empezado a plantearse esas posibilidades.

- Tarde o temprano crecerá - dijo Onigumo. No estaba dispuesto a ceder.

- Así es, pero tú no estarás a su altura. Satsuki está destinada a un alto objetivo que escapa de tus expectativas. No puedes interferir en su destino.

- Eso tendría que decirlo ella - dijo Onigumo con la mirada llena de odio -. Además yo sabría cuidarla, a mi lado no le faltaría nada...

- Para ti solo es un capricho del momento, en poco tiempo te cansarías.

- Eso no es verdad - dijo el bandido con ardor.

- De todas formas, no eres suficiente para ella - dijo Berusho con frialdad.

Onigumo quedó estupefacto por aquellas palabras... después un odio intenso empezó a llenar sus entrañas...

- Te arrepentirás de tus palabras... - le dijo con la voz preñada de odio y desprecio.

Salió de la tienda fue hasta su grupo de hombres, montó a caballo y salió del campamento sin más palabras. La sangre le hervía. Tan ofuscado estaba, que ni siquiera era consciente del frío aire que parecía cortarle la piel.

Casi dos semanas después, un mensajero llegó a los territorios de la bando de Onigumo con una increíble noticia: Los rebeldes habían sido atacados y Berusho había muerto. Nadie sabía quien había lanzado la ofensiva y tampoco estaban seguros de a cuanto ascendían las cifras de herido, muertos y desaparecidos.

Por más que investigó, Onigumo no pudo encontrar el rastro de los rebeldes supervivientes, sus actividades se hicieron aun más clandestinas, hasta llegar al punto de que muchos creían que ya no existían. Tampoco encontró nada sobre la suerte de Satsuki.

Le dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella ¿Dónde estaría¿seguiría viva o murió abrasada como muchos de sus congéneres cuando el campamento ardió? Nadie sabía quien había sido el autor del ataque, se rumoreaba que un grupo de bandidos, pero entre los distintos clanes no se tenía noticia de quien.

Más de un año después de la masacre, Onigumo seguía atento ante cualquier rumor, pero la esperanza empezaba a desaparecer...

- Jefe - llamó uno de sus subordinados.

El grupo de guardia había regresado de su ronda por las cercanías del bosque oscuro y allí habían sido atacado por fuerzas extrañas.

- Es cosa de brujería - decía uno - seres surgidos de los infiernos nos atacaron, el viento se reveló contra nosotros y no tuvimos más remedio que huir para salvarnos.

- La cabaña de la vieja Kanna está por aquellas latitudes - recordó Mejía - tal vez ella...

- Esta ciega y sus piernas a penas la sostienen - dijo uno de los más antiguos en la banda -, dudo que fuera capaz de atacarnos así.

- Mejía, prepara unos hombre. Iremos a ver a la bruja.

El camino no fue muy largo. Todo parecía ir bien, sin incidentes. Hasta que llegaron cerca de la garganta que conducía a la provincia de Lener. Los caballos se mostraron inquietos, como si percibieran algo hostil. Los bandidos avanzaban con cautela, atentos al menor ruido. De pronto se escuchó un curioso silbido y al momento la naturaleza pareció cobrar vida. Los árboles lanzaron sus ramas contra ellos. Las raíces se desenterraron e hicieron tropezar a los caballos. Los bandidos rodaron por el suelo desconcertados. Miraban en todas direcciones intentando descubrir a su agresor. Definitivamente, aquello era brujería.

- Salid inmediatamente de estas tierras - dijo una voz que parecía venir de ninguna parte.

- ¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate! - ordenó Onigumo.

- No estas en condición de exigir nada.

Un resplandor llamó su atención y al momento apareció un enorme tigre blanco que los atacó. Los bandidos lo enfrentaron con sus armas, pero aquel ser parecía inmune a cualquier ataque. De un zarpazo Onigumo fue lanzado entre unos arbustos a muchos metros de su hombres, calló de espaldas sobre el pedregoso terreno sintiendo que se había roto algo. Al intentar levantarse, algo en su cuello se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos y observó a su agresor... no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- Satsuki... - musitó, mientras su corazón se henchía de alegría al ver que estaba viva, pero algo lo extrañó. La forma en la que lo miraba era... extraña. Nunca antes lo había mirado así, con los ojos cargados de desprecio y odio.

- Onigumo sabandija rastrera... - espetó con profundo odio. Alzó su vara dispuesta a ensartarlo con ella, pero el bandido rodó por el suelo saliendo de su alcance.

- ¿Que demonios haces?

- Vengarme - contestó adoptando una posición defensiva.

- ¿De que?

- De la muerte de mi padre a tus manos - dijo ella antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Con una rama que encontró tirada, detuvo el enviste, por un segundo recordó los enfrentamientos que habían compartido años atrás, pero este era muy distinto. Satsuki iba a por todas. Bloqueó el golpe y quedaron cara a cara unos instantes.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver...

- ¡Mientes! - rugió empujándolo y volviendo a cargar contra él.

Onigumo la esquivó por poco y salió de nuevo al camino, donde sus hombre se enfrentaban a aquella bestia mágica.

- ¡Jefe! - gritaron algunos al verlo envuelto en semejante lucha.

Satsuki consiguió que se despistara y con un rápido y preciso movimiento, lo hizo caer al suelo con la cara ensangrentada. Con ayuda de sus hombres quedó sentado y observó a la chica. No había ni rastro de la sonrisa picarona, ni de cariño en sus mirada como años atrás: aquella era una Satsuki totalmente distinta. Dio un golpe al suelo con su vara y la fiera fue hasta ella como el más sumiso de los mininos.

- Este es el territorio de la vieja Kanna - dijo la chiquilla con determinación -, cualquiera que lo invada con oscuras intenciones, se las verá conmigo.

- ¿Y quien te crees que eres? - rugió uno de los más jóvenes de los bandidos.

- Satsuki de la laguna de Isnaz, protegida de la anciana Kanna y protectora de sus territorios - los apuntó con su bastón -. Abandonad inmediatamente estas tierras - como para poner énfasis a lo dicho el tigre alvino rugió amenazadoramente.

Los bandidos no tuvieron más remedio, montaron en sus caballos y regresaron al campamento.

-------------------FLASHBACK/end-----------------

Y así habían pasado los días desde aquel enfrentamiento. Cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, Satsuki lo acusaba del ataque que le costó la vida a su padre y luchaban. En más de una ocasión, Onigumo podría haber acabado con ella. Pero eso nunca sucedería, el amor que le profesaba se lo impedía.

¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que lo odiaba con todo su ser? No lo sabía, pero así era.

Había investigado, buscado al verdadero culpable, pero todos los caminos acaban en callejones sin salida. Pistas inútiles que no servían de nada ante la pequeña bruja, como muchos la denominaban. Pero no se rendiría. Estaba cerca de la verdad y entonces... el rencor acabaría.

Dio un trago al vino de Brhasa y acabó la botella. Se quedó observando los juegos de luces que la luz de la chimenea tenía sobre el cristal y de golpe la estrelló contra la llar. Las llamas rugieron y volvieron a asentarse.

Había estado tan cerca de atraparla... la hubiera obligado a escucharle y hacerle ver la verdad. Pero se había escapado, otra vez... como tantas otras. Los seres invisibles parecían tenerla bajo su custodia. Y no solo ellos.

Los rebeldes, pese a lo que la mayoría pensaba, aun vivían entre la gente del pueblo y cada vez sus filas eran más numerosas. Pocos lo sabían, pero así era: la guerra se acercaba. La tiranía del rey Tachi pronto llegaría a su fin, y hasta entonces, él seguiría aprovechando las oportunidades que el destino le iba poniendo para alcanzar su objetivo. Creando y quebrando lealtades hasta que descubriera la verdad.

CONTINUARÁ...

Si, si... lo sé... no tengo perdón ¡Tardo siglos en actualizar este fic y en este capítulo ni siquiera aparecen los personajes de Gravitation XD!

Pero es que tenía que explicar la historia de la relación amor-odio que tienen Satsuki y Onigumo.

Por cierto, el fic de Harry Potter que mencionaba en el capitulo anterior lo quité porque me enteré de que está prohibido subir Songfic (¡Quien diantres hace las normas aquí!). Pero si que voy a subir una parodia de YuYuHakusho llamada "Somos chicos de hielo". Espero que os riáis mucho n.n

Agradezco los reviws de: **lucy kusnetzov, Dark-San86, minatostuki, emi-tait, Amazona Verde, Senko-Kun, Yayoi Ito Matsunaga ycimari.**

¡Gracias por seguir leyéndolo pese a todo T.T!

Ja ne!


	29. Cap 29

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 29

La carroza se detuvo ante las imponentes puertas del castillo Askaler. Varios sirvientes se apresuraron a recibir al ilustre recién llegado. Mientras unos descargaban el equipaje, otros atendían a los pasajeros.

Varias doncellas bajaron y se apresuraron a ayudar a su señora. Una hermosa mujer de treinta y pocos años, lisos cabellos morados elegantemente recogidos, ojos violetas fríos como el hielo y expresión seria, parecía impensable que aquella mujer supiera sonreír o mostrar gesto tierno. Vestía un elegante vestido verde oscuro con una gruesa capa de piel sobre los hombres.

- Bienvenida Majestad - dijeron los lacayos inclinándose respetuosamente ante la reina del reino del norte, esposa del rey Tachi y madre del príncipe Saito: Mäer Ukai.

- ¿El rey ha regresado? - preguntó con tono glacial mientras avanzaba majestuosamente hacia el interior del castillo.

- Llegó ayer, antes de lo previsto - dijo el lacayo.

- ¿A caso algo va mal? - preguntó enfrentándolo. El hombre se estremeció. La reina era una mujer dura y estricta, su ira era implacable.

- No... no exactamente, pero...

- Ha surgido un imprevisto - desde el interior se acercaba el viejo Seragin. Se inclinó respetuosamente ante la reina. Esta hizo un gesto al lacayo para que se marchara y este así lo hizo.

- Explícate Seragin ¿acaso no era cierto lo que nos dijo el joven Suguru?

- Al contrario, efectivamente encontramos a la hija de Noriko - los dos caminaron hacia los aposentos de su majestad -, pero había algo más.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó secamente, detestaba los rodeos.

- Un mellizo - la reina se detuvo de golpe y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Un varón? Pero él no tendrá...

- Todo lo contrario. Las marcas de su espalda están perfectamente definidas.

- Pero esto es inaudito, ningún varón a sobrevivido a...

- Este lo ha hecho y su poder podría decirse que es superior al de su hermana.

La reina guardó silencio varios instantes, como meditando sus palabras.

- Quiero verlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maiko acariciaba distraídamente los revueltos cabellos de su hermano. Después del baño volvían a ser tan sedosos como siempre. Habían conseguido dormir en la misma habitación después de varios gritos insultos y guardias inconscientes. Aun no sabía como habían conseguido hacer aquello, pero estaba segura de que pronto hallaría respuestas a sus preguntas.

Shuichi se removió inquieto llamando la atención de su melliza. El pelirrosa dormía tranquilamente con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, mientras ella estaba recostada sobre los almohadones de la cama. El chico parecía estar soñando algo.

- Yuki... - murmuró.

Maiko sonrió y acarició su cabeza. El amor que su hermano le procesaba al rubio príncipe era tan intenso, que incluso había conseguido establecer un vínculo en el mundo de los sueños. Se alegraba porque su hermano amara y fuera amado, pero temía que en las actuales circunstancias fuera dañado.

- Se os ve muy unidos - dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Allí estaba Saito, observando la escena con lo que a Maiko le parecieron celos y anhelo.

- Claro que si - dijo simplemente Maiko con tono dulce sin apartar la mirada de su otra mitad.

Saito se acercó con cautela a la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma observando al recién llegado. El día anterior lo había podido ver tan solo unos instantes antes de que los encerraran en el cuarto, con medio regimiento en la puerta. Si que se parecía a Maiko, pero a la vez no. Era extraño.

- Saito - llamó la chica sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú sabes por qué tu padre se empeña en tenernos separados?

- Pues no estoy seguro de eso - dijo rascándose la nuca -. Alguna vez escuché a madre decir que los varones nacidos con las alas no suelen sobrevivir a los 8 años.

- Pues Shuichi casi tiene 18 - sonrió Maiko. Una idea cruzó su mente -. Si nuestras madres eran familia, la reina Mäer también tendrá las marcas - Saito asintió con una sonrisa - ¿y tú...?

- No, yo no las tengo - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza -. Aunque eso ni alivia ni alegra a padre - dijo con cara triste - soy demasiado enclenque para mi edad...

- ¿Quién dice eso? - preguntó Maiko sorprendida de que alguien pudiera decirle esas cosas a un niño.

- Padre - suspiró -, supongo que él hubiera preferido un hijo más fuerte o una hija con las alas completas. Madre dice que no me tengo que preocupar, que ya creceré...

- Y tiene razón - ahora fue Shuichi el que habló, se había despertado y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ello -, tiempo al tiempo. Me llamo Shuichi - dijo tendiéndole una mano.

- Saito - contestó devolviendo el saludo.

El pelirrosa se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, había mucha claridad en aquella habitación.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las diez de la mañana - contestó Saito - ¿Tenéis hambre?

- Un poco -admitieron al unísono los mellizos. Saito sonrió divertido.

- Voy a pedirle a Miha que os traiga algo - y el pequeño príncipe salió del cuarto alegremente.

- ¿En serio es hijo del rey Tachi? - preguntó Shuichi mirando a su hermana con cara de "no me lo creo".

- Pues si que lo es - admitió la chica. Siguió un breve silencio - ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

- Están en un lugar seguro, pero no sé donde. Ni siquiera sé como conseguí enviarlos a donde quiera que fueran. Desde que llegué a este reino que me siento raro.

- Yo también y esa voz...

- ¿También la escuchas? - preguntó Shuichi arrodillándose ante su hermana.

- Es apenas un murmullo, no entiendo lo que dice.

- Yo tampoco... - volvieron a quedar en silencio unos instantes.

- Tatsuha...

- Está bien - sonrió Shuichi -, tremendamente preocupado por ti, pero bien.

- Ya... - dijo Maiko con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Después miró a su hermano a los ojos y le dijo - Seguramente Yuki también estará bien.

- Eso espero - suspiró -, pero anoche no pude encontrarle. No durmió...

Maiko lo abrazó con ternura, como lo hacía siempre desde niños, cuando alguno necesitaba del consuelo del otro.

La puerta se abrió crujiendo levemente, los mellizos se volvieron y se encontraron, ante la majestuosa figura de una hermosa mujer a la que nunca habían visto, pero que a la vez se les hacía conocida.

La elegante dama los observaba de forma analítica, como estudiando coda rasgo. Entró en la habitación y cerró a su espalda. Finalmente habló.

- Así que vosotros sois los hijos de Noriko - dijo más para si misma que para ellos. Los mellizos intercambiaron una breve mirada y volvieron su atención hacia ella -. Maiko y Shuichi...

- ¿Quién es usted señora? - preguntó Maiko intentando sonar formal, aunque un poco fría.

- Mäer Ukai, esposa de Tachi de Askaler, reina del reino del norte. Y principal ángel azul de la Torre de la Alianza.

Ahora sabían porque les era tan familiar, si se fijaban bien podían ver parte de los rasgos de Saito heredados de su madre.

La reina se acercó a ellos y miró a Shuichi con detenimiento. Aquel escrutinio tan intenso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. En ese instante sintió algo extraño, como una oleada de emociones que no podía descifrar, cálida y fría a al vez, amarga y dulce...

- Lo sientes ¿cierto? - preguntó la reina en un susurro.

Los dos mellizos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Maiko estremeciéndose y frotándose los brazos como si de repente estuviera helada.

- Una prueba - dijo llanamente observando las reacciones de los mellizos.

Maiko parecía que hubiera estado paseando por el nevado jardín sin ropa de abrigo, incluso sus labios habían adoptado ese leve tono azulado que solo provoca el frío intenso. Shuichi por su parte, parecía como en trance, como si algo lo hubiera dejado sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Interesante - murmuró la mujer con tono frío y una sonrisa ladeada ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho...?

- ¡Madre! - Saito acaba de ingresar en la habitación seguido de una sirvienta que llevaba una bandeja con comida.

El pequeño príncipe sonrió ampliamente y fue a abrazar a su progenitora. Por primera vez, la expresión en el rostro de Mäer se relajó. Un gesto tierno y una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro haciéndola ver aun más bella de lo que era y menos adusta y fría.

- Saito, hijo mío -dijo la mujer depositando un beso en su frente con infinito amor.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Hace unos minutos.

- ¿Ya has conocido a Maiko y Shuichi? - se los quedó mirando un momento, parecían muy abatidos - ¿ocurre algo? Estáis pálidos.

- No es nada, hijo. Solo necesitan descansar - dijo la reina mirándolos un momento antes de volverse -. Venga Saito, dejémosles descansar. Tienes que contarme que has estado haciendo en mi ausencia...

- Si, madre. Nos veremos más tarde - aseguró el pequeño mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Qué era eso? - murmuró Maiko sin dejar de temblar mientras se recostaba en la cama. Shuichi le pasó los brazos por encima y la abrazó.

- Un llamado... - susurró apenas el pelirrosa y después ambos se sumieron en el denso silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- También repasé gramática, literatura, matemáticas e historia, pero no me acaba de quedar claro eso de las Stonias... - decía Saito alegremente.

Sentado con su madre en la pequeña salita que la reina tenía en sus aposentos privados, le relataba todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. La salita era un lugar sobrio, como lo era la reina Mäer y a la vez acogedor a la que muy pocas personas podían acceder.

La expresión en el rostro de la reina en aquellos momentos, era desconocido para muchos de los que la conocía. Ella jamás se permitía mostrar sus sentimientos en público y ante todos se mostraba severa y adusta. Pero todo era diferente cuando se trataba de Saito. Su único hijo, lo único que amaba en este mundo.

- ... y el tutor Suguru me prometió que me enseñaría a tocar piezas de su tierra cuando dominara las bases - continuaba entusiasmado el pequeño príncipe. En ese momento se quedó callado y pensativo.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? - dijo la reina con el tono dulce que reservaba para el pequeño Saito.

- Es que Maiko y Suguru no parecen llevarse bien... la primera vez que la vimos, en la posada¡Maiko le cruzó la cara de una bofetada! Y desde entonces siempre le mira como si quisiera tirarle algo a la cabeza en cuanto lo tiene cerca. Le pregunté a Suguru, pero él no me quiere decir que pasa...

- No te preocupes por eso -dijo Mäer con voz cálida -. Yo hablaré con ellos.

- ¿Los mellizos se van a quedar aquí? - preguntó Saito esperando que le dijeran que sí.

- Parece que te caen bien - sonrió la reina.

- Si, mucho - afirmó el niño.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron sin que nadie hubiera pedido permiso para entrar y el rey Tachi apareció con sus relampagueantes ojos clavados en su esposa. Estaba furioso.

- Tenías que venir a hablar conmigo nada más llegar - dijo con furia mal controlada. La reina se puso en pie y le enfrentó.

- Antes quería hablara con mi hijo y ver a los mellizos - se volvió hacia el pequeño príncipe que miraba con aprensión a sus progenitores. Sabía que se acercaba una pelea, siempre era así -. Saito cariño, ve a tus habitaciones. Ya tendrías que haber empezado a estudiar.

- Si madre... padre - inclinó levemente la cabeza ante el soberano y salió de la salita sin decir más. Una vez solos la reina le recriminó.

- Sabes que no me gusta que Saito nos vea discutiendo.

- Déjate de tonterías - replicó el rey asqueado. Se acercó a una pequeña mesita y cogió una botella de vino, llenó una copa y la bebió -, le tienes mimado, así nunca se convertirá en un digno heredero. No hay más que verle. Enclenque y débil... parece una niña desnutrida...

La copa estalló en diminutos fragmentos y las elegantes ropas del soberano se mancharon del dulce líquido.

- No hables así de mi hijo - le dijo la reina irradiando una aura hostil inconfundible.

- Maldita mujer ¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre? - rugió furioso el soberano sacudiendo la tela en un vano intento por limpiarla.

- No te consiento que hables así de mi hijo. Saito tiene mucho más potencial que tú... Gracias a los seres invisibles no se parece en nada a ti.

- Eso es algo que siempre me ha mosqueado -remugó Tachi hastiado.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? - dijo la reina con los ojos entrecerrados y fulminándolo con la mirada - Maldito... ¡Ya siempre te he sido fiel¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar algo semejante de mí¡En todo caso soy yo la que tendría que reclamarte en ese aspecto!

- ¡SILENCIO! - bramó Tachi cogiendo a su mujer por los hombros y empujándola hacia la pared hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría piedra - ¡No tengo porque escuchar tus estúpidos reclamos mujer! Sabías desde un principio que esto era un matrimonio por conveniencia. Que mi corazón no alberga sentimiento alguno por ti ¡Ahora no me reclames! - la soltó y la mujer se quedó quieta en el mismo sitio mirándolo de forma fría e inescrutable - Además tengo todo el derecho de buscar en otras camas lo que tu te niegas a darme.

- La única finalidad de este enlace era optener un heredero, ya lo tienes - dijo ella con frialdad.

Tachi le dedicó un mirada cargada de veneno y salió de la habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que uno de los cuadros calló.

Mäer suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, contempló el manto blanco inmaculado que cubría los jardines. Sus manos fueron hasta el lugar en el que Tachi había apretado tan dolorosamente y suspiró. Veía tan lejano aquellos tiempos en los que el odio de su corazón era amor por el soberano... hacía tanto, tanto tiempo...

-------------------FLASHBACK-----------------

Cerca de un pequeño castillo, se extendía un lago de aguas cristalinas, en sus alrededores los árboles y demás plantas alzaban orgullosas sus verdes tallos en busca de la deseada luz del sol que las hacía crecer fuertes. Entre la maleza, un pequeño embarcadero de madera se adentraba unos metros en el lago y sentadas en la orilla dos figuras hundían sus pies en las tibias aguas. Una de ella alzó la mirada hacia el azul del cielo y cantó.

So... hitotsu-me no yoru ni (So... la primera noche)  
izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru (un guijarro calló en la tierra (venido) de algún lugar.)

So... futatsu-me no yoru ni (So... la segunda noche)  
koishi no ko ga te wo tori WARUTSU wo kaku (los hijos del guijarro se cogieron de las manos y compusieron un vals)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

La brisa fresca de las tardes de verano revolvía aquella espesa mata de cabellos lilas a la vez que elevaba su canto hasta lo más alto del cielo.

La figura que se sentaba a su lado hundió una mano en el agua y trazó círculos con sus dedos a la vez que proseguía con la canción.

So... mitsu-me no yoru ni (So... la tercera noche)  
WARUTSU no ko wa yonamo ni UE-BU wo utsu (los hijos del vals hicieron murmullos en la cara del mundo)

So... yotsu-me no yoru ni (So... la cuarta noche)  
nami no ko wa kishibe ni shibuki wo ageru (los hijos de la ola salpicaron la costa)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

Retiró sus cabellos morados de su rostro y sonrió a su compañera al ver como un pequeño pececito plateado mordisqueaba sus dedos. La otra alzó su mano izquierda al cielo y entonó las siguientes dos estrofas.

So... itsutsu-me no yoru ni (So... la quinta noche)  
sono kakera ikudomo yonamo wo tataku (esas piedras golpearon la cara de la tierra otra vez.)

So... mutsu-me no yoru ni (So... la sexta noche)  
sono aizu ni tabibito wa tsudoiau (esas señales viajaron saltando juntas)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

La chica de cabello lila se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el muelle de madera aun con su mano extendida hacia el inmenso cielo. La de cabello morado la imitó mientras observaba como las gotas de agua de sus manos reflejaban la luz del sol y seguía cantando.

So... nanatsu-me no yoru ni (So... la séptima noche)  
omosa no nai fune wa sora e to hashiru (un ingrávido barco navega por el cielo.)

So... yatsu-me no asa ni (So... la octava mañana)  
izuko kara no uta ga mimi e to todoku (una canción venida de algún lugar alcanza mis oídos)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

Entonces las dos chicas unieron sus cantos en perfecta armonía para concluir la canción.

saa... atarashii sora ni (Bien entonces... una canción que será recordada)  
subete wo shirushita kumikyoku ga hibiku (ecos en el nuevo cielo)  
Sound life (El sonido de la vida)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

La naturaleza misma pareció estremecerse de gozo ante tan bello recital, que había sido ofrecido por dos de los seres más bellos de la creación. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada al sentir las vibraciones que las envolvían y rieron alegremente aun con los pies en el agua.

- Aaaah... - suspiró la de cabellos lilas extendiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza - desearía poder permanecer aquí por siempre...

- Sabes que eso no puede ser Noriko - dijo la otra quitándose un brizna de hierva de sus cabellos morados y observándola con atención.

- Tú siempre tan aguafiestas Mäer - dijo la otra sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

Mäer se limitó a sonreír con la actitud de su prima. Noriko era rebeldía pura, no importaba cuanto intentaran dominar su temperamento sus nodrizas, jamás doblegarían su espíritu. La admiraba por eso y la quería como a una hermana, pero a la vez en el fondo de su corazón la detestaba... se sentía culpable por aquel sentimiento que no podía borrar, pero así era.

- "Dos días" - se dijo a sí misma - "por dos miserables días ella tendrá lo único que yo siempre deseé..."

- Mäer ¿Sigues enfadada? - preguntó Noriko mientras seguía con la mirada el rumbo de una ligera nube.

- ¿Enfadada? - repitió sin entender.

- Porque me hayan elegido a mí como prometida para Tachi - dijo clavando sus ojos amatistas en los suyos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me molesta? - dijo Mäer evitando su mirada inquisitiva.

- Lo sé - aseguró -, porque tú amas a Tachi de una forma en la que yo jamás lo haré.

Mäer no dijo nada, se limitó a permanecer en silencio largos minutos mientras las nubes eran empujadas por el viento.

- ¿De verdad no le amas? - preguntó Mäer finalmente mirándola a los ojos.

- No, nunca he conocido ese tipo de amor. Pero sé que cuando tenga que entregar mi corazón no será a alguien como él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó sentándose y mirándola confundida.

- Su corazón es oscuro, frío como el hielo... tan diferente al de Keizaro...

- ¿A él si le hubieras entregado tu corazón?

- Tal vez...

- De todas formas él murió - dijo Mäer negando con la cabeza, por todos era conocido la suerte que el legítimo heredero había tenido a manos de los bandidos.

- Si, Keizaro murió - dijo Noriko sentándose también, había algo extraño en su mirada que Mäer no supo descifrar - y Berusho nació...

- ¿Quién es...? - empezó a preguntar Mäer con curiosidad pero fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban.

Ambas jóvenes se volvieron y el corazón de Mäer se hinchió de alegría. Al principio del embarcadero estaba Tachi, con su figura estoica y su mirada penetrante. Tan atractivo como siempre.

- Buenas tardes señoritas - saludó cortés con una inclinación de cabeza.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y fueron a su encuentro. Tachi cogió sus manos y depositó un beso en ellas. Mäer sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no mostró signos de turbación.

- Majestad - dijeron con una leve inclinación.

- Tengo entendido que estuvisteis enferma - dijo Tachi sin apartar la mirada de Noriko.

- No fue nada, tan solo un pequeño resfriado. Ya estoy bien.

- Me alegro - después miró a Mäer y le sonrió -, necesito hablar con Noriko a solas.

- Oh... por supuesto - respondió con el corazón contraído de dolor y después se alejó.

Siempre sería así. El rey Tachi solo tenía ojos para Noriko el primer Ángel Azul completo nacido en las últimas décadas. La que había sido designada como su prometida... poco importaba que ella tuviera prácticamente las misma cualidades, que sus alas estuvieran casi completas... porque no lo estaban y eso la descartaba.

Poco después se anunció el compromiso oficialmente, Noriko partiría hacia la capital y permanecería allí hasta el día de su enlace. Le costó mucho llegar hasta su habitación para despedirse la víspera de su partida. La herida de su corazón sangraba dolorosamente.

- Mäer, quiero pedirte una cosa - dijo Noriko cogiéndola por las manos -. No me odies. Yo no pedí esto, los seres invisibles saben que daría mis alas con tal de hacerte feliz.

- Gracias por tus palabras prima, pero de la misma forma que no puedo evitar amar, no puedo evitar odiar. Yo no puedo dictar a mi corazón lo que debe sentir.

- Entiendo... - susurró Noriko soltándola.

- Pero al menos prometo intentar perdonarte - añadió mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Noriko la abrazó fuerte -, y tú prométeme que serás una buena esposa y le cuidarás.

- Haré lo que esté en mis manos - contestó Noriko apartándose y secándose las lágrimas.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Partió al día siguiente rumbo a la capital. Los días eran monótonos para Mäer en la mansión familiar. Al menos con Noriko su vida tenía algo de luz, pero ahora estaba sola atormentándose con sus pensamientos y su amor no correspondido. Escuchaba con atención cualquier noticia que viniera de la capital para saber como iba todo. Los preparativos de la boda iban según lo acordado, Noriko le escribió diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y de lo fría que era la vida en palacio... también llegó la noticia de que el mismísimo rey Tohma, iría a la capital para trazar un acuerdo de paz.

Apenas unas semanas después se recibió una noticia asombrosa: Noriko había huido hacia el reino del sur. Tachi había intentado encarcelar al rey Tohma para así poder hacerse más fácilmente con el control de su reino, pero el grupo del rey había escapado con la ayuda de Noriko.

A Mäer no le cabía aquello en la cabeza ¿Noriko una traidora a su reino¡Era absurdo¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de que se había fugado, y si se la habían llevado como rehén? Al fin y al cabo era la prometida del rey Tachi... esa misma mañana recibió a un espíritu mensajero. Este le transmitió un mensaje de su prima y Mäer no pudo quedar más desconcertada ante aquello.

'Mi querida Mäer:

Sé que lo que voy a hacer no será bien recibido por nadie, pero ya sabes que siempre me he dejado llevar por los designios de mi corazón y no voy a ignorarlos ahora.

¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos aquel día en el lago¿Que nunca entregaría mi corazón a alguien como Tachi? Pues así ha sido, he descubierto el amor con la persona más dulce que jamás he conocido. Es honesto, honrado, sincero, alegre, encantador, caballeroso... y me ama tanto como yo a él.

Se que pensarás que me he vuelto loca, pero es lo que siento. En apenas unos días se ha colado en mi corazón, mucho más de lo que Tachi podría llegar a hacerlo aun pasando toda la vida juntos.

También sé que mi decisión no está exente de consecuencias y espero ser capaz de afrontarlas todas.

Te prometí que cuidaría de Tachi, pero no puedo. Perdóname.

Noriko.'

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron por completo a Mäer y a la vez la llenaron de una extraña dicha. Sin Noriko allí, tal vez ella...

Poco después de esto el ejercito fue organizado y las tropas marcharon rumbo al sur para invadir el reino de los Seguchi. La guerra empezaba y nadie sabía como podía terminar. Sin un Ángel Azul capacitado en la Torre de la Alianza, el lugar en el que confluían las energías de todo el mundo, los seres invisibles no podían ser convocados para que otorgaran su protección al reino del Norte, así que todo dependería de los hombres.

Durante cuatro largos años, ambos reinos mantuvieron una encarnizada lucha que no parecía ir a resolverse nunca. Hasta que un día llegó el esperado desenlace: el reino del Norte había perdido la guerra. Las tropas se retiraron de regreso... y Noriko había mierto.

Nunca supo los detalles, Tachi únicamente le dijo que había fallecido y que ahora ella sería la que se desposaría con él. Todo era confuso para Mäer, por un lado el dolor que le causaba la perdida de su prima y por otro, la alegría de saber que por fin estaría por siempre con el hombre al que amaba.

La ceremonia fue un año después de la derrota. Una boda por todo lo alto como exigía la tradición de la familia Askaler. Pero su dicho pronto se vio opacada al descubrir que su ahora esposo no era capaz de olvidar a Noriko. Tal vez ella nunca lo hubiera amado (o apreciado siquiera), pero él sí. De una forma tan obsesiva que en ocasiones llegaba a asustar a Mäer. En las noches lo escuchaba llamarla en sueños... al principio había llorado amargamente, pero con el tiempo comprendió que de nada le iba a servir aquello. Así que siguió viviendo forjando una coraza de indiferencia para proteger su maltrecho corazón de cualquier ataque.

Cuando quedó en cinta, pensó que tal vez las cosas mejoraran, con un heredero, el rey Tachi tal vez se ablandaría... Cuan equivocada estaba.

El rey recibió con indiferencia al joven príncipe, como si nada tuviera que ver con él. Aquello destrozó las últimas esperanzas de la reina y desde entonces decidió que volcaría toda su atención y cariño en su hijo. Ya no quedaba nada de amor para el rey. Se distanció de él lo más que pudo incluso negándose a obedecer sus obligaciones conyugales. Con esto lo único que consiguió fue que Tachi buscara amantes en la corte y que cada día la odiara más: por no ser una buena esposa, por no obedecer sus órdenes, por ser fría... por no ser Noriko.

Tachi también le recriminara que su hijo fuera un niño débil de aspecto frágil y no un muchacho robusto como él hubiera deseado. Mäer siempre sacaba su peor cara cuando insultaba a su hijo y aunque nunca habían llegado a los golpes, sabía que Tachi no vacilaría en deshacerse de ella si tuviera oportunidad. Pero eso no pasaría. Era la última descendiente del clan Ukai capacitada para controlar a los seres invisibles desde la Torre de la Alianza, pese a que sus alas no estuvieran completas, nadie tenía más poder que ella.

Hasta el día en que llegó el joven Suguru a palacio... el muchacho llegó recomendado como el mejor músico que jamás hubiera salido del principado de Ática. Sería perfecto para que tutelara a Saito. Si hubiera sabido lo que ese chico traía consigo jamás lo hubiera llamado a palacio.

Cuando Suguru descubrió el retrato de Noriko, se apresuró a contar que conocía a una muchacha muy parecida que vivía en el castillo del rey Tohma bajo la tutela del capitán Sakuma. Tachi rápidamente empezó a atar cabos y empezó los preparativos para ir a investigar en el reino del sur.

Mäer estaba totalmente en contra de aquello, pero su voz nunca había sido escuchada en la corte y no iban a empezar a atenderla ahora. Así que lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para recibir a la nueva cautiva en su jaula de oro.

-------------------FLASHBACK/end-----------------

Limpió el bao con su mano para poder observar el exterior. Jamás pensó que esto se pudiera dar: un ángel azul varón y completamente capaz de usar sus poderes. Inaudito...

Pero aquello no dejaba de ser peligroso, quien sabe cuan alto era el potencial de aquel chico... al menos había comprobado que no era inmune a su poder, Maiko era otra historia. Pero pudiendo controlar al chico todo iría bien.

Claro que primero tendría que descubrir el origen de la antipatía entre Suguru y Maiko, lo que le había contado Saito la tenía preocupada. Por parte del chico estaba claro que se sentía fuertemente atraído por ella, pero ¿y Maiko?

Tenía que ir con mucho cuidado o las cosas se les escaparían de la manos.

CONTINUARÁ...

MAÑÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓO! Chapter up!

¿Qué voy a decir en mi defensa? Nada... simplemente no consigo tener inspiración para este fic u.u Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas terminar este capítulo, pero al menos me gusta como ha quedado. Espero que el próximo no me cueste tanto. Manda narices, ahora que estamos en la recta final me entra el bloqueo .

Thank you to: **Iserith, cimari, ThE nIgHtMaRe CoRp. PrOdUcT...** (creo que se cortó el Nick n.n), **Amazona Verde, Dark-san86, Kmiloncia y lucy kusnetzov.**

Ja ne!


	30. Cap 30

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 30

En el campamento rebelde todo era agitación. Los hombres y mujeres se preparaban para la batalla que pronto tendría lugar. Por fin, después de muchos años Rekih había dado la orden clave: "Derrocaremos al rey Tachi y restableceremos la jerarquía con la sangre del verdadero rey Keizaro".

Todos se afanaban por tenerlo todo preparado. Se habían enviado mensajeros a los clanes aliados para que se unieran en la lucha. La noticia corría silenciosamente entre la gente del pueblo sin que el rey Tachi sospechara nada. El pueblo se alzaría y lucharía por la libertad largamente anhelada.

- ¡Traed esas lanzas!

- Preparad las carretas...

- ¿Dónde están las municiones?

Todo era algarabía en el campamento principal. Los príncipes Uesugi intentaban ayudar en todo lo que podían al igual que el capitán Sakuma y Hiro, aunque este último lo tenía más difícil por culpa de su herida aun no cicatrizada. El capitán por su parte pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de Rekih y Tovias ideando estrategias para asaltar el castillo.

Yuki y Tatsuha se encontraban en aquellos momentos ayudando a cargar armas en una carreta que aparentemente transportaría heno. Cuando una voz conocida los hizo volverse.

- Llevad a los niños, ancianos y embarazadas a las grutas de Äangura - ordenaba Satsuki a un grupo de hombre que le doblaban tanto la altura como la edad -, todo el que no pueda luchar a de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la capital...

- ¡Yo quiero pelear! - dijo un niño de no más seis años empuñando una vara de madera similar a la que solía llevar Satsuki.

- Lo sé - dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa arrodillándose ante él -, pero si tú estás luchando ¿quién cuidará de tu mamá y tu futuro hermanito?

El niño se giró y se quedó mirando a una mujer embarazada que estaba junto con otras preparando lanzas y flechas.

- Pues... ¡pues entonces yo protegeré a todos los que vayan a las grutas! - dijo con determinación el pequeño.

- Muy bien, te dejo al cargo - sonrió Satsuki mientras el pequeño corría hacia su madre.

- Se te da bien convencerlos... - dijo Tatsuha a su espalda.

- A mi me dijeron algo así cuando le pedí a Rekih que me dejara acompañarlo tras el asalto...

- ¿Cuándo te dejaron a cargo de Kanna?

- Sí, me dijeron que tenía que cuidarla a ella y a mi madre...

- ¿Pero tu madre no... - empezó a decir Tatsuha descentrado.

- Mi madre está enterrada en los terrenos de la casa de Kanna, junto a muchos otros ángeles azules...

- ¿Tu madre también lo era? - preguntó Yuki ¿Qué aquella mocosa no iba a dejar de sorprenderlos?

- Era un ángel incompleto de muy bajo rango - explicó Satsuki mientras aseguraba fardos en la parte posterior de un carro -. Vivía en la aldea de Rekih... ella curó las heridas de mi padre y lo ocultó cuando Tachi envió a sus hombres en busca de cualquier rastro. Cuando se recuperó y decidió junto a Rekih construir un ejercito rebelde, mi madre no dudó en seguirlo... se habían enamorado como dos tontos - sonrió la niña con mirada soñadora -. Poco después se casaron - siguió mientras reanudaba su tarea - y después llegué yo. Mi facilidad para manejar la magia la heredé de ella.

- Pero tú no tienes los ojos de color violeta - apuntó Tatsuha con el ceño fruncido - ¿Esa no es una característica indispensable?

- Lo acabo de decir - dijo la niña acomodando el último fardo y bajando del carro -, en la jerarquía de los ángeles azules mi madre pertenecía al escalón más bajo... apenas tenía un par de rasgos en su espalda... y yo ni eso.

- Comprendo... - musitó el moreno.

- Satsuki - llamó Yuki con semblante serio.

- ¿Si? - dijo distraídamente la chica mientras alzaba una cesta de mimbre llena de víveres.

- ¿Por qué son tan importantes los ángeles azules para el soberano del reino del norte?

La chica se quedó quieta y volvió a dejar la cesta en el suelo. Tras varios segundos de meditarlo encaró a Yuki con sus profundos ojos turquesa.

- Los ángeles azules son los mediadores entre las personas y los Seres Invisibles. Una sola palabra suya basta para que Ellos se pongan a favor o en contra. Su respaldo significa todo para un reino: vivir o perecer depende del acuerdo al que lleguen. Los Seres Invisibles controlan todo, el clima, la fertilidad de la tierra, el equilibrio entre especies animales... una mala cosecha puede ser el fin para un pueblo agricultor.

- Tener a los ángeles azules a favor es determinante para el gobernante del reino - atajó Yuki -, quien los controla, controla el mundo natural.

- Exactamente - confirmó Satsuki -, por ese motivo los Askaler siempre han procurado estar estrechamente vinculados a los Ukai.

- ¿Tú madre también era Ukai? - preguntó Tatsuha.

- No, pertenecía a una rama de la familia que había sido alejada del núcleo hacía muchas generaciones... - al ver la cara de incomprensión se explicó mejor - Han intentado tener la línea lo más intacta posible. Si algún miembro de la familia no era lo suficiente poderoso para prolongar el linaje apropiadamente, era descartado o... eliminado.

- Eso es lo mismo que se hace con los caballos - dijo Tatsuha con el ceño fruncido. Satsuki suspiró retomando sus tareas.

- Para los Askaler solo son eso, ganado al que manipular según les convenga...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía pocas horas que había anochecido. El castillo estaba completamente silencioso. Se había reforzado la guardia en todo el castillo y los soldados montaban guardia en sus respectivos puestos atentos a cualquier señal sospechosa. El rey había dejado bien claro que esperaba que algo sucediera y se rumoreaba entre los guardias que una batalla se acercaba, pero nadie estaba muy seguro de por que.

Los rebeldes habían sido aplastados hacía años eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Tras la muerte de su líder Berusho, no había nada que temer. Los rebeldes no habían dado señales de que se estuvieran reagrupando, así que ellos no podían ser el motivo... ¿Alguna banda de bandidos? Eso era improbable, ninguna era tan numerosa y fuerte como para plantar cara al ejercito real. Y de hacerlo serían masacrados.

Pero entonces ¿Qué temía el rey Tachi¿Por qué tanta seguridad?

También estaban los dos 'invitados' del rey. Sin lugar a dudas la chica era un Ángel Azul, no había más que ver el celo que ponía el rey en guardarla y como había dejado inconsciente a medio batallón cuando intentaron separarla de su hermano, pero ¿qué hacía allí el muchacho? En la familia Ukai no había varones...

Demasiados misterios rondaban esa noche en el castillo de Askaler.

El guardia bostezó disimuladamente y miró hacia la puerta que tenía al lado. Tras ella se encontraban los dos chicos a los que el rey Tachi había traído desde el reino del sur. Tal vez fuera por eso que el rey había puesto tanta vigilancia. Si aquel par eran ciudadanos del reino del Sur, su soberano no se tomaría muy bien que se los hubieran llevado. Pero no parecían en absoluto nativos de aquellas tierras, su cabello era claramente distintivo de su procedencia del norte.

Un crujido lo hizo sobresaltarse y al mirar hacia la puerta vio que esta estaba entreabierta. Se acercó en dos pasos, pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte calló al suelo inconsciente. Lo último que vio fueron un par de hermosos ojos violetas.

- Vamos Shuichi - susurró una figura mientras se deslizaba fuera del cuarto. Al momento otra sigilosa silueta la siguió.

Caminaban resguardados por las sombras de los corredores sin hacer ruido alguno, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, siguiendo el camino que les llevaría a la libertad.

Al terminar de bajar una estrecha escalera se encontraron en un largo corredor y decidieron seguir por la derecha, ya que por allí no habían antorchas encendidas, pero se detuvieron al escuchar pasos de frente. Los dos se escondieron tras unos cortinajes y al momento pasaron dos centinelas sosteniendo en alto un candil para alumbrarse el camino. Aguantaron la respiración y no volvieron a respirara hasta que los guardias hubieron desaparecido por otro corredor.

- Ahora Maiko - susurró Shuichi cogiendo la mano de su melliza.

Siguieron deslizándose por el corredor hasta llegar hasta otra escalera, otro corredor, otro par de centinelas que les daban la espalda, un gran salón vacío, una imponente puerta que por suerte no chirrió y finalmente el vestíbulo...

- Ya casi llegamos - dijo con alegría Shuichi acelerando el paso al ver tan cerca la salida.

No se veía a nadie por allí, pero no se molestó en preguntarse por que. Siguieron avanzando con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora... estiró la mano para coger el picaporte y abrir, pero de pronto sintió como la mano que sujetaba a su hermana era bruscamente soltada. A penas se pudo dar la vuelta para ver que pasaba cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon e inmovilizaron.

- ¡Shuichi! - llamó Maiko mientras la alejaban de su otra mitad sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Mai... - una mano grande le tapó la boca impidiendo hablar y casi respirar.

Las luces iluminaron el vestíbulo y los mellizos pudieron ver que no estaba en absoluto desierto. Los miembros de la banda de Onigumo permanecían apostados muy cerca de las paredes, mimetizándose por completo con las sombras del lugar. Los bandidos intentaron poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre los dos hermanos, pese a que estos se debatían con ferocidad.

- Sabía que no tardaríais en intentar escapar - dijo una voz fría tras ellos. Al momento apareció el rey Tachi, seguido por la reina Mäer .

- ¡Soltadnos! - gritó Maiko revolviéndose, pero sin conseguir soltarse.

- De eso ni hablar - dijo Onigumo divertido, aunque su sonrisa se borró cuando Shuichi le dio un puntapié en la espinilla - ¡Ah! Hijo de...

- ¡Silencio! - ordenó Tachi ya cansado de tanto escándalo - Creo que ya es el momento Mäer.

- Lo sé mi rey - dijo con simpleza la mujer sin siquiera mirar a su esposo.

Con paso firme y elegante fue hasta Shuichi. Se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos los cuales la miraban con furia, pero la reina no prestó atención a eso. Alzo una mano y trazó un símbolo con los dedos en la frente del chico, al momento algo brilló en aquel punto exacto y fueron apareciendo un par de extraños símbolos a la vez que los ojos de Shuichi perdían conciencia y dejaba de luchar por soltarse.

- ¡No! - gritó Maiko y finalmente se soltó del bandido que la sujetaba, el cual calló al suelo inconsciente y corrió hacia su hermano - ¡Shuichi¡Shuichi! - le llamó mientras le acariciaba el rostro, pero los ojos del chico parecían estar perdidos en algún punto inconcreto. Como si no tuviera conocimiento de si mismo - ¡Maldita sea¿Qué le has hecho?

- Sellar su conciencia - dijo con simpleza la reina. Maiko abrió sus ojos horrorizada.

- Ahora bien - continuó el rey Tachi - si quieres que tu hermano vuelva a ser consciente tienes que hacer todo cuanto te ordene - una sonrisa malvada curvó sus labios -. De lo contrario su mente se perderá en el limbo de los sueños.

Maiko miró a su hermano, lo volvió a llamar, pero no reaccionaba. Suspiró derrotada, no podía permitir que su hermano quedara así por siempre. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a los soberanos. Su mirada era de profundo desprecio.

- Haré lo que digáis, pero tenéis que devolverme a Shuichi.

- Así se hará - sonrió Tachi sabiéndose vencedor. Se giró hacia sus siervos y ordenó - ¡Preparadlo todo para partir mañana mismo! Quiero estar en la Torre de la Alianza antes de mediodía.

- Si, señor - dijeron los guardias y todos se pusieron en movimiento.  
Maiko acarició la mejilla de su mellizo mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios.

- Aguanta hermano. No te pierdas en el mundo de la inconsciencia. Te juro que te sacaré de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el lecho de heno y lana que le habían asignado. A última hora de la tarde habían partido a las grutas de Äangura todos aquellos que no podían luchar. En el campamento solo quedaban los rebeldes que estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por derrocar al tirano.

Al amanecer ya estarían reunidos todos los hombres que se habían unido a la causa y entonces asaltarían el castillo y rescatarían a los mellizos.

- Shuichi... - susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. El cansancio acumulado después de tantos días lo venció.

Un suave murmullo se extendía a su alrededor, una voz tan baja que apenas era distinguible. Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, pero aun así no tenía miedo. La voz le era familiar y algo en su interior sabía que no debía temer.

De pronto un punto de luz rosada se materializó ante él, dio un par de brincos y finalmente tomó forma. Yuki parpadeó confundido ante lo que tenía delante. Era un conejo rosa de brillantes ojillos negros, muy parecido al peluche que habían encontrada en la vieja casa de Shuichi.

- ¿Kumagoro? - preguntó recordando el nombre que le había dicho Shuichi.

El pequeño ser dio un par de brincos y empezó a alejarse. Se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Yuki mientras agitaba la nariz de forma graciosas. Después siguió la marcha. El príncipe no dudó más y fue tras él con la sensación de que lo llevaría a donde quería ir.

Tras caminar lo que a Yuki le pareció una eternidad llegaron a un paraje que el rubio conocía muy bien.

El cielo estrellado hacía brillar con más intensidad la luna mientras el viento mecía la hierva verde alzando su deliciosa fragancia. Yuki miró en todas las direcciones buscando al creador de aquel lugar que solo les pertenecía a ellos y fue entonces cundo distinguió algo que antes no estaba.

Corrió sobre las mullida hierva dejando atrás al pequeño conejo y se detuvo al llegar ante lo que nunca antes había visto allí.

Parecía una gigantesca esfera de cristal nacarado suspendida a varios centímetros del suelo. La rodeaba un anillo plateado de brillantes y extraños símbolos que Yuki no pudo descifrar. La esfera parecía emitir un leve silbido mientras giraba despacio y el anillo rodaba sobre él en todas direcciones impidiendo que nadie alcanzara la esfera. Yuki empezó a rodearla mientras la examinaba. Había algo dentro. De eso estaba seguro, pero no podía distinguir que era. Y entonces lo escuchó de nuevo. El mismo murmullo apagado que había escuchado en la oscuridad anterior.

- 'Yuki...'

- ¿Quién me llama? - preguntó el rubio en voz alta mirando a su alrededor. El anillo brilló intensamente y el murmullo cesó.

Yuki volvió a clavar sus doradas pupilas en la esfera y se concentró en ver a través de la opaca superficie. En cierta forma le recordaba al nido de sirenas que había visto mientras atravesaban el mar, rumbo al norte. Pero aquello no podía ser un Shiil... Un repentina idea, algo absurda y sin lógica se instaló en su mente.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo a la esfera pero quedando fuera del alcance del anillo protector y susurró...

- ¿Shuichi?

La opacidad de la esfera disminuyó por unos instantes y Yuki pudo ver fugazmente su interior. Shuichi estaba en su interior acurrucado en posición fetal. Antes de que Yuki reaccionara al esfera volvió a opacarse.

- Demonios... - masculló entre dientes - Shuichi - volvió a llamar con insistencia.

La esfera volvió a ser transparente y pudo volver a ver al pelirrosa. Sus ojos estaban entornados y sus pupilas parecían vidriosas y desenfocadas. En su frente brillaba un extraño símbolo muy similar a los que componían el anillo exterior. También se percató de las extrañas cadenas que lo cubrían. No parecían de hierro ni de ningún otro metal que conociera, más bien parecían líquidas...

- Yu... Yuki... - musitó esbozando una débil sonrisa. La esfera amenazó con volver a opacarse, pero Yuki no lo permitiría.

- Shuichi ¿Qué te ha pasado¿por qué estás ahí dentro?

- La reina... me hechizo - murmuró con voz apagada - encerró mi... conciencia en el mundo de... de los sueños... para que Maiko no... no se revelara y... obedeciera...

- ¿Cómo puedo liberarte?

- No puedes... - Shuichi cerró los ojos por unos instantes - solo la reina Mäer puede... y no lo hará...

- ¿Recuerdas donde os llevó el rey Tachi? - preguntó Yuki. No quería que Shuichi se durmiera.

- Al castillo... de la capital -contestó el pelirrosa entreabriendo los ojos pesadamente - pero... mañana no estaremos allí...

- ¿Dónde os llevaran?

- A... a la Torre de la Alianza... Yuki - llamó el pelirrosa intentando moverse todo lo que las cadenas lo dejaban - Te quiero...

Y de golpe todo se desvaneció. El príncipe se incorporó de golpe y se encontró ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasaba Eiri? - le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué...? - murmuró algo perdido Yuki.

- Llevamos más de una hora tratando de despertarte - informó Tatsuha visiblemente alterado. Era extraño verlo tan angustiado...

- Parecía como si tu mente se hubiera ido lejos - comentó Satsuki arrodillada a la cabecera del lecho.

- Así fue - murmuró Yuki tapándose los ojos con una mano. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes le había dolido.

- ¿Encontraste a Shuichi? - la pregunta hizo que todos los presentes se giraran para mirar ala capitán Sakuma. Su rostro estaba tan serio como de costumbre pero en sus ojos se veía la ansiedad.

- Sí... - susurró el rubio Tatsuha lo miró confundido y antes de poder preguntar nada, Ryuichi siguió hablando.

- ¿Te dijo donde están?

- En el castillo de la capital. Pero dijo que al amanecer los llevarían a la Torre de la Alianza.

- ¿Cómo estaba? - preguntó Satsuki preocupada.

- La reina Mäer ha encerrado su conciencia en el mundo de los sueños - contestó Yuki con rabia -, para que Maiko obedezca lo que le ordenen.

- Solo la reina puede revertir ese hechizo - dijo Satsuki con desasosiego.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo haga - aseguró Sakuma con mirada peligrosa - ¿No te dijo nada más?

Yuki pensó en sus últimas palabras 'Te quiero...' Pero eso no se lo iba a rebelar a Sakuma ni harto de vino.

- A penas pudimos hablar - negó Yuki.

- Bueno. Lo primero es informar a Rekih y Tovias de que lo más seguro es que tengamos que asaltar la Torre de la Alianza.

- ¿No podríamos interceptarlos de camino? Preguntó Yuki pensando que sería mucho más fácil.

- A estas horas ya habrán llegado - contestó Sakuma apartando la estera que tapaba la puerta y permitiendo que la intensa luz del sol entrara cegando al rubio príncipe.

- Casi es medio día - explicó Satsuki -, llevamos toda la mañana intentando despertarte.

- Pues ya lo estoy - dijo Yuki cortante poniéndose en pie -, ahora tenemos que prepararnos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Nostra festa ja

Cridant-nos està

Cridant està

Amb veu i alé que és vida

de tots es beneïda

beneïda.  
Visca! Visca!  
Llaor, Llaor!  
Per donar-te esplendor

Riu en l'esfera

La primavera.  
Llaor, Llaor.  
Per donar-te esplendor

Riu en l'esfera

La primavera.  
Visca! Visca!

Je je... No, no se me ha ido la cabeza (aunque casi u.u) Esta noche /1 Abril/ es el día de la presentación del cartel de fiestas 'Moros y Cristianos' de mi pueblo y tras este acto se canta el himno (lo de ahí arriba, está en valenciano), pero yo estaré currando y no podré ir a la plaza a cantarlo T.T y peor ¡Me perderé el castillo de fuegos ToT! No es que sea una gran _festera_ (como se dice aquí), pero me encantan los castillos de fuegos. En fin... el año que viene lo veré (espero...)

En cuanto a este fic, pues este capítulo lo escribí en un esporádico arranque de inspiración que se esfumó en cuanto puse punto final al capítulo ¬¬' Estoy esperando que la inspiración regrese pronto, tened paciencia por favor ;-;

Muchas gracias a: **Ale-Y-H-un angel de Botticelli, Kmiloncia, zunade y Amazona verde.**

Ja ne!


	31. Cap 31

BLUE WINGS 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta escarlata:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Maki Murakami, solo los he cogido prestados para jugar (los devolveré al acabar) A excepción de algunos personajes secundarios que han salido de mi retorcida imaginación.

2- Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tanto las relaciones entre los personajes como las situaciones y personalidades, han sido modificadas en benefició de la historia (no os enfadéis si las cosas no son igual que en el manga :P)

3- Tratándose de GRAVITATION es más que obvio, pero por si acaso: esta historia contiene "Shonen Ai" (amor entre chicos)

4- Para la descripción de personajes, me he basado en el diseño del anime, no del OVA ni el cómic (menos Maiko, su descripción me la he sacado de la manga XD)

Cap. 31

Entre las montañas de Jinar y el bosque de Necrul, pasado el lago de Batär, más allá de las tierras perpetuas, se alza la Torre de la Alianza.

Más blanca que la nieve que la rodea, pero que nunca la cubre. De base perfectamente circular y coronada por una perfecta esfera de Bisna tan grande que podría albergar una aldea entera en sus entrañas.

Construida en la mañana de los tiempos por los antiguos moradores como homenaje a los Seres Invisibles. Pero con el paso de los años sus descendientes, los que fundaron el reino del norte, olvidaron su principal función e intentaron usarla en beneficio propio para ser más poderosos que ningún otro reino.

Por generaciones se usó el poder de aquellos seres únicos conocidos como Ángeles Azules, para dominar el intenso poder natural que convergía en la Torre.

Hasta que un día la cadena se rompió, no hubieron más ángeles azules capaces de dominar el intenso poder. Y el reino del norte perdió su privilegio, hasta el día de hoy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maiko observó asombrada como la gigantesca estructura se alzaba frente a ella, imponente, hermosa y perfecta. Podía sentir la magia y la energía reverberar en el interior de sus blancos muros como lo había hecho por siglos. Un estremecimiento la hizo temblar bajo la capa.

- Es normal sentirse impresionada e intimidada - dijo la voz gélida de la reina a su lado -, pronto comprenderás que no tienes que temerla. Tú puedes dominarla a voluntad.

Maiko no dijo nada ante tal afirmación. Se acomodó en el asiento del carruaje y se cubrió las manos con la gruesa capa de piel que llevaba. Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en la figura quieta de su hermano, el cual iba sentado justo enfrente de ella. Le partía el corazón ver sus ojos normalmente brillantes y llenos de vida opacos y vacíos.

Se levantó con cuidad y se sentó al lado de Shuichi. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro, entrelazó una mano con la suya y cerró los ojos.

Mäer observó la escena analíticamente y por un momento sintió nostalgia. Era como volver a tener a Noriko delante. Cuando estaba triste o deprimida, Noriko siempre iba a su lado y la animaba.

Tras varios minutos más el carruaje se detuvo ante las puertas de un pequeños castillo. Varias sirvientas se apresuraron a ir a recibirlos mientras los mozos se encargaban de los caballos y carruajes.

- Bienvenida señora - dijeron un par de chicas que se acercaron a su carruaje.

- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó la reina bajándose del carruaje.

- Sí, señora -dijeron las dos a la vez. Mäer se dio cuenta de que intentaban mirar el interior del carruaje con extrema curiosidad.

- Acompañadlos a las habitaciones que indiqué - dijo apartándose para que Shuichi y Maiko bajaran. El pelirrosa se dejaba guiar mansamente por su hermana, como las marionetas por los titiriteros.

- Permite que te ayude - dijo Suguru acercándose y tendiéndole una mano a Maiko, pero esta lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No necesito ayuda, y menos la tuya - dijo fríamente y sin soltar la mano de Shuichi se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Mäer observó al joven tutor de su hijo analíticamente. Conocía aquella mirada predadora muy bien, era la misma que aparecía en los ojos de Tachi cuando miraba a Noriko...

- Madre - llamó el joven príncipe acercándose también.

- Dime cariño - dijo la reina con aquella sonrisa que era únicamente para su hijo.

- ¿Podré ver el ritual? - preguntó con ojos emocionados, la reina acarició sus oscuros cabellos con ternura.

- Primero hay que hacer unos preparativos y si todo sale bien te dejaré estar presente en la Gran Sala. Ahora vayamos dentro - y pasando la mano por sus hombros entró al castillo bajo la fría mirada del rey Tachi.

.-.-.-.-.

Maiko sentó a Shuichi en una butaca ante la chimenea y le frotó las manos.

- Verás como pronto entras el calor - dijo la joven con una sonrisa apagada -. Este lugar me pone nerviosa... no sé que es exactamente, es algo que está en el aire supongo - acarició la mejilla de su hermano -. Te aseguro que encontraré la forma de sacarte de ese maldito encierro.

- Eso es algo fácil de hacer - dijo una voz a sus espaldas que para esas horas ya le era desagradablemente conocida a Maiko -, tan solo has de seguir mis órdenes y Mäer le devolverá la conciencia.

- No puedo confiar en tu palabra Tachi - dijo con frialdad Maiko.

- No tienes más opción si quieres a tu hermano de vuelta - dijo con suficiencia el soberano del norte sabiéndose ganador.

La joven observó los ojos muertos de su hermano, no soportaba verlo así...

- Haré lo que me pidas - dijo con frialdad al rey. Tachi no cabía en si de gozo. Por fin sus planes se harían realidad.

- Perfecto, has tomado la mejor opción... Te quiero dentro de una hora lista para empezar el ritual. Mäer te ayudará - y sin más dejó la habitación.

- No tenía otra opción... - musitó Maiko recostando la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano con los ojos cerrados. No vio como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Shuichi.

.-.-.-.-.

Vestida con una túnica de inmaculado blanco y con el cabello hermosamente recogido en suaves tirabuzones que no alcanzaban a cubrir su espalda, Maiko caminaba por los corredores de la Torre de la Alianza, escoltada por cuatro matronas y la mismísima reina Mäer. Los corredores cubiertos de reluciente mármol ambarino combinado con la pálida luz invernal que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales, otorgaban al espacio una calidad de brillo irreal y en cierto grado aterrador.

Sus suaves pasos resonaban hasta lo más alto de la bóveda de cañón que coronaba el corredor, al fondo se apreciaban unas grandes puertas dobles de blanca madera de Liret decoradas con hermosos gravados e inscripciones en un lenguaje tan antiguo como la tierra.

Al llegar frente a las puertas, Maiko alcanzó a ver en un lateral del corredor al rey Tachi, al príncipe Saito y a Suguru. Los tres ataviados con ropas sencillas pero elegantes de color negro. La reina Mäer llamó su atención cogiéndole la mano izquierda.

- Eres tú la que debe abrir las puertas - le dijo con voz baja y un tanto solemne.

Maiko observó las puertas y entonces reparó en algo. No había picaporte, ni pestillo, ni cerradura y además ¡las hojas de la puerta estaban fundidas¿Cómo se suponía que iba a abrir unas puertas que en realidad eran una sola pieza? Era imposible...

Una suave brisa se deslizó por la parte baja de la puerta, acariciando sus pies y subiendo lentamente rodeando su cuerpo. Maiko cerró los ojos, en aquella brisa había algo que le era familiar, un susurro suave y tenue que apenas se lograba percibir pero que alcanzaba lo más profundo del alma, poco a poco empezó a distinguir los matices de aquella andrógina voz que desde muy niña los había acompañado a ella y a su hermano. Y entonces supo que tenía que hacer.

Aun con los ojos cerrados soltó la mano de la reina y empezó a cantar, una canción cuya letra era tan antigua como la mismísima puerta que tenía ante ella, una canción que no había escuchado desde hacía años y de la que nunca había comprendido su vital importancia. Una canción que su madre les cantaba por las noches antes de irse a dormir.

So... hitotsu-me no yoru ni (So... la primera noche)  
izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru (un guijarro calló en la tierra (venido) de algún lugar.)

So... futatsu-me no yoru ni (So... la segunda noche)  
koishi no ko ga te wo tori WARUTSU wo kaku (los hijos del guijarro se cogieron de las manos y compusieron un vals)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

So... mitsu-me no yoru ni (So... la tercera noche)  
WARUTSU no ko wa yonamo ni UE-BU wo utsu (los hijos del vals hicieron murmullos en la cara del mundo)

So... yotsu-me no yoru ni (So... la cuarta noche)  
nami no ko wa kishibe ni shibuki wo ageru (los hijos de la ola salpicaron la costa)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

So... itsutsu-me no yoru ni (So... la quinta noche)  
sono kakera ikudomo yonamo wo tataku (esas piedras golpearon la cara de la tierra otra vez.)

So... mutsu-me no yoru ni (So... la sexta noche)  
sono aizu ni tabibito wa tsudoiau (esas señales viajaron saltando juntas)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

So... nanatsu-me no yoru ni (So... la séptima noche)  
omosa no nai fune wa sora e to hashiru (un ingrávido barco navega por el cielo.)

So... yatsu-me no asa ni (So... la octava mañana)  
izuko kara no uta ga mimi e to todoku (una canción venida de algún lugar alcanza mis oídos)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

saa... atarashii sora ni (Bien entonces... una canción que será recordada)  
subete wo shirushita kumikyoku ga hibiku (ecos en el nuevo cielo)  
Sound life (El sonido de la vida)  
Sound life (el sonido de la vida)

A medida que iba cantando los gravados de la puerta iban cambiando, transformándose, mutando de forma... las runas se reagruparon y los trazos, inconexos pero hermosos, tallaron figuras en la madera que antes nos se habían podido apreciar. La junta de las puertas empezó a dilatarse y para cuando Maiko llegó a las últimas notas de la canción, la puerta se abrió revelando el interior de la cámara que estaba considerada como el corazón de la torre.

Era una amplia sala esférica de paredes combadas que culminaban en una cúpula casi imposible. Justo en el centro y conectada por una pasarela, una plataforma parecía flotar sobre el cóncavo suelo, era como estar dentro de una burbuja.

La luz del sol se filtraba por una claraboya en lo alto de la cúpula, pero la luz reverberaba de tal forma en el lugar que no necesitaba más iluminación.

Maiko caminó como en trance hacia el centro de la plataforma olvidando por completo la presencia de los reyes de Norte, del príncipe, de Suguru y de las matronas... para ella ya no existía nada más que no fuera aquella voz que tan bien conocía. La capa resbaló por sus hombros y quedó olvidada en medio de la pasarela, dejando al descubierto su pálida espalda en la que sus alas recogidas parecían más visibles que nunca.

La brisa seguía rodeándola, susurrándole al oído palabras dulces que hablaban del funcionamiento del mundo y de su historia, una historia que no podía ser repetida pero no olvidada. Se detuvo en el centro de la plataforma, justo debajo del chorro de luz que caía del techo como si de una cascada se tratase. La brisa se intensificó y Maiko fue alzada unos centímetros del suelo, sus ojos violetas perdieron la luz de la conciencia y las alas de su espalda se desplegaron escapando de la piel creciendo hasta ser tan grandes como ella misma.

Los ojos de Tachi se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar como aquella chiquilla había desplegado sus alas en toda su magnificencia, tal como Noriko lo hiciera años atrás. Saito estaba maravillado ante la escena, era la primera vez que veía a un ángel azul en todo su esplendor, puesto que su madre nunca lo dejaba entrar en la sala cuando ella iba. Suguru estaba extasiado ante la imagen de su hermosa Maiko, jamás soñó que podría llegar a verla más bella de lo que ya era, pero así era. Radiante, perfecta, hermosa... las palabras no alcanzaban a describir lo que veía.

Por otra parte, Mäer observaba con su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Aunque una curiosa luz en sus ojos violetas dejaban entre ver el tumulto de sentimientos de su corazón. Aquella chiquilla tenía tanto poder como Noriko, puede que incluso más... en cualquier caso la superaba a ella misma.

La dulce voz de la muchacha se elevó en la perfecta cúpula, la luz reinante se intensificó y la brisa varió. Destellos de colores surcaron el aire tomando caprichosas formas de lacios movimientos. Lentamente estos destellos tomaron formas más definidas, formas que muy pocos mortales habían visto a lo largo de las Eras... acaban de aparecer los Seres Invisibles.

Etéreos e incorpóreos, tan solo eran sonido en el viento, magia en el aire, conciencia en la nada... Se arremolinaban alrededor de Maiko, como atraídos por su voz. Entonando a la vez sus ancestrales y armónicas voces, mezclando sus cantos con los de la chica.

Al instante, la esférica estancia empezó a adquirir una textura translúcida y en pocos instantes, fue como si hubieran desaparecido dejando la sensación que se encontraban en el exterior. Maiko giró sobre si misma y dirigió sus opacos ojos hacia el oeste en donde varios nubarrones amenazaban con descargar tormenta en una zona muy castigada. Con un elegante movimiento de la mano, los Seres Invisibles, danzaron graciosamente y a la vez los nubarrones se deslizaron hacia el sur, rumbo al mar. Maiko volvió a girar, esta vez hacia el este y con una leve reverencia, los entes se arremolinaron ante ella; a lo lejos varios pájaros alzaron el vuelo en los bosques y se adentraron en las tierras centrales. Con un giro que abarcaba toda la estancia las nubes que cubrían el reino desaparecieron, permitiendo que el sol del crepúsculo bañara las tierras con tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas.

- Magnífico... - musitó Tachi con los ojos encendidos de avara anticipación. La Torre de la Alianza volvía a estar bajo el control de los Askaler.

- No tan deprisa mi esposo - dijo la suave voz de Mäer. El rey Tachi se giró a mirarla con fastidio, pero se contuvo de atacarla con sus afilada lengua a ver como tenía el ceño fruncido, su frío rostro expresaba preocupación -. Algo no va bien...

Tachi volvió a mirar a su cautiva y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como una de las figuras se movía de forma diferente al resto. Eso no era normal. En la sala esférica todo fluía en una dirección a voluntad del ángel azul que los guiaba.

La figura fue tomando forma una vez se detuvo ante Maiko, la cual entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y se encogió levemente, como asustada. La figura, compuesta por destellos lilas, blancos y azules fue adquiriendo forma y los soberanos del reino del norte no pudieron más que contener la respiración.

- Madre... - musitó Maiko con una dulce sonrisa. Nadie conseguía entender lo que la etérea Noriko decía, pero si escuchaban la voz algo adormilada de Maiko - No... me lo han quitado... - decía mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Noriko la limpió con delicadeza - Lo quiero de vuelta... por favor... - Noriko se inclinó hacia ella y le habló al oído, los ojos de Maiko brillaron por un instante y de pronto alzó sus manos hacia el cielo y todo volvió a cubrirse de espesas nubes negras que descargaron sin misericordia una violenta ventisca de nieve.

- ¡Para¿Qué estás haciendo? - bramó Tachi encolerizado al ver como el mal tiempo se cernía en los alrededores de la Torre. Rayos y relámpagos cruzaban el cielo y la nieve caía con tal fuerza que no tardaría en cubrir los caminos - ¡Detente maldita¡No sigas!

Maiko lo ignoraba mientras seguía entonando aquella triste melodía acompañada de Noriko. Una canción tan triste y desesperada que estrujaba el corazón y desgarraba el alma. El pequeño Saito se llevó las manos al pecho y apretó con fuerza la pechera de su túnica mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Dolía tanto... tanto... Mäer no tardó en ir a su lado intentando confortarlo. Dirigió su suplicante mirada a su prima, rogándole que parara. Los ojos de Noriko se entristecieron, volvió a inclinarse hacia el oído de Maiko y la joven bajó sus manos a la vez que dejaba de cantar. Empezó a descender lentamente hacia la plataforma mientras sus alas se replegaban en su espalda y volvían a ser un tatuaje en su pálida piel, el canto de los Seres Invisibles fue bajando de tono, sus formas se difuminaron en el aire hasta no ser más que una suave brisa. Para cuando Maiko calló inconsciente al suelo, los muros de la sala volvían a ser sólidos y esféricos.

Las matronas se apresuraron a ir a recoger a la inconsciente muchacha, la cubrieron con la capa y se la llevaron a su habitación, seguidas de un muy impresionado Suguru. Mäer seguía acunando a su desconsolado hijo, ignorando todo lo demás. El rey Tachi seguía de pie en la entrada de la sala con sus oscuros ojos fijos en la que en su día fue su prometida. La cual lo miraba con toda la rabia que podía albergar su ser.

Los labios de Noriko se movieron y después desapareció fusionado con la brisa propia de aquel lugar. Pese a que ningún sonido llegó a oídos del soberano comprendió sus palabras:

- 'Lamentarás haber herido a mis hijos...'

.-.-.-.

Las matronas dejaron a la inconsciente Maiko en su lecho y le cambiaron a ropa. Una vez arreglada, salieron de la habitación, todas muy agitadas por lo acontecido en la sala esférica, nunca antes habían visto algo semejante.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio por unos minutos, después la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, una silueta oscura y silenciosa ingresó en la habitación y con paso lento, pero seguro fue hasta la cama.

Se detuvo a un lado observando el contraste que hacían los suaves cabellos azulados con el blanco de las sábanas, resaltando el rojo de sus labios y el leve tostado de su piel. Tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan perfecta... se inclinó sobre Maiko dispuesto a unir sus labios en un anhelado beso, pero un repentino golpe en la cara lo hizo retroceder. Miró con perplejidad a la ahora furiosa jovencita que permanecía sentada en la cama.

- Vuelve a intentarlo y te saco los ojos Suguru - le aseguró Maiko. El peliverse sonrió torcidamente mientras ella se levantaba por el lado contrario de la cama.

- Eres toda una fierecilla - musitó pasándose la mano por la mejilla enrojecida.

- Lárgate, no quiero verte - le espetó Maiko cogiendo una bata que había sobre un sillón y cubriéndose con ella.

- Yo llevo años soñando con volver a tenerte cerca - dijo Suguru rodeando la cama para quedar frente a ella, Maiko se puso tensa pero no retrocedió, alzó el mentón en actitud desafiante y entronó los ojos -. No sabes cuanto he sufrido por tu ausencia... no poder verte, no poder escuchar tu voz... en algunos momentos pensaba que me moriría de tristeza... Te quiero Maiko, te quiero con todo mi ser - dijo con voz tensa mientras intentaba abrazarla, pero la chica le rehuyó.

- Lo que sientes no es amor... - dijo con voz firme manteniendo las distancias - solo estás obsesionado conmigo.

- No, no es eso - negó con vehemencia - yo te amo...

- Tú no sabes amar - le dijo tajante, el rostro de Suguru se ensombreció -. No eres más que un caprichoso que no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta. Cuando éramos niños te apreciaba mucho, eras como mi otro hermano...

- ¡Pero yo no quería ser tu hermano! - gritó desesperado - ¡Quería que me vieras como a un hombre¡Quería ser tu único hombre!

- Yo nunca he podido verte así - le interrumpió ella - y nunca podré. Cualquier amor que albergara mi corazón por ti, quedó hecho añicos cuando intentaste violarme - se llevó la mano al pecho, señalando a la altura del corazón -. Para ti solo tengo veneno aquí dentro.

El rostro de Suguru era de total desolación, parecía como si todo su mundo acabara de desmoronarse, el color marchó de su cara y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Estuvo muy quieto por varios minutos, hasta que repentinamente sus facciones adquirieron un matiz de furia y psicosis que Maiko solo le había visto una vez.

- Es por el príncipe Tatsuha ¿verdad? - siseó preñando de veneno cada sílaba - Es por ese maldito que me rechazas... - Maiko guardó silencio y esa fue suficiente respuesta para él - ¡Ese bastardo te ha lavado el cerebro¡Te ha engatusado con sus zalamerías¡¿Por qué?! - gritó mientras la sujetaba por los brazos y la zarandeaba. Maiko se mantuvo imperturbable y con voz serena contestó.

- Porque él jamás ha intentado dañarme - Suguru no pudo resistir más la mirada intensa de aquellos ojos violetas, la soltó como si acabara de quemarse y retrocedió -. Porque él ha sido todo dulzura sin intentar propasarse, porque ha sabido respetar mis decisiones... porque... lo amo.

- ¡NO¡Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso! - rugió Suguru mientras sentía que su corazón se destrozaba por segunda vez, por la misma mujer.

Maiko apenas pudo mantenerse serena cuando los ojos castaños de su otrora buen amigo se posaron en ella llenos de dolor, resentimiento y odio.

- Lo mataré... - aseguró - mataré a ese bastardo... Conseguiré que tu corazón sea para mí.

Y con estas palabras llenas de desesperación dejó la habitación.

- No puedes obligar a nadie a amarte Suguru... - musitó Maiko en el silencio de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La brisa mecía ligeramente la espesa hierva que cubría aquel claro inventado. Justo en el centro la esférica prisión de Shuichi seguía flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo sin rebelar signos de debilidad. En su interior, el joven ángel azul seguía rememorando recuerdos en su adormecida mente...

Se encontraba en la pequeña casita del claro. En su dormitorio. Era de noche, el sonido de los bichitos nocturnos y el viento hacían de coro a la nana que su madre les cantaba. Maiko y él estaban tumbados en la cama, tapaditos y casi dormidos. Noriko permanecía recostada a su lado acariciándoles las cabezas con ternura. Sus ojitos le pesaban y lentamente los cerró, siendo la cálida sonrisa de su madre lo último que vio.

Rato después, Shuichi despertó, aunque no estaba seguro de que era lo le había despertado. Maiko seguía dormida abrazada a su conejito azul... ¿Dónde estaba el suyo?

Se inclinó en el borde de la cama y vio a su conejito tirado en el suelo. Con algo de dificultad se bajó de la cama y fue a recogerlo, pero antes de regresar a la cama se quedó quieto, escuchando. Había algo diferente en el ambiente, no sabía que era pero le inquietaba y... asustaba.

Apretó su conejito contra su pecho y decidió ir a buscar a su madre, ella siempre sabía que hacer. Empujó la puerta del dormitorio principal y se asomó, caminó con paso lento hacia el lecho pero se detuvo al ver que estaba vacío.

- ¿Dónde está madre? - musitó con algo de miedo y preocupación.

En ese instante escuchó el relinchar de un caballo en el claro y una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- Tal vez padre ya volvió - se dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de la cabaña.

La encontró entre abierta y se asomó cuidadosamente, aunque las sombras nocturnas lo cubrían sin necesidad de esconderse. Él esperaba ver a su padre abrazando y besando a su madre como lo hacía siempre que regresaba, pero la escena que se encontró era muy distinta...

Media docena de jinetes estaban en la entrada del camino con antorchas en las manos alumbrando el lugar. Su madre estaba de pie ante ellos con mirada fiera y decidida, muy diferente a la que siempre adornaba sus bellos ojos amatistas. Uno de los desconocidos se bajó del caballo y avanzó hacia ella.

- Por fin te encuentro Noriko...

- Márchate de aquí, no eres bien venido en estas tierras. Has causado demasiado daño con esta estúpida guerra - dijo su madre con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado.

- Esta guerra es por ti, si tú no te hubieras marchado yo no hubiera tenido que hacer esto. Regresa conmigo y todo terminará...

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita, Tachi? - le preguntó Noriko con hiel en la voz - Planeabas esto mucho antes de que yo partiera. Incluso antes de que el rey Tohma fuera al reino del norte - Noriko se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiantemente -. No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado.

- Si no es por las buenas será por las malas - aseguró el oscuro hombre avanzando hacia ella dispuesto a llevársela a rastras de ser necesario. Estiró una mano para cogerla, pero una flecha se clavó a sus pies deteniendo su avance.

Todos miraron hacia el riachuelo que cruzaba el claro y allí se encontraron con un magnífico caballo castaño, el jinete que lo montaba sostenía un magnífico arco cargado con otra mortal flecha. Sus ojos celestes destilaban desprecio y furia.

- Ryuichi - musitó Noriko visiblemente aliviada. El rostro del rey del norte se contorsionó en una mueca de profundo desprecio.

Shuichi sonrió, ahora que su padre estaba allí, no tenía nada de que temer. Vio como descabalgaba y se acercaba a su madre, alejándola de aquel que quería llevársela.

- Márchate de aquí inmediatamente - siseó Ryuichi.

- No me iré sin lo que es mío - aseveró el soberano dando un paso al frente, pero Ryuichi no permitió que se acercara más. Desenvainó su espada y ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo a muerte. Uno para recuperar lo robado, el otro para proteger a quienes más quería.

Los soldados parecían divididos entre acercarse y luchar también o permanecer en su lugar esperando a que les ordenaran moverse. El choque de las espadas y las chispas inundaban la atmósfera del lugar de forma estremecedora.

Era una lucha a muerte.

Por la fuerza de los embates Tachi fue retrocediendo hasta la fila de soldados defendiéndose a duras penas del ataque de Ryuichi. Por un momento pareció que perdía pie y se tambaleaba, mas al instante un destello plateado salvó la distancia que los separaba y se clavó en el vientre del capitán.

Ryuichi apenas pudo contener un gemido de dolor al sentir como la fría hoja atravesaba su carne y más por reflejo que por atención consiguió desviar el golpe traicionero que inició el nuevo ataque de su agresor. La sangre empapaba lentamente su camisa y bajaba por sus pantalones, debilitándolo lentamente. No conseguiría seguir así por mucho más tiempo. Un envite más fuerte que los anteriores y una raíz sobresalida en le terreno se aliaron para hacerlo caer al suelo, quedando vulnerable ante el enemigo.

El rostro de Tachi se contorsionó en una mueca llena de macabro placer al saberse vencedor de ese duelo. Empuñó la espada con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, una sonrisa sádica en sus labios y un brillo diabólico en sus ojos oscuros. El filo metálico cortó el aire en un movimiento semicircular hasta enterrarse en la cálida carne que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar... tiñendo de escarlata las hermosas alas azules que atravesaban la malherida espalda.

- Noriko... - musitó Ryuichi sintiendo la suavidad de los cabellos claros sobre su rostro, el calor del agitado aliento en su cara y la humedad de la sangre ajena sobre él.

- Ryuichi... ¿Estás bien...? - musitó ella mientras un delgado hilo de sangre escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

- No... no... - musitaba Tachi soltando la empuñadura y mirando con asombro y horror lo que había hecho - ¡NO¡Maldita sea Noriko¡¿Qué has hecho?!

- Proteger lo que amo... - musitó la joven sin mirarlo y acariciando con cariño el rostro desesperado de su marido que la sostenía con cuidado por los hombros para no mover la espada que seguía clavada en ella, arrebatándole la vida pero no permitiendo que se desangrara demasiado deprisa.

El trote de numerosos caballos acercándose puso en guardia a los estupefactos guardias que rápidamente desenvainaron las espadas dispuestos a defender a su señor. El estridente entrechocar de las espadas no tardó en quebrar el silencio nocturno. Los soldados de ambos lados se enfrentaban mientras en el centro del claro, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Ryuichi seguía sosteniendo a su esposa con lágrimas de desesperación surcando su rostro. Tachi permanecía de pie silenciosos, casi en estado de trance, sin reaccionar, hasta que una figura montada a caballo se interpuso entre él y la pareja regresándolo a al realidad. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un por de ojos verdes turquesas que irradiaban una fuerza y una furia que nunca antes les había conocido. Una fina espada de bella empuñadura y fino acabado fue puesta ante sus ojos mientras la voz potente del rey Tohma reverberaba por encima de la lucha.

- Se acabó Askaler. Acabas de destruir el único motivo que sustentaba esta guerra.

- Yo no quería... - musitó con un hilo de voz - Esto no tenía que ser así ¡Esto no tenía que pasar! - gritó con desesperación, los ojos nublados por su conflicto interno.

- Rey del norte Tachi de Askaler - dijo Toma con solemnidad y dureza -, exijo tu rendición y la retirada de tus tropas de mi reino. Esta guerra termina hoy.

Los ojos oscuros y turbios miraron por última vez el cuerpo de la que fue su prometida y la fuente de todo su poder como monarca del norte. El mismo había aniquilado lo más valiosos de su reino. Dándose la vuelta volvió a ensillar su caballo a la vez que sus hombres cejaban en la lucha y ensillaban (algunos mal heridos), formando una barrera protectora en torno a su monarca.

El grupo desapareció entre el espeso follaje rumbo al grueso del ejercito para anunciar el fin de su perdida guerra.

Tohma ordenó a dos de sus hombres que los siguieran a distancia prudente para asegurarse de que abandonaban sus dominios. Después se volvió hacia su amigo y sintió como el dolor oprimía su corazón ante la triste y desgarradora escena.

- Noriko por favor... - rogaba Ryuichi con voz rota acariciando el rostro cada vez más frío y pálido de su amada. El crujido de una rama a su espalda los hizo girarse y jadear al ver al pequeño Shuichi de pie con los ojitos anegados de lágrimas.

- Madre... - musitó acercándose a la moribunda Noriko. Esta le sonrió con dificultad estirando una temblorosa mano para acariciar su húmeda mejilla.

- Sshh... no llores mi niño... no llores... Escúchame... quiero que cuides mucho de Maiko y de padre... ¿Lo harás?

- Los cuidaré... pero no te vayas... - lloraba Shuichi sujetando con fuerza la mano con que su madre acunaba su rostro.

- Nunca me iré del todo... Siempre velaré por vosotros... os quiero tanto... tanto... - la mano de Moriko resbaló inerte sobre su regazo y la luz de sus ojos se extinguió...

Dentro de su prisión mental, Shuichi se encogió intentando evadirse del dolor de su corazón. Había enterrado el recuerdo de aquella noche muy hondo en su memoria, para que no lo lastimara más... pero ahora que lo único que podía hacer era vagar por los resquicios de su mente, no había podido evitar que resurgiera con toda su fuerza y dolor, recordándole vividamente porque odiaba y temía tanto al rey del norte.

Había matado a su madre...

Había intentado matar a su padre...

Había destruido a su familia...

Y ahora pretendía esclavizarlos a su hermana y a él.

No lo permitiría... nunca lo permitiría...

- Te juré cuidarlos madre, y eso voy a hacer.

El firme murmullo de su voz se expandió por el prado imaginario, como un juramente inquebrantable que nada ni nadie podría detener. El anillo de restricción brilló y la esfera se solidificó como intentando impedir que hasta su aliento escapara de su prisión. La tan conocida sensación de adormecimiento lo invadió de nuevo y cayó en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La inclemente tormenta que se había alzado repentinamente en torno a la Torre de la Alianza zarandeaba los árboles como si quisiera arrancarlos, las compactas nubes negras impedían que el sol vespertino se filtrara, preñadas de truenos y relámpagos rodaban por el cielo amenazadoramente; los animales habían huido a resguardarse en sus madrigueras y guaridas presintiendo que en aquella tormenta se ocultaba más que viento embravecido. Una extraña atmósfera sobrecargada inundaba los alrededores, como una niebla espesa y pegajosa, impidiendo a los centinelas distinguir nada a más de dos metros a la redonda.

A Causa de esta niebla, fue que no vieron las sigilosas siluetas que confundiéndose con el paisaje se acercaban y cercaban la torre, como una manada de lobos acercándose a su presa: sigilosos, certeros y letales.

Unos ojos dorados observaban los movimientos desde el nimio refugio que ofrecían unos árboles. Al parecer los Seres Invisibles se habían puesto de su lado. Pronto todo acabaría, de una forma u otra, pero acabaría.

Continuará...

¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin¡DIOS¡En la vida me ha costado tanto escribir algo! (Bueno tal vez el comentario de texto de castellano del Selectivo... Fue patético v.v) Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero me gusta como ha quedado.

No sé si todavía habrá alguien que se acuerde de este fic (lo dudo bastante ¬¬) o si alguien seguirá asomándose para ver si he actualizado... Si alguien llega a leerlo: Lo siento mucho, pero no podía con él y pensar que solo quedan unos pocos capítulos más... ¡¿Por qué demonios me trabo a estas alturas?! Me deprimo, que petético... T.T

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
